Unwanted Necessity
by AelithiaSienne
Summary: "If I told you I can hear every single word in that pretty little head of yours, would you believe me?" She narrowed her eyes. "I don-" "what if I told you I can grow wings and breathe fire, would you shy away from me?" "..." "How bout if I said you literally hold my happiness in the palm of your hand? Would you purposely leave me to suffer?" She didn't hesitate in her reply. "Yes"
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. **

**Grab some snacks. **

**Take a seat.**

**And enjoy the read.**

**Xox**

* * *

Chapter one: Of Flustered Pinkettes &amp; Spiteful Blondes

* * *

She was supposed to be inside already but he decided against getting up and going in search of her. She had made it clear she could do it on her own, that she didn't need him to hold her hand anymore so he remained in his seat and waited patiently.

"Your sister is starting this year right?" A soft voice asked from his left. "I can't wait to meet her!"

Natsu smiled at his white haired friend and nodded. "She is. She's really shy and stuff but I'm sure she'll love you, Lisanna."

"So she's nothing like you then." A raven haired boy drawled from the opposite side of the table. "I like her already."

Natsu glared at him. "I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion shit for brains."

"Like I care pinky."

Lisanna giggled and grabbed a hold of Natsu's arm before he could jump over the table to start a fist fight. "Calm down guys." She scolded gently. "The feast hasn't even started yet and we haven't been back for a whole hour. You need to show a little more restraint.."

"Lisanna is right."

Natsu and Gray promptly shut their mouths and looked away as their redhead friend appeared and took her seat next to Gray.

"This is our last year here at the Academy and I expect you both to behave yourselves and set an example for the younger students." She turned her hardened glare on both boys. "Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded.

"Aye!"

"Good. Now tell me, did you all have a pleasant summer?"

Lisanna dove right in to what she got up to, capturing their friends attention once again whereas Natsu shifted his focus to the double doors of the dining hall.

_'I'll give her five more minutes..'_

It was at that moment, when he caught sight of his sisters blue hair, that a sweet scent drifted through the room - capturing his full attention.

He inhaled deeply and had to suppress the groan from spilling out of his mouth as it sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps to form on his arms.

"Where is it coming from?" He muttered under his breath as he tried to pinpoint the source. "Whatever it is, it's making me feel weird.."

"What was that Natsu?" Lisanna asked turning to him. "..Are you ok?"

Natsu blinked in confusion a few times at the questioning looks he was receiving from his friends, until he realised he was on the verge of hyperventilating whilst his hand clutched at his shirt.

"Huh?... Oh! I'm fine." He answered with a reassuring smile and dropped his hand. They didn't need to know it felt as if his heart was trying to leap out of his chest just because he smelt something absolutely delectable and enticing. They thought him weird enough already.

"Look who it is." Lisanna whispered to the others. "Oh, and she has a friend too." She snickered.

Gray tilted his head to look over at the blonde that acted like she owned the place and snorted. "That girl needs a serious reality check."

Erza looked thoughtfully over at the pair of girls that were still standing near the entrance. "You guys shouldn't be so quick to judge. She could be just generally making a friend.."

Gray scoffed and Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." She waved off the redheads comment. "That thing over there doesn't even know what the term friend means let alone how to make any. Right Natsu?"

"Right.." Was his distant reply.

He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on next to him, his eyes were too busy scanning over the very blonde that his friends were talking about.

Ever since she transferred during their second year Lucy Heartfilia had made sure every student knew how much better she was compared to them and would belittle anyone that tried to speak to her (aside from the teachers) so it was safe to say that nobody liked the stuck up heiress that came from the wealthiest family in Fiore.

But something was different about the girl this year, and the longer he stared, the more curious he became about what it was.

Her eyes locked on to his a moment later and she gave him the smallest smile that if he didn't have such keen vision he would have missed it.

Standing from his seat he ignored their curious stares and made his way over to where she was standing.

He knew people were watching but it didn't bother him.

What _'was' _bothering him was the realisation that the closer he got to them, the stronger the scent became.

"Dragneel, to what do I owe the misfortune of your presence?"

Her voice was still the same detached, judgemental tone he remembered but still, something was nagging at him to be nice.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead he felt his chest tighten and his palms become sweaty.

'What the hell..' He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at the blonde that was now arching a brow expectantly.

"Natsu-Nii?"

Lucy turned to the blunette beside her. "Oh, so this is the one you were telling me about, Wendy? Guess that means I can go now."

Wendy bowed and thanked her for showing her the way before grabbing her brothers wrist and proceeded to drag him back out of the hall.

Once the siblings were alone Natsu took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Natsu-Nii... are you ok? You look pale.."

Natsu shook his head to clear it and frowned. "I don't... I don't know what is but.. something funny's going on.." he said as he placed a hand over his furiously beating heart.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse and lie down for a bit big brother... you looked like you were about to faint in there.."

"Nah. Ill be fine." He assured ruffling her hair. "What about you? How did you end up with Lucy?"

"Oh well, I got lost on my way here and she offered to walk me that's all.. I got the feeling she doesn't like you much.."

Natsu chuckled and led her back inside. "Don't worry about it Wens, that's just Lucy. She doesn't like anyone, let alone help them. I'm kinda shocked she actually did something nice for once."

Wendy glanced over at the blonde sitting by herself as she walked behind her brother.

"She seems nice though.. is she really that bad?"

"Trust me, you just got lucky today, she must be in a really good mood."

They had arrived back at their table and after a brief introduction Wendy became the center of attention.

Natsu looked over at the girl himself one last time before turning back to answer Erza's questions.

He'd just have to call his father later and ask him about it. Hopefully he'll be able to shed some light on what that little episode was all about.

* * *

She knows what every one says about her behind her back but she doesn't let it get to her because she knows she deserves it.

When she had first been sent to the prestigious Academy against her will she had been bitter and took her anger out on the students and before she knew it, she had created a reputation for herself, one that did nothing to soothe her bad temper. So as the weeks passed she made sure to live up to her nickname they had given her, even if it did lack originality and creativity.

Lucy Heartfilia, a.k.a the stuck up rich bitch.

"Oh well." She mumbled to herself as she crossed one leg over the other and kept her eyes on Mira as she reminded them of the rules. "One more year and I won't have to put up with these idiots.. at least this year I have something to look forward to."

Her lips tugged up into a pleased smirk as Mira announced one more thing before dinner would start.

"Its with great pleasure that I introduce to you all this years two top students that have managed to secure themselves the highest positions. Jellal Fernandes from class 6XH-"

The hall erupted in to loud cheers and cat calls which only made Lucys amusement grow.

"And from class 6DA, Lucy Heartfilia, congratulations!"

The new arrivals had begun clapping but once they realised no one else was they stopped and looked around confused.

"Will you both come up and introduce yourselves to everyone please?"

Standing from her seat and slowly making her way to where Jellal was already headed, she ignored the whispers and continued walking with her head held high until she reached the front. .

"Before we eat, I'd like our Head Boy and Head Girl to say a few words of introduction." Mira beamed ushering them closer.

Jellal stepped forward first and smiled charmingly at the students before speaking.

"Hello everyone, I am Jellal Fernandes and I look forward to working with you all. Thank you."

He stepped back and smiled at Lucy to go ahead.

She moved to the microphone and made a show of sweeping her eyes over the entire student body with a small smirk on her face.

"Good evening everyone." She greeted cheerily, her eyes twinkling with mirth at the paling faces.

She seemed way too happy to the ones that knew her.

Lucy Heartfilia didn't smile.

She sneered.

"For those of you that are unaware, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. And I just can't wait to work with you." She continued sweetly. "And I hope you believe me when I say.." She let the smirk on her face widen as she stared them all down.

"We are all going to have so much fun together."

* * *

**And so it begins. **

**On to the next we go!**

**Xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cookies.**

**Cookies..**

**Cookies...**

**I love baking cookies...**

* * *

Chapter Two: Of Troublesome Thoughts

* * *

It's been a little over a week since classes started up again and all of Natsu's friends were beginning to worry over his strange behaviour.

After the welcoming feast he had left immediately to call his father and since then he had become distant and was rarely seen outside of class.

Dark rings had formed under his eyes - a sign indicating lack of sleep - and he seemed less energetic and boisterous than usual.

Lisanna, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel watched from their seats in the dining hall as Natsu entered and slowly made his way over to them.

"Hey guys." He mumbled stifling a yawn and sinking down in his seat.

"Hi Natsu!" Lisanna beamed. "Finally come to join us for lunch huh?" She teased lightly.

"What's got you looking like shit anyway?" Gray asked curiously.

"Don't tell me it's a girl keepin' you up all night." Gajeel added with an amused smirk.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "As if Gajeel. Natsu isn't like that."

"Whatever, you just don't wanna know if pinkie here's gettin' any. Jealous much?" He taunted causing the white haired teens cheeks to flare in embarrassment.

Erza smacked Gajeel upside the head and glared at him. "Leave her alone Gajeel. Anyway. Natsu. What's bothering you? You seem... odd.. And I don't like it."

Natsu sighed and dropped his head to rest on the table. He wanted to tell them, maybe then he wouldn't feel so lost. But his father had warned him not to.

\- _"There's no telling what might happen should the wrong sort find out Natsu."_ He had told him. _"Best keep it to yourself."_ -

And besides, he knew for a fact how they'd react if he told them exactly what was wrong with him. They'd flip out and try all that they could to find a way around his.. predicament.

There was only one person he could actually talk to about it but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He loves and trusts her yes, but his pride would never allow him go to his 13 year old sister for advice on hooking up with a girl.

"_**Stupid morons..**_"

His ears perked and his eyes glazed over momentarily as that smell he had become so addicted to wafted through one of the open windows.

"_**Sometimes I wish I could just smash their heads together.. Seriously. "**_

He looked up completely confused and blinked. "What?"

"I asked if you're getting enough sleep." Erza answered, her right eye twitching.

"But that's not what.."

"_**Oh well... I can always just shove them in detention with Professor Bob..**_"

He had been looking directly at them but none of them had opened their mouths..

_**"Heh. I bet they'd love me even more if I did."**_

Jumping to his feet without another thought he practically ran to the window and peered outside.

The scent was fading but it still lingered in the breeze and Natsu could still see her blonde head moving down the pathway.

**_"Damn I'm hungry. But I can't be bothered going in there. Guess I'll just go to the library until class starts"_**

He stood there rooted to the spot as an internal battle began waging over whether or not he should go through with what his instincts were urging him to do.

_'Follow her..'_

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lisanna asked worriedly coming up behind him and reached out to place a hand on his arm.

He visibly flinched away from her touch, and bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her to never touch him again.

"I'm sorry Lisanna." He said after calming himself down. "I just.. I gotta go.."

"Wait Natsu!"

But he didn't listen to her. Instead he grit his teeth and stormed out of the hall.

This was ridiculous. First he finds out about some age old curse that has given him traits and abilities of a creature that is supposed to be a myth, and now this? He wanted to smash something.

At first he had thought nothing of it. He'd actually been pretty proud of it because seriously? What teenage boy wouldn't appreciate being able to do shit they usually only experience through reading and watching cartoons?

But then he just had to fall victim to the downside that his father had ASSURED him he didn't have to worry about the first time he was told about it.

He made his way back to his room and fell face first on the bed.

That night when he called his father and told him what happened, the old man had fallen silent for what seemed like hours before he sighed and spoke in a tone that seemed far too serious for him.

\- _"That scent.. the one that calms and excites you at the same time, the one that can overwhelm your entire being, that nothing else can compare to.. Natsu, It belongs to your.. mate."_

_His face had paled and he had to calm himself before he accidentally crushed the receiver._

_"I _never_ expected you to actually find yours.. most members of our family live long normal lives without finding theirs.."_

_"Oh well how lovely for them!" He snapped. "So now what old man?"_

_"Well.. things will be difficult for you now.. now that you've found her. Natsu, listen to_ _me. Thi_s _is important son. You need to make a connection with this girl and mate with her. Otherwise your health is going to deteriorate. The longer you stay in her presence without some form of_ _a bond the weaker you're going to get."_

_"Easier said than done old man" Natsu hissed. "The girl hates me! There's no way she'll fall for me, let alone let me mark her like some kinda animal!"_

_"Calm down Natsu."_

_"CALM DOWN?" He roared. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!"_

_Igneel remained silent as he waited for his son to breathe properly again before speaking once more._

_"It will be okay son.. you will soon discover a nifty trick that can prove quite useful in gaining your young ladies affections."_

_"And what's that?" He asked quietly as though all his energy had been sucked out of him._

_"You'll know when it happens. Just know that being in close proximity even without a bond will make you feel marginally better. Now go and get some rest son,_ _I'll keep in touch."_ -

A few days later he had been removed from the dorm he shared with Gray and a few others, and had been given his own room which he later found out was in the same building and on the same floor as the Head Boy and Girls.

Makarov had spoken to him about his condition having been told by his father.

_'So much for not telling anyone.' _He'd thought bitterly.

He didn't know how he felt about Lucy being his significant other. Sure she was easy on the eye but her personality was terrible. He couldn't stand girls - or anyone really - that looked down on everyone else.

Is she worth it? Could he really see himself with this girl for the rest of his life?

Sighing heavily he banished all further thoughts of his problem and rolled off the bed.

He still had afternoon classes after all and his stomach was growling so bad to the point where it actually hurt.

"I should have enough time to grab a quick bite." He said licking his lips in anticipation of sinking his teeth into anything edible. "Everything else can wait."

* * *

**I am also a very big fan of chocolate mousse..**

**And I find jelly to be a very weird dessert.. it's almost creepy.**

**Xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter is my favourite season.. you can use needing to keep warm as an excuse for more snuggly hugs. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Of Decisions &amp; Unexpected Outbursts

* * *

"The Headmaster would like us to organise a fundraising event in order to assist in paying for the traditional five day trip that the final year students go on during the final semester."

Lucy twirled her pen around her fingers and watched in silence as Jellal spoke to the prefects.

"We have half an hour left before rounds so lets throw some ideas around okay?"

Hands shot up eagerly making Lucy snort in amusement. All eyes turned to her, some glaring, some wary, some curious.

"Did I miss something?" Jellal asked turning his head to face the blonde.

She waved him off, amusement and disgust evident on her face.

"Ah.. alright then.. lets go around one by one and share. Victoria? We'll start with you."

Said girl blushed furiously and nodded. "O...okay...um...so..-"

Lucy groaned and stood up, once again gaining everyone's attention.

"Fernandes, I'm going to start patrols. Fill me in tomorrow okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and made her way out of the stuffy room.

There was no way she was going to sit through half an hour of blushing, stuttering, fan girls.

No way in hell.

* * *

He couldn't help chuckling lightly when her frustrated thoughts drifted lazily through his head.

Sometimes she could be very amusing.

After stuffing his face the previous night and completing a couple of essays that were already starting to pile up on his desk, he had laid back down on his bed and considered his options, which made him realise he really only had two.

1: Sweep the blonde of her feet, mate, live happily ever after.

Or 2: Ignore every single instinct telling him to claim what's his and live out the rest of his days weak and miserable..

The latter hadn't appealed to him.

At all.

So he decided that since he really didn't know anything about her, he'd give her the benefit of the doubt and find out if there's anything sweeter underneath all that heavy sarcasm and ire first before settling on anything serious.

"What's so funny?"

Opening his eyes he glanced over at his friends then shook his head and turned his gaze up to the sky. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lisanna lay down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Are you feeling better today Natsu?" She asked softly. "I was starting to get worried.."

He glanced down at her and inwardly sighed. He knew she had feelings for him, and she knew he thought of her only as a friend, but she was still holding on to the hope that one day he might change his mind.

He would have to speak to her again. Especially now that every time she touched him he felt like he wanted to claw his eyes out or throw her a mile away from him.

There was only one person who that right belonged to now, even if she didn't know, or want it.

"I'm fine 'sanna. There's nothing to worry about okay?"

He gently nudged her off him and sat up just in time to hear Gray speak.

"Guys" He said from behind them. "Incoming."

Natsu ran a hand through his hair and unconsciously licked his lips. His body began to tingle and he became all to aware of her presence.

Whenever she was near him it was as if he'd stepped into a wide open space where he could breathe properly and was surrounded by nothing but warmth and fresh air.

The closer she got the hotter his flames danced under his skin.

He wanted to jump up and grab her and just ravish her against the tree. Onlookers be damned.

"She's so annoying, I bet you she's gonna stay that way for the rest of her life."

A low growl rumbled through his chest.

Scratch that, now all he wanted to do was use said tree to smash Gajeel's face into.

"Get moving." Lucy said once she was within hearing distance.

Erza stood with no complaints and nodded at the blonde while the others scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Lucy."

"Erza." Came her monotone reply. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon?."

Erza ignored the slack jaws and wide eyes of the ones behind her and smiled.

"Indeed you will."

Lucy nodded and glanced at Natsu who was sitting with his eyes shut, fists clenched, &amp; his body so tense that she mistook it for hostility.

"_**Do I really scare people to the point where they cant relax around me? Am I really that terrible? "**_

His head shot up just in time to see the frown on her face as she moved past them.

Guilt pooled in the pit of his belly and his shoulders sagged.

Why did he feel so bad?

"Damn that Lucy. You know what? I reckon I know a sure way to get the pole outta her ass." Gajeel said as they gathered their things to head in.

"And what's that exactly?" Erza asked.

Gajeel laughed outright, missing the dangerous tone in Erza's voice or the way Natsu's fists clenched, and slung his bag over his shoulder before continuing.

"Someone just needs to pound it outta her if you know what I mean." He said with a wink. "Bet I know a few guys willing to take a bit out-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist connected with his face sending him crashing to the ground.

Erza, Gray and Lisanna watched in shock as Natsu lifted Gajeel up effortlessly by the neck and smashed him up against the tree.

"Don't you ever speak about her like that again." He growled, tightening his grip. "I don't even want to hear her name pass through your lips, got it?"

Gajeel nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do, and gasped for air after he was thrown away in disgust.

The four watched as Natsu grabbed his bag and stormed off without another word.

"What the hell was that?!" Gajeel winced, running a hand over his throbbing face and neck.

The others merely shrugged. They were just as lost as he was.

"Well whatever it was, he's got some explainin' to do."

Erza nodded and helped him up.

"I agree, as much as you deserved it. But he can wait, lets get some ice for that."

Gajeel continued to grumble as he let Erza lead the way and Gray and Lisanna simply followed quietly.

Both were too shocked to say anything.

* * *

He didn't stop walking until he was safe inside his room.

He didn't regret doing what he did, Gajeel deserved it. There was no way he was going to sit back and let him talk about her the way he had.

Sure, it wasn't new to him, hearing the things they thought of her and he used to just brush it off.

He didn't care.

But that was before he activated his curse and before he found out that fate had tied them together.

Things were different now.

Now whenever he heard a single bad word made in reference of her, his hands would move on their own to silence them.

It took a lot of willpower and energy to not appease the voice telling him to burn them all to ashes.

Fighting against his instincts exhausted him a great deal, and it was seriously becoming a hindrance.

Sliding to the floor and resting his head back against his closed door, he let his mind wander to the blonde and their most recent encounter.

There was something hidden in the way she had asked herself those questions which made him believe that there really _'was'_ more to her than anyone knew.

Was this the trick his father told him about?

He supposed it made sense, being able to hear what was going through her head. It meant he'd be able to figure out what she honestly liked and disliked and act accordingly

"Lucy Heartfilia.." he said under his breath as a small predatory smirk appeared on his face. "Brace yourself. You're mine."

A few corridors away, Lucy shivered.

* * *

**One thing on my bucket list is to make a snow angel and throw a snowball at a random.. I've only seen snow in pictures and on the tv.. I bet it's awesome.**

**Xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I spy with my little eye.. something beginning with F! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Of Suspicious Minds

* * *

The first time he knocked into her, he had caught her by the wrist, apologised with a sheepish grin, and she had slapped his hand away and walked off without so much as a thank you.

The second time it happened she had hissed at him to watch where he was going before storming off, only to realise halfway down the hall that she was going the wrong way and had to turn around and stalk past the still there, and still grinning idiot.

The third time, she had nearly face planted until a well toned arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her up until her back was flush up against his chest. He had lowered his head until his breath fanned out over her neck, told her to watch her step, then released her and walked away.

After the fourth, fifth, and sixth time of him catching her after causing her to stumble in the first place, her patience was starting to wane.

"I swear, if that pink haired idiot knocks into me ONE more time and places his hands on me I'm going to castrate the little bastard and shove his skewered bits so far up his-"

"Morning beautiful."

She froze at the term of endearment and her throat went dry when she felt the subtle brush of his fingers against hers as he stepped around her.

"Have a good day."

She slowly turned her head to glance over her shoulder and stared at his retreating back with slightly reddened cheeks.

"What the hell is he playing at?" She murmured before shaking her head and continuing on her way towards the library to study. "Beautiful?" She huffed. "How cheesy."

She blatantly ignored the small part of her that wanted to blush and squeal over it.

"I am NOT flattered!."

...

"You look pleased with yourself."

Erza commented in regards to Natsu's satisfied grin. "What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.

_**"How dare he call me that as if we're... we're.. UGH!"**_

"Nothing" He chuckled and opened his textbook. The grin still plastered on his face.

"Nothing at all"

* * *

**Did anyone say Frog? **

**Lol**

**Xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ting Ting Ting**

**Let's do this .**

* * *

Chapter Five: Of frightful dreams

* * *

Rain was falling down in sheets soaking everything it touched within seconds.

"Momma? What's going on?"

"Shhh.. hush baby, we're going to play a little game okay?"

Her eyes lit up as her mother carried her hurriedly down the hall.

"We are? What's the game called momma?"

They entered a dimly lit room and rushed toward the closet.

"Remember that game we played last time? The one about keeping very still and very quiet?"

The smile on her face fell as she was placed gently into a small hidden crevice inside the closet. "But... I don't like that game momma.." she whispered through trembling lips. "It scares me.."

There was another flash of lightening and she could make out her mothers smiling face and heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps.

"I know sweetie. But you need to play it and you have to win otherwise you wont get the special prize.. now, when I close this door, the game begins. And remember.." She reached out and put a finger to her daughters mouth and winked. "Not a single noise. Nothing will get you if you stay veeery quiet."

"But what about you momma?"

"Don't you worry about me.. I'll be just fine."

She leant inside to place a loving kiss to her forehead, then one on each of her eyelids, her cheeks, her mouth, then nuzzled her nose against hers before kissing it as well.

"I love you, my sweet, beautiful little girl.. never forget that.."

She backed away quickly and closed the small compartment before closing the closet door and ran across the room just as the bedroom door burst open.

"Found ya. Where's the brat?"

"There's no one else here but me."

"Pity. guess I'll just have to deal with her after I put you to sleep and believe me Layla, I'm gonna complete my mission no matter how much you beg me not to." The man sneered.

Layla stood her ground and a mocking laugh escaped her.

"She's going to come after you." She taunted. "She's going to hunt you all down once she comes of age, and she's going to destroy you. I'm just sad I wont be around to witness it."

The man snarled and charged forward.

Back inside the closet, the little girl watched through the cracks, wide eyed and frozen, as her most precious person was cruelly taken away from her.

* * *

Onyx eyes snapped open as another clap of thunder echoed through the room.

Placing a hand over his furiously beating heart, he glanced at his alarm clock and groaned. It had just gone past 1 am.

"Such a weird dream.." He mumbled rising to his feet and walking over to his still open window. He extended his arm in hopes that the rain would cool his burning flesh. "I wonder what it meant.."

_**"Nothing will get me..."**_

His hand stilled and his blood ran cold when her soft voice made itself known to him.

_**"Nothing will get me..."**_

The image of a small girl flashed through his head just as her voice echoed in his ears and realisation dawned on him.

_**"I just need to stay very quiet... Remember? Very quiet.."**_

Natsu spun around and dressed quickly before heading out of his room. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do but he couldn't ignore the gut wrenching feeling that she needed someone right now.

He moved at an unnatural pace until he was standing right outside her door.

"Don't think.. just do it.."

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked.

_**"Go away..."**_

"Lucy?" He called out.

_**"Go away..."**_

"Lucy it's Natsu.. Can we.. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

_**"Liar. You're here to try take me away"**_

The sound of her frightened voice made the dragon inside him struggle between wanting to go on a rampage to demolish whoever was responsible for making her like this, or curling up in to a ball to whimper pitifully.

It was a tone that he wasn't used to hearing from the angry and tense 17 year old, and it was one that - now that he'd heard it - was determined to make sure she never used it again.

"Lucy, I need to speak to you. Open up, we can go get something from the kitchen and talk there."

_**"shh. They wont know where you are if you stay quiet.. and don't move.."**_

He clenched his fists and had to refrain from breaking down the door. It was killing him, hearing her like this and not being able to do anything. He could literally feel her fear but he couldn't rush in there.. he couldn't freak her out even more and he knew she would, they were nothing more than acquaintances after all.

"Lucy." He tried again, resting his forehead against the door. "If you come down to the kitchen with me to talk, I'll make you a hot cocoa with cream and chocolate syrup.."

He heard nothing from her for the longest time and with every minute that passed, his heart sunk lower and lower.

Turning around, he slid down to the floor and stayed there until he could hear her light snores drifting out from beneath the door.

He sighed heavily and stood to leave.

"Goodnight, Lucy.. Sweet dreams.."

* * *

The following morning the dining hall was abuzz with gossip as all eyes were transfixed on the far table on the left hand side.

Lucy was there as usual, eating a piece of toast with one hand and holding a book up with the other.

What was _un-_usual was the pink haired boy sitting opposite her, eating his own meal - peacefully mind you - as though he'd been doing it for years.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Gajeel griped as he tore into his fruit with a deep scowl on his face.

"He's your idiot cousin, go find out." Gray answered.

Gajeel snorted and tore his eyes away from them.

"Been there done that. All he said was it's none of our concern and walked off."

"He's been doing that a lot lately. Walking away from us I mean.. And it's because of her? How could he?" Lisanna said, staring at the pair, a mixture of loathing and sadness clear in her eyes.

"Lucy, is a very kind person at heart." Erza stated matter-of-factly as she took a bite of cheesecake. Sweet things always got her amped for the day. "Perhaps our dear Natsu has noticed this for himself?"

"Since when were you guys pro-Lucy anyway?" Lisanna demanded. "And what's with these mysterious meetings between the two of you?"

"Calm down Lisanna." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Jealousy don't look good on you."

"I am not jealous!" Lisanna defended as Gray snickered.

Erza kept her eyes closed as she ate her cake and changed the subject.

"This storm is unfortunate. I was hoping to do laps around the Academy grounds today.."

Lisanna frowned and - ignoring the boys looks not to push the subject - reached out to take the plate away from her.

"Answer the question Erza! I thought we were friends? Friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

Gray and Gajeel slowly backed away from the two girls as a menacing aura surrounded them.

"Even friends are entitled to their privacy Lisanna, and true friends would choose to understand and respect that." Erza said as she opened her eyes to give her a knowing look.

"That is why I choose _not_ to question you on your most recent... escapades."

Lisanna's eyes widened and her hand dropped the plate to the table. "How-"

The boys attention focused on the white haired girls paling face.

What did they miss?

"You would shudder at the things I know.. Now eat up. Breakfast is almost over and I will not have any of you being tardy."

She took back her precious cake and resumed eating without a care in the world.

Cake tasted best with a calm mind after all.

* * *

"Still not goin' to talk huh?"

Lucy raised her glass to take a small sip before flipping another page of her book as a means of stating the obvious.

"You know, for the Head Girl you're pretty lacking in the 'helping the students' department.. What was gramps thinkin'?"

Her left eye twitched and he smirked.

"Buuut I don't mind. I'll just have to stay right by your side until you open those pretty pink lips of yours and-"

"What the fricken hell do you want Dragneel?!" She hissed slamming her book down and glaring at him fiercely, her cheeks tinting red. "Other than wanting to piss me off so damn early in the morning?!"

The hall silenced but one hardened glare from Lucy and they went back to their own business.

"I just wanted to ask you something, that's all." He answered with a small grin. "Can you blame me for wanting a little bit of acknowledgement?"

"Fine." She hissed. "But before that I want know.. about last night.. why did you.." she puffed out her cheeks and shook her head to clear it. "Never mind. Forget it. What do you want?"

Of course he knew what she had intended to ask, it had been on her mind all morning, but he knew he couldn't bring it up himself. So he feigned innocence and smiled.

"I'm having some trouble with one of my classes" He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "So the old man told me to ask either you or Jellal to help me out."

"By old man, I assume you mean the headmaster?" Lucy asked through narrowed eyes.

"The one and only."

"Ask Fernandes."

"Already did. He told me to ask you."

Lucy crossed her arms and glanced across the room. "Alright. Leave it to me."

Natsu visibly brightened at her words. "Seriously? Thanks! I thought I'd have to beg a little more!"

Lucy downed the rest of her drink before standing and grabbing her books. She offered him a smile which made his breath catch and his temperature to rise.

"Don't mention it." She said sweetly before walking away.

He watched her - completely dumbstruck - until he noticed she wasn't heading to the door.

_**"Oh. I'll help you alright, jackass."**_

His eyes widened and he jumped from his seat to rush over to her.

"Lucy!"

He reached her just as she stopped. "What're you doing?" He asked glancing between her and the ones staring at them strangely.

"Helping you." Was her simple reply before addressing the lone female at the table.

"Mcgarden, I have an assignment for you."

Said girl nodded and straightened in her seat.

Lucy smiled and placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

All words of protest faded from the pinkette at the contact and Natsu swallowed thickly as his body began to heat up again.

"Natsu here is in need of assistance. Unfortunately I'm rather busy so I leave him in your very capable hands."

Levy looked like she was about to protest so Lucy leant across the table until her face was inches away from the blunettes.

"Tutor him, and the book club will be rewarded handsomely."

Levy saluted immediately with a wide grin. "Yes ma'am!"

Lucy nodded in satisfaction then straightened and spun on her heel. She gave Natsu one last smile and patted his cheek condescendingly.

"Study hard."

And with that she glided out of the hall leaving Natsu to wonder what the hell just happened but then a grin broke out on his face.

She just called him by his given name, and he had to admit, he liked the way it sounded.

Outside the hall, Lucy smacked her forehead as she just realised the same thing.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Everyone around her scattered.

* * *

**I could do with some caffeine.. and a cookie..**

**Xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU whoops- cap rage lol **

**Enjoy my pretties **

* * *

Chapter Six: Of Determined Redheads &amp; Helpful Blunettes

* * *

"It seems a certain pink haired friend of mine has taken an interest in you."

Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow and sank to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"One confrontation and suddenly it's an interest?"

Erza offered the girl a bottle of water which she accepted with a nod.

"From what I've heard-" The redhead teased taking a seat beside her. "It's been more than just one."

Lucy snorted and capped the bottle. "That idiot knocking into me because he doesn't watch where he's going hardly counts."

Erza's eyes twinkled as she hummed in thought and Lucy didn't like that look one bit.

"Alright I'll bite" She mumbled, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Are you implying that he's been bowling me over on purpose?"

"I did not say that."

"But you wont deny it?"

Erza shook her head with an amused smile and laughed at the gaping look the other was giving her.

They had grown closer, much to Erza's delight, and it pleased her even more to see the blonde finally relaxing around her.

Near the end of the previous year the two had been meeting up in one of the older, unused halls that was out of bounds to all students, in order for privacy.

Lucy had approached her after the mid-year break and had requested her help in order to better her offensive, and defensive skills. So after filing a request to the Headmaster to use said hall, Erza became Lucy's sensei and has been training her ever since.

It was no secret to the elder students how skilled in combat she was, having been trained in multiple arts since she could walk, so it came to no surprise that the blonde had come to her specifically.

Lucy had yet to reveal her reasons for wanting to become stronger but Erza suspected it had something to do with her past, and possibly something that still haunted her present.

It was the look in her eyes that gave it away. Large brown eyes filled with so much hate, anger and determination. They reminded her so much of her own when she was a child until she had been found and brought to stay here. So she kept her curiosities to herself and just helped her friend accomplish her goal.

"You cannot be serious." Lucy dead panned. "What you're implying is absolutely ridiculous."

"Why? Is it so hard to believe someone might have romantic feelings for you?"

Erza asked leaning back against the wall. "It should really come to no surprise, your attitude does not hide how beautiful you are Lucy."

Lucy scoffed in a failed attempt to keep from blushing and glared at the floor.

"Even if it's true." She said after a short pause. "Even if for some bizarre, munted reason that.. fool, is 'interested' in me, he's wasting his time."

"Why? Do you not find him appealing?"

Erza asked feeling slightly offended for her childhood friend.

"I mean I admit that he can be a tad much sometimes but there is no-one more loyal and trustworthy as Nstsu."

Lucys face softened considerably and Erza had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Its not that I don't find him.. _attractive.. _its just.. He weirds me out, Erza!" She admitted as her fingers trailed along the patterns on the floor. "The other night he came to my door and asked me to go with him to the kitchen to talk.."

Erza remained silent and waited for her to continue. She already heard about Natsu's late night request visit since Jellal's room was right next to the blondes and everyone knows that whatever Jellal knows, Erza isn't too far behind in finding out.

"But that isn't what's been weirding me out.."

"No?"

Lucy shook her head slightly and mimicked Erza's position. A small, sad smile appeared on her face.

"When I was little and I'd have nightmares.. My mother would take me down to the kitchen and make me my favourite.. Hot cocoa with cream on top and a small drizzle of chocolate syrup.. it might sound disgusting now but back then? I loved them.."

Erza didn't know what to say, so she said nothing.

The conversation had turned into something much deeper than she had originally expected but she didn't mind. Lucy obviously wanted to get it off her chest since she had brought it up herself.

"I never told anyone." She said with a far away look on her face. "So nobody should know about it and yet somehow.. He did.."

Erzas eyebrows practically disappeared beneath her bangs as she faced Lucy utterly bewildered.

"Do you mean Natsu?"

Lucy nodded and sighed. "Id just had a pretty depressing dream and then 'he' shows up. My head was still a bit.. out of it but I could still hear him calling me and asking me to open the door and when I wouldn't answer, he said that if I went with him..he'd make me one.."

Her voiced had dropped to a barely audible whisper and Erza could tell by her bit lip and rapidly blinking eyes that she was trying to hold back from crying, so she reached over and placed a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

"It was too much of a shock to hear.. I ended up curling into a ball and forcing myself to sleep... I keep meaning to ask him why he said that particular drink but.. I dunno.. I end up convincing myself that it was merely a coincidence and I don't wanna come off as a loon you know?"

Erza knew for a fact that something was very different with Natsu. She could tell by his behavioural patterns and the tell-tale signs the night he had smacked over Gajeel.

She must have been the only one that saw his eyes changing colours..

She had noticed the way his gaze would trail after Lucy whenever they crossed paths, the way he seemed to tense until his eyes landed on her and he would visibly relax, and she knew first hand that whenever Lucy thought she was patrolling the grounds alone - she really wasn't.

Of course at first Erza had considered her friend was show-casing an unhealthy amount of stalk'ish tendencies and had thought about knocking him out of it but then the Headmaster had told her not to worry.

Lucy was in no danger and Natsu wasn't a closet creep. He was simply ensuring her safety.

Her eyes narrowed as Lucy's words played out in her head again. For some reason she just knew that what transpired that night between her two friends wasn't a mere coincidence and she was going to make him tell her the truth.

"Oh well, no point dwelling on it I suppose."

Lucys voice snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up as the girl jumped to her feet and dusted herself off before walking over to the mats in the center of the hall.

"Lets get back to it." Lucy said as she flexed her gloved hands and began working the kinks out of her neck. "I'm on rounds tonight with your blue haired piece of man candy."

The flush that spread over Erza's face was enough to make her laugh and forget about what she'd just revealed.

She hadn't meant to say so much but she knew she could trust Erza, and it felt somewhat refreshing, being able to say what's on her mind.

Erza finally took her place and readied her own fists with a small smirk.

"Very well, if you insist."

During the second half of their sparring match, Lucy found out why it was not wise to tease Erza Scarlett.

* * *

Wendy was skipping happily down the hall towards her brothers room.

She had just received a letter from their parents and wanted to see if he got one too and to share her box of chocolates with him.

She reached his door and knocked once.

"Natsu-Nii? I'm coming in!" She opened it without further delay and let herself in.

The sight of him laying passed out on the floor hadn't risen any concern until she closed the door and walked closer to examine him.

"Brother?"

He groaned as if in pain and rolled over onto his side.

"Wendy?" He gasped out.

"Brother! What's wrong?!" She cried falling to her knees beside him and reaching out to touch his face.

"Ow!" Her hand retracted immediately as it felt like it had been burnt and her eyes began to water. "Natsu-Nii? What do I do!?"

"Wendy...I...I need.." His sentence died as he fell back into an unconscious state.

Wendy screamed his name desperately.

She had no idea how to help him because she knew his current situation was the cause of the curse on their family, so she couldn't just take him to the nurses office.. they might find out he's different and take him away.

"Father!" She declared jumping to her feet. "Hold on Natsu-Nii! I'll go call father! He'll know what to do!" She was out the door in seconds.

* * *

Wendy was standing before the Head Girls door with a nervous look on her face.

When she had gone to talk to her father he had told her that he's going through some form of anxiety attack that is a common thing when they work themselves up, and the only way to calm him down is if he's in close proximity with his mate.

Wendy was shocked and a little saddened that they never told her. She hadn't known that her brother had found his 'one true love' as she liked to put it.

Mate just seemed so.. barbaric to her.

Maybe if she had known she would've been able to help him and he wouldn't be suffering so much right now.. Oh well. Better late than never right?

"Wendy? What are you doing roaming around at this time of the night? You should be in bed."

"Gomen.. Lucy-san.. but my brother.. he hasn't come out of his room for the past two days and I'm so worried!" She cried.

Not exactly the truth but she had to make her plea believable.

"I know he's in this building somewhere but I forgot.. and then I saw the plaque on your door so I thought... please Lucy-san, I just need to check to make sure he's alright.. will you take me to see him?"

Lucy stared at the girls pleading eyes and tear stained face, then inwardly sighed.

Normally she'd tell anyone that bothered her this late to piss off but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to be nasty to the blunette.

"Fine." She answered in defeat, stepping out of her room and closing the door.

"Um...Lucy-san?...aren't you.. cold?"

Lucy waved her off and led the girl down the hall.

"I'm fine. Lets just get this over with so I can get back to bed."

"Oh.. okay.."

They turned a few corners and stopped outside his door that was still slightly open from when she had ran out of it earlier.

"Here we are. Don't stay too long."

Wendy didn't hesitate with running inside and purposely left the door open.

"Natsu-Nii!"

Lucy stopped mid step and backtracked. She glanced inside the room only to see Wendy weeping on the floor beside her knocked out brother.

The scene made those images from so long ago flash through her head but she quickly shook them away and walked in.

_'Now is not the time to sink into depressing memories Lucy!'_

Wendy watched in awe through her fingers as she continued with her fake show of distress.

As soon as Lucy had stepped inside, his breathing had calmed down and he inhaled deeply before exhaling with a happy sigh.

"Hey Dragneel, get off the floor you idiot and walk your sister back to her dorm!" She kicked him for good measure and Wendy gasped in horror.

"Lucy-San!"

"Eh he'll be alright."

"But he's burning up! He could be very sick!"

Lucy arched a brow and crouched down to place her hand on his forehead. When she did, his eyes shot open causing her to squeal and fall back on her butt.

Natsu blinked a few times before turning his head to face her.

"Lucy?... what are you.. doing in here?"

Lucys face morphed into its usual indifferent mask to hide her embarrassment and pointed at Wendy.

"Your sister was worried about you so I brought her here to show her your lazy ass is fine and what the hell are you smiling at?!"

Natsu slowly sat up and gave her a one over.

"Nice pyjamas.." He grinned.

Lucy's jaw dropped and her face rivaled that of Erza's hair once she remembered she was only in booty shorts and a sports bra.

"Pervert!" She screamed, jumping up and smashing a book on his head before storming out.

Natsu ignored the ringing in his ears. He was too busy getting his thrills over seeing her barely clothed and having her scent in his room.

"Natsu-Nii? Are you feeling better now?"

He gave Wendy a fond smile and ruffled her hair. "I am now thanks to you and figuring out what to do.. I owe you one Wens. You can just crash on my bed tonight. Its late and I'm pretty beat."

Wendy nodded and made her way to the bed. She'd just have to ask him about Lucy tomorrow.

* * *

**K &amp; J dramas are my life now. **

**Xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very happy you guys like this! Thanks so much :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Of Questions &amp; ... More Questions

* * *

He was beyond annoyed.

Classes had finally ended for the week and he was itching to track down Lucy, but before he even took a single step towards the exit - Erza had grabbed him by his scarf and practically dragged him into an empty classroom before locking the door and turning on him with narrowed eyes and thinned lips.

"I want to know what your intentions are with Lucy."

He glared right back at her and folded his arms across his chest.

"And that's any of your business how?"

"Lucy is a good friend of mine, as are you. But I will not have you playing with her feelings."

"I'd rather die than do anything to hurt Lucy." He bit out as he pushed past her.

Erza watched him stride over to one of the windows but remained where she was.

"Why?" She asked. "Last I checked you couldn't stand her."

"So what? People aren't allowed to change their minds these days?"

"Don't get smart." She scolded. "I'd just like to know why you've had a sudden change of heart."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters Natsu. Otherwise I wouldn't be interrogating you like this."

He let out a frustrated sigh and glared at her reflection through the glass.

"I said it doesn't matter! Because even If for some bizarre, munted reason I'm interested in her, I'm just wasting my time!"

Erza was hit with a sudden sense of Déjà vu and narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you choose to say that of all things? What are you hiding Natsu?"

He should tell her it's none of her business and growl at her to stay out of it and leave him alone.

But he knew he couldn't do that.

It was Erza..

Still. Why'd she have to be so nosey?

"You also knew something about Lucy that she has told nobody other than myself. So how did you come across that information?"

"Lucky guess?"

"I know for a fact that there is something-"

"Wrong with me?" He offered bitterly.

"I was going to say different." She quipped. "You can trust me, Natsu. I thought you would already know that."

"Of course I know that!" He snapped, his fists clenching. "But you don't understand, Erza! you wouldn't-"

"Understand what?"

"That I'm a monster!" He yelled out, spinning around to face her. "I'm screwed up in ways that don't even make sense half the time! I haven't eaten a decent meal in days! And I can't even sleep properly anymore!"

Flames ignited around his fists at his outburst causing Erza's eyes to widen in amazement.

"Natsu? What.. How.."

He glared at the flames before snuffing them out completely and turning away from her once more.

"Its a curse." He answered. "At least that's what my dad said anyway."

"A.. curse?"

Sighing heavily he brought his hand up in front of him and just stared at his fingers as he made small flames appear at the tips of each one.

"Yep... a curse that gives us traits and abilities of dragons.."

"No way.." Erza breathed out. "Natsu.. That's.."

"Weird? Fucked up? Impossible?"

"I was going to say amazing." She teased lightly, walking closer to him.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head.

"I found out over the summer break. I'm what you would call a fire dragon." He said smirking over at her.

She smiled in return and stood beside him. "A fire dragon huh?" She mused. "I have to admit, the title suits you.. but Natsu, that doesn't mean you are a monster. You just need to control your urges.. assuming you get them."

"Do you think Lucy would agree with you?"

The shock on Erza's face didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Why would you worry so much about Lucys opinion?"

"Because.. Because she's my mate, Erza."

Of all the reactions he had expected her to have, fainting was not one of them.

* * *

"So since Lucy is your mate, you need her to survive?"

Natsu sighed and dropped his head to the desk.

"Not necessarily. It all depends..."

After he had managed to shake her awake, she had begun firing question, after question...

After question.

And he was starting to regret telling her a damn thing.

"Can you talk to her telepathically? Since you can hear her thoughts?"

"No idea."

"You've never tried?"

"Nope."

"Would you want to?"

"Maybe.."

"Can you read anyone elses thoughts?"

"No.."

"Interesting.. and you say you've experienced having the same dreams as her?"

"Yes Erza.."

"Fascinating... So, are these intimate dreams? Or..."

Natsu groaned and began banging his head against the wood. Had this girl no shame? Honestly. And Lucy called 'him' a pervert.

"I cant believe you just asked me that.." he grumbled, hiding his red face. "Does Jellal know how perverted you are?"

"What did you just say?"

His survival instincts kicked in at the tone of her voice.

"I said, its getting pretty late, Jellal must be getting worried about where you are.. hahahaha"

Erza stared at him for a few moments before nodding and rising to her feet.

"I shall be off then, you can give me more details another time."

"Not likely.."

"What was that?"

"I said alrightie!"

He laughed awkwardly until she nodded in satisfaction and headed to the door.

"Good. Then ill see you later... and Natsu?" She glanced back at him and smiled. "Lucy is a very sweet girl, I'm sure she would definitely agree with me."

Natsu sighed and resumed resting his head on the table as he pondered over what Erza just said.

Would she really not think of him as a monster?

He really hoped so.

To be honest he was worried. After hearing her say how he 'weirds her out'.. he had begun imagining scenarios in his head where he would tell her the truth and she would reject him. That's how he ended up in the state Wendy had found him in.

"Damn it... You're really gonna be the death of me one day, you know that?'

* * *

Lucys eyes snapped open and she glanced around her darkening room frantically.

"What the hell was that?"

She slid off her bed and walked over to her door to look around outside. Upon seeing nothing and no one, she retreated back to her comfortable bed and shrugged it off.

"Just hearing things again." Yawning loudly she buried herself under the covers and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Whoever you are, piss off and leave me alone." She mumbled tiredly. "I'm trying to sleep.."

* * *

_**"Biatch" = Lucy **_  


"Bastard" = Natsu

**oh.. and Anime.. Anime is my life too. I'm over partying. Parties can suck it**

**Xox **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone, I didnt think my story would be as loved as it is lol it gives me the inspiration and determination I need to update! **

**Here we go, hope you like it! ^-^**

**Once again, **

**Bold italics equal Lucy when they speak telepathically and ze underlined sentences are Natsu :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Of Imaginary Friends &amp; Unusual Visitors

* * *

Over the past two weeks since she had that little talk with Erza, she had begun to notice things about the pink haired teen that supported the redheads observation of him being interested in her.

Like the way he would smile at her whenever she noticed him close by, how he'd open doors for her and let it close on whomever was behind him, how he'd swoop in and growl at anyone that looked at her funny..

And it was starting to bother her.

She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Natsu Dragneel - The resident loud-mouthed idiot who currently ranked second (Jellal held number one) on Fairy Tails most attractive males list as voted by the female populace, who had a penchant for picking fights with his male friends - was interested in her. Lucy Heartfilia, hater of all things living and voted most likely to end up alone and living with over 100 cats.

She had done nothing to earn the fond smiles he'd give her or the soft greetings and well-wishes. She'd done nothing to deserve the offerings of carrying her books when she'd walk down the hall with a large stack, or the cups of coffee he'd slide her way whenever she was up late studying in the library.

If anything - the boy should detest her just as much as everyone else - if not then more so because he had always been her favourite to antagonise. Pink hair on a boy? It was like easy pickings, the jibes at his person came as easy as breathing.

The wind picked up and she shivered from the cold but made no move to head in. This was her favourite spot to think, a small area by the lake that spread out behind the Academy's recreation hall.

She had found this enclosed space during her first year here. It hid her from sight with overgrown bushes and towering trees and she absolutely loved it. Especially at night.

This was the place she would escape to in order to let her tough exterior melt away whenever she felt things were starting to pile up and drag her down. There was just something about the twinkling stars reflected in the water and the sound of the rustling leaves that helped ground her and soothe her troubled mind.

"You missed dinner again and it's getting late. You should grab something to eat from the kitchen and get some sleep. "

She breathed in and slowly let it back out after hearing that voice again.

It had popped up out of no where and refused to leave.

Was she so lonely that her brain had conjured up an imaginary friend that she could only hear and not see? Or was her mentality slipping?

She guessed it must be a little of both.

So she would humor the strange voice that named itself _Salamander,_ and would answer any questions he asked without hesitation because what was the harm in being honest with someone - or something - that only existed in her head? There was none.

It wasn't as if her imagination was going to physically manifest Salamander into an actual being. The thought just made her laugh.

She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed.

_**"I'm fine. I don't want to go inside just yet besides, I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway."**_

"What if you get sick? You're not even wearing a jacket and it's pretty cold tonight. "

_**"I never get sick. "**_

"Sure."

_**"And it's not that cold. "**_

"You're shivering and you have goosebumps all over your arms weirdo."

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

_**"What kind of imaginary friend are you anyway? You sound more like a doting parent. "**_

"There's something I want to ask you."

_**"You've never asked to ask a question before."**_

"True."

_**"So? What is it?"**_

"Hypothetically speaking."

**_"Get on with it."_**

"If I was real.. as in.. an actual person.."

She rested her chin on her knees and stared out over the vast lake.

_**"Not likely but go on."**_

"If I was real and approached you and.. If I told you I can hear every single word in that pretty little head of yours, would you believe me?"

She narrowed her eyes.

_**"I don-"**_

"What if I told you I can grow wings and breathe fire? Would you shy away from me?"

"..."

"How bout if I said you literally hold my happiness in the palm of your hand? Would you purposely leave me to suffer?"

She didn't hesitate in her reply.

_**"Yes."**_

".. Why?"

Sighing deeply she looked down at the bracelet she never took off and fingered it wistfully.

_**"I don't need any distractions.." **_ She answered softly.

_**"If what you said really happened, what would that mean? Would I have to devote myself to you? Would I have to stay by your side just so you can be happy? Sure I'd be interested in the whole growing wings and breathing fire thing, and the mind reading would seriously piss me off because it's an invasion of my privacy you know? Hell.. I'd even be flattered that someone needs me but I.. I couldn't do that. I refuse. I have plans and nothing is going to get in the way of them."**_

Silence followed after her latest internal comment and she couldn't help but feel like she had disappointed and upset him. Which was weird in itself. On what grounds would he have to be upset over a hypothetical question?

_**"It's not like that'll actually happen anyway right?"**_

She smiled and laughed lightly to try and lighten up the awkward silence she was experiencing with her imaginary friend.

Yep. She was definitely loosing it.

"..Yeah... Right.."

Her brow furrowed at the tone of his answer.

_**"Hey, What's the matter?"**_

"Nothin' Luce.. Head inside and get some sleep."

For some reason, she nodded her head and obeyed without any further objections. The weight that fell on her chest wouldn't let her.

* * *

It's been four days since she last heard Salamanders voice and it bothered her. She should be happy that he finally disappeared but instead she felt lonely and dare she say it, she actually missed him.

She had tried coaxing an answer out of him, which left her feeling more crazy than she did to begin with.

_**"Where did you go..?"**_

Was it normal to feel abandoned by something that wasn't real to begin with? She knew it wasn't, but even though Salamander was only a manifestation of her emotions he was real to her, and she wanted him back.

_**"why aren't you answering me..?"**_

It was because of his 'hypothetical questions', it had to be. The deep sadness that overwhelmed her after she answered hadn't been her own, it was his. He was sad. Really really really sad, and that's why he wasn't responding.

_**"Why did you get upset by my answer? You're not real and its not like its true or that it could actually happen.."**_

"Lucy."

She schooled her features instantly and turned to face her temporary sensei.

"Hey Erza, what's up?"

Erza stopped in front of her and bit her lip, a habit she picked up from the blonde.

"Headmaster Makarov would like to see you in his office.. Come. We can walk together."

Lucy nodded and fell into step alongside her. "You don't need to walk me Erza, im sure you have better things to do with your time."

Erza smiled. "I will be also in attendance."

Shock was evident on Lucy's face and she was about to question why they were both needed but Erza spoke first.

"Lucy.. I am not entitled to explain anything to you but I must ask, once we enter Headmaster Makarovs office and you hear what they have to say, I implore you.. please.. keep an open mind."

"... uh.. okay... when you say they-"

"You will see, now lets get a move on, they are waiting."

Lucy could only nod and quicken her pace.

Keep an open mind? What on earth for?

Once they reached the large mahogany doors that belonged to the old man, Erza raised a hand and gave it two swift knocks.

"Enter."

Lucy licked her now dry lips and stepped inside the room almost nervously.

The first thing she noticed was how crowded it was. Three out of the five occupants she could easily name but the remaining two she had no idea about. The second was how serious everyone seemed.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Makarov greeted kindly. "How are you today dear?"

"I'm.. fine thank you Headmaster." She answered as her eyes swept over the teens and adults currently seated around the room. "And yourself?"

Makarov smiled and ushered for her to take a seat. "Ahh I'm just fine my dear, now before we begin, I'm sure you are already familiar with Wendy and Gajeel?"

Lucy nodded and gave the shy blunette a small smile, she glanced at Gajeel who was staring at her intensely and arched a brow challengingly before answering.

"Yes sir."

"Splendid, then I'd like to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Dragneel."

Lucys eyes shifted immediately to the pair. Why did she feel so damn nervous all of a sudden?

"Its.. A pleasure to meet you.."

"The pleasure is ours." Mrs Dragneel replied warmly.

"Take a seat Lucy, this is something you are going to want to hear sitting down."

Dread filled her at the Headmasters words as she took the seat presented to her which was directly opposite the Dragneels.

Erza walked over and stood behind her seat as a means of comfort which only made Lucy begin to freak out even more.

What the hell was this all about?

She gulped when her eyes connected with the man who fathered the pink haired idiot and her palms began to sweat.

"Miss Lucy, allow me to tell you a little story."

Wendy moved from between her parents to sit on the floor beside the blondes legs and smiled up at her.

Erza's voice echoed in her head to keep an open mind so she steeled her nerves, chased away her confusion replacing it with curiosity, smiled at the young girl by her side then locked eyes once more with Natsu and Wendy's father.

"Alright." She replied, crossing one leg over the other and placing her hands neatly on her lap.

"I love stories.."

* * *

**Remember, The world can be a scary place, but so can your home. Be safe little creepers**

**Xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, at least even if I had no reviews id know its being read lol**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Of Taking One Step Forward

* * *

She remembers the fantasies she'd have as a child and her dreams of finding a hidden world where magic existed, where girls were swept off their feet by their very own prince charming and taken on breathtaking adventures.

As a child she'd listen to the stories her mother would tell her with rapt attention and wish with all her heart that one day, she would get to live in her very own fairy tale.

When Igneel had told her of the secret history of his family and the connection she now had with his son, along with the condition he was now in thanks to her careless comments and what was now needed of her, a memory of her younger self declaring she couldn't wait to find her soul mate so she could love him forever and make him happy had flashed through her mind.

And she laughed.

At first it had been a snort accompanied with a slight chuckle which progressed to covering her mouth with one hand while she giggled, then finally escalating into full blown laughter.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Igneel's wife had asked in concern.

"I think you broke her old man." Gajeel said glancing over at her.

Their questions and comments did nothing to diminish her hysteria and it wasn't until Makarov spoke her name in his calm, stern voice that she quietened down and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She then thanked them for their time and promptly left.

Looking back at it now she supposed she did seem very rude and could have responded to the situation a bit more.. politely, but if she really thought about it - given the circumstances - she had handled it pretty well and they couldn't fault her for that.

She'd just been told that a boy she has known for years was cursed.

That the one she loved to irritate and piss off was now tied to her by fate.

That the voice inside her head wasn't an imaginary salamander, but a living, breathing, somewhat human Natsu.

She could have sat there and refused to believe them, accuse them of lying just to mess with her head and suggest they go seek professional help.

She could have flown into a rage at being deceived by the pink haired idiot and tell them all she couldn't care less and to go get fucked before storming out.

So really, her reaction was justified.

Besides, did they really expect her to just nod along and go with it?

From the crestfallen looks on the females faces as she left, they must have.

Sighing heavily she twirled a strand of her golden hair around her fingers and gave it a gentle tug as she stared up at the moon.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you normally hang out on rooftops?"

"Do you normally hunt people down when it's obvious they wish to be left alone?"

She glanced briefly at the girl who was literally her only friend as she came to stand beside her.

"Actually, I do." Erza replied with a small smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the starry heavens as a comfortable silence fell between them

Erza didn't say anything for a good ten minutes which Lucy was grateful for. It gave her a little bit more time to think.

"I don't like him." She said after a small intake of fresh air.

Erza closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know."

"I find him loud and annoying and smug and cocky.."

"I know."

"I don't like him, I never have."

"I know."

"Yet I'm the the only one that can make him feel better again, the only one that can make him happy..." Her eyes followed the trail of a shooting star and she sighed. "Oh the irony.."

Erza was almost too afraid to ask but she needed to know.

"Does knowing that make you despise him even more?" She asked softly. "And if so.. are you going to ignore it? Ignore him?"

Lucy turned her head to face her and asked just as softly, "Would you despise 'me' if I were to say yes?"

Erza's lips thinned and Lucy could see the effort she was putting into not spinning around and shaking her.

"You are my only friend Erza." She said, her eyes staying on the redheads stoic face. "You are the only one that hasn't judged me for my behaviour, the only one that actually bothered trying to see past my bad attitude.. I don't think I've ever thanked you for that.."

Sighing once more Lucy turned to look out over the dark fields and brought her hands up to hold onto the rail.

"I don't know how to interact with people without coming off as a pissed off teenager. Girls are somewhat easy for me to converse with, but boys are a whole other story.." Her grip tightened on the bar. "Boys are evil.. They can grow into monsters that prey on the weak and take things that don't belong to them just because they can.. That's what I have always believed and why I find it so... difficult."

Erzas face softened at the blondes words. Those few words gave her a lot of insight. Lucy had obviously been affected by a mans influence, and not in the good sense. But she wasn't going to pry it out of her, all she would do is try help both her friends as best she could.

"Mix that with my no distractions policy and bam, you get me." She laughed at her own joke, as lame as it was, and shook her head.

"I can't even make myself happy so what makes anyone - let alone fate - think I can do that for somebody else? Not to mention he's only interested in me because he has no other choice. How am I supposed to feel about that? Special?"

"Yes."

Erza's response snapped Lucy out of her darkening thoughts and the blonde turned to her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes? Why would I feel special about someone wanting me only because of some stupid curse?"

"Because." Erza said gently, turning to face her. "Out of all the girls on this planet, you - were the one that matched him perfectly. Out of all his fan girls and friends, you were the one chosen that best suited him. You should feel special Lucy, because you are."

"Pft. I was a random pick. Perfect match? Yeah right."

"And trust me." Erza continued without acknowledging her last statement. "Natsu never does anything he does not wish to. If he hated you as much as you do him then curse be damned, he'd avoid you like the plague. He would let himself sink into depression and die young and heart broken if he wasn't genuinely interested."

Lucy looked away from her and frowned.

"Natsu has always secretly admired you Lucy." Erza said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "All this curse has done? Is given him the courage and drive he needed to finally show you how much."

* * *

"I don't know how I ended up here so don't ask."

Silence.

"I don't even know what the hell I'm doing either so.."

Silence.

"I should punch you, I really want to but.. you look like shit enough as it is so I'll let you off for now.."

She moved through the dimly lit room until she was standing beside the bed and let her eyes roam over the slumbering pinkette.

This would be the first time she has seen him in days and she couldn't believe how much he changed in such a short time. His skin was no longer tanned but a sickly pale and he seemed so much thinner than usual.

"Look at you.. getting like this over a girl. I really should punch you. Especially for making that sweet little sister of yours cry.."

His erratic breathing had calmed somewhat when she entered the room but he was still clutching at his chest and sweat continued to poor down his face and body making her scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"That's gross... you really need a shower.. or something.. though I guess you cant do much with the state you're in huh?"

She noticed the towels on the bedside table and grabbed one before she could talk herself out of it.

"Don't think this means anything." She mumbled as she began to lightly wipe the sweat off his face. "I'm only doing this because Its annoying looking at you while you sweat like a pig.."

Once she was done she sat on the edge of the bed and used her hand to sweep his bangs away from his face.

"You and I are going to have words once you wake up from this self induced coma you've put yourself in, Salamander."

She took a deep breath to calm herself before leaning over and gently placing her lips softly against his dry chapped ones.

"Don't think that meant anything either.. I was told I needed to do that.." she whispered once she pulled back a bit. "Now wake the hell up moron, I need you to be concious and healthy before I kick your ass."

Standing up she turned away from him and dusted herself off then glanced over her shoulder and watched as the pained expression on his face faded and his breathing evened out.

Her cheeks flared once she realised what she just did. She let out a horrified gasp, covered her red cheeks with her hands and practically ran from the room.

Back inside, Natsu licked his lips and smiled.

* * *

***yawns* so sleepy.. see you on the next click *knocks out on the floor***

**Xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! And Im really sorry it took me so long to update! I ended up with writers block because another story idea popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote some of it out :( Ill probably post it once I figure out a title for it. Anyway! Im really happy you guys like this so much :) thanks bundles! **

**And Now! On with chapter ten!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Of Heated Discussions &amp; A Sign Of Impending Doom.

* * *

It came as no surprise to him that he was surrounded by Erza and the rest when he woke up. Everyone was there, either fussing or crying over how glad they were that he was okay but as much as he loved them for it and was happy that they cared, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that the only one he 'did' want to see was no where in sight.

Over the past couple of weeks that he played along with her notion of him being her imaginary friend, he had grown so much more fonder of the sweet, shy girl that she kept hidden from everyone else and he found himself even more anxious to see her every day.

But then it began to eat away at his conscience that he was only learning things about her because she thought he wasn't real and the guilt that he was deceiving her began to nag at him every time she'd reveal to him a bit of her past.

Especially when she told him stories of what she'd do every year on her birthday..

He needed to confess and tell her the truth about everything but he was scared. He was afraid of loosing what little progress he had made with her.

"Natsu are you listening to me?!"

"Uh I'm sorry Lisanna.." He said with a sheepish grin. "What'd you say?"

Huffing indignantly Lisanna glanced away from him and crossed her arms.

"Is it true?" She asked softly. "Is that girl really your... the one that you-"

"It is."

She clenched her fists as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Don't expect me to accept this!" She cried out stubbornly. "I'll never accept her as one of us!"

Natsu sighed and massaged his temples. "I don't expect you to." He replied. "But you _'are'_ going to leave her alone. That goes for all of you. Lucy wont say anything unless she's provoked so keep your mouths shut. I wont tolerate anyone bad mouthing her anymore."

Gajeel mumbled something under his breath, Gray sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, Erza and Wendy smiled, but Lisanna was fuming.

Natsu knew she would take it the hardest so he'd let her say her fill just this once.

"Of all the people... why did it have to be her?! You deserve better! Not some spoilt brat that lives off of daddys credit cards!"

"Im sorry, 'sanna. just give her a chance? I know you'll grow to love her just as much as I do."

Everyones eyes widened at the declaration and Lisanna ran from the room bawling her eyes out.

"What?" Natsu asked genuinely confused. "What'd I say?"

Wendy giggled and gave her brother a suffocating hug.

"Its nothing!" She chirped. "But I have class so I'll see you later. Ill bring some food too!"

"Thanks Wens, you're the best but I should be okay. I need to move around."

Wendy beamed and after kissing his cheek she bid the others farewell and took off.

"How did she take it?" Natsu asked turning to Erza. "I've blocked out her voice so I can't hear what she's thinking.."

"Crazy woman wouldn't stop laughing." Gajeel grunted out as he crossed his arms. "And then she thanked everyone for their time and left. It was actually pretty funny.."

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. He could picture her doing that too.

"I'm surprised she believed it."

"As am I." Erza agreed. "I thought she'd at least be doubtful but she seemed to accept it pretty well. Anyway Natsu, why have you blocked her out? Its a bit too late for that now isn't it?"

"It's because she knows that I'm keeping her out.. I don't wanna invade her privacy anymore.."

Gray rolled his eyes. "That's some pretty messed up logic you got there Natsu. Like Erza said, isn't it a bit too late to be considerate of her privacy?"

Natsu ignored him and stared past Gajeel with wide eyes.

"H...hi.."

Everyone turned to the door to see the very person they were just talking about.

"Hi Lucy.." Erza greeted somewhat shocked.

Lucy shifted her eyes from Erza to the two dark haired boys then locked eyes with Natsu for a brief second before looking away and clearing her throat.

One of her nervous habits.

"I uh... Sorry to interrupt, I'll just-"

"We should go!" Gray practically screamed cutting her off and making everyone jump. "Right guys?"

Erza arched a brow and stared at him as though he was insane.

"What-"

"Lisanna took off so suddenly!" He cut in making Erza's eye twitch. "We should go find her and make sure she's okay!"

Gajeel scoffed and headed out. "Way to be obvious, dumbass."

Gray laughed awkwardly and grabbed Erza's wrist to drag her out.

"See you later Natsu!"

Lucy watched as Erza bore down on Gray with her fists of fury once they were out in the hall and snickered at his pitiful cries for mercy.

Natsu laughed too which snapped Lucys attention back on him. He inwardly cringed at how blank her eyes seemed.

"Hey...Lucy...hows it goin?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Are you...having a good day?"

His questions hung in the air which turned thick with tension. He was by no means a coward but he couldn't help the sudden urge he felt to flee and hide.

Lucy continued to stare at him silently for a good five minutes before speaking.

"Are you feeling better?"

Her tone was serious and lacked emotion but Natsu didn't mind. His smile lost the nervous edge to it and he nodded his head.

"Much better... thanks to you."

Her lips thinned and Natsu mentally smacked himself on the face. Obviously that hadn't been the best thing to say. Even if it was true.

"I'd like to confirm something with you."

"S...sure thing.."

"All this time. It was really you I was speaking with.. right?"

Natsu hung his head in shame and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the betrayed look on her face he was sure was there.

"I'm sorry..."

Lucy looked away from him and clenched her fists. "That stuff I told you... did you...tell anyone?"

"No way! I'd never do that to you Lucy! You gotta trust and believe me, I haven't told anyone anything... I swear.."

She inclined her head slightly then cleared her throat again. "When will you be out of that bed?"

"I should be good to go.. I was just waiting for everyone to leave before I go take a shower."

"Right. Then meet me in the old auditorium in two hours after you've eaten."

Natsu didn't get a chance to ask why because she had slammed the door shut as soon as she finished speaking.

His dumbstruck expression vanished almost instantly as her command rung in his ears and he was suddenly hit with excitement at the thought of seeing her again.

A wide grin stretched out across his face and he jumped from the bed with a new found burst of energy only to fall flat on his face.

Groaning to himself he rolled over and stretched out his muscles before getting up again, this time more carefully and slowly.

* * *

Erza watched with keen interest as Natsu continued to swiftly dodge all of Lucy's attacks.

She had been summoned by the blonde and had been asked to watch over their little match just in case she 'really' tried killing him.

"Keep still you bastard." Lucy hissed as she struck at him again with her whip which Natsu easily sidestepped.

"But it'd hurt!" He whined. "I don't want to!"

"What are you five!?" Lucy yelled. "Stand still and accept your punishment like a man!"

Natsu gulped and shook his head fervently. Lucy was really starting to scare him. This had not been what he expected when he arrived. She had attacked him the second he entered the building and he's been avoiding everything she threw at him ever since.

She reminded him too much of an enraged red head he knew.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Lucy seethed as she discarded her weapon and charged at him. "You tricked me! You've been listening to things you had no right to be hearing! I should kill you!"

Erza frowned from her perch as she watched. She could see that Lucy not landing a hit was making her even more angrier and she could also see the small quirk of Natsus lips and the glint in his eyes. Two tell-tale signs that he was enjoying himself much more then he was letting on and way more then he was supposed to.

"Well, this certainly wont do." She mumbled to herself as she she casually slipped off her shoe and waited for an opening.

It came a few minutes later when Lucy's body tilted to the left slightly as she swung her leg and Natsu raised his arm to block.

Erza smirked and kicked her shoe up to catch it then swiftly threw it as hard as she could.

Natsu noticed the small object sailing towards him a second too late and that brief momentary lapse of concentration ended up with him having a shoe smacking him square on the face and Lucys foot connecting with the side of his head at the same time.

Lucy, not caring to stop and question the sudden appearance of the shoe, kicked it out of the way and ignoring his howls of pain, placed her hands on his shoulders and kneed him as hard as she could in the stomach effectively knocking the wind out of him.

He fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around his mid section and bent forward until his head was resting against the smooth floor.

Lucy was standing over him glaring and panting with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Im sorry... I didn't-"

"Shut up." She spat. "I don't... want to hear it."

Natsu kept his eyes on the floor and stayed in the same position not daring to look up at her.

"I don't know... I'm not..." she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I need to..." spinning around she opened her eyes again and stared down at her hands. "I've no idea what you expect from me.."

Flexing her hands she blew her bangs out of her face and took another deep breath to try and calm her racing heart.

"Actually no.. that's a lie.. I do know what you want from me.. and you already know my answer." She softened her tone and fiddled with the charms on her bracelet. "I already told you that I can't afford any distractions.. not when I'm so close to.." She shook her head and thought about what she was going to say.

This whole time she'd thought about the pros and cons of entering a relationship with the boy currently hunched down behind her, and after considering each one carefully she came to a decision.

"But I'm not going to leave you hanging.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knowingly walked away and left someone to suffer.."

Natsu's head snapped up and stared wide eyed, shock written all over his face. Even Erza had her mouth open in shock.

She turned to face him again and discreetly pinched herself to keep her fluttering nerves at bay.

"I'm not saying I want us to jump into a... romantic relationship... and I'm not promising anything solid. I'm not ready for that.." She said shaking her head slightly "But I'm willing to start from the beginning and go from there... If that's... okay with you.."

Natsu slowly raised himself up, the pain long gone and held out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Hi there. I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And you are?"

Lucy stared at his hand for a few seconds before raising her own timidly and taking it.

"Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia.. its uh... a pleasure to meet you.. Natsu."

Natsu raised her hand to his face and placed a soft kiss on her fingertips. "The pleasures all mine. Lucy." He replied sincerely, not once taking his eyes of her and slowly lowered their hands, he then gave hers a light squeeze before letting go.

Lucy nodded stiffly and cleared her throat.

"Right. Well then... I gotta go.." she rushed past him to grab her bags and walked hurriedly to the exit, her face an unbelievable shade of red.

Natsu grinned and waited until she was at the door before calling out to her.

"Hey Lucy! I'll see you at dinner!"

She didn't respond and kicked the door shut which only made his grin widen.

"It's almost sickening how happy you look right now." Erza teased as she moved forward to grab her shoe. "But I'm pleased for you Natsu. You've been given a golden opportunity. Don't mess up."

Natsu was too busy reeling from the small taste of her skin she had allowed him to get away with to really hear what Erza was saying.

This was definitely not what he had expected coming here, and he was beyond thrilled that he did.

"Hey Erza."

Said girl looked over at him curiously.

"Lets go get some cake. I've this sudden craving for something sweet."

Erza chuckled softly and followed after him. "I bet you do." She mused.

Natsu simply grinned.

* * *

Lucy raced through the Academy halls, berating herself the whole time.

"Stupid Lucy! Stupid stupid stupid!"

She couldn't believe how flustered she had gotten back there. She felt so embarrassed and awkward that for the first time in a long while she wanted to just crawl into a hole and die.

"Stupid hormones!"

Why oh why did this have to happen? She didn't know the first thing about having a boy as a friend and she was incredibly confused. Why did she blush so much? Why did her knees go weak when he stared at her so intensely while he kissed her fingers?

Why was she fretting about it?

She growled at everyone that looked at her and almost screamed In frustration when she rounded a corner and locked eyes with fierce blue eyes.

"I'd like to have a word."

"I'm busy."

Lisanna motioned to the nearest classroom. "This won't take long."

Lucy ran a hand over her face and sighed. "Fine." She huffed storming past her. "Five minutes."

As soon as the door closed Lisanna spun around and glared.

"I don't like you." She said bitterly.

"The feelings mutual."

"Natsu was fine before you showed up. He's only into you because he thinks he has to be, and Erza only hangs around you because she pities you so do us all a favour and leave. We'll help him and find a way to free him from his curse. We don't need you."

Lucy scoffed. "Are you seriously trying to intimidate me? Because you're doing a piss poor job at it."

"Take it however you want!" The other girl snapped back. "But if you don't leave ill make the rest of your year here a living nightmare."

"Would this be before or after your visits to Professor Dreyers personal rooms?" Lucy asked curiously. "This whole, making my year hell plan of yours I mean?"

All the bravado Lisanna felt dissipated as she watched Lucy flick lint off of her shirt and glance at her with a bored look on her face.

"Or do you plan on forgetting about him so you'll have more time to act out all of your wicked schemes?"

"I hate you."

"Good for you."

"Natsu deserves better!"

"The fates seem to disagree with you."

"I wish you'd just die!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped around her.

"You know what? I really couldn't care lees." She replied. "And unless you want your so called 'secret meetings' to remain a secret, I highly recommend you mind your own business and stay the hell out of my face. And one more thing. Until that idiot tells me himself, I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it."

Lisanna covered her face with her hands and sobbed. This wasn't supposed to happen... She and Natsu were made for each other.. she knew they were..

"I can help you..."

Lisanna jumped and her eyes darted frantically around the empty classroom.

"Who's there!" She screamed. "Show yourself!"

A deep, sinister laugh echoed around the room causing Lisanna to stumble backwards and grip the strap of her bag tightly as fear built up inside her.

"I can help you.." It whispered again. "All you have to do is trust me...and do as I say..."

"No!" She screamed, burying her fists in her hair and squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Just do as I say.. And I promise you... I will make sure that Lucy Heartfilia will no longer stand between you and the one you love..."

"Go away." She pleaded. "I told you before to stop bothering me!"

"He will never be yours..." The voice mocked. "As long as that girl remains close to him... he will never look at you the way he does her.."

Tears leaked from her eyes and she grit her teeth.

"Help me.. Lisanna.. and I will make your dream become a reality .."

* * *

**Who here thinks that caramel shouldn't exist? Or is it really just me? o.o**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooo :) thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them very much! ^-^ **

**A couple of things before you read away :) **

**1: The mysterious voice shall be revealed in due time :) im sorry I cant say! Lol (could possibly be koz I haven't figured that out myself... lmao)**

**2: Im sorry if I seem to be taking too long in developing Naluz relationship. Do you think I am? Should I hurry things along? Or is it really going at a pace thats more natural? I just dont want them to be bickering constantly in one chapter then lovey dovey cant get enough the very next.. am i changing their personalities too much and fast? Ahk! So many doubts :( **

**please let me know :)**

**3: Im not a Lisanna hater either lol shes just a girl. Who's there. so there wont be any major ott lisanna bashing im afraid. Im happy koz, Lisanna = Natsus past, Lucy = Natsus future! Can I get an amen?! :D**

**4: This is my first ever fanfic so hopefully Im doing a good job.**

**5: You may read now :P**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Of Crappy Days &amp; An Unexpected Apology

* * *

"- like, totally gonna do it."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Like, totally serious!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know right?! I have the perfect plan too! It's like-"

The pen in Lucys hand finally snapped.

She barely got any sleep the previous night thanks to a certain someone plaguing her thoughts, which resulted in her waking up late effectively missing breakfast as well as her first class, she'd then tripped over in her rush, miscalculated the distance between her head and an over hanging pot plant, smacked into the Head nurse Porlyusica earning herself a good five minute earful of being a "lousy human" and when she arrived to her second period class a sweaty, panting mess, she finally realised she'd forgotten her bag and hadn't changed into the customary uniform.

So it was safe to say she was in a very bad mood.

Letting out a frustrated noise resembling that of a roaring feline, Lucy slammed her fists on the desk then spun around in her seat and reached over with both hands to grab the girls by their neckties and yanked on them so hard they began choking and struggling against her iron grip.

One of the girls friends leapt from her seat screaming and ran out to find their professor as he had left not five minutes prior to retrieve some papers he'd forgotten while the rest remained in their seats and watched.

"Shut the hell up and look at me." Lucy demanded having successfully reduced them to tears with a few harsh tugs and a couple of impatient curse words.

Both obeyed immediately with wide, frightened eyes and trembling lips.

"Does it look like I'm In the mood to listen to your nagging voices gossip about how you plan to see if Seiiji fucking Mori's ass cheeks are as tanned and firm as the ones on his face?" She hissed dangerously, tightening her grip on their ties.

Snickers echoed around the room and Seiiji slowly slid from his seat absolutely mortified to hide under his table.

"No!" Ami and Hana screeched in unison.

"I said to shut up." She growled, shaking them.

"But you-"

"It was rhetorical you stupid b-"

"Miss Heartfilia. Outside. Now."

Ami and Hana sighed in relief hearing their Professors voice but they hadn't considered Lucy tightening her grip regardless of who was around and realised their mistake the second Lucy brought their faces closer to her own. Both gulped and stared back at her nervously.

"If either of you speak anywhere near me in future-"

"Miss Heartfilia."

"I'll see to it you never talk again... Understand?"

"OUTSIDE HEARTFILIA! NOW!"

Lucy pushed the horrified girls away from her with a disgusted scoff then stormed out.

Once the door closed the Professor turned on her with an irritated glare and crossed his arms.

"I'm a little disappointed. The way you acted in there is not how the Head Girl is supposed to act you know. Care to tell me what happened before I send you to the Headmaster?"

Lucy clenched her fists.

She was never really good at keeping her mouth shut when she was aggravated but she had always made an effort not to snap at the teachers for obvious reasons, plus they'd never given her reason to be annoyed in the first place so that helped.

Today was just not her day.

"You of all people have no right to lecture me on how one should act." She snapped hotly. "And I'd rather not explain anything to you thanks."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Take a wild guess 'professor' on what I could possibly be talking about."

They continued to glare at one another until he finally understood what the knowing look she was giving meant, but instead of reacting to it he intensified his stare.

"Get your ass out of my sight kid, and you can report to the detention suite this evening as well. 6pm. East building, first floor, room 103."

Lucy snarled and stormed past him.

"I know where the detention block is!"

Laxus watched her stomp away for a few more seconds with a deep scowl on his face before sighing and shaking his head.

He wasn't worried about her knowing his secret because If there was one thing he knew about that girl it was that she made it a point to not get involved in anyone elses personal business.

Upon re-entering the class he was bombarded with questions on what happened to the 'pshyco spazz' and was surrounded by the two sobbing 'victims' of whom were demanding she be expelled for harassment.

"Sit!"

They scrambled to their seats leaving him even more annoyed then he was already. He seriously needed to find a new job. These brats were really starting to grate on his last nerve.

* * *

"Here. Take this."

A steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of her along with a plate of sandwiches and fruit.

She slowly looked up to see Natsu kneeling in front of her with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, taking the items from him with a gracious nod of her head. "And how did you know that I - never mind. Stupid question."

Natsu moved next to her and lay down on the riverbank with his arms under his head and watched as she slowly started to eat.

"So, I heard you almost killed someone earlier." He grinned in amusement. "I'm not all that shocked though. I'm more surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

Lucy sighed.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now. So either keep it shut or go away."

"I can see why you like it here." He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "It's nice and quiet."

"Exactly. I come here for the peace. You already know that. So would you mind shutting the hell up?"

"Alright, alright.. shutting up now.."

Lucy shot him a glare then turned her attention back on her meal.

She didn't want to admit it out loud but she was practically starving.

Natsu sat up and stretched noisily causing Lucy's eye to twitch. He scooted closer to the water and dipped his hands in.

"Have you ever swam in this before? It's pretty clean.."

"Yes." Came her short, clipped reply.

"Really?"

"No."

Natsu pouted and flicked some water at her.

"Do that again and see what happens." She said, calmly taking a sip of coffre and looking at him through narrowed eyes.

Natsu, not being one to back down from a challenge, smirked and cupped his hands in the water.

Lucy's glare hardened.

"Don't you dare.."

"Wrong choice of words."

He moved slightly but Lucy had foreseen his attack and quickly used her foot to kick him before his hands even broke the surface.

_Splash._

It didn't take long for him to appear gasping for air and when he had, Lucy hid her smirk behind her sandwich.

"Its not funny." He huffed when he noticed her failed attempts at hiding her amusement. "You caught me off guard that's all!"

"You squealed. Like a girl."

"I did not!" He defended. "Men don't squeal like girls!"

"Don't be such a crybaby." She chuckled. "You needed to cool down anyway."

As he pulled himself out and shook the water from his hair like a dog, the thought of enacting revenge popped into his head.

So with a wide grin on his face, he stretched and beamed down at her.

"Good lookin' out, Luce. I'm completely revitalised!"

The amusement fell from the blondes face when she noticed the change in his behaviour and pointed a finger at him, her defences rising the wider his smile grew.

"Whatever it is you're planning, I highly recommend you drop it."

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and slowly began pulling her forward, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"But you haven't even heard what I'm planning yet! I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I don't need to." She snarled. "I will damage you Dragneel in ways you've never even heard of if you don-"

The rest of her sentence turned into a shrill shriek as she was pulled forward, lifted, and tossed through the air.

Natsu watched with a toothy grin as she landed and came up for air seconds later spluttering and cursing him to hell.

"Don't you feel so much better now?" He called out jovially. "Cold water works wonders don't it?!"

Lucy remained floating in the same spot she had landed in and glared darkly at the laughing pinkette.

"Awww don't look at me like that Luce! You're gonna spoil the beauty of spontaneous water bombing!"

"Idiot!" She hissed before slowly making her way to where he was standing. "I'm gonna wring that scrawny little neck of yours you bastard."

Natsu snickered and backed away waving.

"Sorry Luce gotta go! Study period is nearly finished! As a friend, I'm really glad I could help you out!" He then turned and high tailed it out of there.

Lucy stopped and gaped in pure shock and utter disbelief.

He did not just run away...

"Don't stay in the water too long gorgeous." His voice whispered in her head. "You might get sick.."

The poor fish swimming idly by didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Detention.

She couldn't believe she was actually sitting in the same room she'd sent a large number of kids to already for the sheer reason of them pissing her off.

And neither could everyone else.

They were all staring at her (including the deputy Head Lady Mira) ever since she walked in and no one had taken their eyes off of her since.

It was like they were waiting for something.

But she wasn't going to give them a show this evening.

Nope.

Not even a little one.

Why may you ask?

The reason was simple. Lucy Heartfilia now had bigger things on her mind. A 'mission' so to speak.

She pulled out her heavy binder and started writing out a list.

A girl sitting beside her glanced over to see what she was writing about. The smile on Lucys face had her curious.

**_Lucy Heartfilias Top Ten Torture Techniques. Target: Natsu Dragneel._**

The smile on Lucy's face widened when the brunette audibly gulped and moved to another seat.

There was nothing quite like scaring the shit out of someone with mere words on a paper.

* * *

"You can't be serious... Is this _all_ you people could come up with?" Lucy asked flipping through her papers. "Two weeks you had to think about what the fundraising event would be and you settle on either a play or a talent slash fashion show? What the hell are we? Ten?!"

Jellal sighed and leant back in his seat. He had to agree with her. The ideas that were presented weren't very creative.

"But we're running out of time.. what else could we do?"

"We could host a festival..." A voice piped in. "The Academy is really pretty at night and it's pretty big so we could do up the whole place to accommodate the townsfolk.."

"A festival?" Jellal asked somewhat intrigued.

"We could set it up like a Japanese festival.. have everyone in kimonos... maybe.. this way even the younger students could participate and have fun.."

Everyone began chatting in excitement over the idea and praising the shy raven haired girl name Erika for coming up with it.

All except Lucy, who shook her head and dismissed it.

"Why not?!" Someone yelled.

"It's not like you came up with anything!"

"Money." Lucy stated calmly. Ignoring all the hostile glares. "To do that would cost way too much. We might end up spending more than what we'd earn."

"Right." Jellal agreed. "I hadn't thought of that.. it was a great idea though Erika."

Erika blushed and hung her head.

Lucy looked around the room at all the bummed out faces and inwardly sighed.

If she was being honest she actually liked the idea too but money was a major factor. The budget they had would hardly cover the amount of food that'd be needed so really, it wasn't even a remote possibility.

"There is a way we could go forward with the festival." Lucy said before she could stop herself, capturing everyones full attention. "I'll look into it and let you all know by Friday. That's all for today. Get rounds done and go to bed."

They didn't need to be told twice and were all out the door in a flash, talking amongst themselves about possibly hosting their very first festival.

"What's your plan?" Jellal asked curiously as he gathered his things.

Lucy rested her head against the table and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you know eventually."

"..Are you ok?"

"No."

Jellal chuckled lightly.

"You must be glad the days over then huh?"

She grunted and waved him off again.

"Alright I'm heading off. Go get some sleep."

She didn't respond and waited for him to be gone before groaning and smacking her forehead against the smooth surface.

"Um.. Gomen... Lucy... but... can I have a word?"

"Someone up there reaaally hates me.." She grumbled under her breath before sitting up. A red mark had formed where she'd been smacking it and she winched when a sharp ringing echoed in her ears.

"I'm kinda busy-"

"It won't take long... I just... wanted to come by and apologise.."

That had Lucy raising both her eyebrows in shock.

"You wanted to what?" She asked dubiously.

Lisanna walked in until she was standing in front of her desk and bowed before her with both hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Forgive me!" She begged. "What I said to you... how I acted... I shouldn't have... please.. forgive me..."

Lucy blinked rapidly and looked around slightly uncomfortable.

Other than Natsu, no one has ever begged her for forgiveness. She wasn't used to it.

"Uhh.."

"I was behaving so childishly.. because I was jealous... I still am... a little.. but I.."

_'Oh dear lord please don't start crying..'_

"I want to support my best friend the best way I know how!"

Tears leaked from her eyes and Lucy once again cursed whoever was messing with her all day.

"I feel... really bad for what I said... and I'd also like it if... we became friends.. I think.. in time.. we could grow to regard one another as a special person.. so please Lucy.. can we start over?"

"You.. Want to be friends? With me?"

Lisanna smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes." She replied sweetly. "Very much so."

That did it.

Lucy was sure of it now.

There was a force.

And it was screwing with her.

* * *

**Was this enjoyed? Let me know :) tips and suggestions on improving the story are welcome :) til next time! **

**Ja :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive me! I've been so busy I was left with no free time to update. Im sorry!**

**Thank you for the reviews, i loved reading them when I posted this chapter :) thank you thank you thank you! And once again im very sorry this took so long.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Of Being Accepted &amp; Inconsiderate

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Natsu preferred silence over noise. Even though he was normally loud and boisterous himself, he loathed being surrounded by large amounts of people due to his hearing being much more sensitive and advanced then everyone else.

"What's wrong with you?"

Natsu removed his hands from his ears and almost wept with joy as the surrounding voices dulled down to a barely audible hum.

"Seriously. It looked like you were trying to tear off your ears when I walked in... you okay?"

It took him a few more minutes to realise that no, the scowling blonde beginning to tap her foot impatiently before him was NOT a hallucination, and that yes, she WAS really talking to him.

On her own might he add.

She had walked over to him and took the initiative to strike up a conversation.

On her own!

Ever since she had offered to start over he had to admit that he had his doubts. After all, it seemed like such a big leap, one that he wasn't quite sure she was ready for considering it was usually him that had to seek her out just to talk and yet here she was, proving him wrong.

A wide grin spread out across his face, barely being able to contain his glee, and unceremoniously shoved a dozing Gray off the sofa and patted the now vacant spot invitingly.

"Hey Luce! Take a seat!"

Lucy made no attempt to move and instead looked down at the now wide awake and growling raven haired boy at her feet.

"What the hell Natsu?!" Gray fumed and immediately tackled his smirking friend off the seat whilst screaming obscenities.

She watched with thinned lips as a brawl broke out between the two, something the pair were infamous for.

This would actually be her first time witnessing them roll around punching each other as she usually made sure to stay far away from them but unlike the sudden audience they had who were cheering them on, Lucy was far from amused.

Squaring her shoulders she marched forward and reached down to bury both her hands in their hair.

"Knock it off!" She bellowed before bringing their heads together.

"Yes ma'am!" Both whimpered pitifully as they held their now spinning heads.

"Hahahaha good one Lucy-san! Usually it's only Erza that can get them to sound like little girls!"

The students dispersed, grumbling about the blonde mood-killer, only to reveal a very amused Lisanna.

Lucy shifted on her feet, slightly uncomfortable with Lisanna's praise and tried her best to keep her features stoic and uncaring.

"Yeah well... they were giving me a headache, and besides-" she glared down at the pouting boys of whom 'eeped' and sat up straighter. "These morons know fighting is against the rules. Don't let me catch you at it again, understand? "

"Aye!"

Lisanna giggled and skipped forward to link arms with the blonde completely catching her off guard.

"Come with me Lucy-san! Erza sent me to find you, we're having cake and tea in her dorm!" And then began to drag her away.

Lucy stuttered out her objections but they fell on deaf ears as Lisanna continued to ramble on about how it was a tradition for them and the rest of their female friends to meet up every Friday afternoon. In a last futile attempt at breaking free without being rude she glanced over her shoulder at Natsu for help.

_**'What are you waiting for idiot?! Save me!'**_

But the boy merely grinned and gave her two thumbs up.

"Have fun Luce!" He called out. "I'll see you later!"

_**'I'm gonna make you pay for this Dragneel!'**_

Natsu continued grinning, her threat hardly registering.

This would be good for her. Getting to know more people and possibly making more friends. It'd be nice too. Having her become close to everyone he considered family, not to mention it'd help him get to be around her more often without feeling like he was suffocating her and acting like a clingy child.

His grin morphed into a fond smile as he thought of all the possibilities their future encounters would hold.

A scoff snapped him back to reality and he turned to his frenemy who was rolling his eyes and moving to get up.

"Your love sick face makes me wanna puke."

"Say that to my face jackass!"

"I just did ash-breath!"

And so the cycle continued. Only this time Natsu felt more energised and into it.

Lucy had touched him after all and if he had his way, he'd never wash his hair again.

* * *

"I found her Erza!"

Lucy stood rooted to the spot as Lisanna skipped over to one of the two empty seats and all eyes turned to her. She recognised everyone in the room and wondered how violently they'd react to her presence.

Erza smiled the same calm, kind smile she always gave her and stood to take the side Lisanna had just vacated.

"Everyone, I'm sure you all know who this is but I'd like you all to make formal introductions none the less as she is going to be a new member to our group."

Lucy glanced at the door and was about to make a break for it but was stopped by a firm hand closing around her wrist.

_'Damn it'_ she inwardly cursed as Erza shot her a warning look to remain where she was.

"Just give them a chance. . You might surprise yourself and have a good time.."

_**"Highly doubtful.."**_

"Everyone, Lets start, left to right."

"Erza.."

"Now please. I'd like to get back to my cake.."

Lisanna giggled and waved. "Hiya! I'm Lisanna Strauss, nice to meet ya!"

"Hi Lucy-san, I'm Levy Mcgarden. Glad to have you with us!"

"Yo. Name's Cana Alberona. Let's have a drink sometime."

"Hello Lucy-san. My name is Wendy Dragneel, its very nice to see you again."

"And Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. If you are not in love with Juvia's Gray-sama then we will get along just fine."

Erza nodded in satisfaction whereas Lucy sweat dropped and looked around the room slightly put off.

The introductions were hardly necessary but she supposed she understood what Erza was trying to do. She was trying to give them all a fresh start, to leave all of their negative meetings in the past and keep them there, and if they were willing to give it a go..

"Please Lucy, I've grown up with all of them and believe me when I say this, they are the most loyal friends I've ever met. They won't hurt you.. you'll see.. all you have to do is give them a chance.."

Closing her eyes momentarily to calm her fraying nerves she breathed in deeply and let it out just as slow before reopening her eyes and bowing slightly, a small, shy smile on her face.

She refused to dwell on the fact that she was doing this just because he asked her nicely..

"Hello everyone, I am Lucy Heartfilia... It's.. a pleasure to meet you.."

Silence followed her greeting and Lucy seriously considered just turning around and high tailing it out of there.

But then the spell broke and Lucy quickly found herself being hugged and fussed over by all the girls who were now laughing and giggling at how cute she was being and how they were all going to have so much fun together.

Lucy was floored. Shocked beyond belief as she allowed herself to be pulled over to the table.

This was definitely not the reaction she'd expected..

Glancing over at Erza who was smiling fondly at them all she returned it with a small one of her own and felt her face involuntarily heat up when she barely managed to catch Natsu's whispered words over all of the chaos.

'That's my girl..'

* * *

It was like a jolt to his senses, awakening him from his deep slumber and sending him into a frenzied panic.

Something was wrong, and it had something to do with Lucy.

Trying his best not to overreact in case he was wrong, Natsu rolled out of bed and changed into something a bit more presentable before venturing out of his room.

"Lucy, you awake?"

He was answered with silence and even though he was telling himself it's because she was fast asleep, his feet were moving faster and faster by the second.

Her door came into view seconds later and he wasted no time in barging in. Consequences be damned and besides, it wouldn't take much to get a new lock..

The second her door swung open he was instantly assaulted by her scent. It was everywhere, and so strong that he felt himself get light headed.

"Focus Natsu!" He hissed to himself and slapped his cheeks to snap him out of the momentary haze he had fallen into.

Any other day (or night) he would have gladly basked in it and soaked it all in until he was kicked out. But now was not the time, for the longer he remained standing in the dark room without some sort of reaction from its occupant, the heavier his anxiety that something was wrong became.

"Lucy?" He called out, moving deeper into the room.

When no answer came his suspicions grew, and when his eyes fell upon the neatly made bed he nearly lost it. But he kept his cool, as hard as it was, and made his way back out and took off in a sprint towards the library.

"Just because she's not in her bed sleeping doesn't mean something is wrong." He told himself as he picked up the pace. "She's not missing.."

But the Library was dark when he got there, the doors locked and secured, and Natsu's little reassuring pep talk could no longer placate him.

"She's not here.." He croaked out miserably, knowing full well that his instincts were not lying, that no matter how much he looked, he wouldn't find her anywhere on the Academy grounds. "She's gone.."

As he stood panting on the stone steps of the library shrouded in darkness, the gut wrenching pain he felt when he woke up intensified so strongly to the point that he couldn't contain it any longer.

And so with a thunderous roar he succumbed to the feeling of loneliness and despair and lit up the night sky with a brilliant burst of flames.

* * *

She could hardly believe she was doing this.

Especially since he had so 'lovingly' sent her away.

But her mind was set on having that festival, and this was the best and only option she could think of in accomplishing that goal.

Obviously she could just give what she'd receive to go towards the trip and skip it all together but Lucy admitted to being a tad selfish in that regard. She'd always wanted to go to a festival but never received the chance, and she also wanted to go down in Fairy Tail history as the one who held the best fundraising event that had ever been, well, held.

Frowning at her reflection she waited patiently for the maids to finish styling her hair. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

"All done Mistress. Your father should be in his study."

Lucy nodded her thanks, offering her old maids a small smile and made her way to see the man she hadn't spoken to since she left.

...

"I'm surprised to see you here Lucy. I did not expect to see you until after your graduation. I was also unaware that the prestigious Academy allowed their students to leave its grounds whenever they so desired."

Lucy held back a biting reply and stared blankly at her fathers back.

Those seemed to be all her memories of him consisted of. Her staring at his back.

"I am a special case."

"Oh?"

Ignoring his belittling tone Lucy answered with as much patience as she could muster.

"The Head Boy and Head Girl are more privileged then the rest of the student body." She said. "As long as it is approved by either the Headmaster or the Deputy then-"

"I see." The man cut in, causing his daughter to inwardly seethe. "So then what is the reason you have come to see me? And be quick about your explanation. I have important matters to tend to in town."

Clenching her fists she lowered her eyes and braced herself. She already knew how this would pan out. She'd ask for money, and he'd comply on the grounds that she owed him a favor no questions asked.

Heaven forbid he actually give her anything with no strings.

"There is an event I wish to hold at the Academy, however-"

"You lack the necessary funds."

"..Yes."

"And you wish me to give you what you need."

"...Yes.. Please.. Father."

As Jude audibly hummed, Lucy bit her tongue and kept her eyes downcast.

She knew he was taking his time to decide purposely to make her more uncomfortable than she already was but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction in seeing her squirm.

She wasn't the same girl that left those few years ago.

"As long as you agree to my terms." He began slowly. "Then you may take what you need and not a cent more."

She bit her lip and almost backed out but her pride refused to let her, so she bowed her head and nodded.

"Thank you.. father. I will do whatever it is you ask of me."

* * *

The second Lucy stepped through the Academy gates she knew she was in trouble.

Erza was waiting for her with her arms crossed and a furious glare on her face.

Gulping nervously, Lucy walked towards her cautiously and waved.

"Uhh.. hi.. Erza.."

"How could you Lucy?"

The blonde blinked a few times in confusion.

"How could I what?" She asked. "If you mean leave then I received permission so-"

"Natsu."

Lucy inwardly huffed at being cut off. It seemed to be happening to her a lot lately.

But then the name Erza mentioned made the wheels in her head turn and she finally clicked.

Gasping in a way that would seem so unlike her, Lucy covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit.."

Natsu!

To be honest she hadn't even thought about the pinkette as she made her request to the Headmaster, and it didn't even occur to her that she should let him know where she was going.. she didn't think it was important or that it was a big deal since she was coming back.

But judging by the look on Erza's face she was obviously wrong.

"He almost set the entire school on fire." The redhead informed her. "He thought that you had run away because you were upset with him for not helping you on Friday."

Lucy almost smacked herself on the forehead but Erza's narrowed eyes stopped her.

"Did he.. is anyone?"

Erza shook her head.

"No one was hurt, nothing was damaged either - surprisingly - and no one knows."

"And.."

"It took awhile but we managed to calm him down. He's with Wendy right now."

Lucy sighed, somewhat relieved, and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Erza.. I didn't think he'd notice.."

Erza gave her a look as if to say you-have-got-to-be-kidding and then flicked her forehead.

Hard.

"Next time you decide to leave, tell him. And myself so that I may accompany you. Understand?"

Rubbing her forehead Lucy nodded and began walking once more, Erza falling into step beside her.

Taking a deep breath she called out to him mentally but received no answer.

_**"Hey. I'm uh.. sorry for taking off without telling you.. did you really nearly set the place on fire?"**_

No reply.

_**"Natsu? Meet me in the kitchen?"**_

Silence.

_**"Fine. I'll let you touch my butt. Only once though and no squeezing."**_

Still nothing.

Lucy sighed and readjusted the bag on her shoulder.

She didn't blame him for not answering her. He must be really upset after all.

Knowing that possibility didn't sit well with her.. she felt.. guilty?

And that fact made her frown.

Why should she feel guilty?

Its not like she really cared.. right?

As Erza filled her in on the past 31 hours, she tried to pay attention but she couldn't seem to focus on anything but the image of a heartbroken boy that conjured itself up in her head.

His hunched trembling figure, his head bent forward, his unruly mass of pink hair covering half of his face and casting the rest in shadow, his clenched jaw and fists..

She knew that even though it wasn't much to her, to him it must have felt like hell.

She also knew that she'd have to make it up to him.

And she would.

Somehow.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are mistakes, ill get around to fixing them when im not so damn tired -_- ill try post up the next one soon.**

**If anyones confused, let me know and ill answer in the next update :)**

**I love constructive criticism so you have any pointers or advice let me know.**

** Take care &amp; love eachother!**


	13. Chapter 13

***beams blushes squeals and bows* thank you so much I appreciate all the support you lovely people give me ^-^ even though I know I need to work on detail, im glad you like it anyway :) **

**Now onwards to the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Of Flight

* * *

The first three days that passed with no visual of the pinkette or replies via their mental link, Lucy had been understanding and took it in stride.

From what Erza had told her, Natsu was extremely embarrassed with allowing himself to over-react the way he had, and he was also scared.

He could have seriously hurt someone and destroyed their school in a matter of minutes had Erza not found him and knocked him out.

The possibilities of what could have happened frightened him more than he cared to admit and it had also put him in a funk similar to when he first became aware of whom his intended was.

After the fourth and fifth day had come and gone, Lucy - although feeling sympathetic towards the boy, was ready to knock him out of it.

She marched through the courtyard with a purpose, her eyes narrowed and fixated on the boy laying face-down on the small hill only a few short metres away.

She had given him enough time to wallow in self-pity and get over it himself, so as far as she was concerned, her intervention was warranted..

Dark eyes shifted to her approaching figure and Lucy felt a sense of aggravation when the boy stood and casually walked forward meeting her halfway, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and a look on his face that clearly showed how much he 'did not' want to be there.

"He doesn't want to see you right now.."

Lucy scoffed and made to move around him but was stopped when Gray intercepted her again.

"Move Fullbuster."

"I can't do that."

His eyes were now narrowed and focused on her own and his voice held such a serious finality to it that if it were any other day, she would have been slightly impressed. But Lucy was done with being ignored, and she would be damned if she allowed the guilt to remain with her any longer.

"Look, I don't want to start anything with you-"

"Then don't."

"But I just want a word with him."

"I don't have anything against you alright?" Gray said some what awkwardly. "But Natsu doesn't want to see you yet. Just give him some time to get his head on straight. He'll find you when he's ready."

Lucy glared past him and considered kicking Gray where it hurt then storming over to the still motionless pinkette and strangling him with his scarf, but her anger and annoyance at being snubbed was starting to rival her determination in fixing the mess she had unintentionally created.

"How does he expect to move past what happened if he won't even let me apologise for it?"

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really hated getting involved but his best friend had asked him for this favour (which rarely ever happens) and he just looked so damn pathetic. So he -albeit hesitantly- gave his word to keep the blonde from getting any closer than she already had.

"Like I said, he aint ready. He's got a lot on his mind right now. He'll find you eventually. "

"... You know what?" She said turning away from him. "If he's already running away like a coward then fine. Tell him not to bother seeking me out. I don't need this drama."

And with that she walked away, her head bowed and her fists clenched tightly at her sides, leaving Gray to stare after her kind of put off.

That wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping to achieve but he should have known that was how she was going to react. Natsu was lucky enough just having her consider him the way he needed her to which is why he was reluctant to keep her away from him in the first place.

Sighing heavily he headed back over to his original post and sat back down next to his moronic friend who was now staring blankly up at the darkening sky.

"She looked pretty upset. You sure you can't speak to her or something?"

Natsu sat up with a depressed frown on his face and shook his head slowly.

"I need to get used to not being around her all the time." He answered while plucking up blades of grass and letting them burn.

The wind picked up causing his hair to whip wildly around his face but the fire in the palm of his hand didn't waver. He continued adding grass to it and watched as the small flames licked the vibrant green until it became nothing but a black pile of ash.

"I've let myself become too attached to her already." He sighed as he willed the ache in his chest to subside. "She can still decide to leave me alone indefinitely. I need to prepare myself for when that day comes."

"You're over thinkin' things man."

"I refuse to loose control of myself like that again." He growled, clenching his fist and letting the flames dissipate. "I wont let this control me."

Sighing once more Gray rested his arm on his propped up leg and glanced at him before looking away.

"Don't go giving up on her just yet." He advised. "I have a feeling that she cares more about whats going on than she's letting on.."

* * *

The students were abuzz with excitement after Lucy had informed them that they could go forward with fairy tails very first festival.

Jellal had tried to get her to disclose how she managed such a feat but she just waved his queries off with a flick of her wrist and stated that he, along with the rest of the school, didn't need to know. So he refrained from asking any further and focused on the planning process.

Allowing him to take the reigns Lucy sat back down and let her thoughts wander to her current situation regarding her so called soul mate. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently ever since he had started keeping his distance, and she couldn't quite figure out why.

Why did it bother her so much? Surely it couldn't be because she was starting to have feelings for him.. the idea of that was just stupid.. but... not completely impossible if she really thought about it.. after all, she had become fond of the voice in her head when she had thought that was all it was right? So it wasn't totally out of the question for her to become even the slightest bit attached to the owner of it..

Sighing heavily she stared down at her lap and tried to get that annoying pang in her chest to leave her alone.

This is exactly why she had not wanted to form any bonds. All they would do is distract her and keep her mind drifting from its goal. Weeks had passed and she hadn't even thought once about her self given mission, about the man that haunted her every dream.

That man had engraved himself in her memory, mocking her with his cackles of malicious glee. At first she had been traumatised and had developed insomnia, but as she grew and became more in tuned with life and its harsh reality, she had vowed that one day when she was strong enough, she would hunt that man down and destroy him. So what was once a cause of endless sleepless nights soon became the sole reason why she continued breathing.

But she had been slacking lately. Her training with Erza had come to a stand still because instead she would find herself either working on her novel some place with Levy while the latter read, allowing Cana to read her fortune, tutoring Wendy, or simply hanging out with the rest. She had even started to converse with Gray and Gajeel..

"Lucy, we're wrapping up for the night. You can head off now."

Startled slightly Lucy's head snapped up only to see the room emptying and Jellal smiling down at her.

"Oh.. sorry about that. I must have spaced out for awhile."

"Don't worry about it." Jellal answered kindly as he walked around the table to gather all the folders. "I'll just give you a detailed report tomorrow. Anyway, Erza wanted me to pass on a message."

Standing from her seat she dusted herself off and grabbed her bag.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. "Did she need my help with something?"

Chuckling to himself Jellal picked up her coat and handed it to her.

"She wants you to stop by her room once you're done here. She also says not to keep her waiting too long or she'll come get you herself."

Rolling her eyes Lucy took her coat from him with a thankful smile and headed out the door.

"Fine I get it. Thanks, Fernandes. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

Raising her right hand she waved and left the room with a sigh and draped her jacket over her shoulder.

To be honest she wasn't really in the mood to see anyone right now but she knew better than to set off the red-headed demon known as Erza. Anyone who dared make her wait would definitely feel the repercussions the next day, and Lucy wanted to keep her limbs in tact thank you very much.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't take too long.." she mumbled stifling a yawn. "I'm beat."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me.."

Lucy stood rooted to the spot gaping like a fish at the scene before her.

Cana and Levy were standing on the sofa singing at the top of their lungs while Erza, Lisanna , and Juvia sat on cushions on the floor cheering them on and swaying to the out of tune music. Each had a bottle of alcohol in their hands and by the looks of all the empty ones strewn about, they'd been at it for awhile.

_'They_ _haven't seen me yet.'_ She thought as she cautiously backed away. _'I can still-'_

"Lu-chan!"

All eyes turned to her, and all at once chaos ensued.

"Come in Lucy!" Erza boomed grinning madly. "Have a drink with us!"

Levy bounded over to her and dragged her inside while Lisanna laughed joyously and Cana practically shoved a bottle in her mouth.

The door slammed shut behind her and all of Lucy's hopes of escaping went along with it.

"Drinking isn't allowed guys" she scolded unlatching Levy's death grip on her arm and chucking the bottle back at Cana who caught it effortlessly. "So clean this mess up and get some sleep."

"Lighten up Lucy!" Cana shouted before chugging back the drink in her hand.

"Yes. We are simply unwinding from a hectic week." Erza added as she crossed her legs and eyed the blonde. "Are you really going to take away our downtime? Lucy?"

Juvia hiccuped and her eyes began to water.

"Gray-sama didn't say hi to Juvia once this week!" She bawled. "And he didn't even notice when Juvia wasn't even wearing a braaaa!"

Lisanna wrapped her arms around the sobbing blunette and began to wail along with her about the idiocies of men, and Levy started to laugh hysterically at Cana who was doing the robot.

"Come sit with me Lucy." Erza commanded and patted the spot beside her. "Let's unwind together."

Lucy swallowed nervously as she eyed the bottle her friend was offering her.

She had never had any alcohol in her life so she was slightly hesitant. But she had heard that it can help take your mind off things...

"You'll be fine." Erza assured with a bright smile. "I promise."

_'I guess it wouldn't__ hurt to stay for abit..'_ she thought to herself as she moved around the room to take a seat. _'I'll just have a couple and then head to bed..'_

"Atta girl Lucy!" Cana and Levy cheered.

"Cheers!"

* * *

The girls had finally fallen asleep much to Lucy's relief.

She had ended up drinking more than she was initially supposed to but it didn't bother her so much anymore and she could honestly say that she had a good time.

It was nice, laughing and making jokes with them, she really felt like she had been part of their circle for years.

A smile adorned her flushed face as she rolled off the bed that they had all somehow managed to fit on and began picking up the bottles and stacking them as neatly as her inebriated state would allow.

"I had fun.." she whispered, her eyes softening as she covered the snoring quartet with sheets. "Who knew right?"

A giggle escaped her when she caught sight of Levy's face. The blunette had been the first to pass out so the rest had taken it upon themselves to decorate her face with 'fine art' as Erza had referred to it as.

"I'm heading off now.." she said to no one in particular and made her way slowly to the door. "Goodness.. why is the room spinning?"

She rubbed her eyes and squinted through the darkness until she found the handle and as quietly as possible slipped out and closed the door behind her, making sure she locked it in the process.

"Alright Lucy.. focus... our room is that way.."

Ignoring the buzzing in her ears she made her way down the dimly lit corridor with a small bounce to her step and her arms swinging back and forth.

"I feel so light.." she giggled to herself then came to a stop at one of the windows. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the full moon. "So pretty.. I need to get a closer look!"

Nodding to herself she carefully made her way to the roof and stumbled her way closer to the railing.

"Damn clouds!" She huffed, waving a clenched fist up at the fluffy white obstacles that were currently blocking her view. "How dare you block my view!"

A sudden gust of wind made her shiver and she finally realised she hadn't grabbed her jacket.

Shrugging it off she closed her eyes and lifted her arms up on either side of her and tilted her face upwards, a serene smile spreading across her face.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so care-free... so weightless.. so unlike herself..

"I wish I could fly.." she said softly. "I feel like... if I were close enough to the stars then I wouldn't feel so... lost and unsure of myself.. being able to drift through the night sky.. what I wouldn't give to feel such contentment.."

Sighing to herself she shook her head to clear it and lowered her arms.

"Oh well.. guess I should head inside now.."

But before she even attempted to move her whole body froze in place as a piece of material wrapped itself around her neck.

"Don't turn around."

Nodding slightly she gulped and kept her widened eyes on a random spot in the distance.

Something heavy fell over her shoulders a moment later causing her to jump then flush in embarrassment once she realised it was only a jacket.

"Put it on."

She wordlessly did as she was told, the drunken haze she was in making her more compliant and obedient then she would normally be.

She felt someone step closer to her once her arms disappeared in the fabric and tensed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wh-who are you!" She demanded as the situation began to sink in. "Get your hands off of me punk!"

"Woah.. you must be more wasted than I thought if you can't recognize my voice.."

Lucy huffed and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not wasted!"

She heard him laugh and felt her cheeks darken even more.

"Sure, Luce. And I'm not really a guy."

The nickname he used finally made her click, and along with the realization came an eruption of butterflies in her stomach.

"N-Natsu?"

"The one and only." He mused. "Who else would risk touching you like this?"

"I.. What're you doing here?"

She felt him shrug and unconsciously leant back against him.

"I could tell you were drinking and knew you were going to try walk back to your room so I thought I'd be a gentleman and make sure you get there without knocking into anything."

Lucy snorted and elbowed him lightly.

"I thought you were dead set on ignoring me..?"

"I kinda realized that avoiding you isn't in my best interest."

"So it seems you do have a brain."

Natsu rolled his eyes and bent down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't know that flying would mean so much to you." He turned his head slightly to smile at her. "Luckily enough for you, I can help with that."

Lucy wasn't too sure how to respond to that. Her brain was still trying to process the fact that she was practically engulfed in everything that was Natsu, and she was trying very hard to keep her red face from going any darker.

That task was of course proving to be very difficult.

Especially when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uhm.. why are you... half naked?"

Natsu chuckled at how nervous she seemed and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Do you trust me?"

"I.. what?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me." He repeated slowly. "It's a simple enough question, Luce."

She contemplated giving him a flat out no before making a run for it, but her body felt way too comfortable and the part of her that was starting to adore him wouldn't let her say no.

So she cleared her throat and nodded.

She felt him take a deep breath afew short moments after she did so and watched in absolute wonder as her feet left the ground.

Gasping out loud she turned her head as best she could to look behind them and gaped at the sight of a wing that had protruded from his back.

It moved lazily and she felt the urge to reach out and touch it.

The sight completely mesmerized her.

"Pretty cool huh?"

His voice snapped her out of her awestruck reverie and she turned her head the other way to stare at him.

"You.. have wings?"

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned them to you before weirdo." He teased lightly, a grin spreading over his face as he beat his wings again to take them even higher. "So how 'bout it Luce? You want to fly around with me?"

Lucy continued to stare at his smiling face utterly speechless until she remembered he had asked her a question, so with barely contained excitement shining in her eyes she grinned back and nodded.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Natsu's grin softened to a fond smile as their eyes locked.

"I still haven't said sorry yet.. for ignoring you.. so I'm really-"

She placed a finger to his lips to silence him and shook her head.

"Don't apologise." She said softly. "I'm the one in the wrong here.. I wasn't considerate of your feelings.. its not your fault.. I'm the one that needs to apologise."

He watched as she turned away from him to look around and couldn't help but think how beautiful he found her.

From the baggy clothes she wore to the way she kept her hair in a tight braid so that a single hair wouldn't fall out of place..

She was absolutely breathtaking.

And so, as he glanced from the delight in her eyes to the smile playing at her lips, Natsu decided to do something selfish for once.

"Hey...Luce?"

She turned back and beamed at him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mad.. okay?"

The smile dropped from her face and she opened her mouth to question what he meant but all that came out was a muffled gasp as all of a sudden, his lips were on hers and they were ascending at a speed that had her clinging and sinking into him all at once.

The slight pang in her chest she felt the past week had morphed into something far more alarming and she just knew (tipsy or not) that at this very moment, with every inch he took her up higher to the heavens and with every fluttery beat of her heart, that she - Lucy Heartfilia - was undoubtedly starting to fall for him.

* * *

**Take care &amp; don't forget to smile :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the support and im sorry this took a while. Life is a very distracting bitch. That and I was having trouble with this chapter. I know whats going to happen (obviously) I just get stuck on figuring out how to put it all down into words -_- **

**In regards to natsu and his dragon wings. Lets just say they 'sprout' from his back. Kinda like the presidents son on xmen.. lol **

**We are building up to the freaky voice owner and the story of Lucy. Hopefully when I get there, you like it :P Lucy and Natsu.. did I have them kiss too soon? I wanted them to have one of those spontaneous moments you know? Dont need to know someone well for one of those ;) lol**

**Anyway. Shall we continue? **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Of Softened Blondes &amp; Troubled Pinkettes

* * *

"Stupid stupid STUPID!"

She had planned everything out perfectly. From the second she would arise with the sun, to the moment her head would fall back onto her oversized pillow. Unfortunately she had not foreseen drinking herself into a giddy stupor and waking up late the next day with a pounding headache.

"Ugh.. I knew I shouldn't have had anything to drink." She grumbled miserably as she made her way into the adjoining bathroom.

If ever there was a time she was grateful for having such a luxury, it would be now.

"Ugh.. I feel like crap.. I didn't even drink much.."

The rational side of her brain reminded her that it was her first time so it's understandable that she's such a lightweight.

Pft. Where was that voice last night?

"Never again.."

Her face contorted into a look of pure disgust when she realized that she was still in her uniform. So, not wanting to smell like shit even longer than necessary, she stripped off the offending garments and stepped into the nice hot shower that was ready and waiting for her.

A blissful sigh escaped her as the water made contact. It felt heavenly against her skin, easing her taut muscles and relaxing her stiff posture.

"I don't even care that I don't remember much of last night.." she breathed out. "I made it out in one piece so that's all that matters.."

There was something nagging at her though. Something that she was sure was significant. But she cast the feeling aside (she'd figure it out later) and focused on waking herself up. There was still time to do what she had been looking forward to after all. Even if her original schedule went up in a cloud of smoke she was still keen to get in to it. She just hoped Jellal felt the same way.

After securing the funds needed for the festival and informing the Headmaster of the decision, he had (very enthusiastically) granted them permission to head into town to order supplies and purchase anything they deemed an absolute necessity whenever they found the time.

Lucy may not come off as the type, but she loved shopping.

Out of all the years she had been in the area, she had not once ventured into the city, choosing instead to remain within the protective walls of the Academy. So she had cornered Jellal and (very nicely) told him that they were going to go on said trip the following Saturday.

She could barely keep in her excitement all week.

A frown appeared on her face at the thought of her blue haired partner. He must have known Erza was drinking when he told her that the redhead had wanted to see her.

"Bastard" She growled, grabbing her shampoo. "He could have at least warned me! And he knew that we had plans today!"

Pouring a reasonable amount onto her hand and massaging it through her hair with a new found sense of vengeance, she came to a pleasant solution.

Jellal was in for a world of pain.

* * *

She had barely stepped back into her room when a barrage of knocks sounded at the door and an all too familiar (and way to cheerful) voice filtered through.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! I have wonderful news!"

Lucy winced at her friends tone and briefly considered ignoring her.

The last time she had listened to her she had ended up drunk on stupid.

And why the hell was she so hyper so early?

Oh..

Right.

She had slept through most of the morning.. but that was beside the point! The girl was way too loud after a night of heavy drinking.

"I know you can hear me, Lucy! Now let me in before I break down this door!"

Oh hell no.

Her poor door had already suffered from manhandling maniacs. Said maniac was just lucky it was really her own fault, or she would have seriously considered drawing blood.

So with a small huff of agitation she marched forward.

"I'll give you 10 seconds Lucy then I'm coming in! ... 10!"

And then she froze.

"9!"

The sudden thought of Natsu had made something else spring to mind.

"8!"

It was a memory..

"7!"

Her eyes widened as image after image came flooding back to her.

"6!"

She had seen Natsu last night..

"5!"

He had attempted to apologize..

"4!"

She'd seen his wings..

"Don't think I wont Lucy! ... 3!"

He had kissed her..

"... 2!"

And after he had taken her back to her room.. she had thanked him by _kissing him back!_

"1!"

The door burst open and smacked into the wall so hard it left a gaping hole where the doorknob had smashed into.

Lucy didn't even flinch.

Erza lowered her leg and tutted when she saw the blonde staring wide eyed a few steps away from the door.

"Honestly Lucy, making me yell when you were already awake." The girl said as she walked inside. "If you had moved a little faster I wouldn't have had to kick your door in.."

Lucy blinked afew times then looked at Erza as though she had just noticed she was there.

"Sorry.." she answered distantly. "I didn't hear you 'til now.."

Erza shook her head before closing the now slightly off hinged piece of wood and made herself comfortable.

"Get dressed." She said with a smile. "I'll tell you of our plans when you are decent."

Lucy nodded and gathered all her clothes at a break neck speed before retreating back to the bathroom.

Once she was alone she sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Stupid stupid stupid.."

* * *

She had finally re-emerged once she had calmed herself down and went about making her bed. She needed to keep herself busy.. distraction was the key to staying calm.

"Sorry to keep you." She said. "Last night was.. definitely an experience."

Erza smiled apologetically in return.

"Yes. About that Lucy.. forgive me for dragging you into it. Had I known you had plans today I would not have been so insistent."

"Aw it's okay Erza. I had fun."

"I'm glad. I'm also amazed you managed to walk all the way back here.. you were pretty tipsy."

Lucy laughed nervously and started fluffing her pillows.

"I don't remember how I did that either."

_Liar._

"But it's in the past now. Nothing to do but move on right?"

Erza hummed in agreement before her eyes began to sparkle and her face lit up with a very pleased smile.

Lucy wasn't sure if she was going to like the reason for that smile..

"The Headmaster has requested that I accompany you and the boys on your trip today." She announced happily. "And since it takes a good two hours or so to travel there and back, he has also allowed us to spend the night at the Fairy Hills Hotel. Isn't that fantastic Lucy?! Fairy Hills provides the best cheesecake!"

Lucy stared at her friend in shock. Were they really going to be spending the night at Fairy Hills? Of course she had heard of it. It was one of the establishments their Headmaster owned and it was famous for its mineral baths and hot springs.

A matching smile adorned the blondes face and she sped around the room packing an over night bag. How exciting! Not only would she be looking around Magnolia for the first time, but she'd also be spending the night in a five star hotel! And Erza would be there too so she'd have someone other than Jellal to talk to!

Her day was proving to be even more awesome than she had originally thought.

"Hold up" She froze as all of what Erza said registered. "What did you mean by boys?"

Erza folded her arms in front of her and studied the blonde carefully.

"You don't know? You had apparently invited him after all.."

What?

"Natsu informed the Headmaster this morning which is why I was asked to join so that you wouldn't have to put up with them by yourself.."

But she didn't -

_"I'm__ goi__ng__ int__o__ Magn__olia__ tomo__rrow__ wit__h__ Jell__al..__ wou__ld__ yo__u__ li__ke__ t__o__ com__e__ Natsu?"_

Shit.

"Lucy? Are you alright? Did Natsu lie?"

If Lucy hadn't known that Erza was very much excited to join, she would have said yes and denied everything. As it were, the blonde didn't want to depress the girl that had done so much for her. So with an inward sigh and a small smile she shook her head.

"No he didn't. I invited him.. didn't want a repeat of last time you know? I just kinda forgot.."

Erza's entire body relaxed and the wide smile was back on her face in a heartbeat. She nodded in approval and understanding then sat back down.

"Wonderful. Well then, chop chop. The boys will meet us at the platform. Our train arrives in 30 minutes. We can eat once we check in at the hotel and drop off our luggage."

Lucy moved on autopilot as she listened to Erza's excited ramblings about cake.

_'Stupid stupid stupid!'_

* * *

When Erza told her that Jellal had already taken her luggage to the platform, the last thing Lucy had expected to see was a mountain of bags and accessories loaded up and chained to a wagon.

"Uh... Erza.." the blonde said as they drew closer to said wagon. "You do know that we're only going for one night.. right?"

Erza chuckled beside her.

"Of course! But one can never be too prepared!"

Lucy slowly nodded.

"Right..."

She eyed the massive heap of random things then shrugged it off.

Oh well. Not like she was going to be heaving that thing around. From the sounds of it, that task would most likely fall onto Jellal.

Speaking of. Said boy came into view once they rounded the ridiculous amount of luggage and looked up with a smile. But as soon as his eyes met with Lucy's brown ones, he looked away and coughed awkwardly.

That's right blueberry.

Squirm.

"Hello boys" Erza greeted pleasantly. "Have you been waiting long?"

Lucy's eyes found Natsu's hunched over figure and briefly wondered why he looked so miserable. Her answer came shortly after when she heard Jellal mention that the pinkettes motion sickness seemed to already be kicking in. He's been green ever since they arrived.

Lucy rolled her eyes and despite the sudden surge of butterflies she felt being so close (because like hell was she going to let a little crush affect her) she walked over to him and nudged him with her booted foot.

"Hey salamander, if transportation makes you ill, you don't have to force yourself to come you know."

Natsu raised his head and smiled.

"Hey there" He greeted warmly before pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her stomach. "Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be so bad since you'll be with me."

She heard Erza coo at them and Lucy's face immediately went red. She rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

Violence always helped in her opinion.

"Don't just go around hugging me and saying shit like that moron" she grumbled in embarrassment and stepped away from him, completely ignoring the sense of loss she felt when she had.

Natsu grinned sheepishly and made to grab her again but she skipped away from him and in a moment of childishness, she poked her tongue out at him.

Erza's amused chuckles and Jellal's knowing smile made Lucy inwardly kick herself.

_'How embarrassing..'_

"Well it's definitely nice to see that the two of you are getting along." Erza said with a teasing lilt in her tone. "Did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

Lucys face darkened despite herself and immediately went on the defensive. Stating that nothing happened and that Erza is crazy, whereas Natsu's grin morphed into a pleased smirk.

"Are you sure nothing happened, Luce?"

_**"Shut it!"**_

The sound of the train arriving caused Lucy to inwardly leap with joy and jumped on as soon as it stopped. She walked all the way to the end compartment and plopped down with a small huff.

She really needed to work on _not_ reacting to that boy..

Natsu appeared moments later looking like he'd rather be anywhere BUT there, and sat down beside her with a groan and resumed his hunched over position from earlier.

"I think.. I'm gonna be sick.."

Lucy took pity on the poor soul and reached out to rub his back.

"Seriously. You should just wait here.. it's not like I'll be gone forever."

The train lurched causing Natsu to groan in discomfort and fall sideways until his head was laying on her lap.

Lucy froze, her face beet red and her hands raised up as if she didn't know what to do with them.

Natsu turned around so that his face was buried in her shirt and after inhaling deeply he fell asleep.

"You have some nerve salamander.." She huffed. "One kiss and you take it as an open invitation to keep touching me."

She was being way to soft on him she was sure. But she couldn't help it.. she felt drawn to him now..

"You kissed?!"

Lucy couldn't help but to groan herself when the elder pair made their presence known.

This was going to be a very long train ride.

* * *

Two figures watched from their perch atop the train station building as the four fairy tail students made their way down the cobblestone path, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"She's right there." The one standing pointed out. "Why not just kill her now?"

"Now isn't the time. I'm merely here to observe."

"Why?"

The crouched figure looked between the two that were walking side by side and frowned.

"I need to find out who matters the most to her. That white haired hussy turned out to be completely useless."

"I'd assume it would be you."

"I don't count or matter." The smaller one snapped. "I have never mattered."

There was a brief silence between the two that was filled with so much tension that the boy couldn't stop himself from shifting uncomfortably.

"It's going to be difficult getting her away from that lot when the time comes." He said. "You know who they are don't you?"

"Erza Scarlett and Jellal Fernandes. Yes. I know who they are."

"You don't seem concerned. They are only two of Makarov's best students."

"I don't seem concerned because I'm not. They have nothing on me."

"You seem intent on making her suffer."

"Lucy took everything from me. So simply killing her wouldn't be satisfying. I will make her regret what she did.."

"Interesting.."

"What's that?"

"It seems as though someone heard us."

The girl followed his line of sight until she saw dark eyes narrowed in their direction. A smirk formed on her face and she leant forward a bit more.

"So. You can hear me can you? From all the way over there? my my... you 'are' interesting."

She saw him tense and heard him growl which only increased her amusement.

"You can snarl all you like. I will have her head. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

"You won't fucking touch her!"

Everyone around the pink haired teen jumped away from him as he sprinted down the street, fangs bared and fire burning in his eyes.

Whatever it was that had set off the strange boy, they had no intention of getting in his way.

The others spun around after hearing Natsu's furious outburst having just realized he was no longer walking with them and watched in shock as his pink head disappeared in the crowd.

"Natsu must have overheard something troubling for him to react like that." Jellal stated matter-of-factly as he scanned the area.

Erza nodded and glanced at the boy beside her.

"You and Lucy go ahead and check in. I'll follow him."

Lucy looked between the two then back in the direction Natsu had taken off.

"He said _you won't touch her.._ who do you think he was talking about?" She asked curiously. Part of her didn't want to acknowledge the twinge of jealousy she felt at hearing how protective he had sounded.

Erza pursed her lips and shrugged off her jacket.

"There is only one person he could have been referring to." She said grimly, handing the piece of material over to Jellal. "Anyway, stay with Jellal, Lucy. I'll bring him back."

And with that she took off at a speed Lucy hadn't known she possessed and watched in awe as her teacher and friend disappeared almost as suddenly as Natsu had.

"Come, Lucy. Let's get these things to the hotel."

Lucy slowly nodded her head and followed after him.

"Right.."

She couldn't shake the feeling that she had just missed something very important.

* * *

When Erza finally caught up to her friend, he was staring out over the city with a troubled look on his face.

"Natsu." She called out softly as she strode forward to stand beside him. "What happened. Why are you here?"

The boys fists clenched and in the next instant they were engulfed in flames.

"Someone is after Lucy." He growled. "They vanished almost as soon as I got here so I've no idea who they are but.."

His eyes closed and he inhaled the scents that were still lingering.

"One of them.. is very familiar."

Erza glanced at him, a frown marring her own features.

"A familiar scent? Any idea whose?"

Natsus eyes followed his blonde mates figure until it disappeared inside the hotel.

"Yes." He replied quietly. "One."

Erza arched a brow expectantly but Natsu didn't answer her. Instead he turned on his heel and made his way to the door that led them back down.

"Let's go Erza. I'm starving."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Natsu had remained silent. No one questioned his dark mood or asked about what happened earlier and for that he was glad. He wasn't ready to answer any questions yet. Especially since he wasn't completely sure he had any to give in the first place.

When he had arrived atop the train station he had caught a glimpse of the cloaked female that had threatened Lucy, and the sight of her made him freeze. If that face hadn't given anything away then her scent sure as hell did.

He stayed directly behind Lucy as they went from store to store and had briefly wondered if he should ask her about it. The idea though was quickly shut down the more he thought about it.

Things were good between them right now. They were getting along great and she seemed to genuinely want to be around him. If her shy smiles and playful shoves were any indication.

He just knew, that if he were to bring up that subject, Lucy would distance herself from him again. And that was the last thing he wanted.

But what the hell was he supposed to do about it? How the hell could he be sure?

Lucy glanced back at him and raised an elegant brow.

"Well? You ready to head back to the hotel?"

Natsu forced a grin on to his face and nodded.

"Only if you and I get to share a bed.." He said suggestively and wriggled his eyebrows.

The punch to his face he received was totally worth seeing that blush.

* * *

**You liiike? I hope so.**

**Im not sure when the next chapter will be posted but I will definitely not make you all wait so long :/**

**Be safe lovelies. Tis a cruel world out there xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before you read this chapter, id just like to thank everyone so much. Your reviews and mails honestly mean so much. It shows me how much good there is in the world, for strangers to be compassionate and supportive to one another. It moves me. So thank you. thank you all so very much. And im so thrilled you've all remained fans of this story.**

**Now, lets continue where we left off shall we? :)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Of Ruined Dinners &amp; Unease

* * *

"Not. A. Single. Word."

Jellal immediately turned his slightly red face away whereas Natsu continued to stare at her as though he was in a frozen state of shock.

Lucy rolled her eyes (inwardly damning the butterflies in her stomach to hell) as she walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff.

"I really don't see why I have to wear this." She grumbled. Displeasure written all over her face. "We're only going to dinner."

Erza came out of the room wearing a stunning deep red - halter strapped floor length gown with a split on the right that stopped at mid thigh. Her hair was done up in an elaborate up-do and black strappy heels adorned her feet.

"The restaurant downstairs demands that we dress the part, Lucy." Erza said as she crossed the room to straighten Natsu's tie. "And there is no need to be bashful. You look beautiful."

Lucy made a face and glared down at the pastel pink monstrosity the redhead had practically forced her into. Sure she was used to wearing these kinds of outfits being the Heartfilia heiress, but that didn't mean she wanted to wear them outside of the mansion, let alone allow anyone to see her in them.

Especially these guys.

"Are we ready?" Erza asked with a smile. "I am starving."

Jellal nodded and approached her. He offered his arm and returned her smile.

"Indeed." He replied. "And you look beautiful as well."

Erza's face heated up and she stuttered out her thanks much to Lucy's amusement.

The blonde was about to make a joke about it but stopped when Natsu appeared in front of her with his hand held out and a shy smile on his face.

"Ready, Gorgeous?"

Lucy took a deep breath to stop herself from either snapping at him unnecessarily or turning into Erza.

She refused to blush and stutter.

"Fine." She mumbled, taking his hand. "Let's just get this over with."

The smile remained plastered on Natsu's face even when Lucy took her hand back after he helped her up. He wasn't going to let anything sour his good mood. Not for the rest of the night anyway.

They made their way downstairs and after being led to their table, Erza raised her glass with a small smile.

"Let us make a toast." She said softly. "To friendship. May we all remain close even through the thickest of times."

Each raised their own glasses with matching smiles and saluted.

"Cheers!"

* * *

"I know you said not to say anything" Natsu said through their link during dinner. "But Erza was wrong."

Lucy rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into her steak with a bit more force then she had intended.

**_"Let me guess" _**She drawled back, raising the meat to shove in her mouth. _**"You were going to say something like; You don't look beautiful, you look stunning, right?" **_She rolled her eyes and gave him an unimpressed look. _**"Seriously? Can you get any more lame?"**_

Natsu slowly chewed on his own food then reached over for a piece of bread. "Actually" He said while taking a big bite.

"_Actually. _I was gonna say you look weird."

Erza and Jellal jumped slightly and looked to Lucy in concern when she suddenly began to choke.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked as she leant over to pat her back. "You shouldn't eat so fast.."

Natsu hid his grin behind his glass and watched with mirth as the blonde glared daggers down at her plate and took quick intakes of breath.

"I'm fine, Erza." She replied after taking a long gulp of her drink. "I just imagined myself with pink hair."

Erza glanced over at Natsu briefly before turning back to her.

"And it made you choke?"

Lucy laughed softly and nodded.

"Well of course. it's such a ghastly shade to colour ones hair don't you think? Imagine being born with it!"

This time Jellal glanced between all of them.

From Lucy's mocking smile, to Erza's confused face, to Natsu's narrowed eyes.

He had grown up with Erza and Mira-Jane so he knew the signs of danger approaching.

And danger was fast approaching like a bullet train on crack.

He needed to diffuse the situation immediately. So he cleared his throat and called for the waiter.

"Time for dessert?" He asked the others.

"Shouldn't we skip dessert?" Natsu asked as he finished his own drink &amp; grabbed the bottle of wine to pour himself another. "After all, It might go straight to the ass."

Lucy's eye twitched and even Erza slowly narrowed her eyes.

"Oh Natsu!" Jellal laughed nervously. "Such a kidder!"

"But I'm not." Natsu shrugged. "Lord knows it's big enough already."

"That's it." Lucy snapped through gritted teeth and stood from her seat. "Let's go pinky. right now."

Natsu laughed and leant back in his seat.

"You wouldn't last five seconds." He taunted with a smirk. "So quit embarrassing yourself, and sit your fat ass down before it implodes."

Everyone in the restaurant that heard gasped, some snickered, Erza closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose (obviously getting frustrated) and Jellal sighed in defeat.

So much for diffusing the situation. He just made it worse.

The table was eerily quiet when the waiter arrived. He looked at each one and was a little unsure if he should speak or not. But he could feel his bosses eyes on him so he cleared his throat.

"Um.. is everything alright?" He asked nervously.

Lucy, having been glaring at the pinkette, smirked suddenly and straightened her posture. She then turned to the waiter with a charming smile.

The occupants of the table didn't like where this was going.

Especially Natsu.

"My apologies." She said sweetly, causing the brunette to blush. "My friends and I were being awfully rude.." She bowed to him slightly feigning shame.

"O-Oh N-No its f-fine.." The boy stuttered. "W-Was t-there anything I - I could d-do for y-you?"

Lucy giggled and nodded.

"We'd like some dessert please." She answered, leaning forward a little to study his name tag. "Alex." She purred, ignoring the heat and anger she could feel rising up from behind her.

"Natsu." Erza called out softly. "Calm down."

But the pinkette was seeing green and red and when Lucy giggled again and swatted playfully at the waiters arm, he snapped.

The glass in his hand shattered to pieces and he slowly stood, growling like a beast.

"Touch him again, and he dies."

The waiter paled and fainted, Erza stood, and Jellal quickly pulled out the right amount of money.

And a rather generous tip.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder and studied Natsu's face for a short moment before scoffing and turning on her heel to storm out of the restaurant.

He waited until she left and was about to pound on the unconscious waiter but Erza appeared directly in front of him with a frown on her face and her own eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Fix it." She ordered in a deadly calm tone. "Now."

Natsu huffed and glared at the waiter one more time before taking off after his very enraged mate.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Lucy snorted and poured herself another shot.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much. You'll get sick."

"Go away asshole."

Natsu lifted himself up onto the rail of the balcony and continued to watch as she drank another one of the bottles of wine that was in the mini fridge of the hotel room.

"I was only kidding you know."

She waved him off and drank another.

"Don't care anymore. Go away."

"Can't do that."

"Then imma keep drinking 'til I pass out."

"You do realize that we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow before we head back right?"

"You do realize that I'm not in the mood for caring right?"

Natsu ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"I was kidding."

"I don't care!"

"Your ass is fine."

"GO AWAY!"

The front door of the hotel room opened and Natsu watched as Erza and Jellal slowly walked in. Lucy noticed as well and hiccuped before calling out to the redhead.

"Erza!" She bellowed. "Come join me for a drink! It isn't fun drinkin' alone!"

"I'll be right with you, Lucy."

"Don't take too long!"

Natsu sighed and slid off the rail.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'll talk to you after you've gotten over yourself."

Lucy watched him enter the living room with an indignant look on her face.

"Yeah!" She yelled and threw one of the plastic cups at him. "And don't come back!"

Natsu slid the glass door shut and made his way to the room he and Jellal shared.

"Jerk." She grumbled, glaring at him until he disappeared from her line of sight.

"You are dangerous when you drink." Erza teased as she walked out from their bedroom door to join her, dressed in her favourite flannel pyjamas. "Did you know that?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Nope. This is just my second time ever drinking! don't you know that?" She laughed, pouring herself another shot.

"How much have you had to drink?" Erza asked, eyeing the empty bottles and the girls flushed face.

"Erm.. three..thouzillian?" She giggled.

Erza shook her head and took a seat. "That was quite a show the two of you gave us during dinner." She said as she poured herself a glass. "What happened?"

Lucy sighed and lowered her head to rest her cheek on the glass table.

"I don't know.. but Erza? Am I... difficult?"

Erza chuckled softly and took a sip of her drink before replying.

"Do you think that you are difficult?"

"I.. Maybe.."

Erza hummed and traced the rim of her glass with a finger.

"Everyone can be difficult at times. You specifically I believe, are just more guarded then most."

"I don't like being angry." She admitted quietly. "Its actually quite tiring.. and I don't like being mean to Natsu.. He's very kind.."

"You could always try to be more open and friendly you know." Erza suggested raising a brow. "It wouldn't be the end of the world."

"But it would. I've already formed too many bonds." Lucy answered sadly. "Everyone I get close to gets taken away from me.. He kills them all.."

A chill ran down Erza's spine.

Lucy's eyes had completely glazed over and her knuckles were turning white from how tight she was clenching her fists.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"He takes everyone away from me." She repeated. "He's going to take them too.. Erza and Levy and Cana and Lisanna and Wendy and Natsu.. Natsu.. He'll come and kill them and laugh at me and laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh-"

Erza quickly rounded the table and clasped the younger girls fists in her own.

"Lucy." She called gently. "Nobody is going to be taking anything or anyone from you. I won't let them. Do you hear me?"

Lucy giggled and leant forward with twinkling eyes.

"I know. Because I've been training." She whispered. "And I'll kill him first. You'll see."

Before Erza could respond, Lucy blinked and moved away from her with arched brows.

"Bit close there aint cha?" She giggled.

Erza remained frozen where she sat on her knees and stared at the once again drinking and giggling blonde with horror and concern in her eyes.

"I'm thinking... I am drunks.." Lucy whined.

"I think so to." Erza agreed softly. "I also think that it is time for bed."

Lucy shook her head and frowned.

"I don't like sleep. Sleep means dreaming.. and I don't like dreaming.."

"I'll take her."

Erza looked up to see Natsu staring at Lucy with a troubled look on his face, one that matched hers perfectly.

"I didn't even hear you come out."

"Duh. I'm a ninja."

Erza rolled her eyes and stood to face him. They stared at each other in silence while Lucy started humming the rainbow song. They were both disturbed about what she'd said that was certain. And Erza didn't need to hear it to know what Natsu was thinking.

"Try to get some rest.. I'll see you both in the morning." She placed a hand on his shoulder briefly then walked inside and made her way to Natsu's bed.

"Hey.. where do I know you from?"

Natsu took the bottle out of the blondes hand and started to clean away the mess.

"Bed time Luce, you're wasted."

Lucy's eyes widened and she gaped at him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked backing away and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Are you a stalker?!"

Natsu snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Me? Stalking you? You wish princess."

Lucy frowned and then gasped when Natsu pulled her up.

"Where are you taking me?!" She demanded. "Fiend! Scoundrel! Release me at once!"

"Shh! If you wake up Erza she'll kill us all!" Natsu hissed. Lucy promptly shut her mouth and remained quiet until he had succeed in leading her to her bed.

"Why do you have pink hair?"

Natsu sighed and covered her with the duvet.

"What?"

Lucy peered over at him curiously.

"I know someone with pink hair. Are you related?"

"Go to sleep, Lucy."

"You must be related." She continued. "You're both so grumpy and mean."

"We are not!" he snapped.

Lucy giggled and burrowed deeper into the comforter.

"Whatever you say angry pants."

Sighing deeply, he reached out to tap her nose.

"Go to sleep okay? We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

Lucy stared up at him and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay.." She answered quietly.

He smiled in satisfaction then walked over to the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry for before.. Natsu."

Natsu lay down with his arms behind his head and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." He answered. "I know."

He waited until he could hear her even breathing before sliding off the bed and walking back over to hers.

"I really hope you were just talking nonsense earlier." He said and reached down to brush her bangs away from her face. "And if you weren't.. I hope you know that I'm here for you. Erza was right. Nobodies takin' anything, or anyone away from you. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

"It's good to be back." Lucy sighed happily as she dumped her belongings on the floor. "I never want to leave again!"

"That bad huh?" Levy laughed, taking a seat at her desk.

"It was terrible. I fought with Natsu, ended up drunk, &amp; today Erza wouldn't let us rest until we were on the train." Lucy complained. "That woman has no mercy.. anyway I need to have a quick shower, then we can go to dinner."

"Sure thing." Levy smiled. "I'll just wait in here."

"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Lucy entered the bathroom and left the door open slightly so she could still hear Levy talking.

"Hm not really." The blunette answered as she spun on the wheely chair. "Unless you consider an exchange student interesting."

Lucy squirted shampoo into her hand and began to message it into her hair.

"Hardly." She scoffed. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Have you met him yet?"

"No but I hear that he's hot."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Year?"

"Ours."

"Really?"

"Yup! Apparently he just moved to town with his brother and sister. I reckon they must be older since they didn't enrol with him."

"Name?"

"Um.. that I actually don't know." Levy admitted sheepishly. "But I'm sure that the Headmaster will introduce him at dinner so hurry up! I don't wanna miss it!."

Lucy sighed and picked up the pace with cleaning herself. She didn't want to admit that she was curious too.

"Yeah. Be out in a sec."

"So you had another fight with Natsu huh?" Levy teased. "Can't say that I'm overly surprised."

The blonde came out with a towel wrapped around her body and hair and walked into her generously sized wardrobe.

"He was asking for it."

"Doesn't he always?"

Lucy laughed and sifted through her clothes until she found a pair of grey sweatpants, a white singlet, and her favourite hoodie that was five sizes too big. She let the towel fall to the ground (she really had no shame) and quickly got dressed.

"Are you two dating?" Levy asked curiously. "You and Natsu I mean."

"Yeah." The blonde answered with snort. "In his dreams."

Levy giggled and waited for Lucy to finish putting her shoes on before making her way to the main door.

"Let's go!" She cheered.

Lucy pulled the towel from her hair, braided it without bothering to brush it, and followed after the petite bookworm.

She felt uneasy the moment she closed the door and glanced around the darkening corridor with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Lucy!"

She swept her eyes around the area one more time then bit her lip and continued on her way.

It must have been her imagination.

* * *

The hall was abuzz with excitement over receiving an exchange student and most eyes were glued to the staff table where most of the professors were already seated.

"I heard he's an heir to a multi-million corporation!"

"I heard he's a thug.."

I heard he's killed like, 43 people."

"I heard he's related to-"

"Good evening everyone!" Mira called out in her usual joyful tone, effectively silencing the chatter. "Could everybody please take a seat."

Natsu eased himself into the chair opposite Lucy and smiled when she glanced at him.

"You smell good."

_**"Oh please." **_She replied with a roll of her eyes. _**"I always smell good."**_

"True." He grinned. "But I bet you'd taste even better."

Lucy made a disgusted face and glared at Natsu's amused one.

_**"Keep your rapist eyes to yourself thanks. Sick pervert."**_

Natsu laughed and kicked her chair.

"Says the girl who was fantasizing about me last night."

Lucy's cheeks flushed and she kicked him in the shin.

"Keep dreaming moron."

"I only have one thing to announce before dinner." Mira continued once everyone was ready. "And that is the introduction of a new student joining us."

Everyone watched as a boy with shaggy blonde hair slowly approached the stand where Mira stood.

"Everyone, this is Sting Eucliffe. Treat him well."

Sting bowed slightly.

"Thank you for having me."

The hall erupted in applause and most of the girls began to gossip about how cool he looked with his scar and earring.

"Now eat up and head to bed. Classes start bright and early!" Mira chirped.

Lucy watched as the new kid shoved his hands in his pockets and wondered what his deal was.. She felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when he glanced over at her and smirked. He was making her feel uneasy for some reason, and she didn't like it one bit.

She glanced at Natsu, and by the way he was scowling and slowly clenching and unclenching his fists, neither did he.

* * *

**:o And so a new player enters the fray. What possible schemes could this newcomer be concocting? O.O **

***laughs* well i hope you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Your thoughts and opinions will help me become a better writer. **

**Thanks again, and ill see you next chapter *smiles and salutes* **


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Of Failure

* * *

"I don't like him."

Natsu chuckled and flipped the page of his textbook.

They'd been studying in one of the empty classrooms for the past two hours and he was about ready to burn all of his books to ashes.

He _despised_ homework.

The only reason why he was even _doing_ it is because he wanted to spend some alone time with Lucy because thanks to his eccentric group of friends hogging her attention - he rarely got any.

"You don't like most people." He stated dryly. "You don't even like _me_ most times."

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned away from the window.

"I don't like you most times because you're an idiot." She said, earning a scoff of indignation from him. "As for that guy, just looking at him pisses me off."

"Then don't look at him."

Sighing, Lucy walked over to the desk in front of Natsu and sat down with an audible huff.

"I can't help but think that he's up to no good."

"You always think that people are scheming."

"Yeah, because more often than not - they are."

Natsu leant back in his chair and began tapping his pen against his leg.

"Should the fact that you can't stop thinking about another dude worry me?"

"Probably." She shrugged. "He's _disgustingly_ hot after all."

Natsu frowned and the pen in his hand snapped, causing Lucy's eyes to sparkle with amusement. She slid off the desk and reached over to pinch his cheeks and pulled them to make him smile.

"Lighten up." She teased. "Nothing about that guy appeals to me."

"Does that mean _I _appeal to you?" He asked with a toothy grin, removing her hands from his face and tugging her closer.

"Don't push your luck." Her gaze flickered to his mouth for a brief second before she laughed and moved away from him to grab her things.

"I have a meeting to get to." She shrugged on her jacket and smiled at him over her shoulder. "So I'll see you later, okay?"

"Want me to walk you?

"No I do not want you to walk me." She snapped. "I'm not five years old you know."

"Right.. My bad."

Lucy glanced over her shoulder once she reached the door and winced when she saw the look on his face.

He looked like a kicked, beaten down puppy.

_'Damn you, stupid conscience.."_

"You can walk _'with'_ me" She sighed out. "Just don't expect any hand holding."

Natsu was instantly on his feet and gathering his things together before she had even finished her sentence, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

"Such an eager thing you are."

"Of course." He answered coming up from behind her. "Any amount of time I get to spend with you is-"

"Okay." She held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Quit while you're ahead before I change my mind and send your ass back to studying."

"But how will you know how I feel if you don't hear me say it?" He pouted.

"Trust me." Lucy mumbled. "I know enough."

So they went on their way, the blonde lost in thought - and Natsu silently pouting beside her.

They arrived at their destination five minutes later and Lucy was a little more than grateful for it.

Being around Natsu longer than necessary was starting to do funny things to her brain.

"Thanks, Natsu. I'll see you at breakfast." She took a step forward but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"How long is the meeting?" He asked. "I'll meet you when it's over and walk you back."

Lucy frowned and shook her hand free.

"I'm not sure but you don't have to. I'm not on duty tonight so I'm going straight to bed."

"But I want to make sure you get there safe." He protested. "What if something happens to you?"

"If I walk into a wall somehow, then it happens." She replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

Feeling slightly annoyed, Lucy huffed and glared up at him.

"I am not a child."

"I never said you were." Natsu scoffed, also beginning to feel irritated. "But the way you act up all the time has really got me wondering!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Wow.. I can't believe I just heard that, from _you_ of all people."

Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're the definition of childish?"

"I just want to walk you back to your room!"

"And you're getting _pissed_ because I don't _want_ you to!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure nothing _bad_ happens to your stubborn ass!"

"I can look after myself!" She screamed. "I've been doing it my whole life! So I don't need or _want_ you treating me like a weak, damsel in distress!"

She spun on her heel and stomped into the classroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

On the opposite side, Natsu growled and moved his foot back.

"Kick that door in and I'll end you!" Her enraged voice screamed. "Go away!"

"FINE!" he bellowed. "But don't come crying to me if you fall into a hole!"

"LIKE THAT'LL HAPPEN!"

A hand landed on his shoulder causing his head to snap sideways.

Jellal smiled awkwardly.

"I'd like to have a word with you please. Give me a moment?"

At his grunt of acceptance, Jellal nodded and popped his head into the room.

"Lucy? Begin without me. I shall return shortly. There are some things that need my attention."

"Yeah. Whatever." Came her clipped reply.

Inwardly sighing, he closed the door then turned to Natsu who was now glaring at the floor.

"Come with me, Natsu. Let us go somewhere to converse in private."

Natsu huffed - clearly not in the mood to go anywhere with him - but followed regardless.

Erza would skin him alive if she found out that he'd told her precious Jellal to piss off.

As soon as he closed the door to a room down the hall, Jellal turned to face him and got straight to the point.

"I'm sure that if you informed her of the events that occurred in town, she will be more understanding and won't begrudge you wanting to protect her."

"Because you know her so well right?" Natsu scoffed, uncaring at how rude he sounded . "You don't know shit about how her so don't come to me actin' like you do."

Slightly taken aback yet not overly surprised at his reaction, Jellal nodded.

"Alright, I'll give you that.. But Natsu, don't you think she deserves to know that her own life is in danger?"

"Lucy has known that creeps have been after her since she was 6!" He snapped. "So quit actin' like you know what's best for her 'cause you don't!"

"I'm her friend too. I want to make sure she's safe, just like you."

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that because I won't let anything happen to her!"

Jellal looked away from the hostile pinkette and sighed.

"Is that it?" Natsu grumbled. "Can I go now?"

He didn't even wait for a reply and stormed out.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy."

Jellal shook his head.

"He got so insulted and defensive over a suggestion that would help him out.."

Erza stood from her seat at the back of the room and walked over to him.

"It's Natsu." She chuckled. "What did you expect?"

"You're right.." He sighed. "Then what should we do? Telling Lucy ourselves would only cause more problems I think.."

"Agreed.." Erza grimaced. "I'll need to have a word with the Headmaster.."

"And what of the other problem?"

"He hasn't shown any suspicious behaviour besides the way he stares at her.. so for now all we can do is wait and see.."

Jellal placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Try not to worry so much." He said softly. "Everything will turn out fine."

Erza closed her eyes and lowered her head to rest against his chest.

"I hope so.." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I really hope so."

* * *

It was nearing 9:30 when the meeting finally came to a close and Lucy was glad to see the back of them.

They had been sorting out everyone's tasks for the festival and trying to come up with a name for it. Needless to say, none of the ideas impressed her.

"Was there something you wanted?" Lucy asked as she gathered the sheets of paper that were left strewn about on the table. She didn't need to look up to know that her partner was staring at her from the doorway. "Because if there isn't, you can go now."

"Since we are going the same way, I thought it wouldn't hurt to wait and walk along with you."

Lucy stilled for a moment before frowning and continuing with her task.

"You never bothered before, Fernandes. Why start now?" She asked sardonically as she placed all the papers inside her folder and grabbed her things.

"There's no time like the present right?"

Lucy scoffed and shouldered her bag.

"I appreciate the notion. But it's unnecessary. I need to head to the library first anyway."

"I don't mind accompanying you, Lucy. Besides, I wouldn't mind a bit of fresh air."

"Then walk the long way or just shove your head out the damn window when you get back to your room." She snapped. "I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."

They continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds until Jellal sighed and relented.

Trying to convince her and Natsu to agree to something was proving to be damn near impossible.

"Very well then.. I shall see you tomorrow."

Lucy nodded her thanks and quickly moved past him before he changed his mind and decided to tag along anyway.

There was something fishy going on. She could feel it in her bones.

The way Natsu kept rattling on about possible dangers and what happened with Jellal just now..

She rounded the corner and stopped to rest her forehead against the wall as her mind began to reel with the possibilities.

What was she missing?

Were they hiding something from her?

Did something happen lately to make them act so over protective?

Sighing in aggravation she moved away from the wall and continued on her way to the library.

There were some books that she needed and she couldn't be bothered waiting until morning to get them.

Having the key to almost all the doors in the Academy definitely had its perks.

* * *

He couldn't go back to sleep.

His body had jolted awake for some reason and ever since then his mind wouldn't let him rest.

Lucy sure knew how to test his patience.

He can admit that he likes how independent and capable she is, but sometimes that attitude of hers really got on his nerves.

Is it really that hard for her to just say yes to him without the unnecessary agro?

He sighed miserably and buried his face underneath his pillow.

Sometimes he missed only having one voice in his head and only having homework to worry about.

Those girl-drama-free days seemed like they were so long ago..

A spike of adrenaline, rage, and fear suddenly shot through his body causing his eyes to snap open.

_**"Natsu?"**_

"Lucy?" He asked in concern, completely forgetting that he was annoyed at her. "What's going on..? You okay..?

There was a brief moment of silence before her voice reappeared. This time sounding nervous, embarrassed and slightly hesitant.

_**"Now don't go all roaring dragon on me or get all I-told-you-so.. okay? But ahh.. I'm kind of in a situation right now..? and I could maybe do with a hand... unless you were being serious about not coming to you if I fell into a hole.. not that I fell into a hole or anything stupid like that but you know.. I really don't feel like dying tonight.."**_

Without hesitation Natsu was on his feet and sprinting out of his room.

"Where are you."

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve." Lucy hissed as she struggled against her captor. "And a death wish."

Sting chuckled and lowered his head from behind her to kiss his way up her neck to her ear.

"I just thought it was about time that you and I met properly." He purred. "I've been looking forward to it since the other day actually."

Lucy growled and tried to free her hands but his grip was iron clad.

She hung her head and cursed to the high heavens for her stupidity.

She had seen him when she entered the library but her mind was too busy trying to figure out what the others were hiding so she had failed to notice him follow her inside until he had her trapped against one of the bookshelves.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Now why would I do that?" He asked as he moved a hand around her front to slip under her shirt. "We're having so much fun.."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy waited until he moved his head directly behind hers then slammed it back with as much force as she could.

A sickening crunch echoed throughout the building and Sting stumbled back, howling in pain as blood oozed out of his now broken nose.

"Bitch!"

Lucy spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face sending him flying into a stack of chairs.

She shook her hands and loosened the kinks in her neck.

Her eyes were narrowed on the blonde as he stood up and spat blood out of his mouth.

"Walk away before you piss me off even more."

"He was so right about you." Sting smirked as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You're so much fun to torment."

Lucy's face paled at his words but she didn't have much time to dwell on them as he suddenly disappeared from sight.

"What the hell.." She spun around just in time to see his smirk before he sent her sailing across the room with a swift kick to her stomach.

He was on her a second later and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Such a pretty sight." He sneered before slamming her head into the floor. "Why don't you scream for me a little bit? I bet you sound hot when you scream.."

Lucy grit her teeth and ignored the pain thumping in her skull.

"Get bent douche bag." She spat. "You hit like a 4 year old girl."

Growling, Sting grabbed her arm and in one swift motion, snapped it.

He had expected her to wail - to scream in agony - but she didn't make so much as a whimper.

She bit down on her tongue hard, and kept her eyes shut tight.

"How do you think your boyfriend will feel when he finds you reduced to nothing but a pile of rotting flesh?" He queried as he sat heavily on top of her.

"I don't.. have a boyfriend!" She managed to spit out. "And.. if I did.. he'd kill you."

Sting cackled and stood up to kick her, making her roll across the floor and smack into the wall.

"So that pink haired loser that follows you around all day is?"

Lucy coughed and winced in pain as she struggled to her feet.

"Natsu.. is anything _but_ a loser. And he.. is none of your damn business." She squinted in the dim light and had to shake her head to clear it. For a moment it looked as though the shadows around him were starting to shift.

He was in front of her a second later and before she could react, he had a hand wrapped firmly around her neck.

His eyes began to glow white and Lucy could practically feel all the blood drain from her face as she stared back at him.

"A little birdie told me that your Natsu has super sensitive hearing." He said with a smirk as he lifted her effortlessly off the ground. "Let's test that theory shall we?"

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

The doors to the library suddenly flew off their hinges and Natsu ran inside with a loud growl and fire surrounding his fists.

Lucy allowed her body to relax when she caught sight of him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy the afterlife." She smirked just as Natsu's fist came into contact with his face. "Asshole."

He caught Lucy before she hit the ground and lowered her gently.

The scent of her blood was hitting him hard and the sight of her beaten body was making the beast within him howl for revenge.

But Sting was already gone.

When Natsu smacked him away from her he had landed on his feet, smirked - and then waved before he was engulfed in shadows and disappeared.

Feeling like an absolute failure, Natsu picked her up carefully and carried her to the infirmary.

He had said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her..

Some protector he turned out to be..

* * *

"You're an idiot!"

Sting doubled over after receiving a punch to his stomach and clenched his fists.

"You had one job! One! You whine and moan to be let out on missions and when you finally get one? You don't even last two days!"

"I'm-"

"Shut up!" The woman screeched. "You don't get to speak anymore! understand?!"

Sting bit the inside of his cheek and glared at the tiled floor.

"You're lucky I sent your brother to check up on you! What would you have done if you killed her?!"

"I-"

"Who said you even had the _right_ to touch her? Huh?!"

"That's enough. Leave the boy alone."

Everyone in the room stepped to the side and bowed as a man slowly entered and made his way to where Sting was still hunched over.

"You will return at once and fix this mess you have created. You will return to your task, and you will complete it the way you were assigned to. Am I clear?"

Sting inwardly sighed and couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about having to go back.

"Yes, sir." He answered stiffly. "I will not fail.."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions.**

**Thank you berry much ;p**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. **

**Here we go with the next chapter.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Of Familial Ties &amp; The Birth Of Paranoia

* * *

The room was thick with tension as Makarov sat atop his desk with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Jellal, Erza, Mira-Jane and Natsu were all staring at him with looks of incredulity, disbelief, and rage.

"You can't be serious." Natsu roared. "That worthless piece of shit attacked Lucy! He's lucky I haven't rammed that door down and killed him!"

Erza placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder but he shrugged it off and took a step closer to the old man with his fangs bared.

"Tell me why you haven't kicked his ass out yet, Granps!." He seethed. "Or I swear to god I'll burn him alive!"

"I contacted your father this morning." Makarov said patiently. "He should be arriving any minute now, and then he and I shall have a word with Mister Eucliffe."

"WHAT THE HELL FOR?!"

Three knocks sounded at the door and Makarov responded immediately.

"You may enter."

The doors opened and Igneel strode inside, his coat billowing behind him and a scowl on his face.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ignoring his sons question, he walked straight up to him and knocked him out by tapping his pressure point.

Everyone just stared as the giant of a man lifted his son up with one hand and dumped him on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"It's better this way." He explained. "He's a troublesome brat."

Makarov nodded and jumped off the desk.

"Shall we?"

"If he comes to before we're back," Igneel addressed Erza as they passed by. "Knock him out again."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Jellal arched a brow at her once the men had left and Erza blushed.

"What?" She snapped in embarrassment.

"Nothing." Jellal answered slightly amused. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"This room here is soundproof. I had it made after I found out that certain people can literally hear through walls."

"Gotta keep them late nights a secret eh?" Igneel chuckled and stopped outside the door. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with him in private first."

Makarov nodded and gestured for him to proceed.

"Very well. I'll wait here then."

The redhead smirked down at the old man and grabbed the handle.

"This won't take long."

* * *

When Sting had been dropped (Not so gently) at the Academy's front gates, he had expected Natsu to come charging down the path screaming death threats. He had then thought that after his bloodied, mangled body was dragged to the Headmasters office, the little old man would curse him to hell and send him packing without bothering to listen to his apology.

So it was safe to say that so far, he was a little nervous.

The kind smiling Mira-Jane had met him halfway, then escorted him to a soundproof room where she told him to wait until the Headmaster was ready for him.

And no one had barged in since.

He wasn't quite sure how long he'd been waiting, but he was definitely certain that he was getting sick of it.

The door opened (finally) but instead of feeling relieved, Sting felt his blood run cold.

He took a step back when his eyes locked onto the last person he had expected to see.

"Master Igneel.."

Igneel slammed the door shut and slowly flipped the lock, making Sting swallow nervously and take afew more steps backward.

"When I heard that my son's girl had been attacked last night, I was worried that the reason Makarov called me was because Natsu had ended the culprits life."

Sting couldn't help the sweat that formed on his brow. He opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind when the man narrowed his eyes.

"But instead, I received news that the kid was still alive and better still, that he seems to posses similar abilities as my boy."

Igneel slowly made his way towards the quivering teen, stopping a mere inch away, and glared down at him.

"Imagine my surprise when the old man uttered your name.."

Sting bowed his head and clenched his jaw.

Great.

Of all the damn things to happen!

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He didn't know that Natsu was Igneel's kid! Let alone a member of their twisted family.. and the son of the Head family at that..

How could he not have seen it?! The signs were all there!

The realization made him feel sick!

God. If he had known who was involved then there was no way he would have agreed to this, let alone volunteer.

No way in hell.

He inwardly cursed and wracked his brain for the best way to handle this. He needed to come up with a believable story, and fast.

"It's been nearly seven years since you and your brother disappeared." Igneel continued in a low tone. "Where have you been boy."

"Uh.. around?"

"And Rogue? Is he here?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

Sting squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"He.. He didn't want to enrol Sir.. Said education is a waste of his time.."

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." Igneel snorted. He then reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you alive and well. Your parents have become a bigger pain up my ass since you two left." He said honestly. "Too bad we have to meet again under these circumstances but it can't be helped.. You have a lot of explaining to do kid."

Sting nodded slowly and clenched his fists inside his pocket.

"Yes Sir.."

* * *

When Natsu woke up, the first thing he saw was his fathers grinning face.

"About time you snapped out of it boy, get enough beauty sleep?"

Natsu growled and swatted his father's hand away.

"What'd you do that for old man?! You could have at least said hello to your only son first before knocking him unconscious!"

Igneel chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Calm down Natsu! We're family!"

Natsu scoffed and swept his eyes across the room until they landed on the grim face of the boy he so desperately wanted to shred to pieces.

"You!" He growled leaping to his feet. "I'm gonna kill you!"

He went to jump forward but stopped when his father placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Easy boy. Just give it a second."

Natsu's glare intensified and allowed the fire within him to surface and engulf his clenched fists.

"What the hell for? That bastard hurt Lucy!"

Makarov cleared his throat gaining the enraged boys attention.

"Natsu. Your father and I have spoken with Mister Eucliffe and he has explained the situation to us in full detail. Therefore, I will be extending to him a second chance to redeem himself."

"You've got to be kidding." He hissed. "He's being let off?! How is that fair?!"

"As the head of his family-" Makarov continued, unperturbed from Natsu's outburst. "Your father has decided upon a condition Sting has to meet if he is being sincere in his plight for forgiveness and wishes to remain here at the Academy."

Erza glanced at the blonde boy and could see his struggle to remain stoic and unwavering.

Whatever this condition was, she could tell that it was scaring the shit out of him.

Natsu turned his glare away from Sting and onto his amused father.

"He's a member of our family?!" He snapped. "As if Gajeel wasn't enough! We have to add this fool to it as well?!"

Igneel glared down at his son.

"Watch who you speak to like that boy and put out that damn fire before you set off the smoke alarms." He scolded. "But yes. He is Weisslogia's kid."

Natsu did as he was told with a slightly red face and went back to glaring.

"One of the twins that took off?"

"The one in the same."

Natsu and Sting made eye contact and Natsu growled.

"So what's this condition?"

"Sting here has agreed to a special kind of match." Igneel answered with a smirk. "In which, you shall extend to him the same courtesy that he did your mate.. Isn't that right boy?"

Sting inclined his head stiffly and a grin stretched across Natsu's face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Granted it has to be done outside the Academy grounds." Makarov piped in.

"Of course." Igneel bowed. "I'll return them soon enough."

Erza stepped forward and had to suppress the excitement threatening to show on her face.

"May I watch?" She asked hopefully.

Igneel laughed and Jellal sighed and shook his head.

"If your Headmaster allows it, then I have no qualms."

Makarov waved them off and Erza marched out of the room immediately.

"This way!" She bellowed. "And no dilly dallying!"

Mira covered her mouth to hide her giggles as the boys followed suit, and Makarov then turned to the Head Boy and sighed.

"Make sure Erza doesn't join in. This is strictly between them."

"Yes sir." Jellal bowed and quickly went after them.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Gajeel sat down and propped his legs up on the bed.

"Thought you could do with some company."

Lucy blinked a few times and turned on her side to get a better look at him.

"You're lying."

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Your left eye twitches when you lie." She stated as a matter of fact. "You look bummed out, and you couldn't care less if I wanted company or not. So what's going on?"

Gajeel scoffed and leant his head back against the wall.

"You're annoying."

"And you'd rather be somewhere with Mcgarden." She retorted. "So tell me what you know Redfox. Who sent you and why."

"I'm not supposed to say." He grumbled. "So quit askin'."

"Natsu hasn't come back since Mira came and got him this morning and he's not answering me when I call him." She said, watching him carefully for any signals. "Where is he?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're his cousin. He's the only one I can think of that'd get you of all people to come here."

"He didn't want me tellin' ya 'cause he knew you'd get pissed alright? So let it go. Ask him when he gets back."

"Gets back?"

Gajeel cursed and stood up.

"Look. Natsu's gone to deal with family stuff alright? And that's all I'm sayin'."

"Where are you going? Aren't you meant to be keeping me company?"

"I'll get Levy to come sit with you. I've had about all I can handle for one day."

Rolling her eyes Lucy turned over to stare at the ceiling.

"That's not necessary, but thanks for coming around." She said quietly. "I won't tell anyone that you came to see the wicked witch. I'm pretty sure that they're all getting a kick out of this."

Gajeel paused and glanced back at her. She seemed so distant and didn't even mock him once. He wasn't sure why he cared but whatever it was that happened must have really messed with her head.

She looked as if she was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Like I care what those losers think." He finally grunted out. "Let them talk if they want to."

Lucy laughed lightly and closed her eyes.

"Right. Well.. I'm tired.. tell the nurse not to let anyone in please. I'm not nice if I'm woken up prematurely."

Gajeel debated with himself whether or not he should leave for exactly 2 minutes before shrugging and doing as he was asked.

She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore then opened her eyes to stare blankly up at the light bulb.

Porlyusica had told her that she was to remain in that bed until her ribs healed and the swellings went down.

She wasn't too happy about that.

There were things that needed to be done and she couldn't afford to laze about in bed for god knew how long.

She needed to keep busy.

She needed to distract herself so that the images threatening to plague her mind wouldn't overwhelm her.

It's how she managed to get through each day.

The professors thought that she was so dedicated to her work because she wanted to graduate at the top of her class and the students thought she worked so hard just so she could receive special treatment.

They didn't know that the real reason was because she was afraid to close her eyes.

It's why she took on more work than necessary.. Why she stayed up studying until she had no choice but to fall asleep because her eyes refuses to stay open any longer.

But being reduced to a bed left her with little to do and only her disturbed thoughts to keep her company.

Her eyes glazed over as memories invaded her mind, and her hand that wasn't in a cast clenched the sheets tightly.

Sting's words kept replaying in her head and with those words came others, and they kept repeating themselves over and over and over again.

She couldn't keep her eyes closed for long because the implications were making her edgy and paranoid.

"He knows where I am.." She whispered. "He knows where I am.."

* * *

"Listen up boys. Here's how it works. Natsu? You have exactly 6 minutes and 17 seconds. No excessive use of your abilities, no killing, and you are to remain within this clearing. Understood?"

Natsu lowered into a fighting stance and nodded.

"I got it."

Igneel then looked over to Sting who was standing on the opposite side.

"As for you boy, you may defend yourself, but you are forbidden to use any form of your heritage."

Sting let out a slow breath and mimicked Natsu's posture.

"Yes.. Master Igneel.."

"Very good. Then on my count... 3 -"

Natsu narrowed his eyes on his opponent and clenched his fists.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for messing with what belongs to me."

"2 -"

"And when I'm done with you? You're going to wish you never came back."

"1!"

* * *

As they walked back to the Academy with Sting unconscious and slung over Igneel's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Erza couldn't help but feel unsatisfied. Partially because the fight hadn't been as amazing as she'd hoped, but mainly because she didn't get to have a crack at him herself.

She gave Jellal a sideways glare and for the first time, cursed herself for falling for someone with keener senses then her own.

"So what was his excuse?" Natsu asked after spitting blood out of his mouth. "Did he cry like a bitch and blame it on mental instability?"

"Mental instability?" Igneel echoed with an arched brow. "Do you even know what that means?"

Natsu shot Erza a glare when she snickered then huffed and folded his arms behind his head.

"I'm not stupid old man." He griped. "So quit dodging and answer the question."

"He's hiding the truth." Igneel answered seriously. "I'm not sure what he and his brother have gotten themselves into, but I believe that we have a higher chance of finding it out while he's under that roof rather than outside it."

"So what? We just act like everything's peachy?!" Natsu asked incredulously. "What if he tries to attack Lucy again?!"

Igneel stopped and turned to face him.

"From what I gather, someone is after your mate son, and this one here is the key to finding out exactly who that is."

"Can't we just interrogate him until he gives up the information?" Erza asked before Natsu could voice another opinion. "I mean, who's to say he'll end up confessing?"

"Notice how he reacts and responds to me when I speak to him directly? Only members that are devoted and loyal would respond to me that way."

Natsu scoffed and remained glaring.

"That doesn't mean anything." He argued. "It could all be an act."

"There is something deeper going on with this boy, and I want you to find out what it is."

"Why don't you just ask him since he respects you so much?" Natsu huffed, earning himself another smack to the head. This time from Erza.

"He wouldn't."

"But didn't you just say that-"

"He is afraid of something. I could see it in his eyes when I was questioning him.. and I'm starting to think that perhaps this situation he and Rogue are currently in, is the real reason why the two of them vanished all those years ago."

Natsu stared at the bloodied face of his cousin and frowned.

"You think that someone is blackmailing them and keeping them against their will.. don't you old man?"

"Wow." Igneel mumbled seemingly fascinated. "Who knew that dating the Head Girl would improve your vocabulary and observation skills eh?" He laughed. "Man. Your mother's going to have a field day when I tell 'er!"

Erza snickered again, Igneel laughed harder, Natsu glared at them all bitterly, and Jellal cleared his throat to remind them all where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. (And to hide his own amusement of course.)

"I know it'll be hard." Igneel placed a hand on Natsu's head. "But that was the point of what I allowed you to do just now. He paid for his crime by your hand, so I highly doubt the kid will make the same mistake twice.. and now that you have sated that hunger for his blood, you must do what you can to not only save your mate, but your cousins as well."

Natsu's shoulders sagged and he lowered his head.

"You expect too much from me.."

"That is why you have Jellal and I and the rest of our friends by your side." Erza encouraged with a smile. "We can, and we will solve this issue Natsu."

"It would be best if it remains between you three and Miss Heartfilia." Igneel said. "Sting mustn't find out our true motive for keeping him here, otherwise he will flee."

At the three teens nod of understanding and agreement, Igneel smiled and motioned for them to follow.

"Come on then. Best get this brat to the nurse."

* * *

She could hear him coming before he even reached the infirmary and she couldn't help but to sigh in relief.

It wasn't something that she was used to and her pride kept her from admitting it - but she felt at ease whenever he was near her.

She felt safe.

Her curtains were closed but she could tell that there was more than one person coming in.

"Place him over there." Porlyusica commanded in her usual clipped tone. "Ruffians. You should all be ashamed."

Lucy frowned as she watched their outlines move around and wondered briefly who and what they were talking about.

"How's the girl doing?"

She heard a deep voice ask.

_'Mister Dragneel?' _She thought curiously. _'What's he doing here..?'_

"She's asleep but fine. Now leave, she does not wish to be disturbed."

Natsu snorted and she saw his figure move closer.

"I'm just going to check on her. Then I'll leave."

Porlyusica tsked and walked over to the patient they'd just brought in, mumbling about the disgrace of humans the entire time.

Lucy quickly turned over and closed her eyes just in time as Natsu opened the curtain and stepped inside.

"She seems to be sleeping peacefully at least."

Natsu nodded and sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Yeah. She sleeps like a rock."

Igneel watched as his son watched the sleeping girl and placed a hand on his head as he usually does.

"Talk to her tomorrow son. Let her rest."

"Yeah.. I know."

"Then I'll get going. Remember what we discussed earlier."

"Got it.."

Igneel ruffled his hair then moved closer to the bed to sweep Lucys bangs away from her face.

"Get well fast sweet one." He said softly. "Who knows what trouble my boy will get into without you there to kick his ass back into submission."

"Dad!"

Igneel laughed and pulled the blankets up to cover her.

"You'll have to come around for dinner some time soon." He said (much to Natsu's embarrassment) then straightened up and made his way out.

"Take care son. I'll contact you soon."

Natsu nodded and waved.

"Sure. And drop in on Wendy before you leave. She'll probably cry if you don't."

Igneel chuckled.

"I know, I know. See you boy."

"Bye dad."

Natsu waited until he left before turning back to the blonde. He leant forward resting his arms on the bed and poked her cheek.

"How long do you plan on faking sleep?" He asked in amusement. "My dad's gone now so it's safe."

"I'm not faking." She mumbled. "You woke me up."

"Sure I did."

Lucy opened an eye and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"So who was that you two brought in?" She asked curiously. "And what was your dad doing here?"

Natsu's stomach growled and a sheepish grin stretched across his face.

"I totally forgot I skipped lunch! You hungry? I'll bring you something back okay? Be right back."

He jumped up and ran out leaving Lucy to wonder what the hell was going on.

She carefully sat up and slid off the bed.

"Guess I'll just find out who it is myself then." She grumbled as she tiptoed towards the curtain to peek through.

Porlyusica's back was blocking her view but she moved just enough for Lucy to get a glimpse of the person.

Bandages were wrapped around blonde hair and plasters covered his face, but Lucy could see enough to know who was lying in that bed.

She spun around and stared wide eyed at the window. Her body felt like it was frozen and she could only think of one thing.

"I knew it.. He's come back to try and take me again.."

* * *

**I skipped the fight between Natsu and Sting because I'm quite terrible at fighting scenes.. fluffy ones too. Hopefully I'm doing a good enough job on the latter. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time. And please, don't get in a car with drunk drivers or drink and drive. You can't go back on that mistake if anything were to happen. **

**Feel free to PM or review your thoughts and opinions. I love to hear them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. You are all the inspiration I need to continue :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Of Crumbling Walls

* * *

There are very few things that he is afraid of. The amount of which can be counted on one hand.

The first - most common one - stems from an incident that occurred when he was still a child.

His sister had just turned four and the two had taken to the fields behind their home to play a game of hide and go seek.

Wendy had managed to secure herself a very good hiding place and it had taken over two hours and the need for extra assistance to locate her.

She had fallen asleep in a small grove of pines.

He never forgot the heart pounding fear he felt at not being able to find her, and so every day afterwards he made sure that she was never far from his sight again.

Loosing his beloved little sister would never happen. If he had his way, he'd make sure he died before she did.

The second manifested itself during his first year at Fairy Academy when one of his best friends found herself being the target of bullying.

He had heard whispers that a white haired junior was being surrounded near the lake one afternoon and he had ran as fast as he could to help her.

But by the time he arrived she was already on the ground in tears with bruises marring her face, and when he had jumped in to defend her, the ones responsible had sneered and tossed him aside like he was nothing but a pesky insect - and had walked away laughing.

The sense of helplessness at not being able to protect his friend and the failure to enact revenge on her behalf had cut him deeply. And it was those emotions that urged him to become better.

To become stronger.

Because he will never allow anyone to lay a hand on someone precious to him again - let alone allow them to get away with it.

He'd protect them all.

Then there was the last.

The one that became stronger with every passing day.

It had become more apparent when he had gone back to the Infirmary with an armful of food to share with Lucy.

The windows near her bed were wide open and he could detect a hint of her scent drifting through the fluttering curtains.

She was gone.

Again.

Only this time he wasn't sure if she had left on her own, or someone had come in while he wasn't there and taken her.

His first instinct had been to accuse Sting and beat the living crap out of him until he confessed, but he had seen the boy was still out cold when he had walked in, so he most likely had nothing to do with it - and Porlyusica was no where in sight so there went the idea to interrogate her.

He'd probably just get thrown out on his ass anyway if he tried the latter.

Inhaling deeply and reminding himself to stay calm, (because he really hated overreacting) he dumped the food on the bed and walked over to the window.

It was low enough for anyone to climb into - _or for her to crawl out of_ \- he reasoned. She could have just gone outside to get some fresh air.

But she looked so tired when he was here earlier so he doubted that was the case.

Figuring that he wasn't going to get any answers just standing there, he sniffed the air like a dog then leapt outside and took off in the direction her scent was fading from.

Loosing Lucy wasn't something he planned on adding to his events list.

And whomever challenged that would find themselves with a first class ticket on the first available boat ride going straight to hell.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He roared, steam practically billowing out of his ears. "Do you have any idea how freakin' worried I was when I came back and you were gone?!"

Lucy winced at how loud he was screaming but refused to answer him. She needed to hurry.

Natsu growled and stomped over to her. He grabbed the duffel bag she was shoving things into and snatched it away from her.

"What the hell are you doing." He repeated.

"Give it back!" She screamed, making a grab for her bag only for Natsu to hold it up higher and out of her reach. "I need it!"

"What for? You planning on going somewhere?"

"So what if I am?"

Natsu lit the bag on fire (something he was sure he'd regret later) and narrowed his eyes as the bag became nothing but a pile of ash on her floor.

"News flash," He hissed. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You're my problem!" He bellowed. "Quit running off without telling anyone!"

Lucy snarled as she backed away from him.

"Why are you so determined to keep me here?" She asked in a low suspicious tone. "And why did you bring him back huh?! Are you working with him?"

Natsu scoffed.

"I'm going to act like you didn't just ask me that. And if you stopped acting like a lunatic and let me explain-"

"You're lying.." Her eyes widened as she inched her way towards the door. "You brought him back because you're in on it together.."

"Okay." Natsu growled. "Now you're just being a b-"

"That's the real reason why you're being so nice to me.." She accused while her eyes scanned the room frantically. "You're just using your curse as an excuse to get close to me so you can take me to him when I let my guard down!"

Before she could even blink, Natsu had kicked the door shut and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm not involved with whatever the hell Sting's up to so get that stupid idea out of your head!" He hissed. "He's only here because Makarov and my dad think that we'll have a higher chance of finding out who he's working for and where they are if he is!"

With trembling limbs, Lucy shrugged away from him and increased the distance between them.

The irony wasn't lost on him. Keeping space between them is something that she excelled at.

Lucy hung her head and slowly sunk to the floor, and Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

He has never been one to express himself calmly in a serious conversation... or any really.

Yelling and snarling and glaring is how he's done it for years.

And it works.

Because when he does all those things - people listen.

But this is something entirely different.

This requires delicacy and a gentle, steady tone.

And he knows that.

He knows that you aren't supposed to snap at the girl you're into because you were scared.

Especially when said girl hasn't actually _done_ anything to warrant having her head bitten off or her bag set on fire.

He knows that in situations like these, you nod along and be supportive. You ask what's wrong and let them cry while patting their back and offering words of advice and comfort at the same time.

But Natsu has never been the calm, gentle type. And he's never liked to see any of his special people cry.

Just the mere thought of it enrages him.

This is all new to him, and for the first time, he damns himself for being so useless at this stuff. Because he also knows that it is one thing to tease and joke about your feelings but it's a whole different story when the situation is serious.

Inhaling deeply, he closes his eyes and repeats the same words in his head that he does whenever he's about to do something he's unsure of.

_Don't think about it.._

_Just do it._

"I care about you."

It comes out quietly and slightly shaky, but he said it, and he feels his cheeks heating up after he has.

She gives no indication that she's heard him but he isn't surprised. He knows who he's speaking to so it doesn't bother him that she doesn't blush.

To be honest, it would probably bother him if she _ did._

"I care about you." He repeats. This time louder, more firm.

"I care about you a whole effing lot and it's not because of this stupid curse I have.."

This time he sees her bite her lip and he feels like reaching out for her but he holds back.

"I care about you because you're special to me.. You're the most important person in my life right now, so when you take off from a fricken hospital bed without even leaving so much as a note, yeah - I'm gonna be pissed and I'm gonna have a problem with it."

He watches as her shoulders sag and when she raises her good hand to wipe at her face, he freezes.

He picks up the scent of her tears and he feels like garbage for being the one that made her cry.

"I'm so scared.. Natsu.." She admits, holding her hand up to cover her face in shame. "I feel like I'm going insane!"

She breaks down in front of him and he wants nothing more than to drop to his knees and hold her, but blood lust is surging through his veins and with every sob she makes, he feels his self control wavering.

"I.. I need to go.."

Lucy's head snaps up and her eyes widen when she sees his own eyes changing colour and his fangs starting to elongate.

"Natsu.. what's going on.. what's happening?"

He doesn't answer her but instead makes a beeline for her window.

* * *

She doesn't know what's gotten into her (or him) but she knows that she can't let him go out like that.

So she forgets all about her own issues and focuses on someone else's for a change.

"Hold it right there buddy!"

She scrambles to her feet and tries to grab the back of his shirt to stop him, but it tears into pieces before her fingers can even reach the material.

He stops anyway and she can tell that he's fighting a very strong urge to flee.

She knows that feeling all too well..

The sight she is met with causes her mouth to drop open and her eyes to widen in awe.

She has already seen him like this but she doesn't have a clear image because at that time it was dark and she was drunk.. but now..

Now she could see every detail clearly.

And it sends her mind reeling.

Red scales cover his skin - not completely - but enough to notice the change.

His hair - now a deep dark crimson similar to his father - has somehow grown longer, falling in spikes past his chin and down to his shoulders.

Something smacks her ankle lightly, and it takes more effort than she thought to suppress the giggles threatening to bubble up and out of her mouth when she looks down.

"You have a tail.." Is the first thing she says, and it causes his shoulders to tense so she figures that maybe he isn't in the mood for kidding around just yet.

"I didn't want you to see me like this.. not yet anyway.."

His voice is somewhat deeper and she finds herself wanting to hear him speak again.

She doesn't voice that though.

His wings aren't big, but they aren't small either. So he keeps them folded because he's pretty sure he'll break something if he stretches them out, and she's grateful.

"I haven't mastered full control over.. changing into this.." He says after a short pause. "So most times when I get too emotional, I get hit with everything."

She sees his whole body tense up and watches as _everything _starts shrinking back under his skin - from the horns poking out of his hair, to the tail that curled itself around his feet.

How this was even possible was beyond her, but she finds it all so fascinating regardless, and deep down inside, she revels in the fact that this magnificent being is devoted to her.

She adverts her eyes when he steps out of the shredded material of his pants and waits until he has found something to cover himself with before turning back around to face him.

His back is still facing her though and she stares at the scars on his skin where his wings protrude from.

"Does it hurt?" She asks softly.

"... I can deal."

Her eyes narrow because if it hurts so badly, why the hell did he show up and offer to take her for a ride that night?

She doesn't need to wonder why that thought irritates her. Deep down, she already knows.

She knows why she's weird around him. She knows why her cheeks always flare up and why she secretly looks forward to seeing him everyday.

It's obvious really. Even to someone like her.

And yet she still can't bring herself to say how she truly feels.

She cant admit it.

She knows that it might take a while for her to let him in completely, and she knows it'll be hard, but she also knows that she can't let him leave without saying - or doing anything.

So she recites the words in her head, the ones that help her when she is about to do something that she has no experience in, and steps closer until she is standing directly behind him.

_Focus on what really matters.._

_Everything else is inconsequential.._

_Just tackle everything one step at a time and you will come out the other end victorious.._

"I'm sorry.."

She whispers the words but she knows that it doesn't matter how quiet she says something, he'd always be able to hear her.

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with all of this because of me.. I'm sorry I'm not easier to get along with.. I'm sorry that you feel pain because of me.." She closes her eyes and leans forward to rest her forehead between his shoulder blades. "I'll try harder not to be such a burden to you."

She immediately assumes that he's still angry with her when he moves without saying anything.

But then he walks past and she catches a glimpse of red staining his face.

"Don't you dare go anywhere." He says once he's at the door. "I'll be right back, and then we're going to get something to eat."

She whips around to ask where he's going and flushes when she realizes how clingy she just sounded.

"Unlike Gray, I prefer having clothes _on _when I'm around people." He says before stepping out of the room. "And I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you aren't allowed to see me naked just yet."

Her eye twitches when he smirks at her over his shoulder and she scoffs at the implication as the door shuts behind him.

"Whatever." She huffs. "Like I wanted to see him naked anyway."

She moves to her bed and sits down with a sigh. There is too much on her mind and she's so tired.

Her eyes land on the pile of ash littered on the floor and she bites her lip.

"Just wait." His voice says in her head. "I'll fill you in after we've grabbed dinner."

_**"Fine."**_ She replies. _**"Just hurry up. I'm starving."**_

Natsu chuckles and she stares down at her feet.

He doesn't need to know that the real reason she wants him to hurry back is because she's afraid of being left alone again.

She doesn't want to be left with the thoughts and images that try to break her. She doesn't want to think about the _'What ifs'_' and overreact because of them.

She needs to stay level headed and if being near Natsu helps with that, then so be it.

_**"How long does it take to put clothes on? You're just as bad as the girls around here, seriously."**_

She hears him scoff and his voice causes everything else to fade away.

"Jeez. So impatient." He grumbles. "I'm just around the corner so get your ass out here and let's go."

She smiles despite herself and has to take a few deep breaths to keep from running outside to meet him.

_**"Quit talking about my ass, pervert."**_

She won't allow her pride to keep her from accepting the truth, as hard as it is for her to do so.

This evening has proven to her that she needs him..

Probably just as much as he does her.

So she'll keep to what she told him.

She'll try harder.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually let you leave the infirmary." Levy laughed as she fluffed Lucy's pillows. "She must really like you."

Lucy shook her head and slowly gathered her things to take a shower.

"I just pointed out that she'd have to worry about one less 'despicable human' if she allowed me to recover in my own room."

Erza took the things from Lucy before ushering her to the bathroom.

"Well played."

Juvia and Lisanna entered the room with stacks of papers in their arms and placed them on her desk gaining Lucy's attention.

"These are the papers you will need to complete Lucy. Juvia collected them from the professors for you." Juvia informed as she placed her stack on the left.

"And these are from the meeting today. Jellal asked if you can look through them, he'll come around tomorrow to pick them up." Lisanna said as she put hers beside the first lot.

Lucy grimaced at the piles and nodded her head in thanks.

"Yeah okay.. I can do that.."

Erza tsked and motioned for her to hurry up.

"School work can wait. First things first. You smell."

"Yeah. I'm aware of that." The blonde grumbled as the others giggled. "Thanks guys, you can go now.. I'm probably going to crash after my shower anyway.."

The three smiled and made their way out.

"Alright! We'll come by tomorrow and visit!"

Lucy waved then turned back to Erza once the door closed.

"You really don't need to do this Erza. I'm pretty sure I can wash myself."

"Porlyusica was clear in what you will need assistance with." Erza answered as she placed the blondes Sweats and singlet on the bathroom counter. "So either you allow me to help, or I will take you back to the infirmary and you will stay there whether you want to or not."

Lucy sighed and lifted her arm slightly.

"Fine." She huffed. "Let's get this over with then."

Erza nodded and covered her cast in a plastic bag.

"Wise choice."

* * *

Later that night when Erza finally left to sleep in her own bed, Lucy rolled over and stared sleepily at the half open window.

"You can come in now." She says after covering her mouth to yawn. "I know you're out there."

Half a minute later Natsu is crouched on the ledge and slipping through the open space with so much ease that Lucy briefly wonders if he sneaks into people's rooms all the time.

The thought disturbs her.

"I thought she'd never leave." He whines and collapses onto the bed beside her. "I was falling asleep out there."

"Erza told me everything about what happened.." She says while moving closer to the wall.

"Yeah.. I heard.."

"So he's your cousin huh?"

"Yeah.."

"Did you know?"

He glances at her and rests his head on his forearms.

"I had a feeling.. Dad confirmed it for me though."

Lucy tugged on the duvet until it's up to her chin and sighs.

"I kind of figured too.. unless there's another cursed family out there somewhere."

Natsu chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure we're the only ones."

"You never know."

They remain silent for over five minutes but Natsu knows she's still awake because he can feel her eyes on him.

"What's up?" He asks, cracking an eye open and glancing at her. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." She answers after yawning. "Just want this whole mess to be over."

"You know that I'm not going to let anything else happen to you right?" He says, turning over to stare at her seriously. "That bastard got lucky."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that.." She responds. "Because you can't be sure, can you?"

Natsu frowns and reaches over to grab her hand.

"I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." He practically growls. "Trust me, Lucy. When I find that asshole, I'm going to make sure that he never lays eyes on you again.. got it?"

Her face reddens and she closes her eyes, a light smile tugging at her lips

"Got it.."

She takes her hand back and snuggles deeper into the comforter to hide her face before speaking again.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He answers just as softly and shifts a little closer.

Lucy opens her eyes and glares.

"Sleep on the couch."

Needless to say, Natsu was shattered.

* * *

**See you next update :) And thanks again to everyone that reviews and so on. I appreciate them greatly :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Easter. May we all get sick on chocolate bunnies and bloated thanks to the marshmallow type egg**

**Amen.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Of Crumbling Walls Part II

* * *

_**"No."**_

"But-"

_**"No."**_

"Aw come on Lu-"

_**"No."**_

"It'll be fun I swear!"

_**"For the last time, Natsu. My answer is no. So can you please stop asking?!"**_

"... Fine."

"What do you think that's all about?"

Gray asked Gajeel, nodding his head in the direction of Natsu - who was staring at his desk on the opposite side of the room, to Lucy - who was seated directly behind him and staring out the window with a blank look on her face.

He had taken to people watching after growing bored of copying the notes from the board, and found that watching Natsu and Lucy was somewhat entertaining.

Gajeel took one look at the aforementioned pair then turned back to his work.

"She's probably denying him dirty mind sex."

Gray snorted in amusement and the two snickered quietly.

"Probably. He looks really disappointed.."

Natsu shot the two an irritated glare and Gray responded with a smirk and the finger.

_**"My pre-school teacher used to tell us to exercise our ignore muscles when people are being immature douchebags. You should try it. Granted it never helped me.. but you never know."**_

"Your pre-school teacher called you guys douchebags?"

_**"Yes.. why? is that not normal?"**_

"No Lucy. No it isn't."

Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing and rested her chin on her hand.

_**"Oh.. well.. Just ignore them anyway."**_

"Easy for you to say." Natsu huffed. "You can't hear them."

Lucy rolled her eyes and slowly turned her head to stare at the duo until they both looked her way again. She locked eyes with both of them and arched a brow.

"Is there a joke that I'm missing out on boys?"

Professor Macao glanced up briefly at the sudden interruption then went back to marking his tests. He (along with the rest of the class) found that it was better to stay out of it when the Head Girl was involved.

It was better for their health that way.

"No ma'am." Gray squeaked in an unnaturally high pitch that caused Gajeel to snort and the rest of the class to snicker.

"Then get back to work."

"Right.."

Lucy continued to watch them for another couple of minutes before sighing and turning her attention back to the fog surrounding the Academy.

She loved days like these, welcomed them even. They reminded her of a time when she was happy.. When she laughed without a care in the world.. When she wasn't alone.

Her fingers played with the silver chain clasped around her wrist and she wondered - like she usually did - what her life would be like if things were different.. if they were still alive.. and if he didn't blame her for everything.

_"Nothing but trouble.."_

_"Out! You good for nothing child!"_

_"I knew that you would bring me nothing but bad luck.."_

It was ridiculous, stupid, and downright cruel - blaming a child for the death of her family, but she supposed that she shouldn't be too hard on him. He was dealing with his grief the only way he knew how, just like she was.

"Hey, Luce.."

Lucy glanced sideways and snorted so loud that everyone glanced at her curiously. She glared at them all then kicked the back legs of Natsu's chair.

_**"Moron. Do your work."**_

Natsu chuckled and moved to sit backwards so he could face her.

"I'm finished." He said smugly as he placed his arms on the back of the chair.

_**"So you thought that you'd distract everyone by making lame walrus impersonations?"**_

"You're the only one that noticed. And I'm pretty sure I saw a smile."

_**"Pft. You wish."**_

"Besides. I wasn't thinking about everyone else. Only you."

Lucy flushed under his intense stare and bit her lip.

_**"Natsu.. I.."**_

"They seriously need to get a room.."

"Dude. She totally heard you."

"Doubt it. She's way too busy making goo goo eyes at numbnutts to notice anything else."

"Then why is she staring at _you_ like she wants to grind your bones into dust?"

Gray glanced across the room and almost pissed himself when he made eye contact with the demonic looking blonde.

Lucy sneered and was about to stand but Natsu was up before she moved with a toothy grin and started gathering their things together.

"Lucy and I are done sir!" He called out over his shoulder. "So we're gonna head to our next class before she kills someone!"

Macao waved them off without bothering to look up and Gray let out a relieved breath as Natsu literally dragged Lucy out of the room.

"She's totally gonna kick your ass later." Gajeel taunted. "Tried to warn ya."

Gray groaned and smacked his head down on the desk.

He really needed to learn when to shut up.

* * *

"I thought we were going to our next class?"

Natsu flopped down on the river bank and lay back with a sigh of contentment. "If you really thought that then you don't know me at all."

"I guess not.." She mused. "But you know, Natsu.. I'm the Head Girl. I can't just leave before everyone else just because I finished the work or skip class because you feel like it."

"You're way ahead anyway aren't you? missing one or two classes won't hurt."

"That's not the point." She chided. "How can I punish others for skipping when I'm guilty of the same thing? I have no desire to become a hypocrite."

Natsu chuckled and patted the spot beside him.

"Sit." He ordered. "You think too much."

"And you don't think as often as you should." Lucy huffed. She stared at the spot Natsu's hand was resting on then nudged it away with her foot before sitting down. "I can't believe Mr Conbolt just let us go like that."

"Yeah well, I doubt he would have if it were just me. The guy's most likely scared of you."

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What kind of grown man would be afraid of a teenage girl with daddy issues?"

Natsu sat up and grabbed his bag.

"Macao?" He offered with an amused smirk. "Don't let it get to you though. You aren't the only one he's shit scared of."

"Erza?"

"Yep."

The two shared a short laugh until Natsu cried out in victory and pulled out a handful of markers.

"Gotcha." He grinned.

Lucy arched a brow as he moved closer to her and fought the urge to stammer in protest when he reached for her arm. Instead she did what she's more comfortable with and glared.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Natsu pushed the sleeve of her jacket up to her shoulder until her entire cast was visible and uncapped the red marker with his teeth. He spat the lid onto the grass and placed her arm on his lap before grinning and wagging the marker in her face.

"I'm gonna put my mark on you."

Lucy felt her face heat up despite herself so she looked away from him with a scoff and told him not to draw or write anything stupid.

"Trust me.." He chuckled. "You'll love it."

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only noises being the soft chirping of the birds and the sound of Natsu's pen moving against the white plaster.

Lucy glanced at him from the corner of her eye and stared as he furrowed his brow and bit his lip while he concentrated.

She had to admit, she found all of his expressions quite adorable..

Her eyes flickered down to what he was doing - the only thing visible so far being what she assumed were flames - and found herself entranced with the fluid movement of his hand and the image he was creating.

She wished she knew how to draw. Unfortunately for her, the only thing she could manage were stick figures - and sometimes even those looked like a 2 year old drew them.

"I've been taking Art lessons since I was little." He said as a means to put a stop to the awkward vibe he was getting from her. "Charcoal sticks are my preference, But I lost my set earlier so we're stuck with these for now."

"Woah.. I really _don't_ know you."

Natsu grinned up at her and she chuckled in response while shaking her head.

"I would have never pegged you as the artistic type."

"Yeah. I get that a lot. People tend to think I'm a low life punk straight off the bat because of my hair." He scoffed. "It's not like I chose this damn colour myself."

"Then who did?"

"My parents messed up genes? Don't ask me."

"It's... seriously natural?"

Her query was so full of genuine curiosity and amazement that Natsu had to stop and stare at her.

"What do you think?"

She blinked at the sudden serious glint in his eyes and found herself nervous to answer.

"I.. I thought that you just used that as an excuse to keep it that colour.. That you secretly had a thing for-"

_"Pink?"_ He spat in disgust. "You thought I willingly dye my hair _pink?_ because I have a _thing_ for it?!"

Lucy frowned, slightly taken aback by his reaction.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because you don't know me at all!"

"It's not my fault! Pink isn't exactly a colour you see people being born with!"

"And blue is?"

"Well no but.. it's more common than pink.."

"Porlyusica has pink hair!"

"Okay I get it! It's my mistake okay?! I'm sorry for thinking you like pink!"

Natsu glared at her silently for a few more seconds then scoffed and continued drawing on her cast again - only this time more furiously.

Lucy sighed and turned away from him.

She knew that she was a member of that group of 'people' he was referring to because she remembered thinking so little of him the day her eyes landed on his mop of pink spikes for the first time - and it made her feel like a humongous ass.

Was she really _that _judgemental?

So much for not wanting to be a hypocrite..

"I have a sister." She said before she could stop herself.

Natsu paused and glanced up at her but kept quiet.

"Well.. Had I should say. She died not long after our third birthday.. so I don't remember much about her."

She cleared her throat and shook her arm slightly - The one he was holding - as a silent command for him to keep doing what he was supposed to, so he took the hint and did so.

"I'm still not sure about how it happened. They never told me.. probably because I was still too young to understand.. anyway.. a few years later I watched as a man took my mother away from me.. and my father.. he blamed me for a very long time.. I remember him saying that if I wanted to get by in life, I'd have to learn how to look after myself and that money to buy food doesn't grow on trees - so if I expected to eat I'd have to work for it.

I spent most of my time with the maids. They taught me alot.. they practically raised me you know?.. but even though they were so kind and gentle with me.. I couldn't see past my anger and pain.. and that's how I ended up all dark and twisty.."

Natsu frowned and with his free hand, he moved it until he was covering her fingers and caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

Lucy tilted her head and smiled at him, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Bet you thought I was living it up huh?"

He had gone completely still and remained silent for so long that Lucy thought she'd made him too uncomfortable to speak.

She started to regret opening her mouth.

"Forget I said-"

"I never thought that."

"You didn't?"

Natsu closed his eyes and began playing idly with her fingers - the frown still etched on his face - and sucked in a deep breath. He let it out slowly then reopened his eyes and stared down at his half finished dragon.

"I never believed what everyone said about you." He said as he traced a finger over the dry ink. "And I never thought that you were a pampered princess that lived off your father's money."

Lucy swallowed the lump forming in her throat and laughed as an attempt to keep from crying.

She'd already embarrassed herself by crying in front of him once before and she really didn't want to do that again.

"Sure." She teased. "It's okay if you did. I won't hold it against you."

"I'm being serious."

The smile fell from her face when he gave her a sharp look.

"I never really noticed you when you first got here, but then the rumours started about how the new student was an heiress and that she was a complete bitch to everyone, and my interest was piqued."

He reached for the black marker and resumed drawing.

"So I watched you for awhile after that and you just seemed so.. weird. Everyone was saying you were acting out because your dad wouldn't buy you a car for your birthday - or that he cancelled your credit cards."

"And you're saying that you didn't believe them? Why?" Lucy asked completely bewildered. "Why didn't you?"

"They say that eyes are the doors to the soul.. or is it windows?" He mumbled to himself.

"It's windows."

"Right. Windows." He laughed. "So yeah. Whenever I caught a glimpse of yours, I dunno -" He shrugged "They just seemed lonely to me.. so I figured - your life must not be all its cracked up to be."

She hadn't expected him to say something like that and once again she couldn't help but feel small and insignificant compared to him - and just like every other time he rendered her speechless - she felt like she didn't deserve him.

Not even a little bit.

_\- "Natsu has always secretly admired you, Lucy. All this curse has done? Is given him the courage and drive he needed to finally show you how much" -_

His actions and words sparked all of her emotions into overdrive. She could feel everything he has ever said to her overwhelm her entire being, urging - compelling her to act.

So she reached over to place her hand on his cheek, and when he looked up shocked and curious, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

It wasn't deep - and it didn't last long - but it amazed them regardless.

"I changed my mind.." Lucy said softly as she pressed her forehead against his. "I think that I'd very much like to spend the two week break with you and your family.. If the offers still up for grabs?"

He was still frozen in shock with his eyes widened slightly when Lucy backed away, and she laughed.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Many thanks. I bow to you all for your kind words! **

**Til we meet again my pretties.**

**If anyone noticed the poor editing. My apologies. The Easter bunnies did it o.o**

**Xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hm.. seems my Easter comment was one week too early *facepalms* **

**Ahhwell. **

* * *

Chapter 20: Of Late Night Talks

* * *

Sting grimaced as pain shot up his leg for what felt like the millionth time that night.

The broken bones had healed well enough and the bruises had mostly faded, but Natsu had done a good number on him during the small time frame he'd been given so he could still feel the aches in his muscles.

''I'm not taking another step." He declared with an irritated huff. "So get out here already. This is far enough anyway."

He had been trudging through the woods for the past two hours because he had been told - (since he couldn't possibly think on his own) - that he needed to create a safe distance between himself and possible eavesdroppers if he wished to speak with his brother freely.

"You're injured.."

The blonde scoffed and sat down to release the water that had gathered inside his boots.

"Nothing gets by you." He muttered sarcastically. "Wise, perceptive, trustworthy Rogue whom never steps a foot out of line or disappoints the boss man. You're an inspiration to us all."

Rogue shook his head and sighed.

"You're in one of those moods again I see.." He stated while moving closer to sit beside him. "Tell me what happened.. I can only assume that they believed whatever story you came up with - considering the fact that you're still here.."

"It seems that way.." Sting replied as he turned over the words in his head that he wished to say out loud.

Should he tell him? Or should he keep it to himself and sort through it on his own?

His pride was screaming at him to do the latter, but the little boy inside him was calling out to his brother for help. He didn't know what to do and he really didn't want to make this mess even worse by keeping quiet.

"We have a problem.." He finally said after a long tense pause. "And I don't mean we as in - us and the merry band of idiots-" He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "- I mean we as in just you and I..."

Rogue frowned.

"Can it be easily taken care of?"

"Depends." Sting replied, glancing sideways at the stoic look on Rogue's face. "Are you willing to get on Master Igneel's bad side and potentially piss off every single member of our dysfunctional family?"

Rogue's head snapped In Sting's direction and his eyes became wide with curiosity and a hint of trepidation.

"What do you mean?"

Sting narrowed his own eyes and clenched his fists.

"I can't believe you didn't think about it when you saw him in town that day." He growled, suddenly furious. "Seriously Rogue? Do you have any idea about what I have to deal with right now because you didn't use your brain and warn me?!"

Taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor and still highly confused, Rogue just sat there and continued to stare.

"I.."

"I came into this completely blind because you failed to mention to me that the boy you saw with our target overheard a conversation you had from miles away!" Sting was on his feet in the next instant and snarling down at him. "Didn't you at least stop to think about how the that was possible?!"

Sure, Sting hadn't thought about it either but he really needed to vent so that fact was being completely ignored.

Rogue slowly stood so that he was eye level with his enraged twin and held up his hands.

"Calm down.. and talk to me properly.."

"I had to let that pink haired clown use me as a punching bag to prove my sincerity! because hey, guess what Rogue?!" He yelled. "Turns out he's Igneel's son! And the girl?!"

Realization dawned on the raven haired teen and his arms dropped lifeless at his sides.

"No.."

"Oh yes!" Sting laughed hysterically. "She's his mate! So thank you so much Rogue! Our situation just became that much harder because you didn't use your brain!"

"I.. I don't.."

Sting scoffed and spun away from him. He marched forward - without bothering to put his boots back on - and disappeared from sight.

A few minutes later, the sound of falling trees could be heard in the distance.

Rogue sighed and sat back down. He had to admit that this new development put the two of them between a rock and a hard place.

How could they continue with their mission when one of the reasons why they left home in the first place were now directly involved?

Sting was right. If he had only used his brain then perhaps they could have avoided this whole thing from the start.

Then again, it's not like they knew back then that their family would end up involved in that mad mans scheme.. or that their target would eventually become their future Matriarch..

His face paled and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

When they find out the role that he and Sting played.. when _she_ finds out.. God. He didn't even want to think about it.

"What a mess.."

"My thoughts exactly."

Rogue watched from the corner of his eye as Sting reappeared and flopped down beside him.

"I'm truly sorry." He said gently. "The possibility didn't even cross my mind.."

"Yeah." Sting grumbled while shoving his feet back into his boots. "I figured."

"We can find a way around this, Sting.."

"How?" Sting questioned skeptically. "You know what'll happen if we don't take her to him before her birthday! And you know damn well what he'll do if we go against him!"

"Then.. perhaps it is time we approach Master Igneel with the truth.."

"No way!" Sting hissed. "I haven't seen her in years Rogue! I don't even know where he's keeping her! If he finds out that we-"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Rogue snapped. "But what other option do we have right now? We can't go against them for-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence.." Sting warned dangerously. His eyes flashed and he stood once more to glare down at his brother. "I refuse to sacrifice mine so Dragneel can keep his."

"That's not what I meant-"

"So let me know if you think of something else that doesn't result in me hating you." He spat. "And if you can't, then stay out of my way. I'll figure all of this shit out on my own.. I'm heading back."

"Sting wait!" Rogue called out. But Sting had already disappeared leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him.

Rogue grit his teeth and in a moment of weakness let all of his frustrations out in a deafening roar before becoming one with the shadows.

A few moments later, a snort was heard and a figure dropped down from a nearby tree.

"Morons."

"They didn't even sense us.."

"Like I said. Morons."

"So.. what're we going to do..?"

"We? You're not doing anything except getting your ass back to bed."

Levy narrowed her eyes once her feet touched the ground and placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Lucy is in danger! I'm not going to act like I didn't hear anything!"

"Oh please." Gajeel scoffed. "Let's not act like you've had Lucy's best interests at heart since day one. You just became friends."

"And what about you? don't act like you actually care about her because we all know that'd be a big fat lie!"

"The fact that I don't care about her isn't old news - yeah I'll grant you that." He said seriously. "But I do care about my family. And that girl is as good as. So I'm going to protect her whether I want to or not."

Levy glared down at her feet and clenched her fists.

"I just want to help.."

Gajeel sighed and after mumbling about troublesome women, stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"The best way you can help, is staying out of it. I don't need you getting involved too." He told her earnestly. "So promise me you'll keep out of it."

"..."

"Promise me!" He growled.

Her lip quivered but she nodded regardless and moved her face away from him.

"I promise.."

Gajeel nodded and turned around. He knelt down and ushered with his hands for her to get on his back.

"Come on. We should head back."

She complied and climbed on without any further argument and buried her face in his hair.

"The other thing you can help with is controlling that over-active imagination of yours and quit running into these god forsaken woods." He grumbled once they set off. "I hate trees.."

Levy giggled softly and nodded.

"I'll try.."

* * *

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Hm?"

Lucy unwrapped another truffle and popped it in her mouth.

"Your family." she said as she closed her eyes to savour the taste. "Do you think that they'll like me?"

Natsu chuckled and continued to play lazily with the end of her braid.

They were laying on the rug in front of the lit fireplace in the Heads common room with Natsu claiming the majority of the cushions, and Lucy with her legs propped up on the sofa and her head resting comfortably against his side.

Natsu shifted his head slightly to look down at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I've never met other parents before.. well.. I met yours but you know, that was back when-"

"You thought I was an egotistical maniac?" He offered with an amused laugh.

"Yeah. Something like that."

Natsu shook his head and moved his arm from under his head to lay it across her midsection.

"You don't have to worry about them."

"I never said I was worried."

"They already think that you're kinda amazing."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sure they do."

"Well now, don't the two of you look cosy."

Lucy quickly shot up and Natsu sighed.

"Just couldn't keep walking could you?"

"And miss seeing such an adorable sight?" Erza mused. "Hardly."

"You knew they were in here?" Lucy hissed at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't know it mattered." He huffed. "It's not like we were doing anything bad.."

"I hope not." Erza quipped as she leant against the back of the sofa to stare down at him. "I would hate to hurt you so late at night."

Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy covered her red face with one of the pillows.

"Did you want something, Erza?"

"Why yes. I'm glad you asked, Natsu."

The pinkette sat up with a sigh and crossed his legs.

"Well? Out with it."

"A little birdie whispered in my ear about a certain someones plans for the upcoming break."

Immediately on the defensive, Natsu shook his head and glared up at her.

"No. Definitely not. Don't even bother saying anything else."

Lucy raised her head and glanced between them curiously.

"No? What're you guys even talking about?"

"Erza here is five seconds away from inviting herself to join us." Natsu answered, his glare still fixated on the smiling redhead. "And I'm saying. No."

"That's a brilliant idea though!" Lucy exclaimed with a relieved smile. "You'd really come Erza?"

"For your sake Lucy?" Erza replied sweetly. "Of course I will."

Lucy beamed, failing to notice the sour look forming on Natsu's face.

"That would make me feel so much better.."

"Then it's settled. I will see the two of you in the morning."

She smiled warmly at Lucy, smirked in victory at Natsu, then turned and left with an apologetic looking Jellal right behind her.

Natsu stood as soon as the door shut and started cleaning up the mess.

Lucy watched him from her spot on the floor and frowned.

"Why are you mad? Erza coming is a good thing.. I'll feel more comfortable with her around.."

"Yeah." He grumbled as he arranged the cushions neatly. "I got that."

"Aw come on, Natsu. Don't be like that.."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Get some sleep."

Lucy watched him leave then fell back on the rug with a disgruntled sigh.

Maybe it would have been better if she kept her mouth shut..

_**"I'll tell her not to come."**_

"Forget about it."

_**"But you're pissed because of it."**_

"I'm fine."

_**"If that were true you wouldn't have ditched me."**_

"I'm just tired.. Go to bed Luce, I'll drop by in the morning."

_**"...Fine. night then.."**_

"Goodnight, Lucy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Exes &amp; Ohs to all you lovely supporters. Your reviews and mails make me smile.**

**Kind of on the short side.. I've been bed ridden the past few days and this is as much as I could manage right now. Gomen *bows* more will be up soon.**

**Keep cool *salutes***

**Xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Did everyone have a fun Easter? I did.. thanks to my Itty bitty cousins and all the eggs and bunnies they were given. They aren't allowed to eat many sweets you see, so the majority of them found their way into my lair of awesomeness.**

**Poor things didn't stand a chance..**

* * *

Chapter 21: Of Sibling Dramatics

* * *

For as long as she could remember she has always been the center of his world.

His most precious person.

There were times when it felt suffocating - the way he constantly hovered - but deep down she relished in the fact that her big brother would drop everything he was doing and focus solely on her the second she appeared near him.

He made her feel special.

Loved.

But now things were changing, and even though she knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later - and that she was just being childish - she didn't know if she liked it.

Her brother had found someone other than her to fawn over.

She was being moved to second place.

He didn't seem to have time for her anymore and it was making her feel things she knew she shouldn't be feeling.

Being jealous of your brothers girlfriend? How stupid and pathetic was that?

"Mind sulking somewhere else kid?"

Wendy jumped in shock and looked up to find an elder student laying on a tree branch above her head.

She recognized him immediately of course. There was only one student she knew of that had a scar on his face and his left ear pierced.

"S..sorry.." She stammered, wiping at her face in embarrassment. "I.. I didn't realize someone was here.."

"Clearly."

Wendy hung her head and fiddled with her hands in her lap. Over the past few weeks she had barely seen Natsu and she couldn't stop the feeling of abandonment that welled up inside her.

She had purposely mentioned Lucy staying with them because she knew that Erza wouldn't allow them to go off on their own. She had even invited the rest of his friends so that they could keep Lucy busy so she'd be able to spend time with Natsu on her own.

"Seriously. If you're gonna start up again-"

"I'm sorry.." She whimpered. "I just.. I can't help it!"

Sighing in annoyance, Sting dropped to the ground and stared down at her with a stern look on his face.

He crouched down in front of her, his eyes narrowing slightly, and scrunched up his nose after sniffing the air.

"What's your relationship with Natsu Dragneel?"

Wendy looked up at him in shock.

"W-what?"

"Natsu. Are you related?"

"Yes." She answered quietly. She hung her head and wiped the tears from her face with her coat sleeve. "He's my brother.."

Sting tilted his head to study her more closely and when she looked up at him again, the image of a much smaller blunette with wide eyes and a cheerful grin popped into his head - and he smiled.

"Wendy."

"How do you.. know my name?"

"You don't remember me?" He asked with a fond grin and reached forward to tweak her nose. "I'm a little insulted."

Wendy blinked and slowly shook her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry.. but I don't.."

Sighing dramatically he stood up and brushed the leaves and bark from his clothes.

"Don't worry about it. It's been years and you were only a kid the last time I saw you.. Well, a smaller kid anyway."

Wendy jumped to her feet and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know me?"

"What?" Sting teased with a grin. Highly amused by her defensive reaction. "Big brother didn't tell you that your - and I quote - dearest _Sting-Kun_ was in town?"

Her jaw dropped as she stared up at him, the name he mentioned having sparked memories she had of running after her elder cousins when she was a child. She can remember all the games she used to force them to play, until one day it all stopped and she didn't know why.

Not until she was older anyway.

She felt the tears welling up as she stared wide eyed at his amused face and her lip trembled.

"St..Sting-Kun? It's really you?"

A genuine smile spread over his face, one that for the first time in years didn't feel forced - and reached out to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Who else do you know with a name as awesome as mine?" He teased taking a step back and spreading his arms wide. "Well? Your highness? You gonna give me a hug or what?"

Her face split into a wide grin and without any further hesitation she leapt forward and clung onto him tightly.

"I missed you!" She squealed happily. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

Sting laughed and spun her around before placing her back on her feet.

"Yeah well, we're all guilty of that so we're even."

"Where's Rogue?" She asked excitedly. "And have you seen Gajeel yet? He's here too!"

Sting's smile faltered but it was back up before she noticed the change in his attitude and he shook his head.

"Rogue's back at our place. And I haven't seen Gajeel yet. I didn't even know he was here.."

Wendy pouted at not being able to see Rogue but brightened once more and grabbed her bags.

"Come on! I'll take you to see him!"

"Ahh.. nah its okay.. I have some things to take care of.. but you go ahead."

"But-"

"Go on." He said and patted her head. "We'll catch up again soon okay?"

Wendy sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay.." She gave him another quick hug and smiled. "I'm glad you're Okay, Sting-kun."

He returned the hug and pushed her gently towards the Academy building.

"I'll see you soon."

"Kay.. See you later!"

He waved as he watched her leave and once she was out of sight, he clenched his fists and spun around to deliver a hard punch to the tree.

It shook and for a moment Sting worried that it was going to fall. Fortunately for him it remained standing and he let out a small sigh of relief.

Damn it. Now he had to worry about the others too? This was just fantastic.

How the hell was he supposed to get a hold of the blonde now?

Something caught his eye and he looked down to find a book that must have fallen out of Wendy's bag. It was at that moment, when he thought of his sweet little cousin, that a memory flashed in his head of a snarling pink haired boy picking a fight with a few street kids that had been bullying his sister.

Another thought crossed his mind as he stared down at the book he now held in his hands, and he wondered..

Could he?

Could he really use the strength of their bond against them?

Grinding his teeth together he turned around and marched back to his room.

He needed to think.

* * *

"How could you not tell me?!"

Everyone present paused what they were doing and turned their attention to the doors that had been opened with so much force - they slammed into the walls and bounced back to slam shut behind the fuming blunette who was marching towards her brother.

Lucy - whose legs were outstretched over Natsu's lap while she read - slid them to the floor and glanced between Wendy's outraged face to Natsu's blank one.

"What d'you mean, Wens?"

Wendy came to a stop in front of him, her entire body practically shaking with rage as she glared down at him.

"Sting! How could you not tell me who he is?! Or that he was here!" She screeched. "You knew how much I missed him! You knew and you kept it from me!"

Natsu held up his hands and slowly stood from his seat.

"You need to calm down, Wens.. You could tri-"

"I don't care about that! What I care about is how you could keep something so important from me!"

Lucy turned to lock eyes with Erza who was sitting on the opposite side of the room - and after a brief pause, the red head nodded and stood from her seat.

"Everyone out!" She demanded. "Now!"

No one objected and within seconds the only ones remaining were the siblings, Lucy, Erza and Gray.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Wendy.." Natsu said softly. "But I didn't tell you because It was better for you if you didn't..."

"What?! Why?!"

"Natsu was just trying to protect you, Wendy." Lucy answered. "Things are-"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Wendy snapped at the blonde much to their surprise. "So stay out of it you uptight cow! This doesn't concern you!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes on his sister and frowned.

"That was unfair and uncalled for, Wendy-"

"It's okay, Natsu." Lucy cut in. "She's just upset."

"No excuse." He growled. "Apologize to Lucy, now."

"No!" Wendy screamed, covering her ears and shaking her head as her chest heaved. "I won't!"

Lucy's eyes widened slightly when she noticed blood trickling slowly from her gums.

She stood up and stepped closer to Natsu.

His own anger seemed to be distracting him from noticing what was happening.

"Natsu." She whispered, placing a hand on his back. "You need to calm her down. Now."

"I-"

"Fangs Natsu. Can't you see them?"

"You used to tell me everything!" Wendy continued to scream. "And now thanks to her you barely talk to me anymore!"

The frown on Natsu's face disappeared and the look in his eyes softened.

The thought of her being upset because he wasn't fussing over her anymore didn't even occur to him.

He thought that she would welcome it even.

That she'd be glad to have some space.

But the more he stared at her distraught expression, the more he realized that how wrong he was.

"You've been so wrapped up in trying to please her that you completely forgot about me.." She wailed. "Did you know that someone punched me last week? Or that the same person came into my room while I was sleeping and cut off most of my hair?!"

"Wendy.. I'm sorry.. I-"

"No! I don't want to hear your fake apologies!"

"Wendy." Erza called out gently. "Take a deep breath... and try to calm down.."

"I can't.." She whimpered miserably. "I'm so angry.."

She fell to her knees, clutching at her head and let out a terrified scream as her muscles constricted and the unmistakable sound of tearing fabric met their ears.

"Shit!" Natsu hissed rushing to her side. "It's okay Wendy! I'm right here!"

"Knock her out!" Lucy screamed, as she tried to block out Wendy's deafening cries.

"I can't! This is the first time for her! If I interrupt the process she could die!"

"Gray!" Erza bellowed as she rushed to Wendy's side. "Inform the Headmaster and get him to contact their parents! Lucy! Outside and guard the door! Make sure no one comes in!"

"What do we do?" Erza asked frantically after the others did as they were instructed. "Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head and held onto Wendy's hand tightly. Tears leaked from his eyes and he grit his teeth.

"All we can do is wait for it to pass.. We can't interfere.."

Erza's eyes shifted to Wendy and she bit her lip.

"How long does this.. process usually last?"

Natsu didn't answer which only troubled Erza further.

"A long time then.." She said under her breath.

Natsu could only nod.

An argument could be heard over Wendy's cries and moments later the doors burst open revealing Sting and Gajeel. It slammed shut behind them and the two hurried over to where they were huddled.

"What the hell salamander?!" Gajeel snapped. "How could you let this happen?!"

"Her screams are echoing around the whole damn Academy." Sting added. "Everyone's freaking out and I'm surprised the windows haven't shattered yet."

"Sting-kun?" Wendy managed to call out between whimpers, causing Natsu to let go of her hand and watch with wide eyes as she rolled away from him to face the direction Sting's voice had come from.

"It hurts!"

Sting glanced at Natsu's crestfallen face and after his nod of approval, sat down cross legged beside her and smoothed back her hair.

"Hey kid. What got you so worked up huh?"

She whined as another jolt of pain shot through her body and curled herself around him.

Erza looked to Natsu with worried eyes. He looked beyond depressed, and a depressed Natsu wasn't good.

"We need to get her some place more private until your dad arrives. She's gonna start turning soon."

"Yeah.. Let's take her to my room."

Natsu moved to lift her but Wendy pushed his hands away.

"No!" She cried. "I don't want you!"

"She's just upset." Erza said gently as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "She doesn't mean it."

Natsu removed her hand and slowly stood up.

"Can you make sure she gets to my room please, Erza? And keep a close eye on her.. I need some air."

Erza opened her mouth to protest but Gajeel shook his head.

"Let him go. His presence will only keep her enraged and she needs to calm down. It will pass faster that way."

Nodding her head in understanding, she stood and motioned for the others to follow suit.

"Come on then. Let's get her out of here."

As they passed through the door, Gray rounded the corner and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Her dad's on his way." He panted out. "And the Headmaster is calling an assembly to ensure everyone that she's alright."

"Thank you, Gray."

Erza then turned to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He needs you. Go find him."

Blatantly ignoring the other blondes stare, she inclined her head.

"Yeah. I got it."

Erza gave her a small smile and led the way for Sting and Gajeel to follow.

"That was pretty intense shit.."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the raven haired teen and let out a long sigh.

What happened was a little bit more then intense in her opinion. And seeing Sting again for the first time since the incident shook her nerves more than she was willing to admit.

But she pushed aside her personal conflict - something she noticed she's been doing a lot of lately - and started to loosen the knots in her shoulders. She could tell that her upcoming conversation with Natsu was going to be an exhausting one.

Noticing Gray's eyes on her, she arched a brow expectantly and dropped her hands.

"What?"

"Do you think that we'll still be going over to their place for the break?"

"What do you mean, _we?"_

Gray shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wendy invited us.."

Lucy stared at him blankly for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey!"

"I've someone to find." She said with a small wave. "Go make yourself useful and inform the Headmaster where they've taken Wendy."

Gray sent her a sarcastic salute but moved to do as he was told none the less.

"Alright little dragon." Lucy murmured as she moved quickly down the corridor. "Where are you hiding.."

* * *

"I seriously used to think that this mental link we share was a pain up my ass. But it's actually proving to be pretty damn useful."

"Not now, Lucy. I want to be alone."

"Yeah." Lucy scoffed as she sat down beside him. "That's not happening."

"Would you please just go?!"

"Do you know how many times I've said those exact same words to you and you never listened?" She retorted. "Way more than I care to count. So shut your face. I'm staying."

"Fine." Natsu glared. "Then I'll leave."

"Fine." Lucy shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

Watching him with a carefree look on her face, She waited until he slid off the water tank he had perched himself up on and neared the door to the roof before folding her legs beneath her - propping her left hand up to rest her chin on - and speaking again.

"But let me be clear." She said slowly. "If you so much as reach for that handle.. You and I are done. Permanently."

Her words had the desired effect as he froze in place and she smiled.

"Wise choice."

Natsu clenched his fists and turned his glare on her but she didn't flinch.

"What's with everyone glaring at me today?" She asked with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Anyone would think that all this shit happening is my fault."

The anger he was feeling began to dissipate and he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry.."

Lucy sighed and once she had made her way down the ladder and approached him, her leg shot out and she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!"

Lucy snorted and slapped him with her good hand.

"You need to harden up, and get the hell over it. You can't keep getting depressed over every little thing that happens."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Lucy asked feigning shock. "Then why are you sulking up here like a baby?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and in return, she hit him again.

Only this time harder.

"Hey!"

"Stop glaring at me moron." She growled. "And listen to me."

Natsu tried his best to smooth out his facial expression and nodded.

"Your sister has never had to share you before. You need to understand that. She just misses you and from what I gather, she misses you a whole fricken lot. You know people tend to say things they don't really mean when they're mad. So harden the hell up, and go to her."

He turned to look at her and continued to stare with an unreadable look on his face.

She sighed and raised her hand to lay it gently against his red cheek and caressed the heated skin with her thumb.

"She loves you." She said in a much softer tone. "You know she loves you. So stop being such a stubborn, idiotic ass and get down there."

His lips twitched slightly and before she knew it, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in the fabric of her jacket.

Lucy turned her head to rest on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Come on.. she's waiting for you."

He nodded and reluctantly let her go.

"Thanks.. Lucy.."

Rolling her eyes to hide her embarrassment, she grinned and tugged on his scarf.

"Let's go. I have a feeling that if your dad gets here and you're not in there with her-"

"Shit!"

Lucy watched in amusement as Natsu practically kicked in the door and took off.

A few seconds later he was back with a wide grin on his face.

"Forgot something."

And before she could protest, he lifted her up and ran back the way he came.

"Put me down!"

* * *

"Dad? How long have you been here?"

"I'll be talking to you later boy."

Natsu swallowed thickly and watched helplessly as Wendy was lifted and carried out of the room.

Igneel paused In front of Lucy and smiled down at her.

"It is good to see you well, Lucy."

"Thank you.."

"Will you still be joining us?"

Lucy glanced at Natsu briefly before nodding and turning her attention back on the large man before her.

"If that's okay.. Sir."

"Of course it is! You're all welcome!"

"I'm coming with you." Natsu said stepping forward. "We were coming in a couple of days anyway and I need to be with Wendy.."

"Very well." Igneel nodded. "Inform your Headmaster and meet us out front in five."

"Got it."

Igneel bade farewell and after he left, Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Do you.."

"I'll bring her." Gajeel grunted. "Go and be with your sister."

Natsu glanced at his cousins and turned back to Lucy with hesitation.

"Go." Lucy said with a smile. "I'll be fine. I've a few things I still need to sort out before I leave and Erza's always with me so.."

"Two days."

"Two days." She echoed.

Natsu smiled and after exchanging looks with Erza and Gajeel, he grabbed her face and kissed her for a solid five seconds then took off running before she could hit him again, leaving a stunned and red faced Lucy behind.

"Disgusting."

"Dude.. I think I just threw up in my mouth.."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm coming.. even if it _was_ cute.."

Lucy glared at them all as they snickered and stormed off towards her dorm room.

How embarrassing.

_**"I'm going to hurt you for that you bastard"**_

"I look forward to it."

_**"You're so perverted."**_

"You're so beautiful. What else is new?"

Rolling her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, Lucy pushed open her door and after kicking it shut, made her way to her bed and fell on it face first.

_**"Good luck with your sister.."**_

"Thanks Luce."

_**"By the way.. did you know that Gray and the others were invited too? Apparently they're all coming to yours for the break."**_

She didn't receive an answer for the longest time that Lucy thought he hadn't heard her.

_**"Natsu?"**_

"Yeah?"

_**"You okay?"**_

"Yeeeep"

_**"Don't worry about it so much. Like you said, it'll be fun."**_

Miles away in a speeding car, Natsu groaned into a paper bag and squeezed his eyes shut.

Fun?

He highly doubted it.

* * *

**Many thanks for the support everyone. I am very grateful. I'm sorry but all things will be revealed in the story :) **

**Take care and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**One thing before you start.**

**"Gajeel"**

_"Levy"_

"Natsu"

_**"Lucy"**_

**^ This is so there is no confusion as to who Is talking.**

**Alright. Off you go :)**

* * *

Chapter 22: Of Comfort &amp; Proposals

* * *

It had lasted a little over 13 hours and once her transformation was complete, she fell into a deep slumber and had yet to wake up.

Grandeeney sat at her bedside, her face portraying a deep sadness as she soaked another towel to place over her daughters forehead.

The first was always the most painful, and she hated that the younger generation had to go through it so early.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this my dear boy." She glanced at her son knowingly. "We knew that this day would come sooner or later.. I am just relieved that she was not alone when it did."

"But she only got upset because of me. If I had -"

"No.." The elder woman cut in with a slight shake of her head. "It would not have mattered whether you paid more attention to her or not because even if you had? Your sweetheart would still be in the picture and Wendy would have still thought ill of her."

Natsu hung his head and sighed. "I thought she liked her.."

"I am sure she still does.. But you must keep in mind what we are son." She said whilst stroking Wendy's nails that had elongated a few inches. "We are possessive creatures, and it was that emotion - that instinct - which took root in her subconscious and fed on her insecurities."

Natsu let his eyes trail over Wendy's scaly wings that flared out beneath her and reached over to run his hand over the pale blue fur that wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"She looks like you when you change.." He said with a small smile. "A tiny replica.."

Grandeeney chuckled and nodded. "Aye. Like you do your father."

Natsu retracted his hand and frowned. "Why us? What did we do to deserve this?"

"It is the price we must pay for the sins of our ancestor."

The smile gone from her face, Grandeeney stood from her seat and moved to stare out the window.

"Even so, Natsu. There is no shame in what we become.. What we are.."

"I never said I was ashamed." He mumbled. "Just that.. life would be so much easier.."

"Would it?" She asked gazing wistfully over the expanse of their land. "Being like everyone else.. weak and frail.. having no power to truly protect what is dear to us.. would that really be easier?"

"Well no but-"

"It will only cause us misery if we allow it to do so.." She crossed the room and engulfed him in a tight hug. "Do not consider it as a curse.. consider it a blessing.. embrace who you are, and enjoy the benefits that have been granted us."

"You never told me how this all started." He said after she let him go. "Can you tell me now? What ancestor were you talking about? And what sins did he make?"

"So many questions." Grandeeney laughed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly. "Not tonight son.. your guests will be arriving tomorrow and your sister should be awake by then. How about we wait? It might be fun sharing the story with them out back over s'mores and cocoa, don't you think?"

Natsu sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any answers tonight even if he begged. So he smiled and stood to leave.

"Alright.." He hugged her and kissed the top of Wendy's head. "I'll see you tomorrow then.. Night."

Grandeeney watched him leave with a fond smile. "Good night son. Sleep well."

She then turned on the bed to face her daughter and swept her bangs away from her face.

"You may open your eyes now darling. He's gone."

Moments later, Wendy's eyes fluttered open.

She turned her head as much as she could and stared at her mother with an expression so filled with guilt and fear that Grandeeney felt her own eyes begin to moisten.

"M..mommy.. I.."

Grandeeney reached over for the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Shh my darling.. you need to drink first.. and be careful. You have yet to change back."

Once Wendy was nestled comfortably against her pillows, she turned her light pink eyes up to the ceiling.

A blank emotionless expression passed over her face as the realization of what she had said and done sunk in.

"I'm a horrible person." She whispered to herself. "I said such terrible things.. they must hate me now.."

"Don't be silly." Grandeeney admonished gently as she sat back down and rubbed her arm. "You are not terrible, and they do not hate you."

"But I am.." She insisted. "Lucy has been nothing but kind to me.. since the day I started at the Academy, even though she was mean to everyone else.. she helped me.. and Natsu-Nii?"

Her eyes burned with tears at the thought of how she had made him feel.

"How could I treat him like that? Him of all people.. even when I acted like a brat... he still stayed.."

Grandeeney pulled Wendy up gently and wrapped her arms around her as best she could. She kissed the top of her daughters head and massaged her fingers through her hair.

"I told him I didn't want him near me.." Wendy continued as her vision blurred. "I remember seeing his face.. he was so sad.."

And then she broke down completely.

One after another the small droplets fell rapidly from her eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks, soaking Grandeeney's shirt in the process.

"Hush my love.. it is not uncommon to feel the way you do."

"B-but I-"

"I'll tell you a little story." Grandeeney cut in gently. "Its about your brother. Would you like to hear it?"

Nodding against her chest, Wendy stifled her sobs and listened with rapt attention.

She loved listening to her mother's tales.

"Natsu was very spoilt from the moment he was born." Grandeeney said with a fond smile. "Being our only child at the time, and the first born to the head family he was surrounded by gifts and showered with so much love and attention that it went to his head. He would order people around and they'd humour him until one day, it all stopped."

Wendy moved away from her mother and blinked up at her in confusion and curiosity.

"W-why.. what happened?"

"You were born."

Grandeeney laughed at her daughters expression and continued after making herself more comfortable.

"He was still looked after of course, but everyones focus had shifted to the new baby and Natsu? He became green with envy."

"He.. was jealous? Of me?"

"Indeed. Natsu didn't like the fact that there was a new member joining our small family and it took a long time for him to accept it. He tried so hard to keep us focused solely on him but the more his attempts failed, the more hostile he became towards you."

Grandeeney reached across the bed for the damp cloth she had been using earlier then moved closer to Wendy and began to wipe away the tear stains from her face.

"One day we had all gone to the new years festival in the capital, and he had led you away from the group and purposely left you behind an empty stall.."

Wendy gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

Her brother had tried to get rid of her?

"He ended up getting lost himself of course, and when he finally found his way back to where we had set up camp, he was so distraught with guilt that he confessed what he did and after receiving a good tongue lashing from your father and I, he swore to never mistreat you again."

"And then what happened?"

"The only thing he could do of course.. He changed his attitude."

The two shared a laugh and when their amusement dissipated, Grandeeney placed her hands over Wendy's and smiled.

"My point is darling, that what you are feeling is not uncommon. Our emotions can lead us to act in ways that could hurt those around us, and in the long run - ourselves. What's important is that we acknowledge our mistakes, and do our best to right the wrong we committed."

Wendy hung her head and nodded.

"I understand, mother.. thank you.."

"Now.. no more tears.. your father is waiting for us outside. He is going to teach you how to change back."

Grandeeney removed the blankets and helped Wendy to stand.

"Would you like to have a look before we go?"

The smile on Wendy's face brightened and she nodded eagerly.

"Definitely!"

* * *

"Have you heard from Natsu?"

Gajeel grunted in reply and shook his head.

He really didn't like talking when he was busy stuffing his face.

"I'm sure he's just fine." Levy piped up from her seat beside him. "We'll be seeing him tomorrow anyway."

Lucy sighed and slumped down in the chair opposite them. She hadn't heard anything from him since he left and she kind of missed him.

"He won't answer me." She grumbled. "I even threatened to tear him a new one but still nothing.. It usually works.."

Levy glanced at her partner and nudged him hard with her elbow.

**"What?"**

_"Tell her."_

**"No way. You tell her."**

_"Tell her, Gajeel!"_

**"She's your friend." **

Lucy arched a brow at the two who were silently glaring at each other and folded her arms on the table.

"Is there something I'm missing?" She asked curiously. "Or is this how the two of you flirt?"

Levy giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry Lu-Chan.."

"It's fine.."

_"Either you tell her, or I'll tell Natsu about the other night and that you insisted on keeping it a secret!"_

Huffing in annoyance, Gajeel dropped his fork on the table and leant back in his chair.

"The reason why he's not answering you, is because he can't _hear_ you."

Lucy blinked and sat back in alarm.

"What? Why?"

"It's because you're not mated yet." He explained. "You're able to share a mental link because you've formed a bond. But you have to be within a certain distance of one another for it to work."

"Oh." Lucy answered, slowly nodding her head in understanding. "So when we've.. become official, it's unrestricted?"

"Yep."

"I see.."

Levy smiled and reached over to pat her hand.

"Don't worry Lu-chan." She teased with a wink. "He'll be back in your head in no time."

Ignoring Levys comment, Lucy studied the two with a calculating look as Gajeel resumed eating and Levy went back to reading.

"So are the two of you planning on becoming official any time soon? And is there anything else I should know?"

Gajeel started to choke and Levy lost her grip on the book she was holding causing Lucy to smirk in amusement.

"I take that as a no then."

Gajeel stood from his seat - mumbling something along the lines of annoying blondes - and walked away.

_"Where are you going?"_

**"Getting the hell out before you force me to answer the rest of her questions. I could literally see them about to spill out of her damn mouth."**

_"Come back! She's not going to ask any-"_

"So what's with the weird reaction?" Lucy asked as she took a fry from Gajeels abandoned plate. "Has he already proposed to you and you rejected it? And why did he avoid my questions?"

**"Told you."**

Levy stared at Lucy's innocent expression for a few moments before her eyes widened in realization.

"You don't know how it happens.."

"Natsu never mentioned it and I never asked." The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I just figured you have to get married or something along those lines."

She glanced up and stopped chewing when Levy's face heated up and for some reason the blunettes reaction made her nervous.

"It's not marriage.. is it..?"

Levy giggled and shook her head.

"No, Lucy. Marriage has nothing to do with it."

"Then.. What?"

Levy bit her lip and glanced around the room.

"I don't think that this is the right place to answer that.."

"Aw come on.." Lucy groaned. "Just tell me already!"

"But.. I really think that you should wait and ask Natsu."

"I think that it'll be less awkward for the both of us if you just tell me." Lucy retorted. "So tell me what you know, Levy."

"Fine." Levy relented. "Just. Don't over react.. okay?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned in closer.

"Alright. I'm all ears."

"To consummate the bond.." Levy began with a small tint of red covering her cheeks. "You both need to be in a certain state of.. euphoria, and once you've reached the.. uh. maximum level.. he needs to bite you in a specific area.. and you have to do the same to him.. once that happens your bond will become so much stronger and deep that you'll be able to feel what the other is at a more intense level.

Like, say you get stabbed in the foot? Natsu will be able to feel it and his foot will bleed too.. and vice versa.. Your telepathic connection will have no restrictions and if you concentrate hard enough you'll even be able to see through the others eyes... Gajeel also told me that since their marks are on us, our senses will heighten and we'll be able to use their element.. Not as strong as them but.. close.. and uh.. that's all I know.."

When she finished, she looked up to find Lucy staring back at her with a pale face and slightly widened eyes.

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?"

Lucy jumped slightly and blinked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh!" She replied with a laugh. "I'm awesome! But ahhh.. I need to go pack the rest of my stuff before we leave so uhh.. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

As Levy watched her new best friend hurry away, Gajeel's laughter echoed in her head.

**"I knew she'd freak out."**

_"She's not freaking out.."_

**"Her voice was 5 pitches higher than normal. She's freaking out."**

_"I hope it doesn't cause problems for them.."_

**"Doubt it. But imagine how she'd have reacted if you told her that-"**

"Quiet you!"

Levy's face flared when she realized she had screamed that last bit out loud and laughed awkwardly as everyone stared.

**"Go check on your friend. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."**

Levy huffed and grabbed her bag.

_"You don't need to tell me. I was going anyway."_

**"Whatever you say, shrimp."**

"Stop calling me that!"

**"Out loud again."**

Groaning in embarrassment Levy practically ran out of the hall. She really needed to stop making herself look crazy.

* * *

"I don't know what you think you're doing in here.." Lucy growled dangerously as she stopped in her doorway. "But you better get the hell out before I kick your ass."

"I have a proposition for you." Sting replied as he turned to face her. "And I highly recommend you listen to it."

"And why should I? I know why you're really here and I can tell you now, it's not happening."

Sting smirked and moved closer to her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try and take you by force."

"Yeah." Lucy sneered mockingly. "Because we both know how that brilliant plan ended last time."

"I'm over that now." Sting answered with a small shrug. "Because I came up with the perfect solution. And once you hear what I have to say, you're going to be coming with me willingly. This I guarantee."

"Is that so..?"

Sting stopped a few inches away from her and he stared with so much confidence that Lucy began to feel doubt and anxiety creep in.

"40 seconds and then I'll leave you to think about it."

"Fine.." Lucy scoffed, seemingly unperturbed. "You have 40 seconds."

* * *

Once Levy finally caught up with Lucy, half an hour had passed and she found her - ( thanks to Gajeel suggesting she look there ) - In Natsu's room curled up on his bed.

"Hey, Levy." Lucy greeted quietly. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come and see if you needed a hand with packing." Levy answered with a smile as she closed the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.. just a little tired.."

Levy giggled and moved over to sit beside her on the bed.

"So did you finish packing? Gajeel said that we'll be leaving at daybreak."

Shaking her head, Lucy hugged one of the pillows closer to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I.. I'm not sure if I should go.."

"Don't be silly!" Levy laughed. "Of course you should go! Actually, you have to go! I know you miss Natsu, and I'm sure he misses you too! So get up and let's go finish getting your stuff ready okay?"

Lucy sighed and deliberated what her friend said before nodding her head slightly and rising up from the bed.

"Yeah.." She whispered as she made her way out. "I guess a bit more time together wouldn't hurt.."

Levy ran after her with a worried look on her face.

"A bit more time together? What do you mean by that?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"Don't listen to me, Levy. I'm just sleep deprived."

Levy sighed and even though she was unconvinced and worried about Lucy's strange behaviour, she dropped it and followed her to her room.

_"I broke her.."_

**"You didn't."**

_"You can't see her face, Gajeel.. She's so pale, and she's acting really weird and it's all my fault! ... Natsu is going to kill me.."_

**"She'll be fine. She had to find out sooner or later, and like I'd ever let him lay a finger on you."**

_"I'm scared.." _Levy told him as she watched Lucy move around her room slowly. _"What if she's planning to break up with him?"_

**"I told you already. They'll be fine. Alright? So quit worrying. Everything will work out."**

"You gonna stand there all day or are you coming in to help?"

Levy grinned sheepishly and hurried inside.

"Right. Sorry Lu!"

**"See? She's good."**

_"I really hope you're right.."_

* * *

**AND that's chapter 22. Thanks so much for all the support! I'm glad you're all loving this. I thought that it'd be hard getting it done you know? but your kind reviews and messages have helped me immensely and give me courage and pride to get this completed... So thank you. It really does mean a lot. **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time :) **

**Xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**well.. I think it is safe to say that the Manga is purposely trying to send me into a coma.. so I think it will be better for my health if I refrain from reading anymore chapters for the next month or so.. hopefully I can hold out..**

**I highly doubt I will -_-**

* * *

Chapter 23: Of Finding A Place To Call Home

* * *

The moment she can spot his pink spikes in the distance, a wide smile stretched across her face and - disregarding the fact that she was acting uncharacteristically or that there were people watching - she rushed ahead of everyone else ( much to their amusement and Natsu's surprise ) and jumped on him.

"Hey.."

"Hey yourself." He chuckles fondly before glancing over her shoulder at the approaching party with an arched brow.

The ones looking back at him shrug so he brushes off the weird vibe Lucy is emanating - for now anyway - and squeezes her tightly before placing her back on her feet.

"Miss me?" He asks with a grin. "Or do you make it a point to jump on all the guys that you haven't seen for a couple of days?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She replies with a small smile. "I only jump on the really hot ones."

The grin drops from his face and she laughs.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was."

"Get a room would ya?" Gray calls out as the rest of the group draw closer. "The sex me eyes are makin' me nauseous."

Natsu snorted as he slung an arm over Lucy's shoulders and as they turn to face the group, the two flip Gray off making Levy giggle.

"Quit staring then pervert."

"And put some clothes on." Lucy adds. "Seriously."

Gray immediately looked down and upon noticing his lack of attire, groans in embarrassment and began searching frantically for his missing pants.

"Man! Why does this keep happening to me?!"

"That is something you need to figure out before you get injured." Erza remarks in her far-from-amused tone, coming to a stop in front of the smirking pair. "You are highly inappropriate, Gray."

"It's not my fault!"

"Cana, Juvia and Lisanna send their regards." Erza addressed Natsu, ignoring Gray's retort. "They couldn't make it unfortunately."

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Cana's dad showed up saying he wanted to spend the break together so she made Juvia go with her since she didn't want to be alone with him." Levy answered with a smile and a wave. "And Ms Mira is going through something right now so Lisanna thought it'd be best if she stayed with her."

"Save the chit chat for later." Grumbled Gajeel as he moved past them. "We still have 15 minutes to go before we reach the village and I'm hungry."

Natsu rolled his eyes and with his free hand, picked up Lucy's duffel bag she had dropped and held the blonde back to wait for the others to pass by before bringing up the rear.

"Gajeel told us about how the inhabitants of your village are all family members and how your ancestor had built it for their security." Lucy says as she entwines their fingers together. She smiles up at him and laughed lightly at his bewildered expression. "I'm looking forward to seeing it."

Natsu stops - deciding against waiting - and tells the rest to keep going before turning to face Lucy who was staring up at him curiously.

"What's up?"

"That's what I was going to ask you.. What's going on?" He asks quietly and reaches up to brush back the strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid. "Did something happen at school?"

"What? I can't be happy to see my boyfriend?" She teased lightly. "I thought you'd be happy that I missed you."

"Of course you can and you know I'm always happy when it comes to you.." He replied with a small frown.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The last time we talked to each other you told me that you don't do pda and it's only been a couple of days.. I know that we've been getting along great lately but I also know you. And you don't act like this."

"So me _'acting like this'_ must only be because something is wrong?" She asked defensively whilst stepping away from him. "It can't possibly be because I genuinely missed you, or that I care more about 'you' then my own fricken pride right?"

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is what I'm talking about.. you're getting upset over a simple observation, and that's not like you! If I was wrong, The Lucy I know would've just scoffed and kept walking."

"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." She snapped back. "Give me my bag. I can carry it on my own thanks."

"Tell me what happened first."

"Nothing happened!"

"Then you're not getting your stuff back."

Throwing her arms up in defeat, Lucy spun on her heel and stomped off.

"Fine!" She spat. "Whatever!"

Natsu sighed and slowly followed behind her.

"You said that you would try harder. Can you really blame me for being worried after what happened?"

After hearing his words, Lucy slowed her pace until eventually coming to a stop and lowered her head to stare blankly at the small stones beneath her feet.

"You're not alone, Luce. I'm right here for you." He said softly as he came up behind her. "I don't know how many times I gotta say it before it sticks in your head.. you can trust in me.. Let me help.."

"You do help me." She whispered, letting her shoulders sag. "You help me a lot and I know that sometimes it might not seem like it, but I'm very grateful and I'm trying not to be such a pain but I can't help it sometimes!"

She let out a long sigh and relaxed when she felt his arms encircle her waist, and when he lowered his head to kiss her shoulder - she smiled.

"Lucky for you I'm so understanding huh?"0

_**"Don't let it get to your head." **_

They stayed that way for a few minutes longer, just basking in the others presence until Natsu grumbled under his breath and let her go.

"We should catch up to the others." He said with an annoyed huff. "It hasn't even been 30 minutes and she's already threatening to tear my parts off."

"You can hear her from here?"

"I'm pretty sure our entire village can hear her by now."

Lucy laughed and went to grab her bag but he sidestepped away from her and started walking.

"Let me carry something."

"Fine." He glanced over his shoulder. "You can carry my children.. But that's it okay? That's all I'm giving you."

Lucy snorted and hurriesd ahead of him after grabbing the back of his scarf and yanking him backwards.

"Dork."

* * *

"Welcome to our village!" Natsu bellowed once they reached the entrance then turned to face them and held up a finger to make them stop.

"One thing before we go inside.. we don't get much visitors here so if they stare, don't let it get to you."

"What?" Lucy asked indignantly. "Why are you only staring at me?"

Erza tilted her head back and stared up at the large iron gate with wide eyed wonder while Natsu tried to avoid being decked by hiding behind her.

"How does this thing open?" She asked Gajeel who had approached the main gate and placed a hand against the surface. "It looks ancient.."

"This gate surrounds the entire border of our land." He answered as he closed his eyes. "It was created with the same magic that cursed us."

Gray turned his head to see how far the gate stretched and whistled.

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked curiously after having successfully reduced Natsu to a whimpering mess at her feet.

"He's concentrating. The gate only opens for members of our family." Natsu replied as he poked the tender spots on his head. "All we have to do is pump some of our magic energy into it and bam, open sesame."

Just as he said that the gates shook and started to slowly slide open.

"Wow." The girls all breathed out in unison. "That was cool."

"Totally badass." Gray agreed.

Natsu and Gajeel smirked at their awed expressions and ushered them forward.

"Come on. My dad organised a feast for you guys. So once we've dropped your bags off at the house, it's party time!"

As they all walked inside, Lucy felt her stomach drop and almost turned around to go back the way she came.

She couldn't explain why but her whole body shook with unease and the closer she got to the opening, the more hesitant her steps became.

"Are you coming Lu?" Levy asked when she noticed the blonde lagging behind.

"Uh.. yeah.. sorry.."

She tried to shake off the feeling that she shouldn't be there but it wouldn't subside, and when she stepped through the gate, a strange pulsing sensation jolted through her body, causing her vision to blur and her knees to wobble.

Levy gasped loudly and rushed to her side when she saw her swaying.

"What's the matter!?"

"I.. don't know.." Lucy replied meekly. "But I.. feel really dizzy.."

Natsu appeared next to them and caught Lucy just as she lost consciousness.

"Thanks, Levy." He smiled gratefully as he lifted the blonde up. "I got her."

* * *

_"Thank you so much.."_

_"It was my pleasure.."_

_"I haven't seen you here before.. are you looking for someone?"_

_"In a way. Yes I am."_

_..._

_"__The elder is furious.."_

_"Why?"_

_"Apparently the traveller is looking for a bride, and he won't leave until he grants him that courtesy"_

_"We are forbidden to leave the village. And outsiders are not welcome here. Someone should tell him that he is wasting his time.."_

_..._

_"Did you hear? He's been asking for you specifically.."_

_"Me? Don't be absurd."_

_"It's true. Out of all of us, you are the one he is interested in most of all.."_

_"How ridiculous. I've only met the man once."_

_..._

_"Will you accompany me?"_

_"Where?"_

_"For a stroll through the gardens and afterwards, to lunch."_

_"No thank you. I'm tired and I just ate."_

_..._

_"The elder has allowed him to choose someone.."_

_"You cannot be serious?"_

_"I'm afraid so.. On the condition that the pair do not ever return."_

_"How terrible.. I feel sad for the one he will be forcing to leave home."_

_..._

_"Please.. no.."_

_"I am sorry, Quilanna. But it is the only way."_

_"Why me?! I am weak compared to the others!"_

_"It is you, whom he has requested. And so it shall be you whom we sacrifice for the sake of our people."_

_"You cannot do this to me father! I do not wish to leave!"_

_"I am afraid that you must."_

* * *

"Please.. please don't send me away..."

"Lucy.. hey.. wake up.."

Lucy's eyes snapped open and with a panicked expression on her face she sat upright and glanced around the room frantically.

"Oh no.." She whimpered. "Where am I..?"

"Luce? It's Natsu.. hey.. look at me.."

Natsu watched as she turned to face him and smiled when she stared. He saw recognition flicker in her wide unfocused orbs and waited patiently for her to wake fully.

"Natsu?"

He smiled in response and reached over to wipe the tears that were still trailing down her face.

"Hey.. you okay?"

She placed a hand over her furiously beating heart and closed her eyes.

"How long have I been passed out?"

"A few hours. Everyone's outside."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Like I'd party the night away when my best girls passed out in my bed." He chuckled. "I wanted to stay to make sure you're alright."

Lucy fell back against the pillows with a heavy sigh and turned her head to look out the window.

"I had.. the strangest dream.. and it felt so real.."

"Most dreams do." Natsu grinned. "The other night I dreamt that I was eating the biggest piece of steak you could imagine! And when I woke up I swear I could still taste the burnt meat on the tip of my tongue!"

Lucy snorted and turned to face him with an amused smile. "You really are a dork, you know that right?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way though right?" He grinned, wriggling his eyebrows making her laugh in return.

"I can't believe I passed out like that.. Man. How lame."

"It's fine. We can still head out there if you're up for it?"

"Yeah." She slid out of the bed and stretched out her muscles. "Sounds good. I need something to distract me from this weird feeling that's been nagging at me since I got here."

Natsu pouted and folded his legs beneath him while he watched her search through her bag.

"What was your dream about?"

"Nothing interesting." She replied with a shrug. "I was being sent away from home to be this random guys wife."

"An arranged marriage?"

"Not really. Everyone kept saying I had to sacrifice myself for the good of the people." She scoffed as she pulled out the shirt she was looking for and smiled triumphantly while she put it on. "Apparently this guy I was being sold to knew the peoples secret and threatened to expose them unless the village elder gave him one of his daughters.. so the guy agrees and lets him pick.. I seriously thought it was real.."

She quickly brushed through her hair and twisted it up into a knot then turned to smile at him.

"Ready." She grinned. "And what's with the weird face?"

There was a timid knock on the door and Natsu made his over to open it.

"Wendy wants to have a word with you before we go outside." He said over his shoulder. "I'll just wait in the hall."

"Uh.. Okay.."

Natsu swung the door open to reveal Wendy shifting nervously from side to side. He ruffled her hair and gave her an encouraging smile.

Once the door closed Natsu leant back against the wall and frowned. Why had her dream bothered him so much? Had he maybe dreamt the same thing? Or did he hear it before? He wasn't entirely sure but whatever the reason for it, he knew that it didn't bode well for them.

* * *

Lucy stepped outside with Wendy and Natsu on either side of her and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

An enormous bonfire blazed from the center of the village and the atmosphere practically radiated joy as the people's singing and laughter echoed around them.

"The party kind of escalated quickly." Wendy laughed as they made their way down the hilltop where their house was located and Lucy turned back to study the enormous house that looked over the tiny village.

"It's so beautiful.." She remarked as her eyes swept over everything. "I can definitely imagine myself living here.."

"So can I." Natsu whispered in her ear making both girls faces heat up.

"Your sister can hear you idiot!" Lucy hissed when she noticed Wendys red face. "You're making her feel awkward!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly and apologized. "

My bad."

"Erza, Gray and Levy are really enjoying themselves!" Wendy beamed. She knew the best way to diffuse awkward situations. Change the subject. "And it's kind of a good thing that Juvia-san didn't come because our aunties and cousins are fawning all over Gray and he's totally eating it up."

Lucy laughed and imagined how the blunette would be reacting right now if she 'did' come. Poor Gray wouldn't know what hit him.

"I need to take you to say hi to my parents before we eat okay?" Natsu said with a smile. "They were really worried when I carried you inside unconscious."

"How embarrassing.." Lucy groaned. "I think I was just more tired than I originally thought.."

"It does take a while to get here if you don't have a vehicle." Wendy giggled.

"Yeah. And If Gajeel wasn't with us, we would've definitely gotten lost."

They finally reached the bottom and Wendy skipped ahead with a wide grin on her face. "I'll see you guys later okay? I have to go see Carla!"

"Carla?" Lucy asked after they had bade her farewell. "Is she a cousin of yours?"

Natsu shook his head and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Nope. Carla's a cat." He answered with a grin. "A really big one. I'll take you to meet them later.. or tomorrow."

"Them?"

"Yep! We all have one! Well.. those of us that have the curse anyway.. I'll explain it all later.. I'm way too hungry right now."

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed at his eagerness to get food.

"Fine. I can wait until tomorrow."

Natsu grinned and paused before leading them onto the main street where people were dancing and chatting away cheerfully. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear and smirked when he saw small goosebumps forming on her skin where his breath was hitting.

"Are you ready to experience what partying with dragons feels like?"

Lucy swallowed thickly and subconsciously ran her tongue over her dry lips.

"Are you kidding?" She asked rhetorically before moving forward. "I was born ready."

* * *

He should have known that this would happen.

As soon as his father introduced his blonde haired beauty to everyone, they had swarmed around her like moths to a flame and he hasn't been able to get even an inch closer to her since! Thanks to his aunties crazy eyed stares they'd send him whenever he tried.

"You see her everyday!" One said.

"Keep glaring and I'll stab your eyes with my toenails!" Another threatened.

"She's probably sick of looking at your ugly mug all day anyway!"

They all laughed hysterically but he was far from amused.

Seriously.

She was his girl not theirs!

_**"Jealousy looks good on you."**_

"I'm not jealous." He grumbled. "I'm pissed."

Lucy laughed and he smiled.

_**"Don't worry.. they're nice woman."**_

"They're greedy old bags that need to give you back."

_**"Go find one of the others. You kind of look crazy just sitting there staring at us."**_

"Don't wanna."

_**"Go, Natsu. I know you're hungry so get something to eat then go make sure the others aren't embarrassing themselves. I'm not going anywhere. I'll come find you as soon as they're done singing your praises."**_

He sighed and slid off the barrel he was sitting on and went to one of the buffet tables.

"Fine. You better."

His aunties glanced at their nephew and exchanged knowing glances before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Oh my dear, you have that boy wrapped around your finger!"

Those that heard joined in on the laugh and Lucy couldn't help but laugh along with them.

As she listened to their tales of a younger Natsu, a feeling settled in the pit of her stomach that made her both amazed and nervous.

She meant what she had said earlier and the more his family joked and chatted with her as though they'd known each other for years, the more comfortable she felt.

This place.. it felt like home.. something she hadn't felt in years..

And she reveled in it.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and such everybody! Your kindness rocks my mismatched socks! I hope this chapter was to your liking :)**

**Good luck on your tests Demigod! and also I am currently working on another but I probably won't be posting it until I've completed this one :)**

**Right! Well I'm off to continue typing up number 24 ;P**

**Until then ! **

**Xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the support guys! And thanks for pointing out my grammar screw ups *hides in embarrassment* It shames me to admit that sometimes it confuses me a little xD I'll get on to editing them when I can.. sorry about that *bows***

**Well! Glad you're all loving this so far! Let's continue !**

* * *

Chapter 24: Of Dreams, Journals, &amp; Cats

* * *

_"I despise you."_

_"I am quite aware of that.."_

_"You're a monster."_

_"I have been called worse.."_

_..._

_"Please.. Allow me to return to my people.."_

_"They are no longer your people."_

_"I belong with them!"_

_"No. You belong here now."_

_..._

_"Why me?"_

_"It has to be you."_

_"But I am weak! I am nothing!"_

_"You are strong.. and you are everything.."_

_..._

_"How did you come across my village? My people have been hidden for centuries.."_

_"You do not remember." _

_"Remember? Remember what?"_

_"We have met before.. 'anna"_

* * *

"Rise and shine ladies! We have work to do!"

Natsu rolled over and pulled his blanket up to cover his face.

"It's the holidays." He grumbled. "Give me a break old man."

Gray cracked an eye open from his spot on the floor to see Igneel staring at Natsu's back.

"Because I am such a kind and generous man," He said, ignoring Natsu's scoff. "I'm gonna give you girls three seconds to get your lazy asses out of this room before I drag you out by your b-"

"Move it Gray!" Natsu screamed suddenly as he jumped off the bed and bolted out the door almost giving the drowsy teen a heart attack in the process. "The man's insane! He'll do it!"

Igneel watched as Gray's face paled whilst he scrambled to get out of the sheets, and held in his booming laughter until the boy had successfully made his exit.

These brats never ceased to amuse him.

* * *

_"Why here? It is a wasteland.."_

_"During my travels I came across this unfortunate town and when I caught a glimpse of the starved children and their struggling parents I felt myself yearning to help them.. You once asked me what my true intentions were with you.. why I insisted on bringing one of your kind with me.. take a look.. can you see?"_

_"You.. wish for me to use my abilities to help them.."_

_"Yes.. I believe that together - you and I can bring this town to fruition.."_

_..._

_"There is so much work left to be done.."_

_"Indeed." _

_"At least the children are starting to look healthier.. especially Aileen.. did you see her? she smiled at me today and my heart leapt.." _

_"I am glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself.. it brings me joy."_

_..._

_"What is it? Can you not sleep?"_

_"I wish to apologize.."_

_"Whatever for my love?"_

_"I have done nothing but doubt you from the moment we met.. and it blinded me.. you are a generous, selfless man.. and I am honored to be called your wife.."_

_..._

_"The people love you.. they think you an angel sent from the heavens to save them.."_

_"That may be.. but yours is the only love I care about."_

_"Show me?"_

_"With pleasure.."_

* * *

"What do you suppose she is dreaming about?"

"Judging by the moans and that giddy smile on her face, I'm gonna go with inappropriate content.."

Lucy's eyes snapped open when she heard giggling and slowly looked over her shoulder to see Levy and Erza staring back at her with matching grins and raised eyebrows.

"Morning, Lu-chan.." Levy sung. "Having sweet dreams?"

"It certainly sounded like it."

Lucy groaned and hid underneath the covers.

"Oh my god.."

Levy pulled the blankets off the blonde causing her to yelp and laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed Lucy! It's normal to have sexy dreams about your boyfriend!"

"I wasn't having a sexy dream about Natsu!" Lucy snapped and yanked at the blankets. "I was eating chocolate that's all! And would you keep it down?! Someone might hear you!"

"She could be partially telling us the truth.." Erza supplied as she examined her nails. "For all we know they could have been covering eachother with it and lick-"

"Oh my god, Erza! Stop!"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Grandeeney asked from the doorway with an amused smile on her face causing Lucy's face to darken in embarrassment and the others to snicker.

"I just came to let you know that breakfast will be ready in five if you'd like to join us.." She continued kindly then turned to the blonde who was glaring at her hands. "Unless of course.. you would like to go back to sleep, Lucy dear?"

The three giggled while Lucy covered her face with her hands completely mortified.

"No thanks Ma'am.." She answered. "I'm good.."

"I will see you all at the table then."

Erza and Levy smiled at the woman and as soon as the door closed they quickly jumped away from the blonde who had immediately grabbed one of the pillows and jumped up to attack them.

"Prepare yourselves.."

"Come on, Lu-chan! Let's go and eat!" Levy laughed as she barely managed to dodge the pillow that was aimed for her face. "You can dream about a chocolate covered Natsu later!"

"Die!"

Erza caught the ones that sailed towards her and threw them back with so much force that they knocked the blonde off her feet and sent her tumbling to the floor.

"Ouch.."

"Looks like I won.." Erza said with a small smirk and made her way to the door. "Now lets go and eat. We shouldn't keep our hosts waiting."

Levy wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to grin down at Lucy who remained where she had fallen.

"Need a hand?"

"I'm good.."

"If you say so! Just don't take too long kay?"

Lucy waved her off and waited for the two to leave before sighing heavily and running a hand through her tousled hair.

She had dreamt about them again..

Normally she wouldn't put much thought into what she dreamt of because whenever she did dream it was usually about blood and tortured screams, then come morning she would forget about them and banish the fuzzy images from her mind.

But the things she was seeing were so vivid and realistic that they felt more like memories than just her over active imagination.. Like she was the girl who had been whisked away to help a dying civilization.

Was it possible to dream of the same people more than once?

She highly doubted it.

Shaking her head she got up and gathered some things to take a quick shower.

"It's just a coincidence.."

* * *

"Didn't you just wake up not long ago?"

Lucy made a small noise before sitting up straight and yawning. She smiled at Wendy and reached over to pat her head.

"Yeep."

Wendy giggled and tilted her head. "Then why are you so sleepy? And where are the others?"

"A walk.. I think..." Lucy shrugged. "And the boys are with your dad.."

"Too tired to go anywhere huh?"

Lucy nodded and dropped her head back down on the table. "I think it's because I have no school work to do.." She grumbled. "All of this free time I have is making me lazy.."

"We have a library downstairs if you want to check it out?" Wendy smiled. "I know you love books and our collections pretty big."

"Does Levy know about this?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Um.. I don't think so.."

Lucy was up in an instant. "First in first serve!" She grinned. "Lead the way little blue!"

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir.. could you tell me how your family ended up.. the way you are?"

Gajeel and Natsu's ears perked as they listened intently from their separate positions on the field for Igneel's answer.

"We aren't here for idle chit chat boy!" He bellowed. "Head down!"

The boys glanced at each other with matching grins and snickered as Gray did what he was told.

They could have warned him that Igneel didn't like anyone talking during field work, but then where was the fun in that?

"What're you two pansies laughing at over there? Back to work!"

* * *

"Oh wow.." Lucy breathed out as her eyes swept over the endless rows of bookshelves. "It's massive.."

"These books go way back." Wendy said as they walked inside. "The first 8 rows from the left are the journals of our ancestors.. and the rest are their collections throughout the years. Our additions start from this case right here!"

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here?" Lucy asked whilst trailing her fingers down the spine of a thick leather bound book. "I kinda feel like I'm trespassing.."

"Don't be silly!" Wendy giggled. "Of course you're allowed! After all.. you're family now right?"

Lucy blinked and turned to Wendy who was beaming up at her. Her eyes softened and she nodded.

"Right.."

Wendy turned her head towards the door momentarily then faced Lucy again with an apologetic smile. "Will you be okay on your own for a bit? Mother is calling me."

"Of course!" Lucy grinned. "I'm gonna take a look around."

"Okay." Wendy giggled. "Try not to fall asleep!"

Lucy laughed lightly and watched her go before turning her eyes to the first shelf on the opposite side of the room.

"I wonder how far back it goes.."

Interest and curiosity piqued, she jogged down the spiral staircase and made her way to the far end of shelves.

"This is so awesome.." She grinned in excitement once she reached it. "Wow.. they look so old.."

Walking down the aisle she stopped at the very end and pulled out the first book on the top shelf.

She ignored the slight tingle that shot up her arm and flipped open the cover.

"You awake yet sleeping beauty?"

_**"Never refer to me as sleeping beauty or any of those damn fairy tale princesses ever again." **_She answered with a scoff, closing the book in the process. _**"But yes I'm awake and I have been for the past hour or two."**_

She smiled when she heard him chuckle and sat down on the carpet. _**"Are you nearly finished?"**_

"I wish. Dad makes us work until dusk."

_**"Will you be dragged out again tomorrow?"**_

"Most likely.. Sorry.. I didn't think he'd make me work since you're here.."

Lucy laughed and carefully flipped through the book.

_**"It's fine. You're helping your family so you have nothing to apologize for."**_

"Still.. it sucks."

_**"Let me come with you then. I wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty."**_

She laughed at his reaction to her comment and was about to stand to place the book back when something on the page she had stopped at caught her eye.

And she froze.

"I'll take you to meet Happy when I get back."

"Oh my god.."

"Luce? You okay?"

Snapping out of the daze she had fallen in, Lucy jumped to her feet and grabbed the next few books that were beside the one she was already holding.

_**"I'm good! Just getting ready to head out and look for the others. I've been hiding out in my room for so long I'm bored now." ** _

She didn't know why she lied, but her instincts were telling her not to mention what she had just discovered and she always trusted her instincts.

"Yeah okay. My five minute break is over anyway.."

_**"I'll see you later then.. but.. who's Happy?"**_

"My cat."

_**"You named your cat Happy?"**_

"Yep!"

Lucy laughed as she hurried back to her room and shook her head.

_**"Sounds like something you'd come up with."**_

"Happy's a good name!"

_**"Of course it is." **_

"You're so mean!"

_**"And you need to do your work."**_

"... Fine. See you later beautiful."

_**"Bye."**_

She rounded the corner and inwardly cursed when Erza and Levy noticed her.

"Hey! We were looking for you!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucy fake smiled as she got closer. "What's up?"

"Planning on doing some reading?" Erza asked in reference to the stack of books in Lucy's arms.

"Yeah.."

"What are they?" Levy asked curiously.

Lucy hugged them tighter against her chest and waved the question off. "Just some history books I found."

"Oh.. well Erza and I are heading out to the fields to check out what the boys are up to, wanna come?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and cursed again at her luck.

If she said no and they went, they'd most likely talk to Natsu and then he'd figure out that she lied to him..

"Yeah okay." She replied. "Let me just put these in my room first."

"Bring them."

"Nah.. I'll just read later. I'll probably be too busy mocking them anyway."

"Good point." Levy laughed. "We'll just wait here for you then."

"Alright.. I'll be right back."

She could feel Erza's eyes on her as she walked past but refrained from glancing back at her. Erza had a knack for telling when something was wrong with people, and she was no exception.

* * *

Erza glanced between the boys who were stretching and wiping the sweat off their faces with their shirts, to the two girls next to her.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Shut it, Erza!" Levy hissed when the boys glanced over at them and winked. "You'll ruin the show!"

Erza snorted and folded her arms. "Jellal is more interesting to watch then those three."

"In your dreams." Levy scoffed. "Can you not see Gajeels biceps?!"

"Can you say steroids?"

Levy's jaw dropped, Gajeel grit his teeth, and everyone else laughed.

"Excuse you, but Gajeel is 100 percent natural thank you very much! Unlike mister tall, blue, and lanky!"

Lucy sighed when Erza narrowed her eyes at Levy and made a quick decision to join in before any blood was shed.

"To me, Natsu is perfect."

She winked at said boy when he looked over at her and smiled when the girls rounded on her, as expected.

"So you think that I'm perfect huh?"

_**"Possibly.."**_

"Even though I have pink hair?" 

"They have nothing on Natsu." She said out loud to spur on the debate before answering Natsu. _**"You know that pink is my favourite colour."**_

"Be careful. Erza's vein is about to pop." 

"That's a wrap boys!" Igneel called out. "Let's get these beautiful women back home before they destroy all of our hard work!"

**"Did you tell your dad that Erza's a demon in human form?"**

"Nope." He answered with a wide grin. "Gajeel did."

Lucy laughed and jumped up to dust the grass off her jeans.

_**"Good call."**_

"Definitely."

* * *

_"I have a gift for you." _

_"He's stunning! Where on earthland did you find him?"_

_"I created him for you. Think of him as a companion of sorts when I am away."_

_"Thank you, husband! I shall treasure him always!"_

* * *

"Luce.. hey, wake up.."

"Damn it.." The blonde groaned as she sat up from the couch. "I didn't mean to fall asleep.. sorry.."

Natsu smiled and offered his hand to help her up. "It's okay. I kinda took a bit longer then I thought."

"Are we going to go and see Happy now?"

"Yep! We have time before dinner so let's go."

Lucy followed him out of the room and looked around.

"Are the others coming with us?"

Grabbing her hand he tugged her along quickly and grinned. "Nope. Those bastards can wait here."

"Erza's gonna flip."

"She'll get over it."

He lead her down to the village and through side streets in order to avoid running into anyone.

"Are they in a barn or something?"

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. "We have to keep them in a fenced area that has a net covering until they're trained properly.. like they do for birds in a zoo? can't have them flying off."

"Wait." Lucy held up a hand to stop him. "Did you just say fly?"

"Yep!"

Natsu laughed at Lucy's bewildered expression and motioned with his head for her to keep walking.

"Come on, I'll explain once we get there."

"Ah.. okay.."

When they finally reached the area Natsu had told her about, Lucy moved closer to the wired fence and stared in amazement.

"It's like they have their own small paradise in there.." She said as she took in the verdant green trees and the lush surroundings. "It's so pretty.."

"Well we gotta keep 'em comfortable." Natsu grinned as he unlocked the gate. "You coming?"

She nodded and followed him inside. "Is it safe?"

"Of course!" He grinned. "Happy's usually down by the lake. He's obsessed with fish."

"A fish obsessed cat? That's probably the most normal thing I've heard in a long time." Lucy mused. "If you look past the whole.. it can fly thing."

"They're called exceeds.. and they've been in our family for as long as the curse has." Natsu explained as they trekked down a narrow dirt path. "No one knows where they came from or how they even end up here but whenever one of our members awakens the curse, an egg will appear out of nowhere and a day or so afterwards it hatches."

"And a cat with wings falls out?"

Natsu grinned and nodded. "Yep. Pretty much."

"But if no one knows where they're from, how do you know what they're called?"

"One of my ancestors named them I think."

"I see.."

The sound of water met her ears and Lucy felt excitement well up inside her. She wanted to run ahead but she also didn't want to scare them away, or risk the possibility of getting her limbs bitten off.

"Look.. they're all over there.."

The first thing she noticed when she peered over his shoulder was the odd coloured ones, the second being the white angel like wings protruding from their backs.

_**"Wow.. They're huge.."**_

"You see the black one? His names Pantherlily, and he belongs to Gajeel."

_**"Figures he'd have a black one."**_

"Wendy named hers Carla which is the white one. The green and brown ones are Lector and Frosch, and they're Sting and Rogue's."

Lucy bit her lip at the mention of Sting's name. She had completely forgotten about him because her head was too preoccupied with the weird shit she was seeing in her sleep.

"And the blue one is Happy."

"Hey little buddy!" He called out with a grin. "Come over here! I have someone I want you to meet!"

Lucy felt that overwhelming urge to run when the exceeds turned in unison to stare at her but instead of giving into it she took a step closer to stand behind Natsu.

That probably wasn't the wisest choice though because as soon as she had, they were all stalking towards her in crouched positions and growling.

"Aw don't be like that guys!" Natsu laughed. "She's a friend!"

_**"Natsu..? I don't think they like me.."**_

"Don't be silly! They just don't know you is all. Remember how I said that we don't get much visitors? They're just being protective."

All of a sudden she could hear voices in her head that didn't belong to Natsu and the realization horrified her.

(Get out!)

(Leave!)

(Don't come back!)

(You're not welcome here!)

(Stay away from Natsu or I'll tear you apart with my teeth!)

She looked at each of their snarling faces as her chest heaved and without any further hesitation, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

They were right.

She needed to leave.

She didn't belong here.

"Hey! Lucy! Wait up!"

When Natsu finally caught up with her, he had to grab her arm to make her stop.

"Hey.. I'm sorry if they scared you.. they're just not used to strangers.."

Lucy hung her head and clenched her eyes shut. She needed to get out.. and she needed a good reason.. so she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

"They're not.. the reason why I'm like this.."

"Then what's up?"

"Sting came to see me the other day." She answered quietly. "I'd totally forgotten about what he said until now and it just.. got to me a little.."

She could feel the heat radiating off of Natsu so she turned around to elaborate before he set the trees on fire.

"He told me that my sister is alive.. that the man that wants me is holding her captive.. and If I turn myself in to him, he will set her free.. and I've decided to do it."

* * *

**well there it is :) hope you liked it. I'll edit any mistakes when I can.. hopefully I didn't mess up too bad.. lol thanks for all the support! I love you all! You're amazing! Til next we meet ! ^-^ **

**Xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I received a mail ****telling me that my story is the worst thing they have ever read and that I should feel ashamed for butchering the characters.. well.. character? They go on to criticize my story and that if my brother were still alive, he too would be ashamed to see how pathetic my writing is. **

**Now.. I'm usually a good, kind person and i know that there are assholes in the world. But if you plan on mailing me just to be nasty, you can fuck right off. Bringing up my brother? Not cool. It's actually very insulting and I can't believe someone would have the audacity to do so. **

**Ugh. I was happy when i logged on to post this chapter for you, but He who decided to be a complete arse has put me in a funky mood.**

**Anyway.. I hope you enjoy this chapter guys.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Of Arguments &amp; Confessions

* * *

"DAMN IT, NATSU! PUT ME DOWN!"

Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy looked up from the card game they were playing and watched in curiousity as Natsu stormed past the lounge door with one of his fists blazing, an enraged look on his face, and Lucy slung over his shoulder kicking and screaming.

"ERZA! MRS DRAGNEEL? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL THIS LUNATIC TO PUT ME DOWN?!"

"Leave them be." Igneel told them from his stretched out position on one of the sofas. "Interfering might make things worse."

"But sir-" Erza protested having already risen to her feet. "They-"

"Need to learn the art of positive communication." The man cut in patiently. "Otherwise they'll never get anywhere."

"She wants to leave." Gajeel said in a bored tone gaining their full attention. "Something about needing to save her sister."

"What?!"

"She has a sister?"

"Yes.." Erza said with a troubled look on her face as she sat back down. "So I don't understand what's going on."

"What do you mean Erza?" Levy asked curiously.

"According to Lucy, her sister passed away when they were still quite young.."

"Well I could be wrong." Gajeel grumbled. "It happens."

The sound of a door slamming echoed around the entire house causing the ones with sensitive hearing to wince. Moments later they were all staring at Natsu who was standing in the doorway with barely contained rage.

"Natsu? What's going on?"

"I have to go back to the Academy." He said to his father, completely ignoring Erza's question and the curious stares of the others. "And I need you take me."

"Now I know that I raised you with better manners then that darling." Grandeeney reprimanded lightly from the kitchen archway before Igneel could follow through with his plan to punch their son in the face. "And your friends deserve an explanation before you run off, dont you think?"

Erza stood and slowly approached him. "I can't help if I don't know what the situation is and I refuse to hold her prisoner unless you tell me why I should."

"Deep breaths son." Grandeeney whispered. "Tell us what happened."

Natsu grit his teeth but did as his mother instructed and calmed himself down enough so that he could speak clearly.

"She wants to turn herself into that coward that's been after her because she believes that If she does, he'll let her sister go."

Igneel sat up and frowned. "Erza mentioned that her sister passed away. How did she come across this information?"

"My thoughts exactly." Erza chimed in.

"Sting told her, so I'm going to go beat some answers out of that bastard." Natsu growled. "I'm so over this bullshit it aint even funny."

"How do you know he's telling the truth though?" Levy asked. "It sounds like a trap.."

Natsu shook his head. "I know he's telling the truth.."

"How?" Erza demanded. "What are you not saying?"

"Do you remember what happened in Magnolia?" He asked glancing at her. "The scent that I picked up that day.. it smelt like Lucy."

Realization dawned on the redhead and her eyes widened in shock. "But.. If that was her sister, why on earth would she want to kill her? how did she end up with them in the first place? And why the hell is this guy so hell bent on getting his hands on her!?"

"No idea." He answered with a shake of his head. "But I intend to find out, and then I'm gonna put an end to this shit. I'm done with waitin' around."

"So that's what you're up to? You're going to force your cousin to tell you where his bosses evil lair is and rush in without a second thought?" Erza asked skeptically. "Don't be a fool, Natsu! You'll only end up dead! And what about Lucy? Have you told her what you're planning to do?"

"She doesn't need to know." He snapped back. "She's an idiot for thinking I'll let her go in the first place!"

"You cant leave her behind! She's been seeking revenge for a long time, Natsu! Long before she even met us! She has the right to be there and you shouldn't take that away from her! It's her sister!"

"I know that!" He bellowed furiously. "But this shit with her sister could shatter what's left of her! I swore that I wouldn't let anyone touch her again! That I'd protect her! If I take her with me I can't guarantee that I'll be able to do both so she's safer where she is! I can't risk failing her!"

Erza's expression softened when she saw pain and fear flicker through her friends eyes so she reached out slowly and pulled him closer.

Natsu's shoulders sagged immediately at the contact and he lowered his head to her shoulder.

"She might not forgive you for keeping her here.." She warned quietly. "This decision could destroy you.."

"I know."

"She could leave.."

Natsu clenched his fists and moved away from her. He turned his back on them to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"As long as she stays alive and unharmed.. then I don't care what happens to me."

And with that Natsu stalked out of the house leaving everyone behind feeling uneasy.

"Igneel.."

The teens glanced between the married couple as Igneel silently stared at his wife with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Grandeeney narrowed her eyes and after glaring back at her husband for a good two minutes, the man sighed and stood up.

"The things I do for you." He grumbled as he approached her. "I expect ALOT of lovin' when I get back."

Wendy's face went beet red and she covered her face in embarrassment as the others looked away disturbed.

"GUYS!" She screeched as her father initiated a very intense session of lip locking. "Can you PLEASE do that somewhere else?!"

Igneel smirked and Grandeeney chuckled as they pulled away. "Bring them home safely.." She said smiling up at him.

"I will." He answered and bent down to kiss her forehead before turning around. "On your feet boys and pack a bag. We leave in ten."

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel mumbled having already stood up. "I was plannin' on goin' anyway old man."

"I'll be right right back." Levy said as she followed after Gajeel.

Grandeeney cleared her throat and smiled when the two remaining girls turned to her.

"Come and help me set the table.. give Lucy time to calm down before you go and retrieve her."

"Yes, mother."

Erza closed her eyes briefly then nodded. "Very well.." She whispered before turning around and following the others into the dining room.

There was something almost peaceful and soothing about performing mundane tasks. Or so she'd been told.

"Guess I shall find out for myself.."

* * *

Lucy paced the room Natsu had locked her up in and started chewing on her nails as she thought desperately of a way to stop him from ruining everything.

She hadn't meant to lie to him.

Heck, she wasn't supposed to say anything at all! But the dreams and the weird cats had freaked her out so much that it caused the rational side of her brain to shut down completely, allowing her to act on the foolish notion that he would respect her wishes and let her go if she gave him a good enough excuse to leave.

All she wanted was to get out of the village for a few hours to escape the feeling that she held a deeper connection with this land and its people, and that she was the cause of their misfortune..

She should have known that using her dead sister (may she rest in peace) would rebound and slap her in the face.

Taking a deep breath she marched towards the window and slid it open.

Ever since she mentioned Sting, he hadn't uttered a single word. He refused to answer her, and she really didn't take kindly to being ignored. She couldn't hear much of what they were yelling about after he had practically thrown her on the bed and locked the door after he slammed it, but she got the gist of it and she liked to think that she knew Natsu well enough by now to know how he'd react in a situation like this.

**_ "I know that you're still around here somewhere, Natsu.. can you please just answer one question for me before you leave?" _**

There was a beat of silence but then she heard a soft exhale and she knew she had him.

"What?"

Lucy thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't afraid of heights and after slipping out onto the window ledge she slowly turned around and expertly lifted herself up onto the roof.

**_"Can you see your house from where you are?"_**

"You can see my house from any part of the village. Why?"

_**"I can see everything from here.."**_ She whispered to him as her eyes trailed over the constellations of Aquarius and Leo. _**"Can you see me?" **_

She could imagine the confusion that would pass over his face as he scanned the area and then the fear once he spotted her. She also knew how he'd react and the thought made her laugh.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get down from there!" 

_**"Can you catch me in time? Let's test how fast you really are hm?"**_

"Quit messing around, Luce! This isn't funny!"

_**"Then come back! You can't leave."**_

"Why?" 

_**"Because I lied to you okay? I made it all up because I was freaking out over something I just figured out and I wanted some space! Sting never said anything to me about my sister.. I'm sorry I lied.. I just.. I needed to get away from you for a bit.. that's all."**_

"What's the reason."

_**"Huh?"**_

"You said that you wanted to get away from me because you needed space after figuring something out. And I'm asking what that is."

Lucy shifted awkwardly and sighed.

_**"It's.. nothing."**_

"Stop lying to me!" He screamed. "How am I supposed to trust you if you keep lying?! for once just tell me the damn truth!"

As the wind caressed her face and played with her unbound hair, Lucy thought back to the brief conversation she had with Sting and she wondered..

Would they really know if she told anyone?

-FB-

_ "fine.." Lucy scoffed, seemingly unperturbed. "You have 40 seconds."_

_"He knows about Natsu."_

_"25"_

_"And all of the little friends you've made." _

_"10"_

_"So he's given you a choice. Either come with me willingly, or he's going to get his hands on Wendy and torture her until you do. If you tell anyone and take more than 7 days to decide if your life is more important than hers.. the same rule applies.. the only difference being he will include everyone. He'll tear them all apart before your very eyes just to see you suffer."_

-End-

She had to admit. It was a smart move on his part because they both knew that she would never let anything happen to the youngest member of the Dragneel family, let alone any of the others.

And so she had accepted her fate.

She was going to do it.

But then she came to this amazing little village and despite the small voice telling her that these people are her enemies, they made her feel alive.. like she mattered.. And she wanted to live.

So she changed her mind and decided to form a different plan.

"If you're not gonna answer then I'm leaving"

She opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

_**"When did you get there?" **_

"Just now." 

_**"Very stealthy."**_ She teased. _**"I ****didn't**** even notice.."**_

"Would you please come down before you fall?"

_**"No can do.. I've already fallen."**_

Lucy laughed at the frustrated look on his face and sat down. She let her legs dangle over the side and watched as he stripped off his shirt and pushed off the ground lightly once his wings had appeared.

"That's cheating." She pouted once he was directly in front of her. "You were supposed to catch me."

Natsu folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the smiling blonde. He needed to remain serious otherwise he'd never get what he was after.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked tilting her head. "You probably weren't listening because I'm pretty sure I did.."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Lucy. Tell me or I'm gone."

Lucy remained silent and chose to wait until he had dropped back down to the ground before answering.

_**"I'm in love with you, Natsu Dragneel.. and I want to be yours completely."**_

Natsu froze as her words played in his head but instead of being overwhelmed with joy, he couldn't help but think that she could be lying.. that she was using his affection for her to get her way.

Was she just saying all of this so he wouldn't leave?

Was she telling the truth when she said that she lied about Sting seeing her?

Did this mean that he was mistaken and it wasn't her sister he sensed? Or is she just trying to catch him off guard and leave when he least expects it?

So many doubts were running through his head about her and he was so confused about everything that it was really starting to piss him off.

"You shouldn't say things like that if you don't mean them."

_**"But I do."**_

"Do you really think that I'm an idiot?" 

_**"Is that a trick question?" **_She teased. _**"Because you already know that I think you're an idiot most times."**_

"I'm being serious! You shouldn't say stuff like that if you don't really mean it! You're not in love with me so quit saying you are and shut up about it!"

_**"I'm being serious too, Natsu. I. Love. You. How many times do I need to repeat myself before it sinks into that thick head of yours?"**_

"And why should I believe you when all you ever do is-"

"Oh my GOD! If you say I'm lying one more time I swear I'm going to kill you!" She screamed down at him after rising to her feet, having finally lost her patience. "I know that I'm not the most sensitive person in the whole world but I know that everything welling up inside of me is your fault so if anyone needs to shut up here, its you!"

"How the hell is it my fault exactly?"

"I was fine! My life was fine!" She continued hysterically. "But then you showed up with your mystical family crap and before I knew it everything changed! I think about you all the time! When I wake up, before I fall asleep, even at random times of the day! Ill just be sitting there and then bam! I'm thinking of your stupid pink hair and your hideous smile! You're like a drug! You're a drug and I'm a fuckin' crackhead!"

Natsu watched as she paced along the roof while she ranted and even though he knew that his entire family were eavesdropping, he couldn't find it in him to stop her.

She ran her hands through her hair and in a much softer tone she continued.

"I feel your presence everywhere.. your laugh echoes in my ears.. your voice makes my heart beat faster and when you touch me.. I'm reminded that you're real, that you really exist and that there really is a chance for someone like me to be happy.

I know that you might find it hard to believe.. I don't believe it myself most of the time.. I mean.. I never wanted it to happen.. didn't plan on it either.. but it has.. and I've decided that I'm not going to run from it like I do with everything else.. because you don't run from the people you love right? You stick with them no matter what.."

She then took a deep breath screamed.

"YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! I'M IN LOVE WITH NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"WE KNOW!" A random voice yelled back. "SO SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Natsu laughed when the smile fell from Lucy's face and jumped up to grab her before she could start firing off threats and insults.

"Did you hear that?!" She asked as her eyes swept over the slumbering village. "The nerve of that guy!"

"Yeah well you know that some family members have sensitive ears." Natsu grinned as he lowered them to the ground. "And you were kinda loud."

Lucy scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. That dude just totally killed the vibe I had going on."

"Lucy.."

She turned around to face him and when she did, the way he was looking at her made her heart race.

"...Yeah?"

He didn't answer but his eyes remained locked on hers as he swept the hair away from her face and slowly leant forward until he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Natsu?"

He smiled and let out a small sigh before moving to kiss her forehead instead.

"Let's go inside.. I'm starving.." 

Rolling her eyes, she laughed and grabbed his wrist to drag him inside, ignoring the disappointment.

"Come on then."

* * *

**To all the kind reviewers, thank you. I'm very flattered that you enjoy this.. I'm sorry if some things are confusing.. everything will be explained eventually.. I will update as soon as I can. I just need to have a fat cry first i think and then I should be over it *laughs and waves* **

**Ja**

**Xox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Firstly ! I would like to take the time to express how hilariously amazing you all are! Seriously. Your reviews made me laugh and feel so fricken special that I just HAD to upload the next chapter ASAP! Man.. you honestly don't know how much I love every last one of you fab people.. if I could send you all endless amounts of squishy bear hugs I'd totally do it! Because like.. you rock my socks and all that gooey stuff between :P lol **

**Secondly! We have a new telepathic communicating pair joining the story and just to save confusion I'll post the new ones at the beginning of the chapter they'll be in :) **

-"Igneel'-

~"Grandeeney"~

**And lastly! Thank you again for all your support :) It means a lot ! **

**Now off you go my fellow precious fairy tail nerds! Read away! :D**

* * *

Chapter 26: Of Disbelief &amp; Apprehension

* * *

_"She is so beautiful.."_

_"Yes.. just like her mother.."_

_"What shall we name her?"_

_"I will be happy with whatever you decide, my darling."_

_..._

_"It's been over four days.."_

_"I have been busy."_

_"Surely you can set aside some time to spend with your family?"_

_"Not now, Quilanna. I have work to do."_

_..._

_"There was a woman here.."_

_"What of it?"_

_"Are you.. sleeping with her?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not."_

_..._

_"I saw you.."_

_"What was that?"_

_".. Nothing.."_

_"Very well. I shall see you later."_

_..._

_"You're wounded! What happened?"_

_"It is nothing.. just some random thugs wanting money."_

_"... I never told you this but.. my blood can be used to heal... amongst other things.. it is why my father was adamant that you choose one of my sisters.. I am the only one with this gift.."_

_"Why.. tell me this now?"_

_"Is it not obvious? I love and trust you.. you are my world.. and I will do anything I can in my power to protect you and keep you safe.."_

_..._

_"This is amazing.. I feel.. so alive.."_

_"It is because of the magical properties within me.."_

_"I never imagined.. you truly are a blessing from the gods.."_

_"You flatter me.."_

_..._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I am in need of healing."_

_"And you did not think to awaken me first?"_

_"Do not worry, my sweet wife.. you are in good hands.. now rest. our daughter will be needing you soon."_

_..._

_"Please.. you mustn't.."_

_"Are you denying me?"_

_"No my love! But if you continue to consume my blood when you are not in need-"_

_"I am in need you foolish girl! Are you blind?"_

_..._

_"What's happening to me?"_

_"I tried to warn you.."_

_"You.. you did this to me?"_

_"No.. your greed did this."_

_"Make it stop!"_

_"Once it starts, it cannot be reversed. In time you will become the monster you truly are."_

_"Was this your plan all along? You spiteful wench!" _

_"I will be taking my daughter.."_

_"No.."_

_"And you will never see us again.."_

_"Go if you are so unhappy! But if you take her away from me.. I will end you.."_

_"Feel free to try.. but I will never let you lay another hand on either of us."_

_"Damn it! I will hunt you down and make you suffer! Do you hear me?! You will burn!"_

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked as she entered the kitchen. "It's quiet."

"The boys are working in the fields." Erza replied after taking a bite out of her toast. "Wendy has taken Levy to meet Carla, and Grandeeney has gone to visit a cousin I think."

Lucy nodded in understanding and after grabbing a bowl she took a seat opposite the redhead and poured herself some cereal.

"Coffee?" Erza asked standing up. "It's hot."

"Please.."

As Erza went about making the two of them a cup, she secretly studied the blonde and wondered what made her become so demure and reserved.

Was it her relationship with Natsu that was causing the change in her behaviour?

She somehow doubted it. Lucy was the type that wouldn't change for anyone, especially for the sake of a boy..

Could it be the fear of not knowing who was after her and why?

That was more than likely but still.. why start acting like this now when it's been haunting her for years?

Shaking her head she made her way back to the table and sat down. Whatever the reason for it, she was going to get some answers.

She didn't like this version of her friend. It was unsettling.

"Lucy."

The blonde jumped which only strengthened Erza's suspicion that something deeper was wrong because under no circumstances would Lucy allow herself to be so openly distracted.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lucy paused for the briefest moment before smiling and shaking her head in the negative but her slight hesitation and the strained smile didn't go unnoticed and so now, Erza was more determined then ever to find out whats been bothering her.

"I thought that you considered me a friend, Lucy."

Lucy looked up in surprise and lowered her spoon. "You know I do, Erza. You're my best friend.."

The grip Erza had on her cup tightened after hearing that, and something inside her snapped.

"If that were the case.." She replied, her tone laden with accusation and thinly veiled disappointment. "Then you wouldn't openly lie to me, and you wouldn't choose to only confide in Natsu when I have been here for you the longest. I had your back when no one else bothered sparing you a second glance unless it was in spite. So tell me how I can possibly be your 'best friend' when all you give me in return are half assed answers and lies?"

It had been brewing for awhile. Ever since the blonde became more comfortable around Natsu but she would brush it off and ignore it because it made her feel ridiculous.

She didn't like the twinge of jealousy that would appear whenever Lucy passed up an offer to spend time hanging out with her in favor of helping Natsu study. It's not like she was lacking in the friends department after all.

But out of all of them, she felt the most connected with Lucy because they both share similar strengths.. similar weaknesses.. and she didn't want to loose that bond.

And then that whole debacle with Wendy happened and it made her feel like shit even more because what right did she have to demand Lucy's attention?

Shock and guilt covered Lucy's entire face and she hung her head in shame.

"You're right.." She answered miserably. "I'm so sorry, Erza.."

Erza sighed and placed her cup down gently before reaching across the table to cover the blondes hands with her own.

"Please, Lucy.. talk to me.. let me help you.."

Lucy bit her lip, and then much to Erza's surprise, she lowered her head until her forehead was touching their clasped hands and then proceeded to cry.

"Lucy? what's the matter?"

She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were gut-wrenching sobs that tore through her chest and convulsed her entire body.

"Shh..." Erza whispered gently. "It's okay.."

"No." Lucy managed to choke out whilst shaking her head. "It's not okay.. nothings okay!"

Erza moved to Lucy's side and within seconds of wrapping her arms around her, her shirt became soaked with the girls tears.

"They aren't just dreams.." She drew in a deep enough breath to say. "At first I thought nothing of them but now.. I'm so scared, Erza.. and I don't know what to do.."

Erza tightened her hold on the blonde and ran a hand in soothing motions down her back. "What are these dreams you've been having?" She asked gently. "Are they about the man that's after you?"

"I saw his face for the first time since.. since I've been dreaming about them.." Lucy whispered as her eyes glassed over. "And his face was filled with so much hate and anguish.. I couldn't stand looking at him.."

Erza frowned in confusion.

"Who are you talking about, Lucy?"

"Ever since we got here.. I've been having dreams about this couple.." She answered quietly. "There is a man who finds a hidden magical civilisation and he takes one of the girls as his wife."

"Sounds romantic.."

This earns a chuckle from Lucy and Erza smiles as she sits up to wipe her face.

"At first.. it was.." She smiled sadly. "They were so happy together.. they even had a child! But then things get.. bad.. and.. and I think that she betrays him.. she was deceiving him the whole time.."

"You said that these aren't just dreams.. why do you think that?"

"I've had this feeling since we got here.." She replied as her hands shook on her lap. "Like.. I shouldn't be here.. then I found a journal in the library downstairs.. Wendy told me they belonged to her ancestors."

"The books you had yesterday?"

Lucy nodded and let out a long shaky breath.

"I saw a sketch of the girl in my dreams on one of the pages.. I know it's her because her name was scribbled underneath it.. and I swear to god Erza, it was like looking in the mirror.."

Erza gaped at the blonde and tried to comprehend what she was trying to say.

"And last night.. I finally saw him.." Lucy whispered sounding absolutely terrified. "And he looked exactly like Natsu.."

* * *

Grandeeney's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the gasp that was sure to alert the girls of her presence.

From the first time that they laid eyes on the blonde, something didn't sit quite right with her.

She couldn't detect her scent. It was like she wasn't even there..

Igneel had told her that it was most likely because her scent could only be picked up by Natsu and since it was obvious that he could, then there was no need to worry about it.

But now after overhearing what she just had..

Was it possible?

Was her scent being shielded somehow to protect her?

It made sense.. and considering the circumstances surrounding her family, her mind was open to any - if not all - possibilities.

She needed to find out for certain though, and she knew just how to do so.

Turning on her heel she rushed as silently as she could to the library.

Amongst the many tomes they held in their possession, only one was kept under lock and key. On the outside it looked plain enough, but it was the contents within that made it necessary for it to be protected.

An intricate spell had been placed on the book so that It could magically include the details of new family members and update itself whenever new information became available from not only their bloodline, but also the bloodline of her ancestors first wife.

The last time she looked through it was after she had given birth to Wendy.

She stopped outside the library doors and took a deep, steadying breath.

If Lucy did turn out to be a direct descendant like she suspected.. then things were going to get even more complicated then they already were.

-"You gonna tell me why you're feelin' so nervous over there woman?"-

Grandeeney laughed softly and shook her head before entering the library.

~"I can't keep anything from you can I?"~

-"Nope."-

"Touché"~

-"So? What's happening? You're starting to make me worry and I'm havin' a blast out here. These boys are so damn sensitive it's hilarious."-

~"Sorry.. I didn't mean to trouble you.. I'll let you know later anyway.."~

-".. Fine. Have it your way. Take it easy love."-

~"I always do dearest."~

The smile on her face dropped when she opened a hidden compartment behind one of the tapestries and a heavy weight settled on her chest.

It wasn't there..

"Please tell me that you forgot to place the book of records back in the case and that's why it's not where it's supposed to be.."~

-"I haven't been in there for years. Maybe someone borrowed it."-

"You and I are the only ones that know it exists!"~ Grandeeney snapped as she began searching frantically through the bookshelves. ~"It should be here, Igneel!"~

-"... When I get back, the first thing you're going to do is tell me what's going on, and then I'll help you look for it okay?"-

~"There's no need for you to-"~

-"Too late. I've already told the boys to pack up. Stay right where you are, I'll be there in five."-

Grandeeney sighed and moved to one of the window seats.

_~"_Very well then.."~

* * *

"Hey beautiful."

_**"Hey ugly."**_

"Miss me?" 

**_"Not really.." _**

"Talk about cold hearted.."

_**"The truth hurts." **_

"So will your ass after I've spanked it."

_**"Pervert."**_

"Takes one to know one."

_**"I'm not a pervert." **_

"My bad.. it must've been someone else that said they get fired up when they hear my voice.." 

_**"I never said that!" **_

"Yeah okay." He laughed. "Anyway. My dad let us off early. Meet me at the main gate? There's this place I wanna show you."

_**"Sorry, Natsu.." **_Lucy answered after glancing at Erza who was gawking down at the journal she had put in her room. _**"I **__**already told Erza that I'll hang out with her today.."**_

"Just tell her I need you. She'll understand." 

_**"Sorry. You can take me later okay? I have some stuff that I need to talk to her about."**_

Natsu pouted. "What kind of stuff?" 

_**"Just.. girl stuff.. I'll see you later." **_

"Yeah okay.. I'll just grab a bite and then sleep 'til you're ready."

_**"Bye.."**_

"From that hideous look on your face I take it she blew you off." Gray mocked as they made their way back. "Not surprised really. She's probably mad at you."

Natsu frowned and folded his arms behind his head.

"She's with Erza.. and why would she be mad? She sounded fine enough.."

Gajeel snorted and Gray shook his head.

"I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think that you were that stupid."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The pinkette growled. "And don't beat around the bush either! Tell me what you mean!"

Gray held up his hands and stopped walking. "All I meant is that she probably feels really embarrassed and stupid right now."

"But why?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and glared at Gajeel when he snorted again.

"You didn't say it back. Or anything at all about it for that matter." Gajeel said turning to face him. "Think about who we're talking about here. The girl pretty much went against everything she stands for and confessed how she really feels about you loud enough for the whole damn village to hear."

"And from what I heard her say to the girls when they were heading to bed" Gray added. "You didn't even kiss her properly."

The colour drained from Natsu's face and his shoulders sagged. "I.."

"Don't love her back? That's probably what she's thinking. And she's probably thinking that she made a complete fool out of herself for nothing."

"But.. I do.." Natsu protested. "So much that I can't stand it sometimes! I mean, when I think about how she-"

"Yeah okay." Gray cut in with a laugh. "We don't wanna know. And I'm pretty sure we don't care either."

Gajeel nodded in agreement and continued walking. "You'll need to sort it out quick. Don't leave her alone with those thoughts for long or it'll cause you problems. Trust me."

Gray fist bumped his shoulder as he passed and motioned with his head for him to keep up.

"Just tell her how you feel. How hard could it be?"

Natsu ran a hand through his hair and let out a long deep sigh.

Gray was right..

He really is an idiot.

* * *

"What should I do?"

Erza bit her lip and looked up at Lucy who was staring at the closed door and spinning the bracelet around her wrist.

"Should I tell Natsu?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes.. but at the same time no.. I feel like he'll hate me.."

Erza laughed and shook her head. "Natsu doesn't hate people. He's too kind."

"You don't know that.." Lucy argued. "He hates what his family has to go through and if he finds out that I'm related to the cause of it? He'd blame me. I know he will.."

Erza placed the book down and turned to face Lucy fully.

"Listen to me. No matter what the truth is, you have nothing to do with it." She told her sternly. "All of this happened centuries before your time so none of it is your fault. Do you understand?"

Lucy wiped at her eyes furiously and sighed.

The tears just kept on coming and it was really getting on her nerves.

"Some people don't care about facts, Erza.. all they know is that they're suffering.. and that someone should answer for it.."

"Natsu isn't one of those people. And if he so much as considers blaming you, I'll kill him."

Lucy laughed and smiled at the serious redhead. "No you wouldn't.."

"No.. but I will hurt him.. badly."

Erza grinned and stood up to stretch.

"By the way, where did you get that bracelet from? I've never seen anything like it before and I've been meaning to ask but I keep forgetting."

Lucy smiled fondly down at her bracelet and lightly traced the carvings.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember so I'm not quite sure.." She answered softly. "But I remember my mother would always tell me to never take it off so she must've been the one to give it to me."

Erza frowned slightly and stared at the bracelet with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see.."

"What is it?" Lucy asked noticing the elder girls eyes fixed on her wrist. "You want it don't you?"

Erza laughed and pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail.

"You mentioned that Natsu is on his way back?"

"Yeah?"

"Go spend time with him." She said with a smile. "There's something I want to check out."

"But I already told him that I want to hang out with you today.."

The smile on Erza's face softened and she gave the blonde a hug.

"I appreciate that, Lucy.. but we can hang out again later. This can't wait."

"What cant?"

"I'll let you know if I'm right." She said before gathering up the journals and heading towards the door. "I'll find you afterwards."

Lucy watched Erza leave with a stunned look on her face and blinked.

"Um.. okay?"

Shaking off Erza's abrupt departure, she stood up and gathered some things to take a shower.

_**"Hey handsome."**_

"Hey gorgeous."

_**"I just got dumped. Still up for showing me this place of yours?"**_

"Definitely."

Lucy smiled as she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

_**"Awesome. I'll see you soon then. I just need to get ready." **_

"Can't wait."

* * *

"Where is he."

"Who?"

Rogue stared at the figure laying in the shadows and clenched his fists beneath his cloak.

"My brother. Where is he."

Large white eyes narrowed back at him but Rogue refused to look away. Now was not the time to be a coward.

"What makes you think.. that you have any right to demand answers from me boy?"

"We've done everything you have ever told us to." The teen answered through clenched teeth. "We stole from our family and left home.. we kidnapped helpless children.. and we even killed someone for you..."

The figure shifted and Rogue instinctively took a step back.

"And now we are betraying the people that raised us because you're still holding a grudge. So I think that I have every right to demand answers from you, old man."

A large claw swiped down at him but Rogue managed to slip into the shadows before it could touch him.

"Where is my brother!"

A deep, low rumble echoed around the dark chamber and when Rogue saw sharp white fangs stretched into a smirk, his heart sunk and panic began to well up in his chest.

"Please.. tell me where he is.. he did nothing wrong!"

"Oh.. but he did."

"No! He-"

"That fool allowed the girl to enter the one place she was never supposed to set foot in. And for that, he is being punished."

Rogue reappeared and fell to his hands and knees and lowered his head to the floor.

"Please.." He begged. "Have mercy.. I'll do whatever it takes just please! Spare my brother!"

There was a long tense pause and with every second that passed, Rogue's hope in seeing Sting alive again diminished.

"I'll give you one chance to correct his mistake.. and if you fail.. family or not, I will kill you both."

Rogue swallowed thickly and slowly raised up to his feet. He ignored the fear that clung to him like a second skin and cleared his throat.

"I understand.. Acnologia-sama.. What do I need to do?"

* * *

**Eeeeeeeek lol some of you probably saw that coming and you probably have a lot of questions too.. but I'm afraid I won't answer any of them :P everything will be explained in the chapters so you'll just have to wait ;) it's my selfish way to ensure you all come back! *cackles as I stroke my teddy* **

***cough cough***

**Anyway! Since there is no human image for Acnologia (to my knowledge anyway) i thought id play with that idea a bit. Hope that isn't too weird for you guys lol and I hope you liked this chapter :) I love you all! You're all amazing!**

**Til next we meet :D**

**Xox**


	27. Chapter 27

***quickly uploads before anyone notices and flees to safety* o.o**

* * *

Chapter 27: Of Decampment

* * *

As she made her way through the village to meet up with Natsu, she received so many stares and teasing comments from the villagers that she began regretting her decision to allow Wendy and Levy's opinion influence her choice of attire.

The two girls had just reached the top of the hill as she exited the house, and after a brief explanation of where she was heading they gave her a once over, glanced at each other, then linked their arms through hers and dragged her back inside.

"I think I know where my brother is planning to take you." Wendy had said with sparkling eyes. "So I really think that you should wear something nice.."

"Yeah, Lu." Levy laughed. "I know that you're fond of the jersey, baggy jean and combat boot combo that you wear on the daily.. and I mean no offence but when it comes to dates? dressing like a dude is a big fat no no."

She had tried to tell them that it wasn't a date and that she was perfectly fine with what she had on, but the girls had their minds set and refused to let her leave until they were satisfied with her appearance.

So after informing Natsu that she'd be a little bit longer than she originally thought (she was too soft on these girls) she closed her eyes and let them go at it.

The end result had them squealing about how cute and pretty she looked and for the first time (even though she was used to putting on dresses and styling her hair) their praises made her feel somewhat bashful.

A low whistle snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Gray and Gajeel walking towards her with identical expressions on their faces.

This would be the first time she's seen them look so speechless when it came to her, but their reaction was nothing new.

She was hardly vain and she didn't like to flaunt it but she knew that most boys thought she had the ideal body type. The endless amounts of suggestive comments she'd overhear told her as much and that's why she started wearing oversized outfits and took to binding her chest.

Needless to say, the leering died down considerably.

"H..hey, Lu.. Lucy." Gray stuttered causing the blonde to arc a brow and Gajeel to snort. "You ah.. goin' somewhere?"

She stopped once they were a few feet away from each other and inclined her head.

"I'm meeting Natsu." She answered and lifted the wicker basket that hung from her arm for them to see. "Apparently we're going to be having a picnic."

Gajeel's eyes lit up when he saw the oversized basket and reached out to it but one glare from Lucy had him retracting his hand immediately.

"Have fun on your date." He grumbled as he moved past her. "I'm sure Natsu will appreciate the meal you're gonna give him."

Lucy's entire face went red at Gajeel's insinuation but instead of snapping back at him, she narrowed her eyes on Gray when she noticed him still standing in front of her and staring with a slight blush of his own.

"What?!"

"N-nothing!" He squeaked then rushed past to catch up with Gajeel.

Lucy glanced back over her shoulder and watched them.

"Don't let Salamander catch you lookin at her like that." She heard Gajeel say to Gray. "He'll probably rip your eyes out with his teeth."

Shaking her head, she turned and continued on her way. She'd kept Natsu waiting long enough.

* * *

The first thought that crossed his mind when she came into view was how gentle and feminine she looked with her hair billowing out behind her and her bangs framing her face.

Running his fingers through her golden tresses is something that he has wanted to do for a while but she always kept it in a tight braid and refused to indulge him.

Last night he was so emotionally exhausted that her state of dress ( and her words ) had barely registered and once he actually sat down and thought about it, he was certain that his oversight was going to cost him.

But looking at her now gave him hope that maybe he hadn't messed things up as much as the others said he did. She wouldn't have gotten dressed up like this is she was mad right?

The second thing that popped into his head was that he couldn't believe she walked through the village like that, and an internal battle began to wage over whether he liked what he was seeing or not.

The dress she wore clung to her upper body like a second skin and flared out slightly at the waist - falling to mid thigh and exposing her toned legs that seemed much longer than he remembered.

His eyes had first fallen on her ankles and with every inch of bare skin that his gaze trailed over, he wanted to drag her home and demand that she change.

Especially after seeing an alarming amount of cleavage..

But he knew Lucy very well ( at least he hoped he did ) so he was certain that if he did do that then he'd most likely piss her off and even though he enjoyed watching her get riled up, he really didn't want to loose any body parts because he made a fuss over what she willingly put on her body.

So he bit his tongue and stayed put.

He had enough practise over the years with reigning in his overprotective tendencies so it wasn't all that difficult to look the other way and act like he wasn't bothered.

The other was proving to be harder than he expected though.

From the very first time she touched him, it ignited something that he thought wouldn't be an issue so long as he kept their interactions innocent and void of anything inappropriate.

And it worked.

That insatiable hunger he felt was kept under lock and key so that all he could feel was it simmering.

The last thing he needed was to loose control and damage their relationship.

Unfortunately, he hadn't considered how her attire ( or lack-of ) would affect him..

A lump formed at the back of his throat and he could feel his self-control waver. The flames under his skin were heating up the longer he stared so he quickly averted his eyes when she looked up at him and bit down hard on his tongue. He needed to think of something else to distract him and quick, her scent was sending his senses into overdrive.

_'Metal head and stripper... metal head and stripper naked.. Lucy nake- dammit!'_

Clenching his fists he opened his eyes and glared down at the grass.

_'you can do this, Natsu! Its just Lucy! and you are NOT a pervert!'_

He continued along those lines for a couple more minutes and once he was satisfied that his primal urges weren't going to send him to an early grave, he ignored the whispers of encouragement to go ahead and taste her exposed skin and leapt down from his perch.

"Hey. Sorry I kept you waiting." She said with an apologetic smile once she reached him. "Your mom caught me on my way out and insisted I bring some food along with me."

Natsu buried his face in his scarf and reached out to take the basket from her.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered. "Let's just.. go."

Lucy inwardly sighed and followed silently behind him. She had seen the way his body tensed and how his eyes narrowed when she finally reached him and she thought for sure that he was going to yell at her about how long she'd made him wait.

But it seemed he wanted to go down the icy - limited speech route instead.

She supposed she deserved the attitude (even if it wasn't necessarily her fault) so instead of getting angry over it she decided to just let him be and try to lighten up the mood instead.

"So ah.. where are we going?" She asked once the gates started to close behind them. "Is it far?"

"You'll see." He mumbled without looking back at her. "It's five miles from here."

Five miles of tense silence? Yay.

Natsu remained silent as they traveled down the dirt path but she let it go because the scenery was keeping her entertained.

Growing up she had rarely been let out of the mansion and when she was, it was only to accompany her father to certain parties his company held. She had always felt trapped and suffocated, so the wide open space of the countryside was very welcoming.

It wasn't until she saw where he was heading that she stopped and called out to him.

"Please tell me that we're not going in there." She said wearily as she eyed the entrance to a cave only a few meters ahead of them. "Because if it is, you can count me out."

Natsu sighed and glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"What's the matter? it's only a cave.."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's dangerous." She said seriously. "The whole thing could collapse right on top of us."

"I've been through there a million times. It's perfectly safe."

"Find another way."

"There isn't one."

"Then I'm not going in there!"

"It only takes five minutes to-"

"I don't care!" She yelled stubbornly. "I'm not going in there! Period!"

They continued to stare at each other until something inside Natsu's head clicked.

"Fine." He said quietly and moved past her. "We can just eat here then."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at his sudden change in demeanour and watched as he began setting up their lunch on a blanket that had been placed in the basket. She was sure that he would put up more of a fight to keep going, but it seemed like he was still annoyed with her to the point where he couldn't care less what they did.

She didn't know if that fact offended her or not..

"What's your problem?"

"Who says I have a problem?" He asked without looking up at her. "Am I supposed to have one?"

Lucy took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to over-react but his replies were really starting to get on her nerves.

"You've been giving me attitude ever since we met up earlier." She said after stomping down her own agitation. "I told you it wasn't my fault for taking so long. Would you have preferred it if I told your mother and sister to piss off?"

Natsu stood up having finished putting everything out and walked over to her with a strange glint in his eyes that made her take a hesitant step back.

"What are you doing?"

He raised his hands to hold her face once he reached her and stared down at her so intensely that she almost forgot what they were talking about.

"I'm not mad at you for anything, so quit thinking that I am.. okay? I'm just.. having trouble with something.. that's all.. nothing for you to worry about though."

She opened her mouth to speak but when no words came to her, she closed it once more and simply nodded.

"Awesome." He said with a smile and let go of her. "Come on then, let's eat."

Lucy inwardly cursed herself for being too flustered to speak and sat down on the spot he had pointed out to her.

The way he so readily gives in to her whims and desires really made her feel like an ass sometimes.

"I.. I'm sorry for ruining your plans.." She said softly. "Maybe-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut in and smiled over at her. "There's always next time and besides, as long as you're by my side? I don't care where we are."

"You really need to stop saying stuff like that." Lucy grumbled as heat pooled in her cheeks. She picked up a random container and removed the lid with a bit more force than was necessary ( to Natsu's amusement ) and dug in. "They make you sound stupid."

"Whatever you say beautiful."

Lucy sighed and watched him as he began to devour everything in front of them.

She had thought that it would be hard to look at him after having that dream but when she saw him again, she was happy to note that she was just wasting her time worrying over it.

Natsu was still just Natsu. And if that weird crap that was happening didn't change her opinion of him, then she knew that nothing would.

With those thoughts swirling around in her head, she came to the conclusion that she would trust in him to feel the same.

"That was so good." Natsu exclaimed as he leant back on one of his hands and rubbed his belly with the other. "I think you might have to roll me home, Luce."

Lucy stared in disbelief at all of the empty containers.

"You.."

"Hm?"

"You are such a PIG!"

Natsu sat up properly and after inspecting everything he laughed.

"Oops.. sorry about that."

Lucy rolled her eyes and was glad she had the foresight to pick up one of the dishes before him otherwise she would've had to wait until they got back to the house to eat.

"You're hopeless." She said with shake of her head and quickly finished her share before he got any ideas. "And since you ate everything on your own, you can clean up."

Natsu groaned and flopped back on the grass.

"Later." He said drowsily. "Let's rest first.."

And just like that, he was unconscious.

Lucy's eye twitched when the unmistakable sound of a snore reached her ears. She had half a mind to throw something at his face but held back.

It was a beautiful day after all and they were having a pleasant enough time so she didn't want to ruin it by going into full rage mode.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Her only answer was another snore.

"Yep.. definitely hopeless."

She chuckled softly and went about cleaning once she'd completely finished.

_'No point in waiting for that lazy bum to wake up.' _She thought to herself. _'May as well do it while I wait__'_

Once that was done she stood up to stretch and took in her surroundings. She entertained the idea of going for a walk while he slept but then thought against it.

They had made so many different turns when they entered the forest causing the blonde to forget which way they'd come from. The only thing she could remember seeing ( aside from the endless amounts of trees ) was a very large pointy rock, so she knew the chances of her getting lost was very high.

Her eyes then landed on the cave and she wondered if she should give it a try..

Natsu had said that they could leave it for another time and she was grateful that he seemed to understand without her actually coming right out and saying it, but still..

She didn't want him to think she was weak, and she was really curious about that place he refused to tell her about until she actually saw it first.

So after glancing once more at the pinkette, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves and marched with determination towards the entrance.

...

She hadn't lasted eight steps before she felt her chest constrict and panic begin to cloud her better judgement.

"Snap out of it!" She hissed to herself. "You're not in danger! There's nothing to be scared of!"

But her words sounded empty to her own ears and the longer she thought about the shadows that surrounded her, the louder her subconscious would scream at her to turn back.

"There's something that you need to know Luce.. I just hope that you'll still be able to look at me the same way after I've told you the truth.." 

The sound of his voice drowned out the anxious cries of her childhood and her body lost some of its tension but she remained where she stood in the semi-darkness and narrowed her eyes.

_**"Alright.. tell me.."**_

"Natsu isn't my real name.."

Lucy inwardly sighed.

**_"Really? Then what is it."_**

"It's Sam..

_**"... Sam? Seriously Natsu?"**_

"And I like green eggs and ham.." 

Lucy groaned and almost smacked herself but she held back and decided to wait until she saw him and smack him instead.

_**"You're an idiot." **_

His deeply amused laughter echoed in her head causing her to smile and unconsciously walk forward.

"Would you like them in a house? Would you like them with a mouse?"

_**"You cannot be serious.." **_

"Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a fox?" 

_**"I'm starting to question your sanity.." **_

"Would you? Could you? In a car? Eat them! Eat them! Here they are!"

_**"Oh my god!" **_She laughed. _**"Will you stop?! I can't believe you even remember the words!" **_

"That was the first book I ever finished reading."  He said with nostalgic fondness. "Good times.." 

**"I'm still shocked that you actually read**." She teased. _**"How old were you?" **_

"18." 

His answer made her laugh out loud. She should have known.

"I like listening to you laugh.."

Lucy shrieked in shock at actually hearing his voice and spun around so fast that the sudden movement caused her to stumble and fall backwards.

Natsu's hand wrapped around her wrist in a flash and pulled her upright with a grin on his face.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to freak you out like that."

"What the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!" She screamed in complete embarrassment and punched his arm. "Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I figured I should follow you since you're almost coming out the other end.."

Lucy's mouth fell open and she finally realized that she had indeed walked deeper into the cave. She had been so wrapped up with her inner conversation that the lack of light hadn't affected her the way it usually would have.

"You.. did that on purpose.." She said as she stared at the flames hovering over the palm of his hand with wide eyes. "But.. why? Why are you always doing stuff like that for me?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

No. She supposed she really didn't.

She graced him with a fond smile and raised her arms to link around his neck.

"You're far too good for me." She said earnestly. "I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life."

Natsu swallowed thickly and ran his hands along her arms causing the blonde to shiver and bite her lip. He knew what she was after, but unlike those other times that he basked in the sweetness of her lips against his - it was different now.

Last night she had said that she wanted to be his in every way possible and it was that one innocent sentence that had awoken the primal beast that up until then, had been laying dormant.

'Claim her' - it would say - 'She's yours! Take her!'

It was hard trying to keep himself in check because now that it had awoken, the mere sight of her made him crave things that he knew she was no where near ready for.. things that he was certain would get himself killed if he ever slipped up..

The way she was acting right now was already proving to be a difficult task to deal with and he knew that if they continued forward and she became so enamoured with his little hideout like he was certain she would - then he might not be able to hold back if she looked at him with those big doe eyes of hers again..

So he turned his head to avoid seeing her disappointment and gently removed her arms from around him.

"We should go back to the village. I'm kinda tired and I promised Happy that I'd hang out with him today.."

Lucy stared at him dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

Was he seriously ditching her to hang out with a fricken cat?

"You can come too if you want?"

Lucy snapped back to reality and scoffed.

"No thanks." She huffed and stormed back down the way she came. "Let's just go."

Natsu inwardly groaned and quickly followed after her.

He knew that his hormones were going to send him to hell one way or another.

...

They had barely made it two steps out of the cave when Wendy burst through the tress panting and seemingly frantic. Erza, Gray and Levy appeared shortly after and the two teens knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked moving forward to stand beside Lucy. "Why are you all here?"

"Everyone back at the village are in an uproar." Erza answered, locking eyes with the pinkette. "They believe that Lucy's blood can heal the curse, so they are after her."

"What?" Natsu growled dangerously. "Is this true, Wendy?"

The small blunette hung her head and nodded.

"Someone appeared to the villagers and told them how they can be cured.." She sniffled. "So everyone that's affected stormed the house in search of her.. they even tried to attack mom for answers.."

Natsu clenched his fists and growled.

"Those bastards.." He snarled. "I'll teach them all a lesson they won't soon forget!"

"I'm afraid that's not an option for you right now." Erza said as she shifted her focus to the visibly shaking blonde. "We need to get Lucy away from here. It's no longer safe. Sir Igneel instructed us to find a place where we can lay low for a while until things settle down as the Academy is out of the question. Too many of your family members know of its location."

"Gajeel stayed back to help keep people from leaving the village.." Levy told them. "I'm really worried.."

"He'll be fine." Gray told her before addressing Natsu. "But we should go. Things were getting pretty heated back there."

It was at that moment when a loud explosion could be heard in the distance causing the ground to shake and the animals to flee in alarm.

"But it's not true!" Natsu yelled back. "So why the hell does everyone believe something so ridiculous?! What proof do they have?! And there's something you aren't tellin' us! So spit it out already!"

Erza was about to reply but stopped when Lucy moved forward and placed a hand on Natsu's arm.

"Can you guys give us a minute please?"

Erza nodded and ushered for the others to follow her.

"Don't take too long." She advised. "And I brought along a change of clothes for you, they're in here."

"Thanks, Erza. And I know a place where we can go, just head towards the train station. We'll catch up."

"Very well."

Lucy took the bag with a grateful smile and waited until they were out of sight before turning to Natsu who was staring at her curiously.

"You.. don't believe that crap.. do you?"

Her shoulders sagged and she ran a hand through her hair.

Just when she thought things were starting to get better..

"I've.. been meaning to talk to you about it.. but the time never really came up so..."

"What're you.. trying to say, Luce?"

Lucy lowered her head and bit her lip. It was now or never right?

"You know that I've been.. feeling weird since I got here right? And I told you about those dreams.. well.. I did a little research behind them and it turns out that I'm most likely a direct descendant of the woman that cursed your family.."

Natsu's jaw dropped and he stared down at her.

Did he really just hear her correctly?

"I'm so sorry.." She mumbled quietly. "And I completely understand if you hate mph!"

Her words became muffled as her face came into sudden contact with Natsu's scarf. He locked his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." 

Lucy's eyes softened and slowly slid her good arm around his torso to pull him closer.

**_"Don't be mad at your family.." _**She whispered as she moved her hand in soothing circles against his back. _**"They just.. wish to be freed from their burdens.."**_

His hold on her tightened.

"It doesn't matter.."

_**"What?"**_

"Whether or not what you say is true.. my home is supposed to be a place where you can feel safe.. and they've ruined it.. so I won't forgive them. Even if they ARE family..I'll burn them all for even thinking that they can lay a finger on you."

Lucy sighed and moved her head to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Let's talk about it later okay? We need to get to the train station before it closes.."

Natsu shook his head. He was really on edge right now and he was worried that if he let her go then he might burst into flames and go on a rampage through the village.

_**"Come on, Natsu.. you'll be alright... trust me." **_

"That's supposed to be my line.."

_**"Yeah well.. I have to protect you too right?" **_

Natsu smiled and reluctantly let her go.

"My hero." 

Lucy chuckled and opened up the bag Erza had given her.

"I make an awesome hero thanks very much. Now turn around so I can change."

"Need a hand?"

"No I do not!" She snapped blushing furiously. "Turn around pervert!"

"But-"

"ERZA!"

"NATSU?!"

The pinkette squealed and made a mad dash to safety just as Erza's foot crashed down where he was once standing.

"Forgive me for not going on ahead." The red head apologized as she stood up straighter. "I didn't feel comfortable leaving the two of you alone.."

Lucy laughed and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, you totally saved me."

"That was mean!"

The blonde chuckled and quickly changed out of the dress and into the outfit Erza had grabbed.

_**"Yeah well if you had just turned around.."**_

"You didn't even give me a chance!"

_**"I gave you plenty."**_

"... hey, Luce?" 

_**"Yeah?" **_

"Do you have a tattoo on your ass?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she clenched fists.

_**"I'm going to hurt you.. badly.."**_

"I'd like to see you try.."

Lucy shoved the dress and sandals in the bag after she changed and finished lacing up her boots.

"Come on, Erza." She smiled. "The sooner we get to the train station the better."

"Aw man.." He whined. "I hate trains.."

* * *

**I hope you all forgive me for this hideously late update! Since I'm a college student now I figured I should may as well get a job too. So now I'm working part time at this cute little coffee shop that a friend of the family owns. A lot of people thought that I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of studying and working at the same time but im happy to report that im proving them wrong! I'm actually really enjoying myself ^-^**

***grins* anyway, I just finished a paper that's due on Monday so I quickly typed this up for you all. It's a bit slow but I still hope you liked it :) and thanks so much for the continuous support! I wouldn't be able to continue without it *blows kisses* **

**I'll try uber hard not to keep you waiting too long again *bows in shame* **

**Take care! Till next time :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Holy moly guacamole ! Another update ! :O **

* * *

Chapter 28: Of Putting Ones Foot In The Mouth

* * *

The sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon when the gang finally reached their destination in the suburban town of Freesia, and after taking in the sight of the place they'd be staying for the rest of the break, all bar Natsu didn't mind the sudden need for a low key styled road trip.

Not if it meant that they got to stay in a place like this anyway.

"Woah.." Gray whistled.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Erza asked completely baffled.

"Why's it so far from the main road?" Levy questioned as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I know right?" Wendy piped in. "It's kinda creepy.."

Lucy chuckled at her friends varied expressions and led them up the marble steps to the front door.

If they were this gobsmacked by the exterior, she could only imagine how they'd react once they were inside.

She grinned at the thought.

"It's mine actually." She revealed as she unlocked the door with a key that was hidden under a pot plant, earning shocked stares from her friends. "I bought it off this site I found.."

"Wow really?" Wendy exclaimed excitedly. "That's so cool, Lucy!"

"I'll say." Levy agreed as they followed her inside. "I'm so jealous!"

"Don't be." The blonde chuckled slightly embarrassed. "It's no biggie."

"Says the wealthiest girl in Fiore.."

Erza smacked Gray upside the head before Natsu could, and the raven haired teen immediately lowered his head in shame and apologized.

"It's okay.. I get that a lot." Lucy laughed as she opened a small panel on the side of the door and pressed some numbers. "And I'm not rich, Gray. My father is. The only thing that I'll ever inherit from that man is his last name."

Gray flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry.."

"Don't worry about it." She replied kindly. "Anyway, there's a couple of things that need to be sorted before we can actually relax."

"And what would they be?" Erza asked as she admired the decor of the foyer they were standing in. "Are they simple tasks?"

"There's no food." Lucy answered as she pulled out a notepad and pen from one of the side tables. "So I need a few of you to do a grocery run for me. There's a convenience store not far from here that's open 24/7 so thankfully we don't have to starve 'til tomorrow. I'd go myself but I need to open up the house and dust everything down. It's really musky.."

"Alright." Levy chirped. "So who goes and who stays to clean?"

"I'll take you Levy." Lucy automatically replied as she began writing out a list. "And Gray. That okay with you, Erza?"

"Of course." The red head nodded. "But.. wouldn't you-"

"Why does the stripper get to stay?!" Natsu yelled rather offended that she chose Gray instead of him. "If anyone gets to stay with you it should be me!"

Lucy sighed, knowing full well how he was going to react and glanced back at him.

"I figured that since you and Wendy have really sensitive noses, it would be better if the two of you weren't in the house since all the dust that'll be everywhere once we get started will make you guys sneeze a whole lot and irritate your senses."

"Wow, Lucy.." Wendy smiled. "That's really thoughtful of you! I didn't even think about that.."

Lucy chuckle lightly and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah well I know that us normal people have a hard enough time dealing with the evil dust bunnies so it must be extra annoying for you guys."

Natsu huffed seeing her point and folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine.." He grumbled. "But only this once! Next time that bastard can go. And I'm not riding in another vehicle either. I've had enough for one day."

Lucy smiled over at him and handed Erza the notepad along with a credit card that she kept hidden on her person at all times.

"Don't worry. It's not that far so you guys can just walk."

"Not a problem." Erza replied and scanned the list. "What are these numbers for?"

"The top one is my pin number. Feel free to get anything else you might like if it's not on there. And the other one is the home number in case you need anything.. or get lost.."

"We'll be fine." Erza mused. "But thank you."

"Right." Lucy laughed lightly. "Well.. have fun."

"I'm sure we will." Erza grinned and headed back outside. "Come along you two, the sooner we leave the sooner we can return."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her earning himself a punch on the arm from Lucy.

"Don't be like that to Erza. She's helped me a lot you know.."

"I'd just rather stay here with you." He groused then bent down to kiss her forehead. "Call me if anything happens okay?"

Lucy chuckled and pushed him out the door.

"Nothings going to happen, so stop worrying and go before Erza attacks you."

"I'll always worry about you."

"Natsu! Get a move on! we do NOT have all day!"

"If anyone shows up you better protect Lucy with your life, Gray."

Natsu sneered causing the blonde to sigh and Levy to giggle.

Said boy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Just go already before Erza calls you again. You know how much she hates repeating herself."

"NATSU!"

"I'M COMING WOMAN!"

"He's in for it now." Gray snickered as they watched Erza deck the pinkette once he caught up with them. "If there's one thing that Erza can't stand, it's people calling her anything other than her given name."

Lucy shook her head and turned to them once she closed the door.

"Alright. Let's get started."

"Yes ma'am!" Levy saluted. "You can count on us!"

Gray sighed and removed his hands from his pockets.

"Where do you want me?"

Lucy smiled and motioned for them to follow.

"Can you start in here, Gray? I need Levy to help me with the rooms upstairs. All you need to do is open up all the windows and remove the sheets from the furniture." She instructed after flipping a few switches. "Just pile them up by the door and I'll take them to the laundry room when I come back down."

"Yeah sure." He replied entering the spacious lounge with slightly wide eyes. "No problem.."

Lucy smiled gratefully and turned to Levy.

"Come on then. Let's get those rooms sorted."

Levy grinned and followed dutifully.

"Right behind you, Lu!"

* * *

By the time Erza's group returned, the house felt warm and inviting and smelt much nicer.

Lucy met them at the door with a wide smile and laughed when she saw how many packages and bags Natsu was carrying.

"Follow me." She grinned and led the trio to the kitchen. "You guys took awhile. Did you find everything okay?"

"Indeed." Erza replied. "And I apologize for making you wait. Someone knocked down a couple of shelves so we helped with the cleaning process."

"Really?" Lucy asked glancing at Natsu. "That was kind of you.."

"It wasn't me." He grumbled when he noticed her looking at him. "Erza got a little over excited when she saw a cake stand and knocked into it."

"Where are the others?" Erza asked after sending Natsu a death glare. "Are they asleep?"

"Levy's a little preoccupied in the library on the third floor." Lucy chuckled as she started to put everything away. "And Gray's down in the basement."

"How many floors are there?" Wendy asked curiously. "And is your library big?"

"Not really. I'd say its the same size as the kitchen? As for the floors there's four in total." The blonde answered and paused in her movements to give them more details. "So there's the basement which has one bedroom and an extra area for rec purposes and is also the one Gray called dibs on. There's one bedroom on this level as well as an office, the lounge, kitchen and dining room. Two bedrooms are on the second as well as a workout room, three on the third including the library, and the master bedroom is on the top floor which is mine. There's also a pool out back if anyone's interested, and a sleep out."

Erza and Wendy gaped at the blonde and she laughed.

"Levy chose the room next to the library so you guys can pick any of the others and there's a bathroom on each floor so you won't have to walk far." She smiled. "Go on and have a look. I got this."

"No." Erza said after a brief pause. "We can help you first."

"It's fine." Lucy grinned and took the bacon and flour from her. "Go look around and pick your rooms. This won't take long."

"Well.. okay.. if you're sure.."

"I'm positive."

Wendy squealed in excitement and after hugging Lucy she took off to explore. Erza followed at a more slower pace but she wasn't fooling Natsu or Lucy. The red heads eyes were practically glowing with anticipation.

"They aren't gonna leave now." Natsu said when they heard the two running up the stairwell. "You do realize that right?"

"I don't.. think I'd mind that much to be honest." She shrugged with a small smile on her face. "They've kinda grown on me.."

Natsu sighed. He wasn't sure if he minded all that much either..

"Don't you wanna go look around?" She asked over her shoulder after pulling out a large saucepan. "Watching me cook can't be that interesting."

"Are you kidding? I could sit and watch you all day and I wouldn't get bored."

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So what made you buy this place?" He asked only slightly curious. "Is this where you plan on moving to after we graduate?"

"Yep." The blonde beamed over her shoulder. "And I chose this house because it was my mommas. She grew up here."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly and he looked around, only this time much slower.

"Wow.. that's actually really cool, Luce! Did everything in here belong to your mother?"

Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

"No. It was abandoned for years apparently.. I just happened to see it on an auctioning site one night when I was supposed to be studying.. and decided to buy it.. Momma had left me some money which I couldn't touch until I turned 16 and daddy (cough) I mean my father.. didn't take it off me surprisingly so I started to add to it whenever I could. By the time I was satisfied with the amount I had, I was happy to see that it was still there - and that the price had significantly decreased. So I contacted the owner and after a few transactions and file sharing, my mommas old home became mine."

Her eyes as well as her tone softened considerably as she spoke and Natsu stared in awe.

She really didn't know how easily she could take his breath away.

"The place was a wreck since it'd been abandoned for so long so I had to fix it up which is most likely why the price was reduced. I didn't mind though because I'd saved up quite a nice amount of cash over the years. I remember thinking that it wasn't by coincidence that I found that site. My momma was trying to help me.. she wanted to make sure that I had a place of my own no matter what.."

She shook her head once she realized she was rambling and turned around to continue cooking.

The soup wasn't going to make itself after all.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to bore you with the details."

She heard him scoff and could just picture him rolling his eyes at her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately..

"You really have no clue." He sighed dramatically and slid onto the counter not far from her. "Why would I get bored when I'm learning about my woman? And you know I love listening to your voice so it's kind of a bonus."

Lucy laughed in an attempt to hide her embarrassment but she was sure she was failing miserably.

"Your woman?" She teased. "I don't remember ever agreeing to that."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and flicked a cut tomato at her face.

"Not funny." He grumbled. "Are you trying to put me in another coma?"

"It's not my fault you overreact." She shrugged. "Seriously, Natsu.. why are you so sensitive? It's kinda girly.."

She glanced at him and almost burst out laughing at the look he was giving her but she managed to school her features and sighed heavily.

"I mean.. the last thing I need is a man that's weepy you know? And I can't keep worrying if my words have made you comatose! it's.. a real turn off."

"Okay." He muttered. "Now you're just being mean."

"Totally just proving my point." She said arcing a brow at him. "Did I.. hurt your feelings?"

"I'm going to find Gray."

Lucy watched as he slid off the counter and stomped out.

He was just too damn adorable when he sulked.

_**"Don't go. I was only teasing."**_

"Yeah I know. That's 'why' I'm leaving." 

Lucy laughed and after she finished placing lids on the pots, she cleaned up the mess and pulled out some ingredients to make dessert.

_**"I'm sorry." **_She said softly. **"_I'm about to bake some cookies. You can have what's leftover if you come-_**"

"I'm here!"

_**"-back."**_

A wide grin stretched across Natsu's face as he lazily strolled back into the kitchen with his arms folded behind his head and returned to his seat.

"How'd you know I love eating cookie dough?"

"I just figured." The blonde shrugged and smiled over at him. "Since it's a delicacy amongst children."

Natsu's eyes narrowed and Lucy couldn't stop herself from giggling.

The light tinkling sound reached Natsu's ears and he froze.

_'Did she just..?' _

"Quit looking at me like that idiot." She huffed. "You look constipated."

_'Nah_._' _He shook his head. _'must've imagined it.'_

"So... I remember you saying that your dad didn't give you money.. how did you save up then? Were you secretly taking money from his vault or something?"

Lucy froze for a moment then laughed and shrugged.

"Oh y'know.." she shrugged. "Just by doing odd jobs here and there."

Noticing the slight shift in her behaviour, Natsu narrowed his eyes on her.

"Oh?" He asked trying not to sound suspicious. "What kind of jobs?"

The blonde shrugged again and pulled out a tray to start placing the dough on.

"Deliveries? Entertainment? Just boring stuff like that."

"What kind of deliveries were you delivering?"

Lucy glanced at him before answering.

"Vegetables.. fruit.. that kind of thing."

"Wow. They must've paid well... How long were you doing these jobs for?"

"A couple of years before I started at the Academy I guess."

"And what about the entertainment? What kind of.. entertaining did you do?"

"Is there a reason why you're so curious?" She asked sighing heavily. "Because it feels like I'm being interrogated.."

"I just wanna know more about you." He replied shrugging himself. "Am I not allowed to be curious about your past?"

"You're free to ask me whatever you like, Natsu." She answered and placed the tray in the oven before handing him the almost empty bowl. "It just feels like there's something weird swimming in that big head of yours."

He accepted the bowl with a smile and slid off the counter to lean up against it.

"Well.. it's just.."

Natsu pondered on his next choice of words carefully while Lucy arched a brow and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Were they.. legal?"

He glanced up at her with the wooden spoon in his mouth and almost choked when he saw the dark look crossing her features.

"Ah.."

"Am I correct in assuming-" She spoke in a dangerously low tone that had the pinkette on instant alert. "That you think I was selling drugs and charging people for sexual favours?"

Natsu swallowed the cookie dough and slowly removed the spoon from his mouth, afraid that any sudden movement will cause her to snap and stab him with the knife only a few inches away from her fingers.

"O-of course not!" He stammered. "I'd never think you'd do something like that!"

_Liar_.

Lucy stared at him through narrowed eyes for a few more seconds before turning back to the sink to place the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"My father had a lot of elderly employees who were either too tired or slow to deliver food to their families outside the mansion on their own so I would do it for them and they would pay me. Looking back at it now I suppose it was selfish of me to take their money but I had a goal set and I was intent on reaching it. I figured I'd pay them back eventually, which admittedly I haven't done yet."

Natsu shifted on his feet uncomfortably and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Her whole body screamed tension and he inwardly cursed.

She was livid.

"One of my fathers co-workers heard I was talented in the musical arts. He asked me to play something for him one day when he came to visit my father and after being beyond impressed, asked me to perform a piece on my chosen instrument before one of his shows. He paid good money for it, so I figured why not? That of course boosted my rep amongst his other associates so I would also be hired to perform at small gatherings or banquets."

"Luce?"

"After a couple of years of running deliveries for the olds and playing the piano or violin for stuck up snobs, I had a healthy sum of money waiting for me in my back account."

She wiped her hands on a towel having finished cleaning and her tale, then threw it on the counter behind him.

"So yes. Natsu. The jobs I did were very much legal."

And with that she stalked out of the room leaving him behind feeling like a complete ass.

Well shit.

* * *

"What'd you do?" Gray whispered to the pinkette as everyone took their seats at the table minus Lucy. "I haven't seen her that pissed since back in third year when someone dumped bird shit on her books."

Natsu glared at him and pushed his face away.

He had tried to reconcile with her after she stormed off but she had managed to block him from her mind and refused to speak to him.

"Mind your own business ballbuster."

"Tell us what you did that upset her." Erza demanded, effectively stopping Gray from responding. "Or do I need to force it out of you?"

"Sorry guys." Lucy said as she entered the room and placed the pot of soup in the center of the table. "I'm just stressing over everything.. don't mind me."

The girls immediately smiled at her and waved off the apology.

"Oh its okay, Lu-chan.. we understand.."

"Indeed. I can't imagine how you're dealing with all that's happened as of late.."

"Just know that we're here for you! Okay?"

Lucy laughed lightly and after placing the rest of the meal on the table, she took a seat between Levy and Gray.

Nobody dared question why she hadn't sat beside Natsu. The dark aura Lucy was emanating told them it was best not to.

"Thanks everyone. Sorry the food isn't much tonight. We can go get more meat tomorrow once the markets open."

"Don't worry about it." Gray smiled. "It smells awesome."

"Thanks, Gray."

As everyone began filling their plates and Erza started talking about school related subjects to Lucy, Wendy moved to sit beside her brother who had chosen to seat himself at the opposite far end of the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked only loud enough for him to hear. "Did you have another fight with Lucy?"

Natsu's shoulders slumped. He hadn't even dished himself some food yet which was an obvious sign that he was deeply unsettled.

"Not really.." He answered, gazing at the blonde who was laughing with the others. "I just said something stupid and now she won't even look at me."

Wendy smiled softly and placed a hand over his giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." She whispered back. "Just give her a little time to cool off then apologize. That's the best place to start."

"Yeah.." He smiled down at her and pushed back his chair to stand up. "You're right. I'm just gonna go for a little walk okay?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll grab a bite later."

He ruffled her hair affectionately and quickly left the dining room before anyone attempted to stop him.

Once he was out of sight, Wendy sighed and moved back to where she was originally sitting and smiled at them.

"He's just gone for a walk." She explained as everyone had turned to look at her curiously. "He's not very happy with himself right now."

All eyes turned to Lucy but the blonde just shrugged and resumed eating.

"Is everything.. okay between you two?" Levy asked worriedly. "He did seem pretty upset.."

"He said something stupid right?" Gray queried with a scoff. "That morons always saying dumb shit that gets him in trouble."

"That's true." Levy giggled. "He has one crazy imagination. Like, remember that time he thought Erza was-"

"Okay." The red head cut in causing Levy and Gray to snicker. "I think we've heard enough on the subject of Natsu's loose tongue."

Lucy looked at them all curiously.

"What'd he say?"

"It's not important." Erza said quickly and glared at the laughing pair. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah." They chuckled. "It's nothing at all."

Lucy frowned but decided to drop it. She knew better than to try coax information out of an unwilling Erza.

"Anyway, Lu.. don't be so hard on him.. keep in mind that it 'is' Natsu.. and we all know how... exhausting he can be." Levy giggled. "Whatever he said.. I'm sure he regrets it and feels horrible."

"Yeah.." Lucy answered as she grabbed a piece of bread. "Thanks, Levy.."

"No problem! Oh and by the way.. Lucy? Is it alright if I give Gajeel your address?" Levy asked smiling shyly. "Just so he can bring all of our stuff that we left behind."

"Yeah sure." Lucy replied. She mentally slapped herself. How could she forget about her stuff?! "Will he be alright bringing it all? I mean.. Erza didn't exactly pack lightly."

"That's an understatement." Gray mumbled causing the blonde to grin and kick him from under the table.

"He said Igneel will bring him since he wants to talk to you and Natsu.." Levy said. "Is.. that okay?"

Lucy stared at Levy and was about to voice what she was thinking but then her brain clicked and her eyes widened.

The blunette flushed a deep crimson noticing the blondes shocked expression and prayed that she didn't say anything.

"Uh... yeah.. sure.. that's fine.."

"That's a relief." Erza sighed. "I was wondering when I'd be able to get my things back.."

"I have clothes here you guys can wear for tonight if you were wanting to take a shower before bed." Lucy informed them as she struggled to hold back from teasing her friend about her recent discovery. "Same goes for you Gray. I have guys clothes too. You are NOT sleeping naked on my sheets, got that?"

Gray pouted but inclined his head none the less.

"Fine."

The remainder of their meal was spent in silence and once they had finished, Lucy left to gather some clothes for everyone while the others stayed behind to clean up.

"Lucy sure has a sweet house." Gray said as he gathered up the dirty dishes. "I kinda don't wanna leave."

"I know what you mean." Levy laughed. "Her library has books I've never even heard of!"

A low rumble in the sky made them pause and glance out the window.

"Seems there's going to be a storm tonight." Erza remarked as a flash momentarily lit up the night sky. "Let's hurry. I'd like to be in bed before it hits."

"Why's that?" Wendy asked. "Do you not like storms, Erza-san?"

"Just Erza is fine Wendy." The elder girl smiled. "And it's quite the opposite actually. I just love falling asleep to the sound of a storm.. it's quite soothing."

"Oh." Wendy giggled. "I see."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Natsu found himself wandering aimlessly along the sleeping streets of Fressia with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a troubled frown on his face.

He'd really done it now hadn't he? She was going to despise him forever for thinking that she.. Gah! He couldn't even finish that thought!

"I'm such a jerk." He grumbled into his scarf. "I don't blame her for ignoring me.."

"Look! It's a person!"

Natsu's head shot up and he inwardly cringed. The heavy smell of alcohol and way too much perfume hit his nose hard and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from gagging.

A group of three were sitting down on the opposite side of the street, clinging to each other and laughing so loud that Natsu couldn't believe he hadn't noticed they were there until just then.

"Excuse me!" One of the girls called out waving wildly whilst her friends giggled beside her. "Can you come over here for a second?"

Natsu sighed and inwardly debated whether or not he should. He really didn't want to but then he didn't feel comfortable leaving a bunch of drunk girls alone on the side of the street. Who knows what could happen?

So with that in mind, he slowly crossed the street.

"What's up."

The three burst into another fit of giggles causing Natsu to sigh in annoyance.

Sometimes he hated how amazingly nice he was..

"I can't seem to walk." The girl in the middle pouted. "Could you maybe... carry me home? It's not that far but I.. just don't have the strength to move.."

Natsu stared down at the girl who was obviously after something he had no intention of giving her, and wondered how people could throw themselves at complete strangers without batting an eye.

'_Must be the alcohol'_ He reasoned. _'That can make anyone go crazy for the d'_

"Sorry." He said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "But I aint gonna carry your ass anywhere."

The girl frowned.

"But.. why not?"

"You're not my girlfriend." He answered flatly. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want any bruises on your face."

"You'd hit a girl?" She gasped. "That's-"

"You misunderstood." Natsu cut in. "I meant my girlfriend would most likely beat the shit out of you.. she has a bad temper."

"Sounds like a possessive control freak." One muttered.

"No kidding."

"Anyway you guys should get home and quit drinking." He said backing away. "You look tragic."

"Excuse me?! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

"No." He scoffed. "And to be honest? I really don't care. But from the sounds of it I can tell neither one of you are worth another minute of my time."

All three gasped and the two on the outside stood up and glared at his retreating figure.

"How dare you speak to her in that tone!" One of them screeched. "Hillary deserves respect! You apologize to her this instant!"

"Yeah!" The other huffed. "Unless you want her to tell her dad!"

"Not to mention her older brother! He will hunt you down and make you pay for your blatant disrespect!"

Natsu glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"Tell them I look forward to it."

As he walked off the two girls continued screaming at him but Hillary remained silent. Her eyes followed the strange boy with the weird hair colour and the sexy smirk and as her mind processed what just happened, her face flushed and a large grin spread across her face. She jumped up suddenly with a new found burst of energy and grabbed her friends arms.

"Girls!" She squealed gaining their attention. "I think I just found my future husband!"

Her two friends stared at her as though she was crazy and exchanged glances.

_Great._ They thought simultaneously. _Here we go again.._

* * *

"That's what I get for attempting to do the right thing." Natsu scoffed as he stared at the heavily falling rain from beneath a store sign. "It starts pissing down on me."

He had completely forgotten which way he had come from and ended up somewhere in town when all of a sudden it started to hail.

He didn't really mind the rain, but that didn't mean he liked getting wet. So he sat down on the semi-dry concrete and stared up at the clouds.

Something was nagging at him for awhile now.. but he couldn't quite figure out what it was..

"I bet everyone's full right now.." He huffed. "And dry.. stupid Gray."

Somehow cursing Gray always made him feel a little better.

"Lucy's probably fast asleep now too.. so there goes apologizing before bed time.."

As he sat there imagining his blonde curled up in her bed, thunder boomed ominously and lightning flashed causing the pinkette to sigh.

"Luce doesn't know what she's missing out on.." he mumbled. "Must suck being scared of thunder storms.. they're awesome."

It took a few seconds but when his words finally registered he was on his feet in an instant, cursing himself for being such a stupid idiot and speeding off in what he hoped was the right direction.

Jeez. What was wrong with him today? He was messing up left right and center!

"I'm coming, Luce."

...

When he finally managed to find the house, he was drenched and in a very sour mood.

On his way back, he had called to her so many times but much to his frustration, she still wouldn't answer him.

He knocked the plant over in his rush to find the key and once he let himself in, he lit his entire body on fire to dry himself off.

The next time he saw his mother he was going to ask her to make him some water resistant clothes aswell.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he silently moved up the staircase until he reached the top floor having remembered her saying it was where her bedroom is, and quietly opened the door that had light shining through the cracks.

"Luce?" He called mentally as the door swung open. "I'm coming in.."

The sight he was met with made his racing heart slow down dramatically and his mouth tugged up into a fond smile.

He closed the door, flipped off the light and then walked over to her bed where she was laying curled up with ridiculously large headphones covering her ears and music blasting.

Well at least now he knew why she wasn't answering him.. she was already asleep.

Crouching down, he crossed his arms on the mattress and watched her as she slept.

The volume of her music had him shaking his head in amusement.

How she could sleep with that racket blasting in her ears was beyond him.

And then his nose picked up the faint scent of her tears and the thought that she could have been crying because of him caused his stomach to churn uncomfortably and his shoulders to sag.

Mavis... he was scum..

Reaching out he gently removed the headphones from her and after placing them on the floor beside him, he traced the trail her tears had left with his knuckles and watched with bated breath as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours until she broke eye contact by rolling over.

His shoulders sagged at the obvious sign of dismissal and hung his head. He stood to leave, because there was no point staying if she didn't want him there right? But then the sound of rustling fabric made him look up and his heart almost leapt out of his chest.

She was holding the covers up for him..

He slid in behind her after removing his shoes and tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist. She didn't protest, so he pulled her closer and lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I'm a jerk.."

_**"You definitely were earlier."**_

"I think there might be something wrong with my head.."

_**"So do I."**_

"I'm sorry for upsetting you.."

She slid her hand around his and pulled it up to her face to kiss his fingers.

_**"Apology accepted.."**_

Exhaustion finally began to creep up on him and he could tell that he wouldn't last much longer so he tightened his hold and buried his face in her hair and sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy smiled wide and nuzzled his hand.

_**"I love you too.." **_She replied before drifting back to sleep. _**"You**__** big idiot.."**_

* * *

**It seems I write longer chapters filled with nonsense when I'm tired and supposed to be studying lol ahwell. Hope you liked it anyway :p **

**And yeah sorry about my weird updating times. I usually update around 11 pm my time so it's gonna be a late one for you guys :p and there's no need to worry :) I wouldn't dream of doing that to you all again. Last time was just.. yeah. But I'm back and I intend to finish this. I just hope you stay with me for the ride :p**

**Thanks for the reviews and the supportin luv ! I really appreciate it :)**

**I better get back to the books :)**

**Til next time! **


	29. Chapter 29

**I dyed my hair pink.. I think I'm a little too obsessed with Natsu -_-**

**xox**

* * *

Chapter 29: Of Sneaky Plots and Tales I

* * *

"How dare he!"

"Wait, Erza! You'll wake them up!"

"That's the whole point! I'll make him rue the day he decided to crawl into-"

"But they look so adorable!"

"I don't care how they look! I must protect Lucy's innocence!"

"Lucy isn't innocent! She's probably the one that made him sleep with her in the first place!"

"Utter nonsense!"

"Oh no you don't! Quick! Help me stop her, Gray!"

"Pft. Don't drag me into this."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"To watch ash breath get his ass kicked?"

"Why are you so useless?!"

"Whatever.."

"Release me at once!"

"Never! Wendy grab her feet!"

"I'm scared!"

"Just do it! We can't let her interfere with the snuggles!"

Lucy's lips thinned and her eyebrows furrowed as the ruckus at her bedroom door steadily grew louder.

Scratch what she said about not minding if they never leave..

She sat up with a loud growl and glared at the now silent group. The sight that greeted her made her want to laugh - or at the very least snort in amusement - but she held back because she was having a VERY pleasant dream and she really hated being woken up when she was having pleasant dreams..

They didn't come often after all.

"What the hell do you guys want?" She hissed. "Can you not see that I'm trying to sleep?!"

Levy - whose hands were gripping the door frame whilst her legs were wrapped securely under Erza's arms and around her chest to keep her in place - slowly released the red head from her grasp and lowered herself to the floor.

"Oh! We just came to let you know that breakfast is ready!" She beamed in hopes that her sunny smiles would lighten up the blondes obvious foul mood. But upon having no such luck, she ducked her head and averted her gaze. "And.. that um.. Gajeel and Igneel won't be here til this evening so the girls and I were hoping you'd come with us to look around town since neither of us have been here before.."

Erza - even though she was tough in her own right - shifted awkwardly and tried not to look at the person who refused to acknowledge their presence just in case her murderous tendencies flared up again.

"My apologies.." She said and slowly backed out along with the others. "We shall leave you to rest.."

"Sorry for waking you, Lucy.." Wendy bowed. "It won't happen again.."

And with that they all fled.

Lucy sighed once the door closed and flopped back against her pillows.

"Damn.. I forgot they were coming today.."

Natsu (who had admittedly been awake for at least an hour before the door was opened) sat up and stretched after kissing her cheek.

"My old man's coming?" He asked looking back at her. "When did that happen?"

"Last night not long after you left." She explained and closed her eyes. "Levy asked me if it was okay to give them my address.. said your dad wants to talk to us."

"Hm.. guess I was right then."

Lucy opened her eyes and watched as he rotated his head to get the kinks out of his neck.

Last night was the best sleep she's had to date, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Right about what?"

"That Levy and Gajeel are mated." He shuddered. "Now she smells like him even more. It's so gross."

"I take it when you mate with someone, that person has his or her scent on them? Which means I'd smell like you once we've done it right?"

"Uh.. yeah.." Natsu answered sounding slightly nervous all of a sudden. "It's our way of letting other people know who they belong.. er.. who they're with I mean.."

Lucy watched as he ruffled his hair and inwardly laughed at how awkward he became when it came to the subject of mating.

Thanks to Levy, the blonde was already well informed about how it happens but Natsu wasn't aware that she knew and from what she had observed whenever it came up, he wasn't in a rush to explain it. The boy practically avoided it like the plague which she supposed was understandable considering..

He probably thought that she'd be against the idea of getting intimate with him ( at least so soon anyway ) which is why his attitude always shifted.

That in itself just made her heart swell even more for the boy and strengthen her vow to give him everything she had to offer.

She was by no means a prude (as everyone at the Academy liked to believe) and she wasn't a pervert whose head was stuck in the gutter 24/7, but she had already come to terms with being his and she meant it when she told him that she wanted to be his completely so she figured if it was to happen sooner or later, then it'd happen when she wanted it to.

And if she were being completely honest with herself.. she really wanted to.

The fact that she considered her boyfriend to be one fine piece of ass didn't help her growing desires much.. then again.. she supposed it was a good thing that she found him really attractive.

She knew enough about him to know that it would take a little convincing before he accepted the fact that she's serious about being ready to complete their bond but she was also confident that once she started putting the moves on him, it wouldn't take long for him to give in.

A small smirk appeared on her face as she thought about how he'd respond to her secret plan of seduce and conquer.

It was sure to be entertaining..

"Hey.. Natsu?"

Said boy swallowed thickly when he felt her hands sliding up his back then froze when she linked her arms around his neck and pressed her front flush up against his back.

"Y-yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you.." She whispered in his ear softly. "For checking up on me last night.. it meant a lot.."

"No p-problem.." He stuttered. "You know that I'm here.. for you.."

"What would I do without you?" She breathed out making sure her lips lightly grazed his ear in the process. "Natsu.."

Lucy suddenly found herself flat on her back with Natsu up and off the bed, laughing like a mad man and slowly backing away.

"The guys said breakfast is ready right?" He said as his face rivaled the colour of Erza's hair. "We should go eat before they finish it all! Come on, Luce!"

Lucy watched as he ran from her room like the devil was on his heels and once his footsteps had faded completely, she laughed and rolled out of the bed.

Her day just got interesting.

* * *

"Morning guys." Lucy beamed as she entered the kitchen. "Gosh I'm starving!"

Natsu tensed slightly and praised whoever was looking out for him when Lucy opted to sit opposite him.

"Sorry I snapped this morning." She went on as she piled bacon and eggs onto her plate. "I'm not that kind first thing."

"No.. it is our fault for bursting in.." Erza answered. "We should have at least knocked first.."

"Yeah.. sorry Lu-chan.."

"Water under the bridge." Lucy grinned and poured herself some juice. "So when were you guys wanting to leave? I'll need to take a shower first before we go though."

As Levy dove into the details, Natsu felt something slide slowly up his leg and once he figured out what it was he immediately started to choke.

"Learn to chew your food." Erza reprimanded and handed him a glass of water. "You're not a kid anymore, Natsu."

The pinkette gasped for breath and looked up at the blonde who was staring back at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat and as gently as he could, pushed her wandering foot away from him.

"Please don't do that.."

_**"Sorry.." **_She smiled and turned her attention back to Levy. _**"My foot just kinda got cold and you're always really hot so.." **_

Natsu shook his head and stood up.

"You're finished already?" Wendy asked in surprise. "But you haven't eaten much.."

"Lost my appetite." He muttered and picked up his plate to put in the sink. "And I need to have a shower."

No one else bothered him as he made his leave but he could feel Lucy's eyes on him and that simple fact made him shiver and hasten his pace.

_**"Let me know if you need a hand with anything.." **_

The sudden sound of her suggestive tone made him momentarily loose concentration and walk straight into a wall.

"I'm fine.. b-but thanks though.."

Back in the kitchen Lucy grinned behind her glass of juice.

* * *

"I don't see why we had to come.." Gray mumbled as he walked alongside Natsu behind the girls. "I really couldn't care less about this damn city.."

"Yeah.. From what I saw last night it ain't nothin' special.."

"Quit complaining." Erza glared back at them. "What would we do if we end up having bags that need to be carried?"

"Oh I don't know.." Gray snorted. "Carry them yourselves?"

Natsu automatically grabbed Gray by the back of his shirt and yanked him back just in time to avoid Erza's foot that had been aimed for his face.

"You're lucky." The red head murmered before flipping her hair over her shoulder and resumed walking with the girls. "Now keep up. I will not be amused if you get lost."

"Holy shit.." Gray gasped and hid behind the pinkette. "Thanks man.. I owe you one.."

"I'll cash in on that later." Natsu grinned. (Which was the only reason why he helped in the first place.) "Try not to say stupid shit like that again when she's right there.. idiot.".

"Yeah.."

They continued to walk down the bustling streets for what seemed like an eternity - much to the boys dismay - and they hadn't stopped once until they reached the market place in the center of town which was when Natsu's stomach decided to let out a very audible growl causing the girls up ahead to stop and look back at him.

"How can you be hungry?" Levy asked in amusement. "We just ate not long ago.."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well it feels like hours to me." He grumbled. "Besides, I didn't even get to eat much."

"I'm sure you can hold off until lunch time." Erza stated. "It's not our fault you keep leaving the table before you're satisfied."

"But I'm hungry now!" He whined. "Just let me go find something to eat, the rest of you can continue on your way without me."

"I'll go with him." Gray said. Anything was better than walking around staring at things he wasn't going to buy. "I'll make sure he doesn't break anything."

Erza glared at the duo but before she could object, Lucy granted them their wish with a wide smile.

"Alright. We'll give you guys a break." She laughed. "We'll come find you after we've stopped at the bookstore."

The boys grinned back at her gratefully and practically ran as soon as she waved them off.

"I smelt something good over there." Natsu said as he led Gray through the throng of shoppers. "Yosh! I can't wait to eat!"

"Wait.. do you even have any money?" Gray asked when they entered a small fast food diner. "Because I don't."

"What?!" Natsu yelled scaring everyone within the vicinity. "Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

Gray pushed Natsu of him and rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you're stupid and can't think of these things on your own.."

Natsu's stomach growled again, the smell only causing his hunger to increase ten fold, and he fell to his knees whimpering dramatically.

"My food..."

"Would you get up?!" Gray hissed. "Quit acting like a baby its embarrassing!"

But Natsu continued to act like a drama queen, clinging to Grays legs and wailing about the injustices of life.

"Let's just go find the girls." The raven haired teen sighed in annoyance, ignoring the stares and whispers. "One of them should have some money."

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Natsu roared in excitement and jumped to his feet. "Come on let's go!"

Gray sighed again and shook his head.

He was starting to think that maybe it would have been better if he just stayed with the girls in the first place..

* * *

The girls scattered to different parts of the store once they entered so Lucy found herself wandering aimlessly down the isles in search of a book that interested her.

She'd been to this store numerous times over the years so she knew exactly where to look.

As she pulled out a book to read the blurb at the back, an amused smile graced her features as she thought about how jumpy Natsu was being.

What happened to the confident boy that spouted innuendos left right and center?

She had half expected to tease her right back but no. He'd just stutter and run away from her like she had an infectious disease.

'Who knew teasing a boy could be so much fun?' She inwardly mused. 'Silly Natsu.'

"Lucy?"

The blonde froze when she heard that voice and silently cursed under her breath before raising her head.

"Oh.. hey Ichiro.."

"So it is you!"

A wide smile spread across Ichiro's face once his suspicion was confirmed and he moved closer to hug her but she sidestepped and narrowed her eyes, causing him to halt and chuckle.

"I almost didn't recognize you under all that hideous male clothing." He laughed. "It's been a long time.. how've you been?"

"Fine." She answered curtly and placed the book back. "And you? Still treating everyone like they're your personal slaves?"

"But of course." He smirked. "How else am I supposed to treat those that are below me?"

Lucy scoffed while moving down the isle and much to her dismay, he followed.

"Are you undercover?"

"No."

"So then you.. voluntarily dressed yourself in rags?"

Lucy stopped and inhaled deeply. It was just her luck for something like this to happen. Couldn't the damn fates give her ONE good day? Was that too much to ask? As Ichiro started talking about his studies in the capital she supposed that yes.. yes it was.

"So I decided to come and visit my family during the break.. I know, I know.. I'm disgustingly generous.. no need to be envious my dear.."

"Trust me." Lucy grumbled. "Envy is far from what I'm feeling right now.."

"Is it love?"

"Not in a million years"

Ichiro gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his heart.

"Why must you toy with me so? What would your father think? After all.. that's no way to speak to your-"

"Okay." Lucy cut in and spun around to face him. "Let's get one thing straight here. You are nothing to me. Nor will you ever be. I don't give a rats ass what my so called father thinks he's arranged but he doesn't decide how I live my life, I do."

"But-"

"Besides, I'm with someone. And he's very possessive." She reached behind him to grab a book that caught her eye and turned to leave. "I'd say it was good to see you again but that'd be a lie so.. let's 'not' do this again sometime."

Ichiro grabbed her arm and spun her around then wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"There's no need to lie.." He chuckled. "I can see straight through you remember?"

"You should really let me go." Lucy sighed, not even bothering to try and break free. "My boyfriends going to be here in exactly 8 seconds and if he sees you touching me.. well.. let's just say you'd be lucky to escape unharmed."

"I love this 'hard to get' game you like to play Lucy.." The brunette smirked. "But you and I both know that you long to be my wife.."

"As if."

Ichiro released her from the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders and glared down at her.

"You seem to have lost respect for me.."

"I've never liked you, let alone respect you." Lucy snorted and shrugged his hands off her. "How could I? When you're such a self-centered, egotistical, judgmental asshole?"

For a few seconds Ichiro seemed taken aback by her harsh words but then he shook his head and laughed.

"Always the entertainer."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"But we just started to catch up!" He protested and grabbed her arm again. "Let's go chat over coffee and discuss our future together.."

"I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing pal and quite frankly? I don't give a shit."

Lucy loved the sound of his voice whenever he was pissed. It sent pleasant tingles down her spine and made her brain go all fuzzy..

"But you better get your filthy hands off of her."

Ichiro let go immediately when Natsu rounded the corner and held his hands up in front of him. "Easy tiger." He laughed. "I was merely greeting an old friend.."

"We're not friends Ichiro." Lucy scoffed and then smiled up at Natsu once he reached her. "I'm done. Let's go find something to eat."

"You go ahead." The pinkette growled and cracked his knuckles. "I'll be right with you."

"Oh no you don't." Lucy laughed and pulled him along after grabbing one of his hands. "This place is sacred. Save it for next time."

Ichiro watched as Lucy dragged her hot headed boyfriend away and frowned.

Did her father know that his precious daughter is running around with street rats?

Somehow, he highly doubted it.

* * *

Once they had all settled down at the same place the boys had found earlier, Levy turned to Lucy and asked her about the guy she saw her with at the book store.

"His father is a friend of mine. I guess you could say we grew up together." Lucy explained as they ate. "He's really stuck up though. Can't stand him."

"I kinda guessed that." The blunette giggled. "He seemed really prissy when I saw him, and you looked like you were about to blow a gasket."

Lucy could tell that the topic of her 'childhood friend' was getting on Natsu's nerves so she discreetly placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it lightly.

Natsu stopped eating and slowly swallowed the food in his mouth before glancing at the blonde who was smiling at the girls opposite them and nodding along to whatever it was they were talking about.

She noticed his eyes on her but she didn't draw attention to it and continued to tell them about how fast Ichiro had backed off once Natsu showed up.

_**"You okay?" **_She asked softly. **"You look a little lost.." **

Natsu resumed eating almost immediately and tried to fill his head with disturbing images to distract him from the fact that Lucy's fingers were lazily tracing circles on his inner thigh.

"I-im g-good"

_**"Are you sure?"**_

"I'm fine!"

The entire diner fell silent at Natsu's outburst and turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"Sorry.." He apologized flatly and quickly stood up. "I need some air."

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy turned to Lucy expectantly.

"Is.. everything okay Lu-chan?"

"You're not fighting again are you?"

Lucy wiped her face with a napkin and smiled at the group.

"Everything's good." She said and stood up. "I was just teasing him a bit. Continue eating. I'll go get him."

They watched her leave and once she exited the door, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Man. Those two really know how to make situations feel awkward." Gray mumbled.

"And then some.."

...

"Wanna tell me why you're so edgy?"

Natsu made no attempt to look up at her and continued staring ahead of him with a blank look on his face.

"If it's about Ichiro-"

"It's not about that bastard." He snapped. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Lucy shook her head and moved to stand behind him.

"You really need to learn how to relax." She said and reached out to massage his shoulders. "All that tension isn't good you know."

"Stop touching me!" He practically screamed and jumped away from her. "It's really getting on my nerves!"

Lucy tilted her head slightly and raised a brow at him.

"But I like touching you.." She replied and gave him a once over. "You can touch me too you know. Pretty sure I'd really like that also.. love it even."

Natsu's eyes almost popped out of his head and his jaw dropped at what he just heard.

"What are you talking about..?" His frustration was instantly replaced with unease so he took a step away from her and gulped. "There must be something wrong with you.."

"You're right.." The blonde sighed over-dramatically and circled the bench in order to get closer to him. "There is something very.. _very _wrong with me.. would you like to know what that is?"

"I.. don't think so.." Natsu answered shakily as he took another step back. "I don't think it'd be good for my health to hear whatever it is.."

Lucy smiled and managed to grab the tail end of his scarf before he could retreat any further.

"But I really want you to know what's wrong with my body.." She pouted and slowly tugged him closer. "I'm sure you'll be able to fix what's wrong with it.."

"Sorry!" He squeaked and managed to get away from her. "I gotta go! See you back at the house, Lucy!"

She watched him run away with a small smile and her face then laughed and shook her head.

That boy was too damn cute for his own good.

* * *

Natsu was hiding somewhere when the gang returned to the house - that much Lucy was certain - but she decided against going in search of him and headed to the kitchen to start on dinner. ( she'd probably traumatized him enough for one day anyway.. )

They had spent another few hours wandering around the market much to Gray's chagrin, and finally made their way back when Levy told them that Gajeel and Igneel were on their way.

"I brought some cakes for dessert." Lucy told Erza who had followed her. "What should I do for the main?"

"Anything will suffice." The red head answered and took a seat at the bar. "Can I help with anything?"

"Yep." Lucy beamed as she pulled out a variety of meats and other ingredients. "You can help by keeping me company so I don't fall asleep or run away."

"Why would you run away?" Erza asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Just a little nervous." Lucy admitted as she flipped through her cookbook. "Natsu told me that he'd protect me from his family but I don't want to cause problems for him.. what if his dad sides with the people that want me? I'd never forgive myself if they turned against each other because of me."

"Lucy.."

"I just.. hope that everything turns out alright.. for Natsu I mean. And Wendy."

"What about yourself?"

"You know I couldn't care less about what happens to me, Erza." The blonde laughed and started shredding lettuce. "Natsu.. you.. and the rest.. as long as you're all safe and happy, then that's all that matters."

Erza studied her silently and smiled to herself. "It's nice. Seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"You've been showing your true colours lately.. kind, sweet, considerate.. I'm very proud of you."

"I'm getting soft." The blonde chuckled as a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. "Don't know how I feel about that."

"I can assure you, it's a good thing but still.. you shouldn't think so little of yourself. Your safety and happiness is important too."

"I guess." Lucy shrugged.

"On a completely different note.. what were you teasing Natsu about earlier?" Erza asked curiously. "I'm surprised he actually yelled at you.."

"Oh yeah. He yells at me all the time." She replied with an amused grin. "Just because we're destined soul mates or whatever and he can't live without me, doesn't mean he can't get mad at me. It's actually pretty hilarious. He's so cute when he's mad."

"You've definitely changed." Erza mused. "Never thought I'd see the day when you so openly admired and complimented a person."

"As for the teasing.. you probably don't want to know."

"But I do." The red head insisted. "I find your relationship quite fascinating."

"Why?"

"I.. have no idea.."

The two laughed until Lucy bit her lip and motioned for Erza to come closer.

"Promise you won't freak out.. and you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise." Erza nodded trying not to sound so eager. "And If I somehow break this vow, I give you permission to strike me until you are satisfied."

"I'll.. get back to you on that." Lucy chuckled then pulled Erza closer to whisper in her ear.

**40 seconds later..**

Lucy sighed and called out to the boys.

"What's up?" Gray asked lazily as he strolled into the kitchen. "Woah.. why's Erza on the floor?"

"Can you take her to the lounge please? She just had a little shock is all.."

"Yeah okay.. hey Natsu! Get in here and help me!"

"Why should I?" Natsu grumbled but did as he was asked anyway.

Lucy kept an eye on the pinkette but he wouldn't look at her which only increased her amusement. She waited until he bent down to pick up Erza's legs and leant on the counter to get a better look.

_**"Have I told you before that you have a really cute butt?" **_

Natsu promptly let go and screamed "Do it yourself!" before stomping back out the way he came.

_**"mm.. delicious.." **_

"Luucccyyyyy! Stop it!" 

_**"Hm? What're you talking about pervert? I was referring to the food." **_

"I'm going to sleep!"

_**"mkay. I'll wake you when your dad gets here."**_

"... okay.. thanks, Lucy.."

_**"No problem.. oh.. and Natsu?"**_

"... Yeah, Luce?"

_**"Can I lick your abs later?" **_

"Gah! I'm tuning you out now!"

Lucy snickered and shook her head.

He was too easy.

* * *

**Just another little filler chapter of nonsense for the group until things get depressing again for lulu.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I'll check it later when I get home. Uploaded this on my break lol**

**So I went on a date last night and it turned into such a disaster.. mainly because my blind date isn't into anime or video games. He called me immature and left. The bastard. So I showed him how immature I am and kneed him in the ballsacks! Tch. It's one thing to have different tastes but do NOT look down on me for it. Right? How dare he say amime is stupid and for brats with no lives Dx **

**I thought guys liked girls that were into that sorta stuff? Oh well. Must be just in my head lmao**

**Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews faves and follows. I am in much appreciation to you all *bows* thank you very much xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**All I can hear in my head is: EVERY BOY EVERY GIRL ! SPICE UP YOUR LIFE ! ... where the hell did that even come from? -_-**

* * *

Chapter 30: Of Sneaky Plots &amp; Tales II

* * *

"I'm.. saved.."

Everyone that witnessed Gajeel fall out of the passenger seat of Igneels car and collapse on the ground, laughed at how pitiful he looked.

"Don't laugh at him!" Levy screamed at the boys as she ran out of the house and over to her partner who was on the verge of kissing the dirt out of gratitude. "It's not his fault he suffers from motion sickness, Gray! And you should have more sympathy since you're exactly the same, Natsu!"

"Would you quit yellin' shrimp?" Gajeel grumbled as he slowly lifted himself up. "You're burstin' my ear drums.."

"Oh.." the blunette flushed. "Sorry Gajeey.."

"Gajeey?" Gray snickered. "Nice pet name."

"Shut up!" The couple screamed in unison with matching red faces.

"Okay that's enough." Igneel sighed as he exited the car and eyed them all. "I don't want to hear any more bickering. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now hurry up and bring everything inside boys." He grunted then made his way to the house. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Just head straight once you go in and it's the second door on the right." Natsu called out as he unhooked the chains that kept Erza's cart secured to a trailer. "And don't break anything or Lucy will kill me!"

"Doubt she'd miss your stupid ass much." Igneel scoffed as he entered the house. "Stupid brat."

"Daddy!"

Igneel smiled and caught his giggling daughter who had run out of what he assumed to be the living room and lifted her up to give her a bone crushing hug.

"There's my baby girl." He cooed. "Have you been well?"

"Yes." She answered clinging to his neck. "I missed you and mom though.. is everything.. okay?"

Igneel sighed and lowered her to the floor.

"We'll talk about it later alright? I was just heading to the bathroom."

Wendy grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door Natsu had told him to go through and beamed up at him.

"Okay daddy. I'll wait here! You guys came just in time for dinner!"

Igneel laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately before going about his business.

By the time he was done the boys had already carried everything inside and were seating themselves at the table.

"Sit by me daddy!" Wendy ordered and pulled out the chair beside her. "Come on!"

"Hello, Sir Igneel." Erza greeted as she entered the room with a hot pot in her hands. "I trust you found the house without much trouble?"

"Sure did. Its good to see you're all okay." He smiled and looked around. "Now.. where is my future daughter in-law?"

"Well.."

"I'll go get her." Natsu said standing up with a slight frown on his face. "She's out back right, Erza?"

The red head nodded and sat down as Natsu left the room.

"How is she?" Igneel asked quietly once he was gone. "We've been worried since you guys left yesterday.."

"It's hard to say since she doesn't open up much.." Erza answered solemnly. "But from what I know, she's just concerned about your family."

"Is she really?" Igneel mused with a fond smile on his face. "How kind of her."

"I'll go see if they're okay." Levy said moving her chair back to stand up. "She's probably just really nervous to see you.."

"It's okay." Igneel smiled at her and stood up himself. "I will. But.. which door do I go out of? There's so many.."

"I know right?" Gray chuckled. "Just exit the door in the kitchen. It's through there."

"Thank you. We shouldn't be long."

He followed Gray's instructions and once he was outside, he let out a low whistle and took a moment to admire how beautiful her backyard was.

A cemented path lined with medium sized rocks ran from the bottom of the stairs he was standing on and wove out to the opposite end of the yard where another set of stone steps led up to what looked like a small garden area. On the left side of the path were small fern trees, bright colored flower beds and a swing set. As for the right side of the path there was a long rectangular pool with sunbathing chairs, and a small elevated patio with a picnic table, and a barbecue.

"Damn." He mumbled as he descended the steps. "Just how rich is this girl?"

The bright golden lights that lit up the entire area made it easier for him to look around (not that he would've had trouble without them) and once he spotted his sons mess of hair, he made his way over.

"What's going on?" He asked once he reached him. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's.. up there.." He replied and motioned with his head in the direction Lucy was sitting. "I don't know what's wrong with her though.. she won't talk to me.."

Igneel placed a hand on his sons shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Don't take it personally. I'll have a word with her."

"What are you gonna say?"

"You just wait here."

Igneel waited until his son sat down and walked up the short staircase and through the archway - marveling at the small area she had created.

He found her sitting on another swing set in between a couple of trees and smiled to himself.

His son was indeed a lucky one.

Lucy lifted her head and her eyes widened when she saw who was there but before she could move or speak, Igneel knelt down in front of her and reached out for her hands.

He kissed her knuckles on each hand making her blush and then lowered his head.

"I beg your forgiveness.."

Of all the things Lucy had expected him to say, asking for forgiveness wasn't one of them.

"It brings me great shame to know that my family were so quick to turn against one of their own.. how they have made you feel is unforgivable and I shall deal to them accordingly.."

"But I'm.. not one of you.."

"You are my sons partner, my future daughter, and the next matriarch of our family. It may not be legalized at this moment but it's a fact that will indeed happen and they should have known better. I will not let them get away with-"

"I don't hold anything against them though.. and to be honest? I don't blame them either." She cut in causing Igneel to look up at her in shock. "They.. no. All of you, you have to deal with so much pain and despair and I can't even begin to imagine how hard life must be because of it.. to me - they're just blinded by their desire to be rid of what ails them and if my blood can really heal like they were told, then i'd gladly give it. So please don't punish them for wanting to be cured.. And you don't need to ask me for forgiveness either because I see nothing that needs to be forgiven."

Igneel stared up at her with a myriad of emotions covering his face and he couldn't help but thank whatever deity it was that linked this girl to his son.

"I don't know what my son did to deserve having you in his life.."

"Me either." The blonde laughed.

"Hey!"

Lucy looked up and smiled at Natsu whereas Igneel ignored his son and continued to praise Lucy's good looks and personality making her blush and laugh in embarrassnent.

"Quit flirting with her old man!" Natsu bellowed and yanked his father away from her. "You already have a wife!"

Igneel rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You should take notes on how to speak to a lady." He snorted. "Maybe then you wouldn't be running around in the rain at ungodly hours of the morning."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to bash in Gajeels face later.

"Now let's go in. Everyone is waiting and I'm starving." Igneel grinned and moved past Natsu. "I bet your cooking is just as fabulous as your looks, my darling future daughter in-law!"

Natsu growled and spun around to yell at his father's retreating figure some more but stopped when he felt Lucy's arms encircle his waist.

He glanced back at her briefly then sighed and covered her hands with one of his own.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?"

The blonde shook her head and held him tighter.

"No.. not really.." She answered softly. "Just.. thank you.."

"Why're you thanking me? I didn't do anything.."

She let go of him and then took a hold of his hand to pull him along.

"Never mind." She smiled. "Let's go now."

But Natsu wasn't ready to go inside just yet so he pulled her back and waited for her to look up at him before speaking.

"Did you mean what you said before? About giving your blood if it can cure the curse?"

Lucy stared up at him and wondered which answer he was hoping for.

She had a feeling it wasn't the one she was going to give so she sighed and smiled.

"Later okay? Let's go eat first."

"No." He said narrowing his eyes. "I want to talk about it now."

"Fine." She conceded and braced herself for the screaming match she was sure would ensue once she answered. "I meant every word."

"I won't let you." He growled. "You're not giving a drop of shit to anyone!"

"It's not up to you, Natsu." She answered patiently. "And there's no proof that it'll work anyway."

"They don't deserve it." He spat angrily. "Those bastards tried to hurt you!"

"But they didn't.."

"Because you had to run away from them in case they killed you!" He bellowed furiously.

"Natsu.." Lucy sighed and raised a hand to cup his cheek. "You're acting like I'll die or something.. you heard what I said to your dad.. can't you just accept my decision?"

"Why are you so nice to them?" He asked in exasperation. "You should be just as mad as I am!"

Lucy knew he was just sulking now - having felt his anger begin to ebb away when she touched him - so she pushed up on her toes and gave him a soft chaste kiss.

It was over much too soon for his liking.

"I'm still mad at them." He grumbled, turning his face away from her to hide his blush. "And I'm still gonna beat them all up."

"And if it makes you feel better, ill even help you on the latter." Lucy winked and laughed when he grinned back down at her. "Now can we please go inside before we get left with scraps?"

"Race you!" Natsu yelled shoving her out of the way and bolting.

"Hey!" Lucy screamed in indignation and hurried after him. "You cheating bastard! You just wait til I get my hands on you!

* * *

"You have a beautiful home, Lucy." Igneel complimented as he sat down on one of the sofas. "What time will your father be back? I thought he'd be joining us for tea."

Natsu and the rest glanced at the blonde nervously but she simply smiled and folded her legs underneath her on the couch she was sitting on between Natsu and Erza.

Dinner hadn't lasted very long - what with having four people who have endless pits for stomachs - so after cleaning they gathered in the lounge to talk about everything before dessert.

"My father stays in the main estate." She said and played subconsciously with her bracelet. "This is solely my house but I won't be moving in officially until after graduation."

Igneel nodded in understanding - not quite grasping the tension that hung in the air - and smiled.

"He must love and trust you a lot to allow you to do so independently. But then with someone as mature as you are, it doesn't surprise me."

"I guess." She chuckled whilst mentally telling Natsu that it's okay and to keep quiet. "He's busy a lot so it distracts him from missing me too much."

"We should all get together sometime in the future. I'd love to meet the man that raised such a fine young lady."

"Can we please stop talking about her dad and focus on what's really important here?" Natsu snapped. "What happened yesterday?"

"You trying to test me boy?" Igneel growled narrowing his eyes. "Because if you're trying to pick a fight-"

"Forgive him, Sir Igneel." Erza interrupted. "Natsu has just been on edge and worried about his mother.. is she alright?"

"She is." The man answered and sighed. "My wife can take very good care of herself. She blasted them all out of the house with a flap of her wings.. it was quite arousing to tell you the truth.."

"Mom transformed?" Wendy gasped whilst Natsu gagged at the implication and everyone else blushed awkwardly. "And I missed it?! No fair!"

Igneel chuckled and pet his daughter on the head.

"You'll get to see it in time I'm sure."

"So then.. what happened afterwards?" Natsu asked, this time more calmly then before. "Did you find out who told them about Lucy?"

"Yes." Igneel frowned. "It was Rogue."

Natsu's fists clenched and Wendy gasped in horror.

"Are.. you sure daddy?" She asked. "Was it really him?"

"Yes.." Igneel answered gravely. "he appeared before the elders and told them that Lucy's blood can heal them. He disappeared soon after."

"But why would he say something like that?!" Wendy cried. "And how does he know anything about Lucy in the first place?!"

"With Sting and Rogue's involvement and the disappearance of the book of records we kept hidden, I am more certain than ever what is going on.. but I am hesitant to say for it is dark and it will only cause you more pain and suffering.."

"Please, sir.." Lucy spoke up as she gripped Natsu's hand to keep him calm and in place and to steel her own nerves. "Will you tell us? If what you say is true and you've figured out what all this madness is about.. then I have a right to know. I need to know."

"Yes.." He answered quietly. "You are right.."

"Then tell us what you know dad. We can handle it."

"You are familiar with the curse that haunts my family.." he started off and after seeing nods of confirmation he continued. "We are given a handful of abilities and traits that can be both useful and a hindrance.. one of these traits that we have is that once we reach a certain point in time we age much, much slower than normal humans.. Grandeeney and I have been the image you see today for the past 60 odd years."

Everyone gasped and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Before I continue any further.. there is something that I must confess." Igneel leant forward placing his arms on his knees and locked eyes with Lucy. "The day we first met, do you remember?"

"Yes.."

"That.. was not the first time we met, dear one.. and I knew the moment I laid eyes on you who you were."

Once again everyone gaped and glanced between them but before anyone could ask about it, he continued.

"The book of records is as its name suggests. It is a book that holds information on every member of our family and has been magically enhanced to update itself whenever a new member has been either born, married or died. The reason why it's disappearance holds significance is because it also holds the bloodline of our ancestor Acnologia's first wife and the one responsible for casting the curse - Quilanna.

There had been rumors when i was younger that Acnologia is still alive and has been enacting his vengeance over the centuries by hunting down the spouses of Quilanna's bloodline and terminating them all, leaving only a handful to ensure they procreate - and continuing on with the cycle. It is because of those rumors and the disgust that I felt towards this man that I spent years searching for him until eventually I found where he was hiding, and I came to the knowledge that those rumors were anything but tall tales spun by old men.. they were the truth, and he was using that book to help find them."

Lucy felt her stomach churn. She had a sinking feeling about where this story was leading and she wasn't sure if what Natsu said was right.. she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"I'm here with you.. and so is everyone else.. just look around.. there's no need to be afraid." Natsu told her and squeezed her hand. "Together.. we can accomplish anything.. we'll grind our enemies into dust.."

_**"You're right.. thank you.."**_

Lucy quickly leant over to peck him on the cheek and blushed when everyone cooed.

"Sorry... go on please."

Igneel smiled but everyone could see he was deeply unsettled so they sobered down and listened.

"The battle that ensued between the two of us after he refused my requests to stop his heartless brutality had left me broken and scarred to the point where I was barely recognizable - but thanks to our fast rejuvenating genes and an old friend of your Headmaster who is also a descendant of Quilanna's - she was able to help save my legs, my eyes.. and my life..

Thankfully I had managed to get a hold of the book before escaping so for that I was glad. But I was naive. I had thought that since I obtained the book, Acnologia would no longer be able to locate the next generation of Quilanna's bloodline but he had proven me wrong - and because of my interference he had made the killings more gruesome.. more horrific.. leaving only one behind this time, and would scatter their remains at our village gates.

I spent a long time trying to figure out how he was finding them until one day it just randomly occurred to me and I couldn't believe how stupid I was to not think of it sooner. You see.. all living beings have a unique scent that is purely their own. Those with remarkable senses like us, can pick it up quite easily. It's how we are able to locate a certain person in a crowd - how we can tell one person from another - and how we can differentiate the living from the dead.

I was positive that he was using that ability to track them down so I went to see Makarovs friend and asked if she was able to create something that could mask someones scent. She told me that it was possible but the ingredients needed were very rare and hard to come across so she was only able to create one, but she made it strong enough so that the shield would be able to reach for miles - effectively guarding those in the persons immediate vicinity."

Wendy's eyes suddenly widened and realization also dawned on Gajeel but neither said a word.

"I was torn... because I would have to choose one family out of many to save.. it took me a long time to decide, as pathetic as that is and so in the end - I paid a visit to a young woman who had just recently lost her eldest daughter and after speaking with her, I gave her youngest and now only child a gift."

Lucy's hands began to tremble as voices began floating in her head of a memory long forgotten and her eyes slowly lowered to the bracelet she had just been playing with.

_"Are you an angel?" _

_"No.. sweet one.. why would you think that?" _

_"You have wings.."_

_"Oops.. you saw that huh?"_

_"Momma says I'm very percepitive for my age."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes. So are you angel?"_

_"If I said yes, promise you won't tell anyone?"_

_"Will you get in trouble by god?"_

_"Most likely.."_

_"... okay! I pinky swear!"_

_"You have to promise me something else too.. think you can do that for me?"_

_"If I do will you take me to see heaven mister angel?" _

_"Maybe one day.. not any time soon though." _

_"Aw.. okay.. so what's my other promise I have to promise? I've never had so many before.." _

_"It's easy.. I'll even tell your momma so she'll help you remember okay?"_

_"I guess.." _

_"This bracelet is very special.. you can't ever take it off."_

_"Ever?"_

_"Never ever." _

_"That's a long time.." _

_"Indeed it is.. but it's simple don't you think?"_

_"I guess.." _

_"Cheer up kid, you'll understand why you can't go there yet when you're a little older."_

_"But momma said that sissy went so how come I don't get to go?"_

_"Like I said, you'll understand when you're older."_

Lucy jumped slightly when she felt someone wiping her face.

She didn't even realize she was crying..

"I'm sorry.. Lucy.. please forgive my carelessness.. I didn't realize the book had been missing until yesterday.. if I had made sure that the book could never be found again.. your mother's death could have been avoided.."

"Let's take a small break." Erza announced and pulled Lucy away from Natsu who looked like he was on the verge of going insane. "Ladies, follow me."

The boys watched as the all the girls left and once Igneel was sure Lucy was out of hearing distance, he ran a hand down his face and sighed.

"There's something else that's troubling me but I'm not sure if it's true or not so I'm wondering if I should just keep it to myself for now."

"Tell me.." Natsu demanded as politely as his temper would allow. "I can't protect her if I don't know what's going on.."

"When Rogue appeared to the elders, he didn't tell them that Lucy is a descendant."

"He didn't?" Gray asked before Natsu could. "Then why did the old guys believe him?"

"Because according to what the elders told me.." Igneel frowned. "Rogue told them that Lucy isn't a mere descendant of Quilanna's. She's a reincarnation."

"Which would explain how her blood can cure the curse.."

"Yes.. And he also told them they have a time limit because a prophecy was passed down through their family that if Quilanna's reincarnation survives to her 18th birthday, she will awaken more powerful than ever, and she will avenge her fallen family by destroying everyone that has Acnologia's blood running through their veins."

"So what you're saying is.. there's a chance that Lucy.. won't be Lucy anymore?" Natsu asked as his entire body began to tremble and his eyes changed colour.

Igneel watched his son carefully and glanced briefly at Gajeel as a sign to be ready just in case the boy snapped.

"Yes.."

* * *

**Sorry guys gotta stop there. My brain is mush! It's 4am here. Got home after a very long study session at a friends place ( go me I'm socializing ) and typed this up because I was feeling the need for some fairy tail therapy. (It soothes the soul..) so I apologize for mistakes or if something doesn't make sense.. I re-read it so many times it's not even funny (well maybe a little) so I'm sure it's okay.. hopefully lol **

**Thankfully I don't start work til 2pm so I can sleep in! Wooohooo! **

**Thanks for the reviews and such ! Yall are funny lol and awesome :) I love you all xox**


	31. Chapter 31

**Holy Mc'Noly ! How many months has it been that I've kept you all waiting?! I AM SO SORRY ! **

**i'm not even going to explain myself because they'd just sound like lousy excuses.. just know that I never forgot about needing to update! It just kinda took a backseat for a bit lol**

**Now before you continue reading there are three things I should address that a couple of lovely reviewers left - and that would be the connection between Natsu&amp;Lucy, and Igneel&amp;Grandeney.**

**So the 1st question - are acno's descendants also quils -**

**Im afraid i cant answer that sorry because its something that will come up in the future. Now I know that i had acno lookin like Natsu - but that was before his damn image got released in the manga lol so that kinda kicked me up the ass for a bit.**

**Question 2 - are Natsu&amp;Lucy related considering their lineage -**

**If we're being technical then yes, I suppose they would be. I know quite a few people that are with their 63rd cousin removed or whatnot so for me personally - a link that distant doesn't matter. So lets consider the centuries that have past and that they are so far down the line that their familial connection isn't something that would cause issues. And if THAT doesn't work, then think about this.. at the end of the day, we're all related thanks to adam and eve... lmao**

**Question 3 - does the mating allow the significant other to transform -**

**I'm gonna save all your sanity and say yes lol since the mated gains similar abilities to the mater (lol) they too would be able to change but only in some aspects - and it takes a long time before that could even happen. It would depend on the depth of their bond, how strong the maters magic is, and whether or not the mated party can handle the blood exchange ritual. (Note: Ritual has yet to be )**

**I really hope that the distant .. DISTANT relative thing doesn't bother everyone too much.. Id hate to loose fans :( &amp; I'm sorry for taking so long to update!**

**PLEASE DONT HURT ME D;**

**... Alright enough rambling lol hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 31: Of Desperation &amp; Loss

* * *

The first time they met he had not been impressed.

The kid with the garish hair colour was loud, obnoxious, and just downright annoying.

How anyone could allow that pink haired loser into such a prestigious academy was beyond him. The fact that he was even considered had him convinced that whomever it was that accepts new entrants must be crazy.

Or just as retarded as the loud mouth.

But as the weeks passed and Natsu kept butting into business that didn't concern him - unknowingly helping the raven haired boy through his darkest moments - Gray began to appreciate his presence until eventually their bond became so iron clad that now he was the proud title owner of Natsu's best friend.

There have been numerous occasions over the years where Gray has had to use his awesome verbal skills (as he liked to refer to them as) or his fists to placate his favourite idiot or snap him back to reality - so he liked to think he was somewhat of an expert when it came to dealing with Natsu and his mood swings.

His mouth tugged down into a small frown as he studied Natsu's reaction to what his father just said, and could tell by the trembling of his hands and the way his chest was rapidly rising and falling that if he didn't do something quick, then this house would most likely burst into flames at any god given moment.

So without any regards to his own safety - or concerns that he might choke his friend to death - he dragged the paling pinkette outside by the tail end of his beloved scarf and tossed him unceremoniously into the pool.

"What the hell, Gray?!" Natsu bellowed once he resurfaced and finished sputtering for air. "Why'd you go and do that for?!"

"You looked like you could do with a little dip." The raven haired teen replied with a slight shrug. "How's the water?"

"Cold you bastard!" Natsu barked and hoisted himself up to sit on the pools edge. "If i get sick you're payin' for my meds!"

"Whatever." Gray scoffed and then with a small smirk, he raised his foot and pushed him back in.

"Gah!"

"You look like a drowned rat." Gray snickered. "It suits you."

Natsu roared with indignant fury and jumped back out of the pool to teach Gray a lesson but the boy was way ahead of him and running off like his life depended on it, cackling the entire way.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Natsu hollered as he took off after him. "I'm gonna roast you alive!"

Back inside the house, Igneel watched as the boys disappeared from sight and sighed.

"Well... at least he's focusing on something else for the time being." He mused with a small chuckle and sat back down. "Remind me to thank Gray later."

"Do you think it's true?" Gajeel asked as he stared at the elder man. "About bunny girl being the hag reincarnate?"

"Well.. I wouldn't be surprised.." Igneel answered after a slight pause. "It would make sense at the very least, considering the information we have on what's going on.."

"So then what's the plan? Even if she isn't, Acnologia still wants her. We can't keep her hidden forever and I get the feeling that he's gonna be makin' another move soon. It's obvious he wanted her out of the village for a reason."

"I'll let you know when I come up with something." Igneel replied and glanced around. "Any spare beds? Your father, aunt and uncles will be here in the morning to join us for breakfast so I want to get a good nights sleep before they get here."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't question him any further. He highly doubted he'd be given an honest answer anyway.

"There's a room opposite the bathroom you used earlier." He said and motioned with his head to the hallway. "Bunny girl said you can crash there."

"Bunny girl." Igneel snorted in amusement. "Weird choice of a nickname boy."

"Inside joke."

Gajeel watched as the old man made his way out of the lounge and made a mental note to pay extra attention in the morning when the other adults arrived.

He could tell that Igneel wasn't telling him something and that they wouldn't like whatever it is but he was determined to figure out what he was hiding.

He had a fair idea.

"I'll figure out what you're up to old man." Gajeel murmured and made his way to the room Lucy had told him he could use. "You can count on it."

* * *

"My gosh, Lu-chan.. when was the last time you brushed your hair?" Levy asked as she struggled to run a comb through Lucy's tangled tresses. "It's like a rats nest!"

"I don't know..." the blonde replied miserably. "It wasn't that bad yesterday.."

Erza clucked her tongue and lightly blew on Lucy's freshly painted nails to dry them.

"I brush mine for at least 15 minutes, 3 times a day."

Lucy glanced at Erza's shimmering waist length hair that she kept in a ponytail and blinked.

"That actually.. doesn't surprise me.."

Wendy and Levy giggled their agreement causing Erza to slightly redden.

"Yes well, I don't just do it for my benefit."

This made Wendy tilt her head in confusion and curiosity but before she could question what she meant, Lucy snorted.

"You're far too young to know what she means, Wendy." The blonde remarked shaking her head in amusement. "And I'm pretty sure your father and brother wouldn't want you hearing such things either."

Wendy stopped polishing one of Lucy's toe nails and pouted up at the elder girls.

"I'm not a little kid you know." She huffed. "I can handle it!"

"This is your fault, Erza." Levy laughed whilst expertly braiding Lucy's hair. "So you can deal with the curious 13 year old."

Erza turned to Wendy and studied the girls expectant face before nodding and turning to her fully.

"Very well then, Wendy. If you are certain that you can handle knowing what I was reffering to, then I shall explain."

So as she commenced with doing just that - with Levy laughing in the background - Lucy's eyes locked onto her bracelet causing Igneel's words to replay in her head, effectively shattering her heart all over again.

All this time she had believed that the piece of jewellery adorning her wrist had belonged to her mother and that she had passed it down to her. So for years whenever she felt any form of unease - from the neglect of her father to the judgement of her peers - she would hold the bracelet close to her heart and thank her mother for always being with her no matter what.

She treasured it like it was more important than her own life as it gave her a sense of peace and helped in keeping her from being swallowed up by depression.

Just the mere thought of loosing it would make her have a slight panic attack so it came to no surprise that when the bracelets real origin and purpose finally settled in - the strings holding onto her mental state gave out from the weight of it - and snapped.

Alarmed by the sudden shift in the atmosphere surrounding the blonde, the girls turned to her and questioned if she was alright.

"Who me? Of course I am!" Lucy beamed sarcastically and let out a hollow laugh. "I mean, the only possession left of my mother turned out to be something a stranger gave me, my father couldn't care less about what happens to me unless it benefits him. Did I mention he wishes me dead? Oh! and I'm currently stuck in-between a magical family feud! Why, I'm as sweet as candy! Thanks for asking!"

The girls lowered their heads at her outburst and avoided eye contact, causing shame and guilt to wash over the blonde.

Here these girls were just trying to cheer her up and she just goes and throws it all back in their face.

Clenching her fists and rising up from her seat, she whispered an apology and quickly fled from the room.

She needed to get out of there.

"Lu-chan, wait!"

"Leave her be." Erza spoke up solemnly as she slowly stood and stretched out her cramped muscles. "She needs some time to herself."

"But what if something happens?" Wendy asked, staring at the open door with a troubled look on her face. "We should follow after her to make sure she's okay.."

"Yeah.. I didn't like that look on her face when she ran outta here." Levy frowned. "We should go and at the very least tell Natsu.. just incase she ends up doing something stupid.."

Erza frowned herself as she glanced between the blunettes and the door, then nodded and ushered for them to follow.

"Dress warm and meet at the front door in 5 minutes." She instructed sternly. "Hopefully she hasn't gone far."

* * *

Anger, hate, fear, jealousy, shame, longing..

So many negative emotions were welling up inside her, fueling her desire to escape.

To where, she hadn't the slightest clue. All she knew was that it was all too much.. she just wanted it to end.

Her bare feet pounded on the asphalt as she sprinted further and further away from her house. She could hear her name being called out in the distance but she couldn't bring herself to slow down or turn back.

"You're so selfish, Lucy!" She berated herself as she turned corner after corner, her vision being blurred by unshed tears. "So stupid and selfish.."

She didn't stop running until she came to a cliff overlooking the ocean and it wasn't until she did that she noticed how cold it was, and that her feet were bleeding.

She walked forward until she reached the cliffs edge - ignoring how badly her feet stung - and stared down at the waves crashing against the rocks as though stuck in a daze.

For as long as she could remember, one messed up thing always happened after another.. so how simple would it be to just take one more step..?

All of her troubles... all of her pain... would no longer exist..

The tears she had kept at bay finally broke free and streamed down her pale cheeks as her fingers trembled with the clasp of her bracelet.

Now that she knew it wasn't her mothers, she didn't want anything to do with it anymore.. It meant nothing.. just like her life..

"Wait for me, Lucy.. I'm coming."

The sudden sound of his voice caused a broken sob to escape her slightly parted lips and her fingers to pause in their attempt to get rid of the piece of metal that now felt like it weighed a tonne.

"I know what you're thinking, Lucy. And I want you to stop it right now. Don't you dare move another muscle."

_**"I can't do this anymore.."**_

"I get that it's hard but please.. you can't give up! You've come too far to just end it!"

_**"Please just.. leave me alone.." **_

" I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not."

_**"Natsu.." **_

"I'm not letting you go out like that you hear me?!"

_**"Thank you... for everything that you've done for me.."**_

"I swear to god woman if you keep talking like this then I'm seriously going to kick your ass!"

_**"I don't want to do this anymore!" **_She screamed back at him. _**"I'm not strong like you or Erza! It hurts so much... Natsu.. I can't handle it!"**_

Panic set in when she heard the unmistakable sound of flapping wings drawing closer from behind - so before he could reach her &amp; prevent the ocean from being her final resting place like she wished it to be - she jumped.

* * *

He could've caught up to Gray much sooner than he had but he was admittedly enjoying the late night run and the way the chill was biting at his wet flesh.

"We should head back." Gray puffed out and rolled up into a sitting position. "The others are probably wondering where we are."

"Nah. Let's just chill here for a bit longer."

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Natsu laid out on some random patch of grass and Gray sitting beside him with his knees bent.

"There something on your mind, Gray?" Natsu asked as he folded his arms beneath his head. "Just spit it out."

"It's nothin' really." Gray answered. "I was just gonna say that I'm glad things are working out for you and Lucy."

That had been the last thing Natsu expected him to say and he found himself slightly embarrassed because of it.

"Oh.. yeah?"

"Yeah." Gray chuckled. "Who would've guessed that there'd be someone out there actually willing to put up with your stupid ass?"

"And here I thought we were having a moment." Natsu huffed, kicking him in the process. "And I'm not stupid!"

Gray laughed and was about to prove him wrong when he noticed a familiar figure turning the corner and heading in their direction.

"Gajeel? What're you doing out here?"

Said boy scoffed and glared down at Natsu - (who was blatantly ignoring him) - as though it was his fault he'd literally been dragged out of bed.

"Your girls run off somewhere." He answered, gaining Natsu's undivided attention. "Erza and the others are out lookin' for her. They told me to come find you."

Natsu was on his feet in a heartbeat and demanded to know what happened.

"Beats me. All Erza said was that they were hanging out then all of a sudden she flipped and took off."

"It's not your fault dude and don't stress." Gray said when he noticed a look of guilt and concern pass over his friends face. "She probably just wanted some fresh air like you did."

"The girls are pretty worried." Gajeel added. "Shrimp said she seemed pretty out of it, so I'd get moving if I were you."

Natsu was off and running before another word was spoken and tapped into the mental link that the two of them shared to get a feel on how upset she was.

The response was instant.

He fell to his hands and knees gasping for air as all of the dark thoughts and emotions running rampant inside Lucy crashed into him like a tidal wave.

They overwhelmed his own senses so strongly - that the beast laying quietly within him had no choice but to roar to life and take over - and in the blink of an eye he was airborne.

* * *

In the back of her mind she knew that the second she heard him, her death wish wouldn't become a reality..

_"You can't give up."_

She could always tell when he was looking at her..

_"I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not."_

And when he was close by..

_"I'm_ _not letting you go out like that."_

So it didn't surprise her when her free-fall came to an abrupt halt. But what 'did' shock her was the sheer relief that it had.

And that realization caused her to lash out in shame.

"Why did you catch me?!" She screamed hysterically whilst pounding on his chest and struggling in vain to break free from his hold. "Let me go!"

He remained silent as he flew them back to solid ground and the longer he refused to speak - the more Lucy began to feel like an insolent child.

"Please.." She begged pitifully. "Just let me die! I don't want to live anymore!"

Her desperate pleas to end her life stabbed painfully at his heart - causing his jaw to clench and his crimson eyes to darken even further.

Blood lust was beginning to cloud his senses the longer he listened to her broken sobs, so before he could loose himself completely and do something stupid like get himself killed, he gathered her up in his arms - holding her as close to him as he possibly could without crushing her - and carried her away.

* * *

"Natsu found her." Levy informed the others as soon as Gajeel gave her the news. "They've gone somewhere else to talk so I doubt they'll be back any time soon."

"That's a relief." Erza smiled. "Did Gajeel say anything else?"

Wendy reached out to place a hand on Levy's arm when she noticed tears forming in the elder girls eyes, and gently asked what made her sad.

"It's Lu-chan.." She cried and buried her face in her hands. "She.. she tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff.. Natsu caught her just before she hit the water!"

Wendy gasped and Erza pulled them both into a group hug, making a mental note to bash Gajeel over the head for not keeping that bit of information to himself - and Lucy for doing something so stupid in the first place.

"Don't cry." She cooed gently as though she were a mother consoling her offspring. "The only thing that matters is that she's safe now.. hmm?"

Levy nodded and Wendy wiped at her eyes.

"Now.. Let's go back and make a midnight snack for everyone. I don't know about you guys but I could do with some cake and tea."

Levy laughed at how typical the redhead could be and linked their arms together.

"Good idea." She agreed, giving them a watery smile. "Come on."

* * *

He didn't know how much more of her tears he could take before snapping and going in search of the bastards responsible for causing them, so he was beyond glad when her arms that were wrapped around his neck loosened and her breathing evened out.

"What am I going to do with you.." He sighed as he floated horizontally with the blonde resting comfortably atop his chest. "Silly girl.."

They remained like that for awhile - drifting aimlessly above the clouds - as Natsu wanted to allow her to have a decent nap before waking her up.

He had thought about taking her home, tucking her into bed and dealing with her breakdown in the morning but one look at her tear stained face and that idea was no longer an option.

As his father always told him - it's always best to deal with an upset woman sooner rather than later.

So he braced himself for what he was certain would be a trying conversation, and gently nudged her awake.

"It's time to open your eyes, beautiful." He called out whilst gently rubbing the small of her back. "And I want you to talk to me."

She obeyed the first part of his order and slowly opened her eyes, but her mouth remained sealed shut and she turned her head at an angle where he couldn't see her face.

It wasn't the right time for it, and he knew that she'd most likely react violently - but Natsu couldn't help chuckling fondly at how stubborn she could be.

As expected, her entire body tensed but before she could react any further - he forced her up into a sitting position so that she was straddling his midsection - and held her tightly in place so she couldn't move.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked, arching a brow curiously. "Or are we going to go at it telepathically like good ol' times?"

She didn't respond in the slightest, not even giving a sign that she'd heard him, and that - quite frankly - pissed him off.

So he narrowed his eyes and shook her slightly.

"Do you have any idea how mad I am with you right now?"

Lucy refused to answer and kept her eyes trained on a weird shaped cloud not far from where they were hovering.

"I'm so beyond pissed that I'm seriously thinking of going through with my threat from earlier, and knocking some sense into you." He continued angrily. "Why didn't you listen to me and wait?!"

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling and clenched her fists.

"Look at me." He demanded in a tone so deep and serious that Lucy had no choice but to do as she was told. "Does your life really mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?! Did you consider me at all before you decided to throw yourself off of a damn cliff?!"

Her chest ached as she watched a single tear drop escape the corner of his eye and trail silently down his cheek, and for the first time since they became close - she regretted having ever met him..

Someone as bright as Natsu deserved someone just as bright as himself.. not someone ridden with scars and darkness..

"I told you that I'd protect you to the best of my ability, that I'm here for you, that if you ever feel like you're about to go crazy to call on me and I'd be beside you in a heartbeat.. and yet you were still able to cast me away like I mean jackshit."

"I'm sorry!" She finally cried out. "I wasn't thinking straight! I don't really want to die okay?! I like being here with you and the others! Mostly just you but they don't need to know that!"

His eyes softened as she continued to rant about how sorry she was for acting like a spazz.

"I was just really upset because of this stupid bracelet.." She mumbled and covered it with her sleeve so she didn't have to look at it. "I mean.. I'm still pretty sad about it.. but I got it out of my system.. I won't do something like that again.. and.. and I really do like being with you.."

Natsu sat up and crossed his legs as though he were on something solid and raised his hands so he could hold her face.

"Listen to me very carefully." He said and used his thumbs to gently wipe away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. "You aren't allowed to leave this world without my permission, understand?"

Lost in the deep crimson of his eyes, Lucy could only nod her head in acquiescence.

"Don't run off on your own just to wallow away in self-pity either. If you ever feel like crying, come to me first."

"I will.."

"Even when you're furious and need a punching bag - hit me. You know I can handle it.."

"Okay.."

"I'd go to hell and back if you wanted me to.. there's only one thing that I'd never give to you willingly so if you ever ask me to let you die again-"

"I won't.."

He studied her face, searching for something she wasn't quite sure of. But he must have found it because he smiled and laid his forehead lightly against hers.

"Good.."

She continued to stare at him completely entranced - and ever so slowly - fluttered her eyelids closed and leant forward.. only to have her lips come into contact with something that did 'not' feel like a mouth..

Her eyes opened to find him staring back at her with amusement shining in his eyes, and a finger pressed lightly against her slightly puckered lips.

"I'm still mad at you." He explained when she slowly blinked. "So until I'm over it, no kisses for you."

And just like that the spell was broken.

Lucy backed her face away from him as far as she could then laughed off her embarrassment.

"Fair enough.." She replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I was just kinda-"

"You should know how badly I desire you.." He cut in whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now is just not the time... because if I kiss you, I'm not so confident that I'd be able to stop.."

Lucy's face flared up at the intense look in his eyes then coughed in an attempt to hide how much his words affected her.

"Why do you always talk like that when you're like this?" She huffed, folding her arms and turning her red face away from him.

"Like what?" Natsu asked with a teasing smirk and slipped his fingers beneath her jersey to massage her bare skin - causing her to jump and smack his hand away in embarrassment.

"You turn into some kind of smooth talking ladies man!" She accused and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you even Natsu?"

His maroon bangs danced around his face as he stared at her through half lidded eyes and gave her a lazy smile.

"Of course I'm Natsu." He replied huskily causing goosebumps to form all over her body and her breath to hitch. "Who else would I be?"

"I... you.. uhhh..."

He laughed at the flustered expression on her face and wrapped his arms around her securely before lowering his legs.

"Shall we head back now?" He asked with the smile still plastered on his face. "I'm pretty sure our friends are waiting patiently for your return.."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head against his chest.

She had a feeling that the others were aware of what she tried to do so she was sure that she was in for it once Erza and the others got a hold on her. But she didn't mind.. she knew she deserved whatever punishment they'd give her for scaring them like she did.

"Yeah.." She answered softly and tightened her hold on him . "Let's go.."

* * *

She didn't like the sight that greeted her when she finally built up enough courage to walk back into the house - not because she had unexpected guests at 3 in the morning - but because the atmosphere was far too heavy, and the emotions she could read on all their faces made her feel extremely uneasy.

Concern, pity, sympathy..

She could recognize those looks anywhere.

"Hey guys.." She greeted tentatively as she walked further into the room. "Sorry about earlier and making you all worry like that... I was kinda-"

"Lucy.." Erza cut in gently. "It's okay.."

The blonde smiled awkwardly and turned to greet the new arrivals but paused when she noticed that they were all avoiding eye contact.

Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy included.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked coming up from behind her in a fresh pair of clothes. "Mom? What're you guys all doing here?"

She didn't answer, which put both Natsu and Lucy on edge even more.

Igneel glanced at his wife and cousins briefly before clearing his throat and telling the pair to take a seat.

"We're fine." Natsu replied and stepped closer to Lucy - not liking where this was going. "Tell us what's wrong."

It took him afew moments to gather his thoughts before answering.

"I was concerned after what happened yesterday so I sent my cousin - Gajeel's father - on an errand not long after you all left.. to check in on your father, Lucy.." He explained and stood from his seat to face the blonde who was visibly starting to shake. "I'm so sorry.. sweet one.. to have to tell you such terrible news.. but your father.. is no longer amongst us.."

* * *

**how do you think Lucy will react? I too wonder the same.. lol**

**So i hope you liked it :) and thanks so much for the reviews, faves, follows, and patience while i was absent. It means alot :)**

**Ill be honest with you guys.. one of the reasons i havent updated is because my drama fanatic brain wouldn't let me stop watching them until my heart was satisfied ! And then it happened.. two days ago i watched a korean drama called healer and immediately fell in love with one of the osts called eternal love. So when the drama came to an end (sob) and i began to suffer from healer cuteness withdrawals - i watched an amv of the song and couldn't stop thinking about how the song kinda fits my natsu &amp; lucy which eventually led me to log into my fanfic account.. and have a minor heart attack when i saw the date i last posted lol I mean.. i knew itd been awhile but shieeeet.. how dare i neglect them and all of you for so long! Bad aeli! And then when i read all of the latest reviews... man.. let me tell ya - the guilt was strong. So i blasted the song in my ears - sat my ass down and started typing and here we are lol**

**Cue end of long ass rambling.. sorry bout that :p lol**

**Ill never let my love of dramas come between us again..**

**Til next time ! Peace out ;P xox**

**Ps: forgive any mistakes you see. Ill tidy it up once I've noticed anything out of place lol**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next update. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 32: Of Bonding Hearts &amp; Threats

* * *

She didn't move when the lights were switched off, nor did she protest when the door closed and locked shortly after.

Her eyes remained open as she listened to the sound of rustling fabric, and waited patiently for him to slide in behind her before rolling over and curling up against him.

"Do you want to hear something ironic?"

"What's that?" He asked as he made himself comfortable.

Lucy moved her head to lay it on his chest and let out a long sigh before answering.

"After meeting your father.. and watching the way he is with Wendy.. It made me think about my own.. and that maybe I should make more of an effort to work things out with him.. So.. I was planning on going to see him.. and try to talk to him about everything.. but now.. I'll never be able too.."

A deep frown etched itself on Natsu's face but he remained silent and kissed the top of her head as a sign that he was listening.

"It's strange.." She continued in a thoughtful tone. "Even though our relationship was bad, he was still my father you know? I still... hoped that one day we'd be able to sort through all of our issues and he'd treat me the way he used to when my mother was still alive..

But no matter how much I think about that.. about how my chance has been taken away from me, or how much I'm going to miss him.. my eyes are still dry... the tears just aren't there.. Does that mean.. that in the end... he meant nothing to me? That everything I think I'm feeling is fake? And that deep down.. I'm glad he's gone?"

"Of course it doesn't." He shook his head. "I don't really know how to explain it but.. I don't think that whether you cry or not, means that you cared any less about him."

"I guess.." She mumbled before letting out a yawn and closing her eyes. "Thanks.. Natsu.. I'm glad you're here.. Just hearing your voice makes me feel better.."

"You don't need to thank me." He smiled, kissing her head once more and tightening his hold on her. "I'll always be here for you, Luce.. and don't you forget that."

She hummed in appreciation and before he knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

Natsu stayed like that for a little while longer, just stroking her arm as he stared up at the ceiling, then once he was positive that she wouldn't wake if he moved - he carefully extracted himself from beneath her, tucked her in, lightly kissed her cheek, then tiptoed over to the couch on the opposite side of the eased and himself down with a heavy sigh.

Her reaction to the news of her father had made him feel even more concerned than he already was, and he could tell by the looks on their faces that the others felt the same way too.

She had hung her head, murmured a quiet "oh" then wished everyone pleasant dreams before slowly turning around and going upstairs.

He lowered his upper body until his head was an inch away from his knees and tugged almost painfully at his hair as he thought about everything that Lucy has had to deal with.

His father had told him not to worry about Acnologia, to ignore the part of him that wanted vengeance and to focus solely on being there for Lucy.

Like that was an easy thing to do..

His dragon instincts were screaming at him to take action. To hunt down that miserable bastard and put an end to his life once and for all so that Lucy wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Don't worry about an ancient psychopath trying to get his hands on his girlfriend so he can most likely kill her?

Sure! No worries!

Ignore the voice telling him that he's useless for standing by and doing nothing whilst said psycho finds more ways to torture his mate?

Piece of cake!

"Natsu?" Lucy called out sleepily. "What're you doing over there?"

"I can't sleep." He sighed out whilst rubbing at his temples. "There's too much stuff going on in my head."

"I know." She mused as she slid out of bed and walked over to where he was sitting. "I can hear everything you're thinking, remember?"

When she climbed up to sit on the back of the sofa seat, stretching her legs out on either side of him and placing her hands on his shoulders - Natsu's body tensed even more and one of those annoying voices in his head started yelling at him to retreat.

But instead of listening to that particular voice and moving away from her like he usually would - he simply sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy her attentions a little longer.

"Sorry for waking you.. I thought I was keeping them to myself.."

Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"I'm glad I woke up.. It wouldn't have been fair if I was sleeping peacefully while you were up stressing your pretty pink head away."

"I'm not stressing."

"Right." She laughed, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "And I'm not wearing any underwear."

Natsu froze and Lucy let out the most feminine noise he had ever heard. Well.. coming from her anyway.

"Did you seriously just giggle?"

"Figures you'd be more shocked about that." She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Natsu. I giggled. Why? Am I not allowed to?"

"It was cute." He shrugged. "You should do it more often."

As she laughed and explained why she rarely did so, he found himself staring at her bare legs, his fingers itching to touch them.

"Lucy." He cleared his throat. "You should get back into bed."

"You should stop worrying about me." She quipped as she slowly worked on easing the tension from his muscles. "I'm fine."

"Easier said than done." He grunted out, biting down on his tongue to stop himself from groaning out loud. The last thing he wanted to do right now was encourage her.

"But you should seriously stop.. and go back to sleep."

"I don't want to.." She whispered, pressing her body against him and kissing her way up his neck to his ear. "Play with me..?"

His desire continued to scream at him to give her what she was so obviously asking for, but the rational side of his brain was much stronger - so he quelled his thirst with a frustrated huff and stopped her wandering hands before they ventured into dangerous territory.

He really hated being so considerate.

"Go to sleep.. Luce.."

Pride effectively hurt, Lucy removed her arms and legs from around him then did as she was told. Stomping the entire way.

"Fine." She huffed. "Whatever. Sit there and sulk. See if I care."

Chuckling quietly at her reaction, he shook his head and made his way to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

A quick, ice cold one.

He knew she was still awake when he walked back in, and smiled fondly at her hidden figure beneath the blankets.

"Man it's cold!" He shivered as he quickly slid under the covers and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer - amusement evident in his tone. "Warm me up with your sweet, tender lovin', Luce!"

"Get off me jerk!" She snapped back, shrugging his head off her shoulder as hard as she could. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"You're adorable when you pout." He grinned and playfully poked her side, causing her to shriek and jump away from him.

"Back away Dragneel!" She hissed. "Don't make me hurt you! I am NOT in the mood!"

Deciding it was best to calm the blonde - and quickly - he pulled her down before she could react and trapped her body beneath him so she couldn't move.

"I want you to listen to me, and listen very carefully."

Suddenly hit with a sense of de-ja-vu, all of her spiteful comments died at the tip of her tongue and all she could do was stare back at him with slightly widened eyes - and nod.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier? About it not being the right time?"

When she inclined her head, he brought a hand up to gently caress her cheek and smiled.

"I still stand by it now because I refuse to experience our first time together in a place filled with people that can literally hear through walls.."

His words caused her face to flush and her ability to respond to temporarily abandon her.

"I don't want you worrying about people interrupting us.." He continued telepathically as his eyes roved over her face. "And I don't want you biting your tongue so nobody will know what we're doing either.."

Lucy could have sworn that her heart was about to explode with how fast it had started to beat and almost jumped out of her skin when his lips brushed lightly against hers.

"I want to hear your moans when I kiss you.."

Her eyes glazed over and she mentally cursed herself at how easy he was able to turn her body to mush.

"And when I touch you? I want to hear you begging me for more."

**_"Ohmygod"_**

"I want to listen to your voice screaming my name.. over.. and over... and over again..." 

"Okay I get it!" She cried out dramatically, covering her red face in the process. "I'll stop trying to take your virginity I swear!"

Natsu froze momentarily then pulled back, narrowing his eyes down at her.

Sensing the shift in his mood, she slowly spread her fingers to peak up at him.

"You're not a virgin?"

Lucy blinked, completely confused at how he came to that assumption, and lowered her hands.

"What?"

Natsu huffed and rolled off her - his playful mood officially shattered - then pulled the blankets up to cover his face.

"Never mind. I'm going to sleep now. Night."

Deciding it was probably best she 'not' try to figure out whatever he was thinking, she quietly accepted it and settled down close behind him.

That little revelation of his seriously messed with her nerves so the sudden wish for sleep was more than welcome.

_**"Okay."** _She smiled, nuzzling her forehead in-between his shoulder blades. _**"Goodnight.. Natsu.."**_

* * *

It had just gone past 11 am when she finally rolled out of bed so it was no surprise that Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

The conversation they had the night previous had assaulted her brain the moment she became conscious so the fact that he wasn't there to witness her small squeal slash spazz session worked very much in her favour.

At least now she knew why he wouldn't take the hint..

"Lucy dear, are you awake yet?"

"You can come in, Mrs Dragneel." She called out, taking a seat at her vanity having just finished showering and blow drying her hair.

The elder woman wasted no time in entering and smiled affectionately once her eyes landed on the blonde.

"Good morning dear." She greeted warmly, walking over to her and kissing the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

Lucy blushed slightly at the gesture and nodded her head.

"I did.. thank you."

Grandeeney smiled and motioned with her hands to the brush.

"May I?"

"Uh.. sure.." Lucy nodded once more and watched her through the mirror.

"I apologize for not coming to check in on you sooner.." Grandeeney sighed as her hands moved gently along with the brush. "My son wouldn't allow anyone near your door."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Lucy snorted with a roll of her eyes. "He needs to learn to chill.. I'm not a china doll."

"He'll get there." Grandeeney mused. "And how about you? You seem to be holding up well.."

"Oh.. I'm okay. You don't need to worry."

Grandeeney looked slightly unconvinced but dropped the subject - much to Lucy's relief - and changed the subject.

"You have beautiful hair."

"Thanks.." Lucy flushed. "I'm thinking of cutting it though."

"Whatever for?" Grandeeney asked seemingly scandalized. "It'd be such a waste.."

"It's getting too long for my liking." Lucy shrugged. "I've been wanting to do it for awhile.. just never got around to doing it.."

"I see.." Grandeeney hummed thoughtfully as she ran a hand through the length of it. "I'm quite good at cutting hair.. would you like me to do it now for you?"

Lucy's face lit up and she nodded her head eagerly, but before another move could be made, the door burst open revealing a scowling Natsu and Erza.

"Chop one inch of her hair and the heavens shall have no mercy on your soul!" The pinkette bellowed, pointing a finger at his mother.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lucy.." The redhead added, shaking her head. "I thought we already discussed the benefits of long hair?"

"What the hell guys?!" Lucy snapped. "Ever heard of knocking?! Get out!"

Grandeeney laughed at the duo as they paled and fled - then turned to Lucy and patted her head.

"Let's put a hold on that trim then." She mused. "I have some food ready and waiting for you downstairs, so come down once you're dressed."

"Okay." The blonde answered as politely as she could. "I won't be long."

Grandeeney smiled as she left and made her way back downstairs.

She stopped when her son came into view and slowly turned her head to stare him down.

"Barge into a young ladies room unannounced like that again, and I will have your father remove the appendage that you think makes you a man.." She threatened quietly as her eyes drifted to the area below his waist before locking eyes with him again. "Do you understand?"

Ignoring the snickers from behind him, Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Y-yes mother!"

Grandeeney eyed him for a few seconds longer before allowing a beaming smile to form on her face.

"Very good. You may run along now."

"Aye!"

* * *

Grandeeney asked for an audience with the blonde once she finished her meal, so after cleaning away her dishes she grabbed Levy by the wrist - as she was the only one _not_ participating in the water war of death going on outside - and dragged her along to sit with her.

"I hope you don't find offence with what we are about to ask of you, Lucy.." The elder woman started once the girls sat down. "But Igneel and I.. would like to ask for your consent to handle your fathers funeral proceedings.."

Lucy blinked in surprise.

If she were being completely honest with herself, the fact that it was up to her to sort out the funeral hadn't even crossed her mind. But now that the subject came up - she felt completely lost.

She didn't know the first thing in planning a funeral..

"It is no secret that my husband and I have become quite fond of you dear." Grandeeney continued, leaning forward to clasp her hands in her own when she noticed the faraway look in her eyes. "We treasure you as though you are one of our own children.. and wish to help you through this difficult time in any way that we can."

"You wouldn't have to deal with this if it weren't for the mess surrounding our family." Igneel added, bowing his head in shame. "So we ask that you allow us this courtesy.. it is the very least we could do for you.."

Lucy glanced between the two adults then down to her fingers.

"Would I.. need to be there?"

"No dearest.." Grandeeney spoke, gently stroking her hand. "We can easily obtain the information needed.. so all you'll need to do is attend the funeral."

"Heaps of people would want to attend.. my father has.. _had.._ lots of friends and co-workers that admired him.." She said, more to herself than to the others. "People will expect to see me there.. expect me to say something.."

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Lu.." Levy said from her spot beside her. "But.. you could end up regretting it if you don't.."

Lucy nodded her head.

This conversation was seriously messing with her mojo.

"My mothers grave is here in Fressia.. In a private cemetery near the edge of town on the east..." She revealed. "I would like my father to be placed next to her.."

"We can do that." Grandeney assured with a kind smile.

"And I'd like the funeral to be arranged for tomorrow.. if that's okay.."

"Why so sudden?" Igneel queried. "We could leave it for a few days.. give you time to prepare..?"

"There's something that I have to take care of on Friday." Lucy quietly replied while shaking her head. "It can't be pushed.."

"We will leave immediately then to get everything ready." Grandeeney said, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead before standing. "In the mean time, try to have some fun with your friends."

"Apparently there's some kind of event going on somewhere around town." Igneel told them as he followed suit. "A carnival I think it was.. Why don't you all go and check it out?"

"That sounds like fun!" Levy squealed in excitement. "Can we go, Lu?"

Lucy laughed at the expectant look on her friends face and nodded.

"Fine." She chuckled. "Go tell the others."

"Yes!" The blunette beamed before jumping to her feet and dashing outside.

Lucy shook her head and then in an act that surprised not only her but the adults aswell - she stood up and wrapped her arms around Grandeeney and smiled.

"Thank you.." She whispered shyly. "I appreciate what you're doing for me.."

Grandeeney's eyes softened as she returned the embrace and exchanged fond looks with her husband.

"You are quite welcome dear." She soothed. "You are like a daughter to us.. there is nothing we would not hesitate in doing for you.."

"Likewise.." She replied, moving away from her and smiling up at her. "I'd do anything to protect you and your family."

"Is it true, Lucy?" Wendy screamed as she ran into the room. "Are we really going to a carnival?!"

"As long as you're all ready by the time I am." The blonde winked.

Wendy pumped her small fists in the air then bolted upstairs, her actions shortly followed by Erza and Levy.

"It's just a carnival guys!" Lucy called out. "Calm down!"

She received no answer of course and sighed.

For some reason she already felt exhausted..

"Well then, we'll be heading off." Igneel spoke up, ruffling her hair as he passed by.

"I'll walk you out" Lucy smiled. "Oh yeah.. weren't there others here too?"

"They're staying at a hotel." Igneel informed her. "Said they didn't want to listen to all the couples making out."

That made Lucy huff and roll her eyes.

She really didn't want to come off like her head was stuck in the gutter but man.. was it so bad to want a heavy make out session with her boyfriend at _least _3 times a day?

From the way Natsu reacted to her last night she supposed that yes.. yes it was.

Grandeeney giggled and kissed Lucy's forehead before hopping into the car.

"We'll be back once everything is sorted." She said, reaching out the window to squeeze her arm. "You guys just take care of yourselves and relax, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." She saluted.

"We'll see you later then."

Lucy nodded and waved. "Okay. Drive safe."

She stayed in the same spot just watching as the car drove off and smiled when a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"I swear they love you more than me." Natsu grumbled as he rested his chin on her head. "They didn't even say goodbye to me and they saw me coming out!"

Lucy laughed and turned around in his arms to look up at him.

"Are you coming with us to the carnival?"

Natsu scoffed then grabbed her hand to drag her inside.

"Don't be stupid." He huffed. "Of course I am."

Meanwhile with Igneel and Grandeeney, the former couldn't shake the feeling that Lucy was up to something.

"You will stay back with the children." He told her. "I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone once we leave."

"No." Grandeeney stated firmly. "I'm coming with you. Get one of the others to do it."

"The more I think about it, the more I am convinced that I don't want you with us." He said with a slight shake of his head. "Besides that, Lucy needs someone strong enough to keep her from doing anything foolish."

"Natsu and Gajeel are enough to do that." She argued back.

"I'm not so convinced."

"Then that is your problem."

"You are staying with the children." He repeated. "End of discussion.

"You cannot do this to me again, Igneel!" Grandeeney all but screamed causing him to wince. "I refuse to stay behind and fret over whether or not you'll come back to me! The first time was enough to last me a lifetime! I won't do it again!"

Igneel clenched his hands around the steering wheel and grit his teeth.

The guilt that had threatened to overwhelm him when he reunited with his distraught wife after his confrontation with Acnologia had almost been too much for him to bear. So just the thought of her going through that again made his resolve waver.

"There's no telling how long it will take to find him! We could be gone for months!" He snapped. "And the kids? What happens to them if neither of us come back? Because I can assure you, that will most likely be the case!"

"I know.." Grandeeney answered as tears filled her eyes. "But they are old enough now to look after themselves.. they have many people by their side that will help them through whatever trials they may face.. good friends that will always stay with them.. they will understand.. and they will be fine.."

The tears fell from her eyes but she didn't make a move to wipe them away and continued.

"As a mother.. it is my duty to eradicate the evil that threatens the lives of my children. So as long as I have assured that they can live on without the need to constantly look over their shoulders?... then I will not hesitate in sacrificing my life for their safety.. and you cannot take that away from me."

Igneel sighed - knowing that he couldn't argue with that - then reached out for her hand.

He should have just gone with his initial plan and knocked her out before leaving.

"I cannot live without you.." She whispered. "I made a vow that not even death will seperate us.. and I plan on keeping it.."

"Stubborn woman."

Grandeeney chuckled as she raised his hand to kiss his fingers, and all Igneel could think about is that if simply spoken words from his woman could sway him, then his poor son didn't stand a chance with his.

* * *

"Remind me again why I came to this stupid thing?" Natsu whined as all the noise assaulted his ears.

"Because you didn't want to give Lucy the opportunity to find someone better, resulting in her dumping your sorry ass."

"Oh." He grumbled. "Right."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why does the noise only bother you? Wendy and Gajeel don't seem annoyed by it."

"Gajeel's wearing earplugs and Wendy is having way too much fun to care." Natsu snorted. "I knew I should have just stayed at the house and slept.."

"Big baby." Lucy teased and let go of his arm. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Where's Lu going?" Levy asked bounding over to where the boys were standing. "You guys didn't make her mad right?"

"Nah. She just went to get somethin'."

"Oh. Well I just came to let you know that Erza wants us all to meet back at the entrance at 4. We'll grab something to eat then."

"But that's ages away!" Natsu sulked. "What if I get hungry before that?!"

Levy shrugged and spun around to run back to Gajeel who was waiting for. "Figure it out with Lucy! See you guys later!"

"I'm going to find Erza and Wendy."

"What?! Why?!" Natsu demanded grabbing his arm."Don't leave me alone with all these people Gray! I might end up eating someone!"

"Let go pyro!" Gray yanked his arm free and glared. "I'll stay okay?! But only until Lucy gets back! There's no way in hell I'm third wheeling."

"What's third wheeling?"

"Forget it moron."

Lucy appeared 5 minutes later with a wide smile on her face and a plastic bag dangling from her wrist.

"Here." She pulled out a pair of red headphones and after connecting it to her Mp3 player that she had randomly grabbed on her way out and adjusting the volume, she put the player in the pocket of his hoodie and the headphones on his head.

_**"Better?"**_

Natsu beamed and Gray gagged.

"I'm going to find Erza and Wendy." He repeated to the blonde. "Erza says to meet up at the entrance at 4."

Lucy nodded and waved him off, understanding fully why he wanted to ditch them.

_**"There's a tattoo and piercing booth up there." **_She pointed, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. _**"Want to check it out with me?"**_

"Uh... sure..."

_**"Don't look so scared." **_She laughed, dragging him behind her. _**"The** **sting** **doesn't** **last** **long.."**_

Natsu shivered from the thought of someone poking needles into his skin and almost ran away as fast as he could.

A familiar scent hit his nose causing him to scrunch up his face in disgust. He seriously hoped he was wrong.

But then again, he was a little curious to see how she'd react..

"Why hello there handsome.. remember me?"

Natsu shrugged when Lucy glanced back at him with an arched brow.

"Ran into her the other night."

Lucy turned to the girl that addressed Natsu and immediately regretted it.

"Lucy?!"

"Did you really need to screech my name like that?" Lucy huffed. "And yes it's me. Hello Hillary."

The girls eyes filled with tears and she flung herself on the blonde surprising everyone that was watching, including Lucy herself.

"I heard about your father this morning!" She wailed into Lucy's chest. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Lucy!"

"It's fine, Hillary." Lucy sighed, awkwardly patting her head. "But thanks.."

"I mean.. I know your father didn't like you very much because you kept disappointing him but still! It's just so sad!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed but Lucy held him back with a smile.

"At least now you don't have to worry about being an absolute failure in his eyes! I miss him so much already!"

Lucy took a deep breath and lightly pushed the sobbing girl off her.

"Lucy?"

"Take care of yourself Hillary." The blonde smiled before turning on her heel and walking off.

Natsu waited until Lucy was out of hearing range then turned on the brunette who was huffing and ranting to her friends how rude the blonde has become.

"Hillary."

Jumping to attention, the brunette spun around and batted her lashes.

"Yes, my love?"

Natsu leaned down and allowed her to watch his eyes change from black, to red, and back again. He opened his mouth so she could see his elongated fangs then wrapped a hand around her arm - making sure that she could feel his claws digging into her skin - before speaking.

"If I ever see you talking to Lucy again, I will not hesitate in ripping your tongue out." He said only loud enough for her to hear. "Do you understand me?"

Hillary - who was quite literally about to pee herself in fright - nodded her head frantically and whimpered.

"Y-yes sir! I'll never speak to her again!"

_**"Hurry up, Natsu. I know what you're doing."**_

He let go - pushing her away from him - then stalked off in the direction Lucy had gone.

"She's lucky I didn't do anything else."

_**"Yes, yes. Just hurry! Our turns next!"**_

Natsu's steps slowed as her words registered.

"Our turn? ... F-for what?"

_**"Getting tattoos, duh. So pick up the pace salamander! We're doing it!"**_

Natsu whimpered - feeling very much like how Hillary must have felt - and reluctantly hurried over to where she was waiting.

Lucy chuckled lightly when she caught sight of his pale face and reached out to link arms with him.

"I was only kidding about getting matching tattoos silly. Like I'd force you to do something you're scared of."

"I'm not scared!"

_**"It's okay Natsu. Being scared of needles and a little pain isn't anything to be ashamed of. We all have our weaknesses after all."**_

"I'm not scared!" He denied vehemently. "And I'm not weak! So stop saying I am and let's do this!"

_**"Only if you're absolutely sure you can handle it.." **_She exclaimed gently, trying her best not to laugh or smirk.

Natsu growled and narrowed his eyes.

"What are our options?!" He barked, causing the people around them to jump and Lucy to hide her amusement behind a fist.

"I already know what I want." Lucy informed him. "The designs are over there."

Natsu huffed and stomped over to where she had pointed.

Lucy shook her head and sat down.

He was too easy.

* * *

"Good work, Rogue. I'm actually surprised that you pulled through."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Rogue winced but ignored the shrill shriek and clenched his fists.

"I did as you ordered." He shakily informed. "Now where is my brother?"

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM DO THAT?!" The girl screamed. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Sting has been placed in his room." Acnologia's voice rumbled. "As for you.. I changed my mind."

Rogue bowed and immediately became one with the shadows whereas the girl remained where she stood, snarling furiously at him.

"I've changed my mind too." She hissed. "I'm going to kill her before you!"

"Don't be a fool. You won't win."

"SHE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

"She is more than you will ever be."

"Oh... you think so do you?" She cackled. "Guess we'll see about that then, won't we?"

Acnologia's deep rumbling laughter echoed around the cave but she didn't let it effect her.

It was time for Lucy Heartfilia to go to hell, and she'd be the one to gladly send her there.

"Tick tock tick tock." She chanted gleefully as she marched through the damp passageways. "Your time is coming to an end.. big sister."

* * *

**Now I understand that there might be some confusion surrounding the whole sister thing. Since Lucy told Natsu that Sting told her she was alive and being held captive so I'd just like to clear that up. **

**When I re-read the chapter I realized that I hadn't explained why she said that so I edited it how it was supposed to be. Its not much different but hopefully it clears the confusion.**

**Right! Well thank you all for your lovely reviews! And the faves &amp; followers :) You guys totally rock! **

**Til next time :)**

**Xox**


	33. Chapter 33

**Greetings and Salutations! **

**I have come from the far north to bless you all with - yeah.. that's all I got lol**

**Firstly! In regards to a review about the nalu scene in the previous chapter, I just wanted to say that personally I've read some pretty steamy scenes with an M rating so considering there was no groping in (ahem) places.. and that nothing actually happened, I thought it was relatively innocent. But I do apologize if it disturbed anyone *bows* Second! I should've cleared up the virgin statement. Tbh, I kinda forgot.. lol anyway there's no need to worry my dears! They are still virgins! That's right folks! Our precious couple have yet to experience the popping of cherries! *blows party poppers* it was just a poor joke on Lucy's part *cough* and mine *coughcough* silly Lucy.**

**Alright enough of the jibberjabber! **

**Let's continue :)**

* * *

Chapter 33: Of Saying Goodbye

* * *

He had expected to find him unconscious, battered and bruised.

So it was with a mixture of surprise and relief for him when he emerged from the shadows to find Sting very much awake, and from the looks of it - untouched.

"You're okay.." He breathed out, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm glad."

Sting made no move to acknowledge his presence but it didn't bother him. He was quite used to his brothers silent brooding.

"What happened..?" Rogue asked stepping closer. "I was so worried."

The blonde remained in his hunched over position at the end of his bed, one fist clenched tightly in the other and his head slightly turned to the left.

"I was wrong."

Rogue's face crinkled in confusion at his brothers quiet statement and stared at him quizzically.

"Wrong about what?"

"It wasn't real."

"Sting." Rogue frowned. "You are not making any sense.."

"Nothing makes sense anymore.."

Realizing that he assumed his brother to be fine too soon, Rogue sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what he did to you that is making you act this way.."

After a long tense pause Sting turned to face him and opened his mouth to speak, but the words that came out weren't ones Rogue had asked for.

Or expected.

"Get ready." His tone matched perfectly with the detached look in his eyes, causing Rogue's frown to deepen. "We're leaving."

* * *

Black on black.

A colour she felt most comfortable wearing.

But today, she itched to be rid of it.

She didn't want to be dressed like everyone else.

She didn't want to do what was expected of her, especially around _them._

She didn't even want to be there.

But she had to.

The circumstances called for it.

Levy's words had engraved themselves in her head after all.

_\- "You might regret it if you don't.." -_

The long sleeved turtle neck dress Erza lent her hung on the back of her bedroom door.

Just hanging there waiting.

It may seem moronic, but she felt like it was taunting her somehow.

She eyed the length in distaste.

Surely something that didn't reach her knees would be deemed inappropriate?

But she didn't have anything else.. and it's not like she cared about what those people would think of her attire anyway.. right?

No.

Of course not.

So she sighed in resignation and went about the motions of getting dressed.

It hadn't taken long to slide the material over her body (secretly admiring how snug it felt) and it took even less time to put on her favourite pair of boots.

She was almost done.

But then she turned to face her vanity, and her mind froze.

Her hair..

It was too bright..

There was a knock at her door but she didn't answer it.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from her reflection.

"Lucy?"

_Erza._

"Are you ready yet?"

Her eyes remained fixated on the limp strands framing her face.

Igneel and Grandeeney had pulled through and she had been grateful.

But as the hours passed, bringing it closer and closer, something inside her stirred.

She wanted to say that she wasn't ready.

She wasn't ready for _any_ of it.

But for some reason, she couldn't find her voice.

"It's almost time to leave, Lucy.."

The funeral.

For her dad.

_Her dads funeral.._

"May I come in?"

She finally turned away from the mirror and waited for the redhead to make her appearance.

"Silly goose. Why didn't you answer?"

Erza's voice was soft.

Gentle.

And the look in her eyes..

She _hated_ sympathy.

"Did you not sleep well?"

Natsu had slept in a different room last night.

She had wanted to be by herself.

Which probably wasn't the best idea if she thought about it.

She may have been able to close her eyes if he had stayed..

"Lucy?"

Oh right.. she still hadn't said anything..

"Are you.. do you want to talk about anything?"

She heard the word even though it hadn't been voiced, and she felt terrible for making her friends uncomfortable to ask if she's '_okay'._

"Should I leave?"

Shaking her head slightly she forced a smile on her face and willed herself to speak.

"Sorry, Erza.. Just feeling kind of spacey.. How much time is left before the.. it starts?"

"Not long.." Erza replied as she studied the blondes face. "A little over an hour anyway."

Nodding, Lucy quickly put on her coat that was somewhat longer than her dress (thankfully) and grabbed her wallet.

"I'll meet you all at the cemetery then, there's something I need to do first."

Erza grabbed her arm before she could pass by and told her she'd tag along, but Lucy shook her head again and gently pried her fingers off.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll see you in a bit."

She waited for Erza to accept her decision but when it didn't come, she sighed and turned to face her.

"Please, Erza.. trust me, I'll be fine.. I'm not going to flip out like I did before.. okay? You don't need to worry about me.."

Erza frowned, showing her displeasure but inclined her head none the less.

"Very well.. I better see you within the hour.."

Lucy nodded her thanks and practically ran down the stairs.

_**"Natsu?"**_

The pinkette appeared seconds later and arched a brow at her unbound hair.

"What's up beautiful? Need a hand with something?"

Lucy shook her head and took a deep breath.

She knew he'd be more difficult to convince than Erza.

"I'm popping out for a moment. There's something I need to take care of so I'll meet you all at the cemetery - and no you can't come with me."

His answer was expected.

"No."

"Natsu, I don't have time to argue with you about this."

"You're not going anywhere on your own, Luce." His voice lowered and he readied himself to hold her back by force if need be. "Either I come, or you go nowhere."

"Look.. I'll be fine, okay?" She almost stomped her foot in annoyance but managed to stop herself. "I won't be gone long-"

"Then let me come with you."

"I don't want you to!"

The entire house became eerily quiet so there was no doubt in her mind that everyone had heard her little outburst.

Just the thought of it made her cringe.

"I didn't mean it like that.." She quickly explained, her tone heavy with guilt for causing the pain that flashed in his eyes. "You'd just-"

"It's fine." He huffed, turning away from her. "Do whatever you want."

"Don't be mad, Natsu."

Natsu waved her off and headed back the way he came.

"Go and do whatever it is you wanna do, Lucy."

She knew that she should stay and sort it out with him - to put his mind at ease - but time was slowly ticking and she needed to leave before changing her mind.

So she spun on her heel and left.

_**"I'll**_ _** be careful I swear.. ****see** **you** **soon."**_

He didn't answer her.

But she'd known that he wouldn't.

She just hoped that nothing _actually _happens while she's out by herself.

The last thing she wanted was to give him another reason to give her that I-told-you-so look.

He already had enough as it is.

* * *

Twenty minutes it had taken for her to find the right place and now that she was here, she knew that there was no going back.

"Hello and welcome." A middle aged woman greeted kindly. "How may I be of assistance today?"

Lucy looked down and curled her fingers around her hair as voices drifted through her head.

Voices of a memory she secretly held onto and kept tucked away in the recesses of her mind..

_"Next question! Who is your_ _favourite princess and why?"_

_"Isn't that question for you, Lucy dear?"_

_"Yes but I wanna know yours instead!"_

_"Then I shall tell you. Why.. it's none other than Princess Lucy of course! Because she eats like a piglet and has front teeth like a bunny!"_

_"No silly! I don't count! I mean from the fairy tales!"_

_"Ahh Is that so..?"_

_"Stop laughing and answer the question!"_

_"Okay okay.. hmm.. If I have to choose one, then I'd have to say.. definitely Rapunzel."_

_"...The one locked in the tower?"_

_"That's the one."_

_"Why her?"_

_"Simple. Because she reminds me of you."_

_"Me?"_

_"That's right."_

_"But.. I'm not in a tower.."_

_"No. But she has hair that is **ridiculously** long, and it is the colour of sunshine, just like yours."_

_"You're so silly.. okay! next question! what is your favourite flavoured cake?"_

_"The ones Princess Lucy bakes."_

_"Daddy!"_

"Miss?"

Snapping back to reality, Lucy smiled politely - and ignoring the pang in her chest - told the woman exactly what she wanted.

* * *

"Why did you send Gajeel to trail her?" Erza queried as their group made their way to the church near the entrance of the cemetery. "You should have gone yourself."

"She can sense me." Natsu grumbled. "And she specifically said she didn't want me with her."

"She also said she didn't mean it, Natsu.. and it's not like you've listened to her before." The redhead sighed. "She seemed lost when I spoke with her.. today must be harder for her than she's letting on.."

"Then you shouldn't have let her leave!" He barked, startling a few people passing by. "She would have listened to you if you'd told her not to go anywhere on her own!"

"I tried!" Erza bit back. "Which is more than what I can say for you! You just turned your back on her and walked away!"

"What the hell are you insinuating huh?!"

"Calm down!" Levy hissed wedging herself between the two. "Gajeel just told me that he found her and that they're on their way! So let's drop the arguments, yeah?!"

Erza and Natsu held their tongues but their glares remained on the other, so Levy huffed in annoyance and grabbed them both by the wrist to drag them away from everyone.

Once she deemed them far away enough from nosey onlookers, she placed her hands on her hips and fixed them both with a glare so intense it almost frightened them.

"We are here for Lucy! Nothing else matters today _'but'_ Lucy! She can act up however she pleases and we will not hold that against her because her dad just _died!_ She doesn't need the added stress of listening to the two of you bicker over her well-being!"

The two being reprimanded winced and looked away from the seething blunette in shame.

"So can we please stop with all the angry glares and accusations? Our friend needs us to be a solid foundation of support! And the two of you are _ruining_ it!"

"You are absolutely right.." Erza gathered the trembling girl in her arms and looked over her head at Natsu. "I apologize."

Levy nodded and after moving away from the redhead, she turned to Natsu.

"Well?"

"Yeah.. I hear you.." He mumbled feeling slightly awkward. "Sorry.."

Smiling brightly - all traces of annoyance wiped from her face - she linked arms with them both and didn't let go until they entered the church and made it to the front row where Grandeeney and Igneel were already seated.

"Has Lucy arrived yet?" Grandeeney asked glancing at the doors. "I don't see her.."

"They're coming." Levy replied with a smile. "Gajeel said they shouldn't be long."

Natsu sunk low in his chair at the far end, tuning out all the conversations going on around them and stared at the large photo of Lucy's father that sat proudly atop his coffin.

He had wanted to meet the scowling man in the portrait, planned it even. His reason being to demand he treat his daughter properly, to open his eyes and make him see how his callous behaviour was affecting her.. to tell him that she still _cares._

And if his speech didn't produce any promising results, then he was going to use his fists to knock the sense into him.

But it seemed that the fates were determined to keep his other half in an endless state of misery, and rid him of the chance to do so.

He noticed two middle-aged woman approaching their group and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hello there. My name is Cara and this is Anabelle. We were close friends of Jude." The one closest to his father said as her eyes glanced at the rest of them. "I don't believe we've ever seen your lot around before.."

Natsu scoffed.

Snotty rich people.

"Ah well that's to be expected, since we've never met the man." Igneel grinned, obviously finding himself amusing. "This will be our first time actually."

The two woman glanced at one another.

"Must be distant relatives hoping to get some of his fortune." Anabelle sniffed, not even bothering to lower her voice. "The lower class have no shame.."

Erza hissed at Natsu to sit back when he snarled and leant forward, but he completely ignored her.

Insulting him was one thing.

But _no-one_ looked down on his family.

"Not that it's any of your business old lady! but we're not here for Jude!" He bellowed, gaining everyone's attention. "We're here for Lucy!"

Anabelle and Cara bristled at the old lady jab and gave him a look that clearly screamed he was nothing but garbage.

He flipped them off in response.

"Well.. it's no wonder Jude fell ill.. his own flesh and blood is hanging out with lowlifes.."

Natsu's head snapped in the direction of the voice and his eyes blazed with fury when more whispers broke out.

"Indeed.. the shock must have given the poor thing a heart attack.."

"From what I recall, the girl has always had a disturbing fascination with the lower class and their customs.."

"Poor Jude.. at least now he doesn't have to deal with such a disgrace any longer.."

"I heard she prances around in rags.. how pitiful.."

"If only the younger daughter lived.. then perhaps Jude would not have felt so burdened.."

"Yes.. it's a darn shame.. to have a child so ungrateful.."

Erza, Gray, and Levy, jumped to their feet to give them all an earful but paused when they noticed that Natsu - the loudest and most likely to explode - hadn't risen to join them.

Instead he was staring at the doors with slightly widened eyes and a slack jaw.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

They all followed his line of sight and once they spotted what he was gawking at, they reacted the same way.

"Woah.. is that Lucy?" Gray asked, pushing aside his fury at what he overheard. "What'd she do to her hair?"

Natsu inwardly asked the same thing.

So that was it.

Not only did she have her hair chopped in a fashion similar to Lisanna's, but she had also exchanged her golden locks for a shade of black that seemed darker than Gray's and Gajeel's

It made sense now why she didn't want any of them with her because they would've tried to change her mind.

Especially him.

Everyone watched in silence as the girl they had just been gossiping about strode confidently down the aisle.

The expression on her face was soft, but her eyes were fierce and her body language demanded respect.

They didn't dare speak another word.

"Please take a seat." She said to Cara and Anabelle as she drew closer. "My father's funeral will be starting shortly."

* * *

She kept herself hidden on the side of the church because the number of people present slightly intimidated her.

It was packed..

When she was younger their stares and judgemental eyes never bothered her - but today she felt strange - she felt vulnerable.

Gajeel leant up against the building and studied the girl with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight frown on his face.

When he had finally found her in the town square, he'd been a little surprised and if he was being truthful, disturbed.

But he kept his opinions to himself because really - it's not like he cared all that much - and made his presence known to her.

She didn't question why he was there or tell him to beat it.

Her hand simply lifted slightly in greeting and motioned with her head for him to follow.

Tch. Like he needed to be told.

"They haven't noticed you yet."

Lucy turned her head and stared at him blankly, silently asking for his point.

He really didn't like that look.

"Now's your chance to ditch this whole thing. You don't have to go in there if it bothers you so much."

Even if he wasn't trying to be comforting, his words touched her. So she moved before he could protest and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks.. I appreciate it.."

"You don't gotta thank me." He scoffed, masking his embarrassment with indifference, and gently pushed her off. "Anyone would've said the same."

"I can see why Levy adores you so much." She smiled up at him. "You're a good guy, Gajeel."

"You keep tellin' me things I already know."

Lucy laughed, delighted at how comfortable the two of them were becoming.

Her nerves were still frazzled, but the little talk with Gajeel helped.

She could do this.

"Time's up bunny girl." Gajeel said suddenly as he placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around and steer her towards the front steps. "Get in there before Salamander sets them all on fire."

"What?" She gasped glancing back at him. "What's going on?"

"Not that it's any of your business old lady! but we're not here for Jude! We're here for Lucy!"

Natsu's unmistakable voice echoed throughout the building causing Lucy's eyes to widen and her body to move.

And then - just as she reached the door - she heard it.

The disapproval and disgust.

_Pitiful._

_Ungrateful._

_Disgrace._

Their comments were nothing new, but she had at least hoped that they would keep their mouths shut today.

Obviously she'd hoped for too much.

Something warm landed on her head and it took her a moment to realize it was Gajeel's hand.

"Nothing but empty words from a pile of trash." He said quietly. "So don't let what they say get to you. Keep your head up. You're a better person than they could ever dream of becoming."

Finding strength in his words, she inhaled deeply and straightened her spine.

"Thank you.. Gajeel."

Nodding, he removed his hand and nudged her.

"Now get in there before he really does kill someone."

Smiling in amusement, she squared her shoulders - took one more breath - and marched forward.

_**"It's** **okay,** **Natsu.** **Everything's** **fine."**_

They were all staring.

But she kept her head up.

She wouldn't let their words affect her.

"Please take a seat." Her tone was polite but firm. "My father's funeral will be starting shortly."

She didn't bother glancing in their direction when she passed by and was slightly pleased with herself when she heard their indignant huffs and the sound of their retreating footsteps.

Her eyes sought out the priest who was waiting patiently and inclined her head in his direction as a sign that he may begin.

Once he stood, she lowered her eyes and turned to walk to her seat.

She gave her friends a small smile as she passed - quietly telling them that they'll talk later - and automatically reached for Natsu as soon as she sat down.

He raised their entwined fingers and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"You look beautiful, Lucy."

She smiled, pulling him closer to link their arms together, and placed her head on his shoulder.

_**"Thank**_ **you.."** Her eyes remained on the priest as he shuffled his way to the podium. She couldn't look _there. **"I'm glad** **that** **you're** **here** **with** **me."**_

"We have come together today to mourn a father, to remember a colleague, to bid farewell to a dear friend, and to give comfort and sympathy to the one whom feels his loss the most."

She closed her eyes when she felt him turn his face to kiss the top of her head.

"Me to."

* * *

After thanking everyone for attending and inviting them to the burial site then to join them for refreshments afterwards, Lucy waited for the coffin to be lifted and carried out.

Erza and Levy appeared on either side of her - each taking an arm - and smiled encouragingly.

"Shall we?"

Lucy nodded and allowed them to pull her along.

"Love the hair, Lu." Levy grinned. "Then again I bet you'd look good with anything."

Lucy laughed and turned to Erza.

"No comment? I think you love my hair more than I do.."

"I just don't see why you would.. you know what? Nevermind." She shook her head. "Today is all about you.."

"You're such a softie." Lucy mused. "Thank you, Erza."

"It's no trouble." She replied. "I'll just have to wait for tomorrow to strangle you."

Levy laughed at the horrified look on Lucy's face.

There was never a dull moment with these guys.

As Erza began to discuss what they should do later, Lucy glanced over her shoulder and searched the crowd for pink.

He was walking with his parents on either side of him, and the boys directly behind.

She smiled when their eyes met then turned back to watch where she was walking.

_**"Got** **your** **own** **babysitters** **too** **huh?"**_

"Apparently I need to be kept an eye on.. So annoying."

_**"They** **mean** **well."**_

"Doesn't make it _any_ less annoyin', Luce."

_**"Yes** **well,** **as** **much** **I'd love** **to** **see** **it** **happen,** **you** **can't** **burn** **anyone,** **Natsu."**_

"Like hell I'd ever do that." He snorted. "Touching these bastards with my flames would be an insult to fire dragons everywhere."

His scandalized tone made her chuckle.

_**"Whatever you say, Mister fire dragon."**_

"Damn right."

_**"Anyway..** **thanks** **for** **not** **flipping** **out** **in** **there. They can be pretty brutal."**_

"They got lucky. If it were any other day then who knows.." 

Lucy could picture him pouting and smiled to herself.

She was very lucky indeed.

The priest continued with the service once the girls stopped and Lucy silently thanked them for not letting go of her.

The support was very much appreciated.

It was drawing closer for the coffin to be lowered and she had still managed not to look at it.

She had thought it would be easy to get through the day since she still couldn't shed tears for him, but with the way she has been acting since this morning - she knew that she had been fooling herself.

The simple fact that she couldn't look at his portrait told her as much.

"You're okay.. I'm here with you."

_**"I know.."**_

"You need to say goodbye.."

_**"I know.."**_

"Then don't let him go down on his own, Luce.. look at him."

She swallowed thickly and ever so slowly, let her eyes wander over to the men who were threading ropes through the handles of the coffin, and just like that - the world froze.

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"I'm sorry darling."_

_"But you can't!"_

The noise surrounding her vanished.

It was as if someone had pushed mute on the outside world, and pushed play on her memories.

_"Come on daddy! Let's go!"_

_"Go where?"_

_"To get some ice-cream silly!"_

_"Lucy.."_

_"Ice cream first! Then you can leave!"_

" ... _Very well."_

Her hands began to tremble and she could feel the panic rising when the men started to slowly lower the coffin.

_"I'm sorry princess, papa needs to leave soon.."_

_"No! I don't want you to!"_

_"I'll be home in a few days sunshine. B_e _good for your mother."_

_"Noo!"_

"Please don't go.."

Erza and Levy exchanged a look and tried their best to soothe her.

_"Can't you stay?"_

_"You know how busy papa can get, Lucy.. I need you to be a big girl for me, okay?"_

_"But I'm **not** a big girl and **I** need you to be** here!"**_

_"You'll understand when you're older.."_

_"No!"_

"Stop!"

But it was too late.

The ropes had already been pulled back out.

"No!"

Erza bit back a curse when Lucy viciously broke away from them and was about to try pull her back but Natsu appeared behind her as she stumbled towards the opening in the ground.

Thinking it best Natsu handle her from now on, she stayed where she was and wrapped her arms around Levy who had her mouth covered with her hands and tears streaming down her face.

"Please daddy.." She begged desperately and fell to her knees. "Don't go.."

Natsu clenched his fists and glared at the men who picked up shovels. Daring them with his eyes to keep moving.

They didn't.

"You can't go.." Her fingers dug into the dirt as her chest heaved. "Not again.."

"Lucy.."

"Why.. why do you keep doing it?"

Her lips quivered and her voice cracked.

"Daddy.."

She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head until she felt it hit the ground.

"Why do you keep leaving me..?"

A broken sob tore from her throat, and then she screamed.

Natsu winced as the sound pierced his eardrums but he didn't cover them or move away.

The pain he felt was nothing compared to what Lucy was going through, so he remained by her side and waited patiently for her to let it all out.

He pulled her to him once her sobs died down, and lifted her up effortlessly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck automatically and she buried her face in his scarf.

"I'm taking her home."

Grandeeney carressed Lucy's shoulder and bent down to kiss her head.

"Get her cleaned up.. and let her rest.. We'll pick up some food for the two of you on our way back."

"Thanks, mom."

He kissed her cheek and smiled half heartedly before leaving.

Once they were outside the cemetery and a little further up the street, Natsu shifted her slightly and told her to hold on tight.

Lucy obeyed immediately and as soon as her grip tightened, he was off.

* * *

"Sting wait! Where are we going?!"

"Home."

"What?! Why?! I thought you weren't going to abandon her?!"

"She isn't real!"

Rogue froze.

"What.. do you mean?"

"My punishment was that I had to sit and watch her be tortured!" Sting roared. "And I felt NOTHING!"

"But that.. I thought you said.."

"Being around Natsu made me realize that even without a permanent bond, our dragon instincts react violently when our mates are being hurt." His jaw clenched. "And I felt nothing.. so obviously I thought wrong!"

"Even so, we can't just leave her there!"

"Yes. We can."

Rogue stared at him in shock.

"How could you.. say that?"

Sting turned away from him and hung his head.

"She died.. last night.. Acnologia doesn't know that I know.. that's why he let us leave.. he thinks we're just heading out to play around.."

_'Then.. all this time.. after everything_ _I..'_

Rogue covered his mouth to keep from bringing up his breakfast, but the attempt was futile as his stomach churned.

Sting sighed and rubbed his back.

"Yeah.. I kinda felt sick to.."

Shaking his head, Rogue sat down heavily - ignoring the disgusting smell of puke behind him - and stared blankly at the grass.

"We can't go back home.. not anymore.."

"Why not?"

"I had to.. I thought you were going to be killed.."

"What did you do, Rogue?" Sting narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why can't we go home?"

"I did everything.. to keep you safe.."

A tear slid down Rogue's cheek and in a split second, he was crying into his hands.

Sting heard him mumbling but couldn't quite make out his words from all the sniffing so he knelt down in front of him, and when he finally understood what he was saying, he felt his blood run cold.

"I stole a child and killed her parents.." He choked out. "So he wouldn't hurt you.. to keep you alive.. I destroyed Lucy Heartfilia's family.."

* * *

**I always say trick on Halloween. The kids really hate that lol but it's okay, just means one less cavity for them. The little monsters.**

**Thanks for the Rs, F&amp;Fs :) **

**See you on the next update :)**

**Ps: Im going through the chapters whenever I get the chance to edit them and whatnot - so there'll be added dialogue in some parts. **

**Thanks again x**


	34. Chapter 34

**I am a terrible human being I know.. so very sorry this took so long.**

**xo**

* * *

Chapter 34: Of Inner Turmoil &amp; Deception

* * *

She hasn't said a single word to him verbally or mentally since he lifted her up and carried her away. But it's to be expected so he doesn't take it personally or try to coax her into speaking. He simply held her a little tighter to let her know that he's there, and placed a kiss to her head as a silent promise that he always will be.

Watching her break down both times had to be the worst experiances he's had with her to date. And it was something that he never wanted to see ever again. But the agony of her screams were now engraved permanently in his mind, making it hard for him to forget. And deep down he knew, that the reality they lived in wouldn't be kind enough to keep it from happening at least one more time.

It hadn't taken him long to reach the house and once they were both inside her bedroom, he placed her on the sofa and told her to sit still until he returned.

As he began to turn away, a spike of anxiety rushed through his body and he felt her grab the back of his shirt. His head turned immediately and once his eyes landed on her hunched over figure, his heart tightened in his chest uncomfortably.

She looked so frail, so unlike herself, that if he was anyone else, he probably wouldn't have recognized her.

"Hey now. What's up with that face?" He teased lightly as he covered her hands with his own and crouched down in front of her. "I just need to grab a few things, I won't be long."

"I.. I know.." She stammered, keeping her eyes locked on their hands. "I'm sorry.."

Raising a hand, he brushed her bangs to the side and buried it in her now short, black hair, then pulled her forward to press their foreheads together.

"Needing or wanting me to be by your side is not something that you need to apologize for." He told her seriously. "You're kinda stuck with me, Heartfilia. So no freakin' out. I would never leave you so easily. Got it?"

Natsu watched as she closed her eyes and take in a deep breath before nodding her head.

"Good." He said, moving back and ruffling her hair. "I'll be back real quick."

"Alright.."

Smiling, he straightened up and quickly headed for the bathroom to fetch all the necessary items he would need to clean the cuts and scrapes on her fingers and knees.

His dragon instincts were making it hard for him to think straight so he was glad for the slight distraction.

Everything was causing his need to enact vengeance on her behalf to gnaw at his insides and burn under his skin. Making it almost impossible for him to ignore.

He loathes that his family were the cause of her pain.

Despises the fact that he hasn't experienced even an inch of the torment she has suffered since she was a child.

But most of all, he hates himself for not being able to prevent any of it from happening.

As he waited for the bowl he found to fill with warm water, Natsu gripped the edges of the sink and raised his head to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

Deep red began to seep through and cover the coal black of his eyes along with a darker shade that bled out from the roots of his pink hair.

Bloodlust was never a good trigger, so whenever it happened he would do whatever it took to calm himself down just in case he went wild and hurt someone he didn't intend to.

But this time, he hesitated. He simply watched as his appearance slowly became more sinister, more dangerous, and entertained the idea of allowing himself to give in to it. To accept the voice telling him to hand over the reigns since he hasn't been able to do anything for her on his own but mouth off useless words of comfort and broken promises of protection.

And it was true.

Right?

What exactly has he done for her on his own? Without relying on his other half? Without the beast, he was nothing but a weak, vulnerable 18 year old boy. So what use was he really? Why shouldn't he just..

"Natsu. The water."

Snapping back to his senses, Natsu cursed when he finally noticed the growing puddle at his feet, and quickly turned the taps off whilst apologizing for almost flooding her bathroom.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy replied gently from the doorway. "It's not that hard to clean up."

Ashamed of himself for multiple reasons, Natsu avoided looking in her direction as he gathered a bunch of towels to mop up the mess, and forced the traits of his true heritage to fade out.

He had caught sight of her concerned face in the mirror and could feel her eyes still fixated on him.

How had he become the one that needed to be worried over?

The thought just made him feel even more hopeless.

"I thought I told you to wait in your room?" He said in an attempt to divert her attention away from what she had seen and most likely heard via their link. "Go back in. I'll be out in a minute."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but thought against it when she noticed the tension in his shoulders, and did as he requested without saying anything further.

As soon as her footsteps faded, Natsu ran a hand down his face and took that brief moment of solitude to catch his bearings before grabbing everything and continuing with what he had set out to do.

Now was not the time for him to focus on his own self-worth.

* * *

She hasn't been able to say a word to him since they left the cemetery.

It's not because she's embarrassed of herself, or that she's grief stricken like Natsu believes.

No.

The reason is because she knows that what she's planning to do will make her a terrible person.

Idiotic.

Selfish.

Undeserving.

Earlier, after her throat ran dry and reality slowly made it's way back to her, the loss and grief that she felt was replaced with rage.

Pure hatred for that man had gripped her heart so strongly that she finalized the decision she had been contemplating the night previous. And the gravity of that decision was making it hard for her to even look at him. So she purposely hid her face in the crook of his neck to avoid eye contact, and silently prayed for forgiveness.

She needed to put an end to it, before it escalated any further and someone else got hurt because of her.

"Wait here." Natsu said as he lowered her onto the seat in her room. "I'll be back."

Lucy nodded her head slightly, but as he moved away, an image of her father flashed in her mind and before she could stop herself, her hands shot out and grabbed him before he could go any further.

Gods she felt so damn clingy and pathetic at that moment.

"Hey now. What's up with that face?" She heard him say. "I just need to grab a few things. I won't be long."

His tone didn't help quell the growing embarrassment she was starting to feel, so she kept her head lowered and stared miserably at their entwined fingers.

"I.. I know.." She replied quietly. "I'm sorry.."

The feeling of his hand in her hair and the gentle pressure of his forehead against her own made her heart swell and ache at the same time.

"Needing or wanting me to be by your side is not something that you need to apologize for." He said. "You're kinda stuck with me, Heartfilia. So no freakin' out. I would never leave you so easily. Got it?"

Her eyes began to water so she quickly closed them and inhaled deeply before letting it out and nodding her head.

"Good. I'll be back real quick."

Biting her lip, she waited until he was gone before turning to stare at her closet, and wondered if she should really go through with it.

She knows the flaws in her plan and the consequences that will surely come along with it, but she also knows that things can't go on like this. And she won't have anyone else risk their lives just to protect her.

Sighing heavily, she fell sideways on the sofa and stared blankly at the opposite wall.

If she had only kept her distance from everyone like she originally planned, then none of them would have felt the need to involve themselves in her problems.

Granted, their lives would have most likely become intertwined regardless, considering that man is a member of their family. But at least then she also wouldn't have had a deep bond with any of them like she does now.

Her eyelids slowly lowered as exhaustion crept over her, but the sudden feeling of fear, dejection, and hopelessness had her up on her feet in a flash and going in search of the one responsible. And the state she found him in made her guilt intensify.

"Natsu." She called out gently. "The water.."

She watched as he began dashing around the room and took a step forward to help.

"I thought I told you to wait in your room? Go back in. I'll be out in a minute."

Frowning slightly at his dismissive tone, she opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it when she saw how tense his body was.

Erza had told her once that sometimes it's best to leave the guys alone when they were like that, as nagging and persistence would only make them feel worse. So she turned wordlessly and closed the door behind her.

True to his word he emerged exactly one minute later and sat himself down on the small table in front of the sofa.

"Come here." He said, motioning for her to sit in front of him. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Lucy sighed and did as he asked, not having the energy to protest.

She didn't know where those feelings of his came from.

Why was he feeling so.. depressed?

Did he find out what she was planning to do?

Or was it something else entirely?

Whatever the reason, she didn't like it.

Natsu was full of light.

Laughter.

Joy.

He wasn't supposed to be wallowing away in whatever negative emotions that had decided to take root in his brain.

She was the dark and twisted one.

Not him.

Never him.

Her head turned slowly to stare at the closet where the bag she had packed the previous night sat in hiding, waiting. And as Natsu continued to silently dress her small wounds, another idea came to her mind, and a small voice whispered in her head.

_"It would be much easier to sneak away from one person than a house full.."_

But could she really do that?

Closing her eyes, Lucy thought of the family she lost, and the one she gained. She imagined the tears that would be shed because of that one man, and pictured the pain and anguish on everyones face if Sting pulled through on his threat and took pure, innocent Wendy away from them.

No.

She'd never let that happen. So before she could talk herself out of it, she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Run away with me."

Her sudden request made his hands freeze and he looked up at her in shock.

"..What?"

Locking eyes with him for the first time since the funeral, Lucy squared her shoulders to show how serious she was, and repeated herself.

"Run away with me."

He remained speechless, causing Lucy to roll her eyes and chuckle lightly.

"Not forever." She continued, edging herself closer to him. "Just for a little while.. just the two of us.."

Natsu continued to stare back at her skeptically, and he stayed silent for so long that she thought he was going to oppose the idea. But then he gave her the sweetest smile she's ever seen on his face, and ran his knuckles down her cheek.

"If getting away from everything for awhile makes you happy, then I'd love nothing more than to run away with you." He smiled. "So come on. Let's go before every one gets back."

A stray tear fell from the corner of her eye as she watched him leave the room to get ready.

She didn't want to think about how hurt and betrayed he'd be, because she knew that if she dwelled on it too long then she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

And she had to.

For all of their sakes.

Hastily wiping her eyes, she glanced down at the bowl of water still sitting on the table, and whispered a broken apology before turning away from it and banishing all other thoughts from her mind.

She needed to hurry.

* * *

"It's so quiet." Levy said as the group entered the house. "Think Lucy's sleeping?"

"Why don't you girls go on up and check on her?" Grandeeney suggested kindly, kissing Wendy atop her head and nudging her forward. "We'll get the food set up in the lounge so be sure to bring the two of them down to eat."

Wendy broke away from her parents and quickly followed behind the elder girls up the stairs after returning her mothers smile.

Igneel followed behind the others and sat down with a heavy sigh on the closest seat available to him. He watched as his wife instructed the boys to gather some plates and utensils and waited for them to be out of the room before addressing her.

"Calm down."

Grandeeney paused and glanced over at him briefly before continuing with what she was doing.

"How can I possibly calm down with everything that's going on?" She asked him, shaking her head skeptically. "The children will continue to suffer if we do not act soon."

Having heard the conversation between his aunt and uncle, Gajeel had held Gray back from re-entering the room, but thenot the sound of hurried footsteps caught his attention, so he motioned for the raven haired boy in front of him to move.

Gray shot him a glare, figuring the other boy was just messing with him, and walked back to the lounge with a huff.

Gajeel merely rolled his eyes and followed suit.

They walked in just as Wendy and Levy rushed in, both with similar expressions on their faces, and Gajeel just knew what they were going to say before they even opened their mouths.

He had suspected as much as soon as he stepped into the house.

"They're not here!" The duo gasped out. "They left!"

Igneel straightened in his seat and Grandeeney stopped and looked up at them.

"Are you sure?" She asked glancing at her husband. "They're not in any of the other rooms?"

The two girls shook their heads frantically.

"They probably just haven't come back yet." Gray offered with a roll of his eyes as he set the plates on the table. "So calm down."

"Either that or they did come back and just went out for a walk or something." Gajeel added. "Natsu probably dragged her back to the hair salon."

"No." Erza said grimly as she entered the room with a piece of paper in her hand. "The two of them intend to leave the city entirely. They left this."

Igneel took the paper from the redhead and cursed under his breath after scanning over it.

"What does it say?" Gray asked curiously. "Have they really left?"

Igneel scoffed and handed it over to him.

"Hey guys." Gray read after clearing his throat. "Lucy and I are going away for awhile. We'll be back eventually and we can take care of ourselves so theres no need for anyone to worry or come after. Anyways! take care while we're gone and don't worry okay? See ya! ~ N&amp;L."

Gray blinked a few times once he finished and tossed the paper on the table.

"Well. That's that I suppose."

"But it's too dangerous by themselves!" Wendy exclaimed looking between her parents frantically. "What if something happens to them?! We can't just let them go off on their own like this can we?!"

"Couple of idiots." Igneel growled rising to his feet. "I'm going to drag them both back by their ears!"

"Igneel.."

Igneel stopped in the doorway and slowly turned his head to look back at his wife who was now standing and staring at him with wide eyes.

"You worry too much." He said gently. "We'll be back."

Their eyes remained locked on one another and the teens couldn't help but feel like they were intruding on a private moment.

Again.

"Don't take too long then.."

Igneel nodded and turned once more to leave, but his feet refused to go any further as her fear enveloped him.

Ruffling his hair in a way that reminded them of Natsu, everyone watched as he quickly spun around and marched back over to his wife.

"Excuse me, children."

And that was the only warning he gave them before grabbing a hold of Grandeeney's face, and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years.

Erza, Levy, Gray and Gajeel quickly averted their eyes, their faces a matching red, and Wendy covered her own with her hands.

"Oh my god." She whispered miserably. "Not again!"

Completely ignoring their reactions, Igneel pulled back slightly and kissed away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Be at ease my love." He whispered soothingly. "We shall return alive and well. And when we do, I'll let you beat our son first."

Grandeeney laughed despite the pain she was feeling and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Go quickly then." She smiled up at him. "It hasn't been that long. They can't have gone far."

Nodding in agreement, he bent down to place a tender kiss to her forehead and moved away.

"Look after yourselves." Igneel instructed as he passed by them. "Gajeel. To me."

"Be careful.." Levy whispered when Gajeel's eyes found hers. "Don't get hurt okay?"

"You're actin' like we're going to battle." He teased. "Quit worrying so much."

"Gajeel!"

"I'm coming old man!" He snapped back. "Jeez!"

Levy giggled and kissed his cheek before pushing him towards the door.

"You're right. See you soon."

"Yeah." He nodded, raising a hand as he walked out. "See you soon."

Once they were gone, Grandeeney quickly wiped her face and smiled at the children surrounding her.

"Well then.. shall we eat?" She said gesturing for them to take a seat. "There's no point in letting the food go to waste."

"Do you think dad and Gajeel will be able to find them mother?" Wendy asked worriedly as she moved to sit beside her. "What if they run into trouble before they-"

"Have faith in your father dear." Grandeeney cut in. "He'll bring them back before anything like that happens. You'll see."

But even as she said that, she couldn't lessen the weight on her heart, and sent a silent prayer for her families safe return.

* * *

The smell of burning wood tickled the back of Lucy's nose, causing her brow to furrow in confusion.

What was that?

Opening her eyes slightly, she spotted a small campfire not far from where she was sitting, and continued to stare at it with half lidded eyes and a blank look on her face.

"Fire?" She mumbled drowsily as she tightened the blanket around her. "That's nice.."

Figuring she was still dreaming, she smiled at the dancing flames for a few more minutes until something tightened around her waist, causing her eyes to widen, and the last 12 hours to finally come back to her.

Gasping softly, she realized that she was so comfortable because she'd been leaning against Natsu while she slept, and looked up to find him snoring lightly.

Back up against a tree, he had his head tilted back, both arms wrapped around her middle, one leg outstretched beneath both of hers, and the other propped up to support her back.

His thoughtfulness was touching, and the warmth of being held by him made her feel so safe and loved that she almost changed her mind right then and there.

"Stupid." She grumbled lightly, poking his cheek. "You should have woken me up.."

"You were tired." He answered back, cracking an eye open to look at her. "And you always hit me when I wake you up."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted until her back was resting against him and lay her head back with a sigh.

"I don't even remember falling asleep.." She said as he pulled her closer. "How long have we been sitting here?."

"Not long." He replied, momentarily removing his arms from around her to stretch. "I was getting kinda tired so I thought it'd be better to stop and rest a bit."

Lucy nodded in understanding and sighed.

According to Natsu, they had needed to get as far away from the town as possible before his father found out they left, because he had no doubt that 'someone' would be sent to hunt them down. So he had strapped their bag to his front, stretched a little, then told her to climb on his back and took off like their lives depended on it.

When she thought about it, she supposed that it did.

No doubt they'd both get their asses handed to them by a couple of very enraged red-heads. The thought alone made her shiver.

Natsu chuckled, having heard her train of thought, and lowered his chin to her shoulder.

"To be completely honest with you, I don't know which one I'm more afraid of right now." He mused. "Then again, my mother can be really scary when she gets pissed. Especially if it's something I did."

Turning his head to look at her, he stared at the black strands framing her face and frowned.

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"You should dye your hair the same colour as mine."

His random comment made her snort.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'd do it justice." She laughed. "Besides.. this colour isn't permanant.. it washes out."

Natsu hummed in approval and closed his eyes.

"Just a little be longer, then we'll get going okay?" He yawned. "Sleeping on the ground in the forest is cool and all, but I'd much prefer a bed."

"Lie down on a sleeping bag then." Lucy replied. "You can't have a proper rest sitting like that."

"Sure I can."

"No. You can't."

"Yes. I can."

"Quit arguing with me would you?"

Lucy glanced at his pink head when he didn't respond, and rolled her eyes when he began to snore.

The boy was incorrigible.

Sighing heavily, she absently traced random patterns on the back of his hand while staring at the fire.

Now that it was just the two of them, she needed to plan her next step carefully.

Sneaking away from him and leaving him behind wouldn't be easy, that much she was sure of. So she had to come up with a way to keep him distracted long enough for her to get away.

Her eyes remained fixated on the flames until it died out completely and once they were shrouded in darkness, she turned to gaze at his sleeping face and gave him a sad smile.

"You'll never forgive me.." She whispered, trailing a finger over his face. "But it's the only way.. to keep you safe.. I know it's selfish.. but I don't care.. your life is more important to me than my own.. and I know that you told me to trust in you.. but I don't want you getting yourself hurt because of me. I'd rather die then let that happen."

Her body froze and her eyes widened in fright when he moved his face closer to nuzzle her neck.

Crap! Was he awake? Had he heard?

It had gone so quiet that she didn't know what to think. But then he mumbled something about purple elephants and continued snoring.

Lucy released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and placed a hand over her furiously beating heart.

_'That was close..' _ She thought to herself. _'alright.. no more talking about it, Lucy! You'll get us caught out and then what will you do?!' _

Taking a deep breath, she made herself as comfortable as she could and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. She needed to store as much energy as possible if she planned on pulling off her getaway successfully after all.

So as her mind drifted away, taking her off to a place where all she knew was weirdly shaped trees and strange coloured clouds; she was completely unaware of the way Natsu's arms tightened around her waist, and was oblivious to the feeling of his tears soaking into the collar of her shirt.

* * *

**Thanks for your continuous support guys. And for being understanding.**

**To those of you who were troubled by my previous chapter. It wasn't my intention to bring up painful memories so for that I humbly apologize. **

**Anyway I do hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if I missed any errors.**

**Til next time xo**


End file.
